Damaged
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: An unexpected visit was the beginning of their living nightmare. How can they make it through it all, and still help their damaged friend? How could they be happy again? How could the world go back to the way it was, when so much bad had happened? NO SLASH.
1. Prologue

The maniacal laughter filled his ears and the entire room. The source of the laughter stood towering over him with the knife, the light dancing off the sharpened blade. He tried to push himself further away from the source, only hitting the wall behind him. He curled up in the corner, making himself as small as possible.

"You think you can escape me?" The source said. "You can't _ever_ escape from me boy! I'll find you! You're mine! You can't run, you can't hide, you'll always be mine! I'll always find you no matter what you do!" The source screamed, then laughed loudly.

He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as the tears flowed down. "You can't escape." The source whispered in his ears. The maniacal laughter filled his ears, and echoed throughout his head.

* * *

He shot up in his bed sweating and panting. He brought a hand to rub over his face, then got up and tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone else up at the late hour. He closed the door then splashed his face with cold water.

He stared at himself in the mirror. "It's over now." He said quietly to himself. "He can't hurt you anymore. It's just a stupid nightmare. _This_ is real. Living here with them. You're safe now. It's over. You're safe." He's lost count at how many times he's recited that to himself after every nightmare he's had since the day that man was finally taken away from him.

* * *

**Author's note: Liked this prologue? I've had this story swimming around in my brain ever since I joined . Though back then, I didn't know how to write it down, so it just stayed there in my head, growing. Finally, I've figured it out, and am so far, very proud of it. :) I hope y'all like it as much as I do.**

**This story is full to the brim, with angst. So all you Logan-angst/whump fans, this should hold you for a **_**while**_**. ;)**

**I'd just like to clarify that this is not related to my previous story, "Resilience". That story is it's own and won't be related to any other stories I write unless said otherwise.**

**By the way, there's absolutely no slash in here. Just friendship.**

**Also, I don't own anything.**

**This story is already all pre-written, so I'll do a weekly thing where, I'll upload a chapter every Friday. :)**


	2. Welcome To The Masquerade

**Author's note: Here's chapter one. Enjoy. :)**

**Contrary to, well, my own belief, I in fact, did NOT forget about updating and have actually been anticipating this day all week! I'm surprised at how excited I am to upload this story! Must be due to the surprising response the prologue got.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/alerted the prologue! I was soooo not expecting to get such a response after so little of a beginning. Plus I have no confidence in my writing so I always figure everything I write and post is crap. :P Thanks for not agreeing with me. XD**

**Special thanks to me sister, who convinced me to add titles to the chapters. She's awesome. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome To The Masquerade

_**"I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed, I'm not to blame. Welcome to the masquerade.  
I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid, I'm not okay. Welcome to the masquerade." - '**_**Welcome To The Masquerade' - Thousand Foot Krutch**

"Boys settle down!" Mrs. Knight yelled with a smile. Her words went unheard below the screams and cries over on the couch.

"I've got you now!" James yelled.

"Never!" Carlos screamed.

"Watch out!" Kendall cried.

"Hey careful!" Logan shouted.

"Whoa, sorry Loges." James said.

Apartment 2J was filled with screams and laughter as the boys were in the middle of a game of Halo. They were playing against each other; Kendall and Carlos vs Logan and James. It was tied at 15-15 so far, first one to 25 wins.

"Hold still!" James said.

"Right, like that's gonna happen!" Kendall said sarcastically.

"Kendall he's sniping you!" Carlos yelled.

"Screen looker!" Logan said.

"Ha ha! Thanks 'Litos!" Kendall cried.

"That is sooo cheating!" James said.

"Nuh-uh!" Carlos retorted.

"Yeah-huh!" James shot back.

Carlos smacked him on the back of the head in response, and James tackled him. They wrestled on the floor as Kendall and Logan watched in laughter.

"Okay, that's enough video games for today." Mrs. Knight said and turned off the game.

"Aaaaaaaaw!" A chorus rang as the boys slumped over with pouts on their faces.

"Mom! We were about to win!" Kendall whined.

"Yeah!" Carlos said.

James smacked him on the back of the head and they continued their wrestling.

"Ah ah." Mrs. Knight said, ceasing the boys of their fighting and protests. "Clearly this is causing more trouble than it's worth. Why don't you boys go play _outside_ for once?"

They all huffed and marched to the door, until they heard a knock. Already halfway there, Kendall answered it.

"Boys!" Kelly greeted.

"Kelly? What are you doing here? I thought we had the weekend off." Kendall said.

"Change of plans." Kelly said. "Gustavo needs some harmonies for the new song."

"But we already finished those." James said.

"Yeah well,". Kelly said awkwardly. "They kinda got. . .Misplaced. So you gotta do them again."

"Gustavo slammed down on the control panel again, didn't he?" Logan asked.

"Look it's not important." Kelly flustered. "We just need them done now, so hurry up." The boys followed Kelly with groans and snickers.

* * *

"Uuuuugh, soooooo tired!" Kendall groaned as he fell on the orange couch face down. This was the fifth spontaneous rehearsal session in two weeks. Gustavo was really working the boys harder than ever before, and it was taking its toll on them.

"So much for the weekend off." Logan said. "We spent the day at Rocque Records! We lost a whole day of relaxing." He sat on the couch where Kendall wasn't laying.

"I swear he does these things on purpose!" James scowled.

"Why would he do that?" Carlos asked. He sat right on top of Kendall, resulting in a squeak from the laying boy.

"'Excuse me' works too ya know." Kendall strained. Carlos stood and Kendall sat up, allowing Carlos and James to sit beside him.

"He _likes_ to make us work." James continued. "Just to torture us!"

"Oh come on." Carlos said. "Nobody's that heartless."

"Well, at least, Gustavo isn't." Logan corrected.

"What do ya mean?" Kendall asked.

"Oh nothing." Logan said. "Just, I've heard cases where some people actually like that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, like the evil villians in the movies." Carlos said. "They do that to the superheroes all the time! But then they free themselves and send the villian to jail."

James chuckled. "Too bad _we_ don't have a superhero to send _our_ evil villian to jail." Everyone chuckled weakly.

"Well we should rest up." Kendall said as he stood. "Thanks to today's tragedy, we only have one day left to do all the fun stuff a weekend is _meant _for, before we have to go back to the recording." They all headed to the hallway to their rooms.

"You mean the torture." James grumbled.

"Hey it could be a lot worse." Logan said.

"I don't see how." James said. Everyone went to their respective rooms and plopped down on their beds, then fell fast asleep in minutes.

* * *

_"This would go a lot quicker if you would cooperate." The man said. The boy whimpered and curled up more into the corner of the kitchen, hiding his head. "I said come here!" The man boomed._

_Finally, the boy slowly crawled over to the man standing in front of the stove, the tears never ceasing. The man chuckled darkly. "Good boy." He said, then pushed the burning hot poker onto the boy's back. The boy fell flat on his stomach and screamed in pain. He tried desperately to turn his back away from the source of pain but the strong hand on the back of his neck held him firmly in place._

_He screamed and cried. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He whimpered._

_"You lost your chance for sorry!" The man yelled. "I told you I wanted quiet! But no, the bad little boy thought he'd be a rebel! You thought you could get away with it? You're worthless and pathetic!"_

_Truthfully, all the boy did was accidentally drag his shoe across the floor a little, causing a small squeak. But the man hardly needed a legitimate reason to 'discipline' the boy. The boy cried and screamed, and the man laughed._

* * *

"Oooaaah whot timbe is et?" Kendall said through a yawn as he entered the kitchen.

"10:30." Logan replied from the table. Kendall slumped into the chair beside him and laid his head on the cool table. "You okay?" Logan asked.

"Just sleepy." Kendall said groggily, his voice muffled from his face being pushed into the table. He lifted his head. "I don't know how you guys can wake up so early, and be happy about it."

"Well I guess rehearsal is a lot harder on you than the laundry is on me." Mrs. Knight said as she set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Kendall.

"Okai but thad does't explaid Logand." Kendall said through another yawn. He stretched. "How do you do it?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I've just always been up early, ever since I could remember. I guess I just got used to it."

"Lucky." Kendall said as he took a bite of toast. "Are the other guys up yet?"

"Not yet." Mrs. Knight said. "But they should be. They're sleeping the whole day away."

"Heh knowing them, they probably would." Katie said as she entered the kitchen. She sat down across from Kendall, and Mrs. Knight set a plate in front of her, which she continued to eat.

"I resent that!" James said as he emerged from the hallway. "No way would I miss a free day of tanning!"

"I second that!" Carlos said as he followed James to the table. "Minus the tanning part." Both boys sat down and started shoveling in their food.

"So what are the plans for today?" Katie asked.

"Please, keep it outside." Mrs. Knight said, and went off to do some laundry.

"Don't worry mom, we will." Kendall called after her.

"Well I'm hitting the pool for some sun time." James said.

"I'm gonna set the world record for highest jump into the pool!" Carlos said as he patted his helmet on.

"From where?" Logan asked cautiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"The roof!" Carlos said brightly.

"Uh, I don't think so!" Logan exclaimed.

"Aaaaw why not?" Carlos whined.

"Lets just say I don't think Mr. Bitters would appreciate scrapping bits of 'Carlos' off the ground."

"Oh come on Logie! I'll be careful." Carlos whined.

"Being careful would be not doing it at all." Logan reasoned.

"He's got a point Carlos." Kendall agreed. "I don't think jumping off the roof into the pool is the smartest plan."

"Aaaaaw. Fine." Carlos pouted. "I'll just, go swimming in the pool then I guess."

"Good." Kendall said. "As for me. . .Huh, I can't think of anything I want to do."

"You could come tanning with me." James suggested.

"Yeeeaaaah no thanks." Kendall said.

"You can come swmming with me." Carlos suggested.

"Mmm, not really in the mood." Kendall said.

"You could come sell some t-shirts with me." Katie suggested.

"Where did you get t-shirts?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"They're BTR t-shirts I bootlegged. I'm selling them for $20 a shirt! It's a total ripped off!" She announced gleefully.

"Umm, yeah I think I'd rather stay on the _good_ side of the law, thanks." Kendall said.

Katie shrugged. "Your loss." She said and was out the door with a box full of t-shirts.

Kendall shook his head. "Sometimes, I'm almost _positive_ she's adopted." Everyone chuckled. "What about you Logan? What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was gonna start on my homework." Logan said.

"But it's Spring break!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not suppose to work on Spring break!" Carlos said.

"School doesn't start for another two weeks!" Kendall said. "You have plenty of time to get your homework done that isn't on our one day off."

Logan just shrugged. "Better safe than sorry." He said simply.

Kendall shook his head again. "Unbelieveable."

* * *

Kendall sat on the orange couch watching TV, and bored out of his mind. He still hadn't found anything to do since breakfast; Two hours ago. James and Carlos were down by the pool, Katie was in the park, Mrs. Knight was out grocery shopping, and Logan was in his shared room with Kendall doing homework. Kendall had no one to hang out with. He let out a heavy sigh and turned off the TV that he wasn't even watching. Then he laid his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, hoping an idea would hit him in silence.

Everything was quiet. He could only vaguely hear the shouts and laughter from the pool outside. But then he heard a faint voice from a lot closer. His brow furrowed as he listened harder. It wasn't coming from outside, or in the hall outside the apartment. It was inside.

Kendall opened his eyes and listened carefully to the voice. It wasn't loud enough to be distinguishable, just above a whisper. Kendall got up and followed it. He soon ended up in front of his room. _'Oh.'_ He thought. _'Must be Logan doing calculations out loud or something.'_ He slowly opened the door and peeked in.

Logan was at the desk with his homework covering the entire top of it. But he was laying with his arms crossed over it. Kendall quietly wandered closer to him. "Logan?" He asked softly. No answer. Logan was fast asleep. Kendall turned to walk out and let him sleep.

"N-no." The whisper stopped Kendall dead in his tracks and he slowly turned around again. "Please." Logan whispered.

"Logan?" Kendall said a little louder than before. "Logan are you awake?"

"S-stop." Logan whispered. "I'm sorry."

Kendall walked up to Logan and started shaking him lightly. "Logan?"

Logan clenched his fist, crumpling papers in the process. His eyes squeezed tight and his breathing accelerated. "Please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kendall was getting worried. "Logan, wake up." He shook him harder. "Come on Logan."

Logan's breathing hitched every so often, like he was being punched in the gut. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Kendall shook harder. "Logan come on now! Wake up!" His voice raised in panic. "Wake up Logan!"

"Please. Stop." Logan whispered, a tear fell onto a paper.

"Wake up!" Kendall yelled. "Come on Logie! Wake up!"

Logan's eyes sprung open and he shot up, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from his forehead and both fists still clenched the papers littering the desk top.

"Logan?" Kendall asked in panic.

"K-Kendall?" He stuttered. He lightly slapped himself, then turned to his friend.

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the chair that leaned against the wall beside the desk. "Thank goodness. You scared the living daylights out of me!" He breathed as he sat next to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked, then realized his tight fists and released the papers, then wiped at his face.

"You were asleep." Kendall said. "And you were talking. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge and you were breathing really fast and I couldn't wake you up and I was freaking out!" He rambled.

"Oh, sorry." Logan said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That must've been one heck of a nightmare." Kendall said. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh. . .Llamas." Logan replied hesitantly. "They kept chasing me. One of them ate my book report."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but I guess it was my fault. I kinda accidentally bumped into one of them." Logan forced out a small chuckle. "Well, more like someone pushed me into one of them. I'm pretty sure it was Carlos."

"Logan-" Kendall started.

"Hey is there any coffee? Clearly I could use a really big cup of some." Logan got up and left into the kitchen.

Kendall watched his friend leave the room with great concern. Clearly Logan was hiding something. But what? And more importantly; Why?


	3. Disturbia

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter guys! It means so much. ^^**

**And thanks to the new alerts and favorites, it means just as much! *Hearts***

**My sister decided to read my story too. She's become my personal beta-reader. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Disturbia

_**"Your mind is in disturbia. It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia. Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia. Ain't used to what you like. Disturbia." - **_**'Disturbia' - Rihanna**_**  
**_

"Five, six, seven, eight. . .And step and step and step and turn. Now stop! X-ceptional." Mr. X instructed. "You are done for the day."

All the boys let out heavy sighs of relief and collapsed on the ground, panting and sweating. "I can't take this!" Carlos wheezed. "I think I'm dying!"

"You're not dying Carlos." Logan said through his panting.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" James asked bitterly through his panting. "Torture I tell you!"

"Stop being so dramatic." Kendall breathed.

"Dramatic?" James asked, insulted. "I'm just glad we're all still alive after that!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at James. "At least now we can go home and have some fun for the rest of the day." Kendall said.

They all got up and started walking when they noticed the twilight sky. "Well, what's left of it." Kendall finished.

* * *

"Everything aaaaaaaches!" James groaned as he slouched further down on the couch.

"My body is on fire!" Carlos exclaimed as he plopped down beside James.

"I feel like my bones are made of lead." Kendall groaned as he too slouched further into the couch. "I can't even lift my arm." He tried lifting his arm and groaned in pain.

"I guess it's something you have to get used to." Logan said. "The constant dancing and working your body. It'll get easier once your body strengthens and is used to it." He sat on the chair at the counter.

Kendall looked over at Logan, who was sitting straight in his chair. "How are you not doubled over in pain like the rest of us?" He asked.

"Yeah!" James said.

"What are you talking about? I feel like I was hit by a bus!" Logan replied. Everyone looked at him incredulously, and Logan sighed. "I guess I didn't put in as much effort as you guys did. Sorry." Logan shrugged.

Kendall raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"But anyways,". Logan said swiftly. "Who's up for a movie? It's not too strenuous on our sore bones."

"Sure." James shrugged.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Carlos agreed. "Which one?"

"Hmm, Kendall? Any suggestions?" Logan asked.

Kendall's eyes narrowed slightly at Logan, but not enough for him to see it. It had been a week since the nightmare incident and Kendall was all of a sudden noticing how evasive Logan was in conversations. How he would change the subject immediately, preventing any further confrontation.

"Um, how about. . .Shrek 3?" Kendall suggested, dropping it for now.

"Sure." James said.

"It's Shrek The _Third._" Carlos corrected.

"Whatever." Kendall shrugged. Logan got up and put the disc in.

"Hey it's a good movie. It deserves to be called by the right name!" Carlos said.

"Okay. Shrek the _Third_." Kendall enunciated. "Happy now?"

Carlos grinned. "Yep." The movie started.

* * *

"I gotta say, I can kinda relate to Artie." James said.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Well, all he wanted was to be a somebody. To not be the loser of the school. To be important. That's kinda like me, without the loser part of course. But I wanted to be famous. Now here I am!"

"I guess it is kinda the same." Carlos said.

"Heh, not to mention you want to be a King." Kendall joked.

James threw a pillow in his direction but Kendall ducked and it hit Logan instead. "Hey!" Logan said.

"Oops, sorry Logie." James said.

"I feel sorry for Shrek." Carlos said. "People always think he's scary or weird just 'cause he _looks_ scary and weird, when really he's like the nicest guy ever."

"Can you relate to Shrek too?" Kendall joked.

"No." Carlos said defensively. "I'm not scary and weird!"

"Haha I'm just kidding Carlos." Kendall said as he ruffled Carlos' hair. "I know you're not. But you are nice like him."

"Yeah, but your dad is way better than his." James said. "Who would try to cook their own kid?"

"They're ogres. They're different from us." Carlos said simply.

"Still, I don't get how anyone could be so mean to their kid." James said. "That's their family. It just doesn't make any sense to be that mean to your own family."

"It's called 'child abuse'." Logan said simply.

"I agree with James." Kendall said. "And even despite that, Shrek is still the nicest guy. That's gotta take a lot of strength."

"No doubt." Carlos said. "I admire him."

"You guys do realize you're analyzing a cartoon, right?" Logan asked.

"Oh come on." Kendall said. "Have a little fun. So what if it's a cartoon?"

"Yeah." Carlos said. "It could be real. Well, maybe not the magical creatures and stuff, but still! It's called using your _imagination_!"

"Yeah Logie, _imagination_!" James repeated.

James and Carlos kept repeating that word while waving their hands around. Logan couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"What would happen to all the stories if the bad guys really did change sides?" Carlos asked.

"They would probably stopped existing." James said.

"Or they would continue with fluffy clouds and rainbows and all that nonsense." Kendall said.

"That would suck." Carlos said.

"I wonder what happened to Charming." James said. "I mean, I know it's heavily implied that he died. But the tower was turned to the window side. In everything else, that usually means they live! It just doesn't make any sense."

"Huh, you're right." Carlos said. "What I want to know, is what do all these people in the credits do? After the cast it's like random stuff. Key grip? What the heck is a key grip?"

"Yeah I know what you mea-" James started.

"Guys shhhh. Look." Kendall said in a hushed voice. "Logan's asleep."

"Wow, I didn't even notice he fell asleep." James whispered. "I've never seen him sleep before. He doesn't snore like Carlos does." He joked. Carlos smacked his chest.

"He must've been more tired than he said." Carlos whispered. "Wow, I've never seen him sleep before either. He looks so peaceful."

"Should we wake him?" James asked. "Or we could just let him sleep out here." He suggested.

"Yeah, let's just let him sleep." Kendall said.

They all stood and Kendall gently placed Logan's head on a cushion while Carlos grabbed a blanket and covered him up.

"Aaaaaaw." James teased. "He's so darling." He and Carlos snickered quietly. Then they all headed to the hallway.

"S-stop." Came a whisper. They stopped and looked at each other in confusion. "No, please." The whisper said, and they all turned around towards the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Logan?" Carlos called. They went back to the couch and saw Logan tossing and turning.

"Hey Logan?" James asked. No answer. "Logan?" James said a little louder and put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Please. Please don't. I'm sorry." Logan whispered. He gripped the blanket tightly and his head tossed back and forth. Sweat dripped down his face and his breathing accelerated.

"No." Kendall said.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"What's going on Kendall?" James asked.

"He's having another nightmare." Kendall said, and he knelt down in front of the couch.

"Another?" James inquired.

"About a week ago,". Kendall started. "I caught him sleeping when he was doing his homework. He was talking in his sleep _then_ too and I couldn't wake him up for the longest time! When he finally did wake up he acted like it was nothing."

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked.

"I didn't want to worry you if it _was _nothing." Kendall said.

"Well clearly this isn't nothing!" James said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Logan whispered. His breathing hitched and he grunted. Tears fell from his tightly sealed eyes.

"Come on Logan." Carlos pleaded. "Wake up!"

Kendall grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Logan wake up! Come on Logan come on!"

"Please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. D-don't. N-not the knife." Logan whispered.

All three boys froze. "What. . ." James' voice cracked and he swallowed hard. "What did he say?"

Kendall swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, and he resumed his shaking on Logan. "Logan! Wake up!" He yelled. "You're having a nightmare. Wake up Logan! Wake up!"

"You have to wake up!" Carlos pleaded. "Come on, please! You have to wake up Logie!"

Logan's eyes flew open and he sat straight up, almost smacking right into Kendall, and he breathed heavily.

"Logan?" James asked.

Logan looked around. "James? Kendall, what. . .What's going on?" He breathed.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Kendall said.

"Well, more like whispering." Carlos corrected.

"We couldn't wake you up." James said.

"It was really scary." Carlos said. "Don't do that again."

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry guys I, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Logan said as he tried to regain his breath. "It's late isn't it? I guess we should all try to get some sleep now." Logan swung his legs over and started to stand up but Kendall put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, what were you dreaming about?" Kendall asked sternly.

"Uh. . ." Logan flustered.

"And don't even try to tell me it was llamas!" Kendall said.

"No not this time. It was, kittens." Logan said. "They were playing and Gustavo stepped on one. It was really sad. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I grabbed for him but he pushed me back and we knocked a knife off the counter and it stabbed another kitten. I felt so bad."

"Kittens?" James asked incredulously.

"But speaking of Gustavo,". Logan quickly changed the subject. "We should get to bed now. He'll flip if we're late for rehearsal tomorrow." Logan got up and pushed passed the guys, into his room. The guys stood confused.

"Aaaaw, the poor kittens." Carlos said.

"Carlos, I don't think there were any kittens." Kendall said.

"What do you mean? Logan said-"

"That's just it." James said. "We don't think Logan . . .Was telling the truth."

"You mean Logan _lied_ to us?" Carlos asked. "But. . .Why would Logan lie?"

* * *

**Author's note: My sister read it before everyone. :P She liked it, said the little allusions and references were good. :) Naturally, she didn't use those exact words, her exact were something like, "It's good. I like the Shrek the Third thing." But I managed to decipher it. ;)**

**How about you folks? Like it?**


	4. The One The Battles Always Choose

**Author's note: I don't think I'll ever stop thanking all you followers and new people for reading/alerting/favoriting/reviewing my story. It means so much! Thanks you guys, I really like that people are liking my sucky writing. Tips on getting better are appreciated and encouraged as well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The One The Battles Always Choose

_**"I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused." - '**_**Breaking The Habit' - Linkin Park**

It was really quiet around the apartment for the next couple of days. The boys were still trying to figure out what was going on with Logan.

"I wonder how long he's been having those nightmares." Carlos said. He leaned on the counter in the kitchen.

"He could've been having them for longer than we know!" James said frustratedly. "We always go to sleep before him, and he always wakes up before us! We were _lucky_ to catch him sleeping those two times."

"We have to talk to him about it." Kendall said.

"Wait." Katie said. "What if they really _are_ nothing like Logan said. Maybe you guys are just over-reacting."

"You didn't see him Katie." Kendall said. "It was. . ." He trailed off.

"Just awful." Carlos finished. The boys got really quiet, lost in the bad memory.

"Well,". Mrs. Knight said gently. "Don't push him. Be sure to do it delicately. Especially now. He's working on a project for school and you know how he is when it comes to school."

Carlos smiled lightly at the thought. "Like a manic."

"Everything always has to be perfect." James said with a small smile.

"He's like that with everything really." Kendall smiled.

The door opened then and Logan walked in carrying a pile of papers. Everyone looked at him cautiously. "Uh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hey Loges." Kendall said, feigning normalcy. "Still working on homework I see. You know, you still have like, a week to do that stuff."

Logan shrugged. "I know. But better-"

"Safe than sorry." James and Carlos finished for him. They snickered. "We know."

Logan blushed then glared playfully. "Well it's true." He mumbled, and went to his room.

Their eyes never left as he closed the door behind him. "I'm worried about him." Kendall said.

* * *

"I'm just saying; Bottled water is the exact same as tap water." James said.

"No it isn't." Logan argued.

"What's so different about it?" James asked. "It's water! It's not like it has a taste or a color or anything!"

"Bottled water is fresh and has been filtered to take out any unnecessary or bad particles!" Logan explained.

James shrugged. "Pshh, tastes the same to me."

"You just don't have any taste buds!" Logan said.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled. "Enough fighting. Just _drink_ the water so we can get back to rehearsing!"

Both James and Logan sent glares at each other. "Fine." They pouted out.

"Uuuugh how much longer do we have to be here?" Carlos groaned in frustration. "It feels like we've been here for days!"

"It's only been two hours Carlos." Logan said.

"Uuuuuuuugh!" Carlos groaned. "Two whole hours!"

"Well the longer we sit here and complain about it, the longer we'll be here." Kendall said. "Now get off your butt so we can get this over with."

Everyone reluctantly obliged and trudged back into the recording booth.

_'. . .And I've been right there, for every minute.  
__This time, it's no different.  
__Whatever happens you should know,  
__That you're not alone girl. . .'_

* * *

"Get him, get him!"

"I'm trying to Carlos!"

"Well try harder James!" Carlos yelled.

"I don't think so!" Kendall cried. He smashed on his controller, causing his character to do a special move. "Take that!"

"Aaaaw man! Come on Raphael!" James said. "Do one of those too!"

"You gotta press the buttons to make him do that." Logan said.

"Come on James!" Carlos cheered.

The life meters were dangerously low. One more hit from either of them could call the game.

"Aaaaaand, take that!" James cried and Raphael flipped Kilik and stabbed him multiple times. _'K.O.'_ The screen read. "Yes!" James yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Carlos cheered and he and James hive-fived. "In your face Kendall!"

"I call rematch!" Kendall announced.

"Bring it on!" James said, and the game was reset.

Carlos sat at the very end of the couch, then it was James, then Kendall, then Logan was the closest to the window. The boys were playing 'Soul Calibur IV' and they had a tag team thing going. James and Carlos vs Kendall and Logan. When one got tired they would switch it up. But with Kendall and James being the most competitive, Carlos and Logan hardly got their turns.

"Go go go!" James cried as he frantically smashed on his controller.

Katie walked in from her room and stood near Mrs. Knight who watched from the kitchen. "I swear, they're gonna break those controllers." Katie said.

"I know." Mrs. Knight said sourly. "But at least then they'd have a reason to play outside."

"Ha! Knowing them, they'd just beg you until you bought new ones." Katie said.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "I know. But a mom can dream can't she?" She said with a smile.

"That's cheating!" James cried.

"How can I cheat at a fighting game?" Kendall asked.

"You tell me you cheater!" James said.

"You're just a sore loser!" Kendall said.

"Why you-" James started.

"Alright my turn!" Carlos shouted. "Don't worry James, I'll get him for ya!"

"Yeah, you get him buddy." James said as he handed Carlos the controller and patted him on the back.

"Hoho I'd like to see you try!" Kendall laughed. The whole apartment was filled with shouts and button smashing and punching noises from the TV.

Then there was a knock at the door, which was barely heard over all the noise. "Alright boys quiet down!" Mrs. Knight yelled as she went to answer it. The boys barely noticed her. She shook her head in disappointment and opened the door. There was a man standing in front of her. "Oh hello. May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Greetings." The man said and bowed his head lightly. "I'm looking for someone, I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Come on just hit him!" Kendall yelled.

"Ha! Yelling at the TV won't make him move any better!" Carlos said. "It's not the character's fault!"

"Yeah, clearly it's the player's fault!" James said. "You just suck!"

"If I suck then how did I beat _you_ James?" Kendall asked.

"I guess that means you suck more than Kendall." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall smacked him on the chest. "Hey! Who's side are you on?" Logan just snickered.

"He got lucky!" James said. "But he won't this time! Come on Carlos! Hurry up and finish him!"

"I'm goin' I'm goin'!" Carlos said.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight called. Logan looked over to where she was standing in the dining area. His face paled. "This man says he knows you." Mrs. Knight said.

The man out-streched his arms. "Hey Logan! It's me, uncle Phil!"

Logan stood and climbed over the back of the couch shakily. His move caused the boys to pause their game. "Logan?" Kendall asked worriedly.

Logan stood behind the couch staring at the man. His face was pale and his breathing was fast and shallow. "Y-you're. . ." He stuttered and slapped himself before continuing. "You're suppose to be-"

"In jail." Phil finished. "I know. I got out early on good behavior, isn't that great? Don't worry I've learned my lesson. I won't go stealing from anymore convenient stores." He joked.

"Logan?" Kendall asked. He, James and Carlos had completely abandoned their game and were now leaning over the couch staring at Logan with worried eyes.

"Sorry for popping in on you like this." Phil said. "But we just got out and just had to see you! We've missed you a lot!"

If even possible, Logan's face paled even more. "W-we?"

Phil smiled then turned around to the door. As he did, another man walked through it. "Hey Logan." He out-stretched his arms. "Come to Daddy."

* * *

**Author's note: Special thanks to my sister, who helped out in choosing the proper character for the Soul Calibur game. :) She liked it, I was very happy. ^^**


	5. Taken

**Author's note: Quite a bit of action in this chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Taken

_**"Help. I need somebody. Help. Not just anybody. Help. You know I need someone. Help." - **_**'Help' - The Beetles**_**  
**_

"Come to Daddy."

Logan stumbled further away, back up against the window. He shook furiously and his breathing accelerated. "N-no. I th-thought. . ." He stuttered and slapped himself.

"Logan! I thought we got rid of that stutter." Mr. Mitchell said. "I guess we'll just have to work on that again."

"How, did you-" Logan started.

"I called your mother when we got out." Mr. Mitchell explained. "She told me where you were."

"Mr. Mitchell! My it's been a while." Mrs. Knight said cheerfully. She shook his hand.

"Indeed. Sorry I've been away for so long. Like my brother Phil here said, we got caught up in some bad business." Mr. Mitchell said, then turned to Logan. "I'm sorry I did something so stupid. It couldn't have been easy for you and your mother. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters." He said.

Mr. Mitchell looked Logan up and down, sighing. "My you've grown up so much in the past four years, son." He said in endearment. "What are you now, seventeen?" Logan nodded slowly. "And you're famous now? You've certainly been busy. I've missed so much. We have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

"Well where are you staying?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh Phil and I bought a small place in the city. Real close by too! Not too far away from the school or the studio!" Mr. Mitchell said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Kendall said as he climbed over the back of the couch to stand in front of Mr. Mitchell. "Where are you going with this?"

"Why, Logan's coming to live with me of course." Mr. Mitchell stated simply.

James jumped over the couch then and Carlos walked around to stand by Kendall. "Come again?" They asked.

"Mr. Mitchell,". Mrs. Knight said cautiously. "I think maybe you should reconsider. Logan is much closer to school here, since, the school is after all, in this building. And Rocque Records is just down the block. This is the best place for him."

"Mrs. Knight please. While I appreciate you taking care of my son while I've been gone, I'd like to take it from here. I know what I'm doing." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Yes I'm sure you do,". Mrs. Knight said. "And like you, all I want is what's best for Logan. I just think-"

"Well I didn't ask you what you _think_ did I?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Suddenly that nice, polite demeanor was gone, and a different person was standing in front of Mrs. Knight.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Knight asked, completely thrown off by the outburst.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but Logan is _my_ son, not yours. So he's coming to live with me." He looked to Logan. "Go pack your things son." Logan stood shocked. "Now." Mr. Mitchell demanded. Logan was startled and ran off to his room.

* * *

"Logan, what happened? How come we haven't seen him in years?" Kendall asked.

Logan raced around piling clothing into a suitcase. "Just like he said; He and uncle Phil robbed a convenience store. They've been in jail this whole time."

"Logan, you don't get four years in jail just for robbing a convenience store." Carlos said. Being the son of a police chief, he would know.

Logan stuffed his laptop and some books into the suitcase. "It was suppose to be longer." He said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Logan said and he zipped up the case. "I have to go." He said and he swung his case by his side.

But then Kendall, James and Carlos stood in his way. "You can't actually leave!" James said.

"We need you here!" Carlos said.

"Don't go Logan." Kendall said. "I have a bad feeling about this. Don't go with him."

"He's my father." Logan said grimly. "I have to." He pushed himself passed and walked into the dining room where Mr. Mitchell, Phil, Mrs. Knight and Katie stood.

"You ready to go son?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Logan nodded.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Mrs. Knight asked desperately.

Mr. Mitchell gave her an apologetic smile as he shook his head. "Sorry ma'am. We gotta go." He turned and Phil opened the door and waited out in the hallway. "Come along Logan." Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan slowly made his way to the door, but a small pair of arms wrapping around his waist stopped him. "I'll miss you."

He put his suitcase down then knelt on one knee and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too Katie. And hey you'll still see me sometimes when I come to school."

"It's not the same." Katie said miserably.

Logan gave her a sympathetic smile, then got up and ruffled her hair before continuing to the door.

"Logan!" Kendall, James and Carlos called.

Logan looked back from the doorway. "I'm sorry." He said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

They walked down the hallway quickly. Clearly Mr. Mitchell was anxious to get out of the Palm Woods hotel. They made it to the elevator and stepped in, then turned around as the doors closed.

As the doors were closing, Logan saw Kendall, James and Carlos turn around the corner and run straight to the elevator. "Wait!" Kendall called. But it was too late. The doors were closed and the elevator was heading down. Logan let his suitcase rest on the ground.

Suddenly he felt a hard fist connect with his jaw and he was thrown to the ground. Logan laid there holding his face, and his father knelt down close to him. "Miss me?" Mr. Mitchell asked. He stood up and kicked Logan in the stomach. "Get up." He commanded. Logan obliged with some difficulty, now holding his aching stomach.

He got up and composed himself just in time for the elevator doors to open. He grabbed his suitcase and followed Mr. Mitchell and Phil to their car that was parked out front. Mr. Mitchell unlocked the trunk and threw Logan's suitcase in, as Logan got in the back seat.

Mr. Mitchell got in the front with Phil in his passenger, and started the car. Logan looked out the window and saw Kendall, James and Carlos pile out of the staircase doors and start running for the car. But again, they reached them too late and Mr. Mitchell floored it out of there.

Logan watched his friends disappear as they sped away from the Palm Woods, then turned to face the front.

"Turn around." Phil said, and as Logan did, Phil tied his hands together behind his back. "Can't have you knowing where we are so you can tell your little friends now." Phil said, and placed a sack over Logan's head.

* * *

"We can't let him go!" Kendall said.

"We don't have a choice." Mrs. Knight said. "That's his father. He has the right over him. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Kendall."

"There's always something." Kendall said, and bolted out the front door.

He ran down the hallway, James and Carlos right behind him. They turned a corner and saw the elevator doors closing, with Logan in them. "Wait!" Kendall cried, and they ran as fast as they could. But they were too late and the doors closed.

"The stairs." Kendall said and they ran for the stairs.

Flights and flights of stairs, down, down, down they ran. They were going so fast, Carlos almost tripped, but James caught him and they kept running. Nothing mattered except getting to Logan.

They ran and ran, until finally they reached the last door. Kendall pushed it open and they saw Logan getting into a car. They ran and ran and ran some more. They were so close, but the car sped away just before they reached it.

"No!" James yelled, and stomped his foot in frustration. They stood trying to catch their breath.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Camille came up from behind them and was thoroughly confused as to why the boys were panting in the middle of the street in front of the Palm Woods.

"We don't know." Carlos panted.

"But whatever it is. . ." James panted.

"It can't be good." Kendall panted.

* * *

Logan's eyes were momentarily blinded when the sack was removed from his head, allowing the light to bombard him. He had been led out of the car before being seated down in a chair, hands still bound behind him. Now Mr. Mitchell stood in front of him, and Phil stood behind Mr. Mitchell.

"Welcome to your new home!" Mr. Mitchell said.

They were in the living room of an old looking house, like, really old. There was an old TV with an antenna on the top in the living room. The couch was all ripped up and worn down, as was the wallpaper.

The kitchen was clearly neglected for some time, the whole house was. Like it hadn't been lived in for years. All the pots and pans that littered the counters were rusted, and rust covered the stove and fridge.

Logan seriously doubted his father and uncle were actually going to live here. They most likely had another, much nicer place they were staying in.

"It's a bit of a picker-upper,". Phil joked. "But you'll get used to it."

"Now then,". Mr. Mitchell said and he leaned in close to Logan's face. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"But you gave _me_ temporary custody!" Mrs. Knight said into the phone. "Well yeah but-I know he's his father but-He's your son! You should be thinking about what's best for him! And moving further away from school and the studio is _not_ what's best for him! Yes I know you're his mother and you can do what you want but-Look I'm just saying that-No I'm not questioning your parenting! Hello? Joanna?" Mrs. Knight hung up the phone with a huff. "She hung up on me!"

"Great!" James said in frustration.

"What are we gonna do now?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said. "But we have to do _something_."

"Why?" Katie asked. Everyone looked at her like they were all about to punch her. "Hey I want Logan back living with us too. But it's not like his dad is taking him back to Minnesota or anything. Logan is still in the band, and he's still going to school. The only difference is that he's living with his dad who he hasn't seen in like, four years. What's the problem?"

"The _problem_, Katie,". Kendall said with annoyance. "Is that Logan's living with his dad."

Katie threw her arms open in annoyance and confusion. "Still not seeing the problem!"

Kendall threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't like him okay?"

"So, just because you don't like him, Logan should come back with us?" Katie asked incredulously as she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you even have a good reason for not liking him?" Kendall raised his finger to say something but Katie cut him off. "_Besides_ the fact the he made Logan move in with him."

Kendall dropped his finger. "Well, no. But there's just something about that guy!"

"You know, Katie sorta does have a point." James said. "I mean, we've only met Logan's dad like, what, four times, maybe five, in our entire time of knowing Logan. And all those times he's never really done anything bad."

"Who's side are you on?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged. "All I'm saying is that we don't actually have anything bad on Mr. Mitchell to automatically say that Logan shouldn't live with him. Maybe he missed Logan like he said, and just wanted more time with him."

"Exactly." Mrs. Knight said. "There's no reason to be jumping to conclusions like this Kendall. James and Katie are right. I think you should just drop it and let Logan be with his father." She said gently. "And like Katie said, you'll still see Logan in your next rehearsal and school. Plus, he has his cell phone, so you can still call him and text him anytime you want."

"I guess." Kendall said reluctantly.

Mrs. Knight came around and rubbed Kendall's arms soothingly. "Trust me. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Man I've missed this!" He said. He slid long lines down, allowing red to spill over. "Haven't you missed this Logan?"

Logan squeezed his eyes shut as Mr. Mitchell slid the knife down the length of his arm. Mr. Mitchell held Logan's left arm down on the ground palm up while Phil held the rest of Logan in place. Three long lines of red were drawn on Logan's arm, stopping just above the wrist.

"I think that should be enough for now." Phil suggested. "It's getting late. We don't want Logan here to be late for school tomorrow."

"Good thinking little brother." Mr. Mitchell said and he stood up. Phil pulled Logan to his feet and they walked around the corner of the living room and through a door that led to some creaky, wooden stairs.

Mr. Mitchell led the way as Logan followed, holding his bleeding arm, and Phil brought up the rear. It was a big room at the bottom, with another worn down couch and an old fireplace. Surrounding it were old stones and a metal rack above the pit. There was also a table in the middle with chairs set around it, that looked a lot like a homemade poker table.

They turned to a wooden door, and Mr. Mitchell opened it.

It was completely stone. There was no window and the walls were lined with pairs of shackles. Mr. Mitchell walked to one set and Phil pushed Logan over onto the ground, then they both locked Logan's wrists. Mr. Mitchell patted Logan's shoulder. "Comfy?" He asked.

Suddenly Logan's cell phone started to ring. Phil reached into Logan's pocket and retrieved the cell. "You won't be needing this anymore." He said, and pocketed the cell.

"Well, Good night son!" Mr. Mitchell said. "See you in the morning! Bright and early for school!" He said cheerfully, then they both exited the room and locked to door behind them, leaving Logan in darkness.


	6. Life's a Nightmare

**Author's note: This is the shortest chapter in the whole story. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Life is a Nightmare

_**"What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody. How did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep, and every night is the worst night ever." - '**_**I'm Just A Kid' - Simple Plan**

"Kendall calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You know him Camille! He's never late!" Kendall said in anger.

"Maybe that's 'cause he used to live right above us!" Camille said in aggravation.

"That's not the point!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You're over-reacting. Maybe he just woke up late this morning." Camille said.

"Logan never wakes up late." Carlos said.

"Not helping." Camille said.

"I'm telling you, something's up." Kendall said. "He didn't answer any of my calls last night _or_ Carlos' texts. It's just not like him."

"And then to be 20 minutes late for school?" James added. "I'm with Kendall on this one. No way Logan would miss school. Especially since he's been working his butt off all break on his homework!"

"Boys! Camille! Eyes up front please!"

"Sorry Miss Collins." They all said.

Just then the doors burst open. "Sorry I'm late." He was out of breath, his backpack was falling off his shoulders and his arms were full of books and papers.

"Ah, Mr. Mitchell. How nice of you to join us." Miss Collins said. "Please hurry up and take your seat."

"Yes ma'am." Logan said. He carefully put all his stuff on his desk beside Kendall and sat down.

"Logan what happened last night?" Kendall whispered. "Why didn't you return any of our calls or texts?"

"Uh, sorry." Logan whispered. "My phone was dead. Had to charge it all night. Then I kinda, feel asleep and missed them. Sorry."

Kendall didn't buy it.

* * *

Kendall couldn't stop staring at Logan throughout the day. Logan was acting strange, like he didn't want to be there. Like he didn't want to talk to anyone. Kendall was suddenly reminded of when they were little.

Up until they were thirteen, Logan had always been shy and timid, bordering on anti-social. He wouldn't talk to anyone unless he was asked a question. He wouldn't raise his hand to answer the teacher even though Kendall, James and Carlos all knew he knew the answer. He just simply sat there and listened, until it was time to go home.

Kendall knew something was up. He knew Logan too well to know that Logan would never let his phone die. He kept it charged constantly in case of emergencies. That's just how Logan was. Always so cautious.

The bell rang and everyone piled out of the door. Logan went up to the desk and handed in the work he had done over the break, because he had missed when Miss Collins asked for them in the morning. Miss Collins took them with a disappointed look. Logan apologized once more before heading out the doors where Kendall, James and Carlos stood waiting. "Hey." Kendall said as they walked along side of him.

"How come you were late this morning?" James asked.

"Yeah you're never late!" Carlos said.

"I uh, slept in, and I didn't have enough time to get ready. Also the Palm Woods isn't as close to where I live like we first thought." Logan said.

"Since when do _you_ sleep in?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Since I had to stay up late and finish my homework." Logan said. He shifted his backpack on his shoulders. "Anyway, I have to go. My father wanted me back immediately after school." He started to walk passed them out the front doors.

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm to stop him but he hissed in pain. Kendall's eyes grew narrow as he looked at Logan's arm, then Logan's eyes widened. But before he could say anything, Kendall rolled up Logan's sleeve to reveal white bandages all along his arm. "Logan. What is this?" Kendall demanded.

Logan took his arm back. "Dish washing accident." He said. "I was holding the knife wrong while scrubbing it. I was late this morning because I had to wrap it up. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" James repeated. "Logan, there's a huge cut all the way down your arm! This wouldn't have happened if you were still living with us!"

"You don't know that." Logan said.

"Yes, we do." Kendall said. "Logan, you need to come back with us."

"Yeah we miss you!" Carlos said.

"And it's better for you!" Kendall said. "School is right there and it's. . ." He trailed off.

"It's what?" Logan asked.

"It's safer." Kendall finished.

"Safer than what?" Logan asked, starting to get annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Look I can't explain it." Kendall said. "Just. . .Come back with us. Come live with us again. Not with _him._"

Logan stared at Kendall for a bit. Then dropped his gaze to the floor. "I can't." He said quietly.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

Then Mr. Mitchell pulled up in his car just outside the hotel. "Logan!" He called.

Logan jumped at his voice, then turned back to the guys. "I have to go." He said and walked towards the car.

"Logan wait." Kendall said and they followed him. But Logan didn't look back. "Logan!" Kendall called, but Logan got into the back seat of the car and they drove off.

Kendall threw his hands up and yelled in frustration.

* * *

"You didn't tell them anything did you?" Mr. Mitchell asked over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No sir." Logan replied.

"Good." Mr. Mitchell said. "You know what would happen if you told anyone about our. . .'Special time' together. People might end up getting hurt. You wouldn't want those friends of yours getting hurt now, would you Logan?"

Logan trembled furiously, and gulped. "N-no sir."

"Now Logan, what have we taught you about stuttering?" He watched in the review mirror as Logan slapped himself. He grinned. "That's my boy."

* * *

"Get him!" Kendall screamed.

"I'm trying to!"

"Well try harder!"

"Kinda hard to when you're screaming at me!"

"No no no no no no! Aaw!" Kendall threw his arms up in frustration.

"We win, again." James sighed unenthusiastically.

"No duh." Kendall shot harshly, then shot Katie a glare.

"Hey it's not _my_ fault you guys never gave me a chance to practice with the game!" Katie defended.

"I miss Logan." Carlos said. "It's not as much fun playing video games without him."

"Maybe because _he's_ an actual challenge." James said. Both Kendall and Katie glared at him.

"Yeah well I miss him too." Kendall said as he stood. "But he's off living with his dad now so there's nothing we can do about it." He said bitterly.

Carlos sighed. "I wish he was living with us again."

"We all do." James said. "But it's not up to us, it's Mr. Mitchell's decision."

I know." Carlos said glumly. "I just, wish we could do something."

"So do I Carlos." Kendall said. "So do I."

* * *

"Come on, you can go harder than that!"

"You think so? I dunno Greg, that one almost threw _me_ off balance!"

"I know so. Come on Phil, give it your best shot."

Phil nodded with a smile on his face. He pulled his arm back and got ready, then his brother placed his hand on his arm to stop him momentarily.

"Remember, not the face." He warned.

Phil nodded and thrusted everything he had into Logan's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Logan doubled over holding his stomach, and fell to his knees as he gasped for air.

"Hahaha see?" Mr. Mitchell exclaimed. "I knew you could do better!"

"Haha you're right, that does feel good!" Phil said, then swiftly kicked Logan in the ribs, sending him rolling. He was stopped against the wall and Phil continued to kick Logan's ribs like they were a football.

Little black dots danced in front of Logan's vision. He was positive that there would be a huge black bruise all along his left side in the morning.

Mr. Mitchell then came and stopped Phil. "That's enough now. We wouldn't want to tire little Logan out too much. Remember, he has rehearsal tomorrow."

"Ah right. Well then, rest up boy." Phil said and started to walk out the door.

Mr. Mitchell walked closer to the bruising heap that was Logan and leered over him intimidatingly. "Pathetic." He landed one last kick to Logan's ribs, then exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	7. Welcome To My Life

**Author's note: It's Friday! You know what that means? Update! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Welcome To My Life

_**"To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life." - **_**'Welcome to My Life' - Simple Plan**_**  
**_

"24. 25. 26. 27. 28."

"Carlos, would you stop that please?"

"31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37." Carlos counted.

"Carlos. I mean it, stop that."

"39. 40. 41. 42. 4-"

"Carlos!"

"Kendall, just calm down." Kelly said.

"How can I calm down? First he doesn't answer _any_ of our calls. Then he shows up _20 minutes_ late for school, with a huge _bandage_ on his arm! And now he's late for rehearsal!" Kendall vented.

"Maybe they just got caught up in L.A. traffic." Kelly tried. "You know how bad it can get out there."

"Are you even hearing yourself Kelly? This is Logan! He would have planned on that. He would have woken up early and left early so that he missed all the traffic!"

"He _does_ have a point." James said. "That _is_ what Logan would do."

"Okay. . ." Kelly desperately fumbled for another explanation. "Maybe, he woke up late."

"Logan doesn't wake up late!" Kendall insisted.

"Well. . .Maybe they had a flat tire! Or their whole car broke down!" Kelly tried.

"That actually could be a possibility." James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and continued to pace around the dance room, fuming. He was extremely anxious. He knew something didn't feel right. He knew Logan was hiding something from them. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was, or more importantly, why Logan would hide anything from them. They were best friends! Kendall was hurt that Logan would lie to them. He wanted to help Logan, but he couldn't exactly do that when he didn't even know how to. It was driving him crazy.

"37. 38. 39. 40."

Oh yeah, and there's Carlos' incessant counting. "Carlos! Stop it!" Kendall yelled.

"45. 46. 47."

Kendall rolled his eyes and massaged his temples.

Just then the door burst open, revealing a very out of breath Logan. "Sorry I'm late." He panted out.

"Logan!" Everyone screamed and ran up to him.

"Logan where have you been?" Kendall demanded.

"Yeah you're 37 minutes and 50 seconds late!" Carlos recited. Ah, now Kendall understood the counting. "That's not like you!" Carlos continued.

"Yeah,". Kelly said. "I actually had to lock Gustavo in his office and tape a picture of Matthew McConaughey on the door just so he wouldn't come out and kill everyone."

"He's been yelling at it this whole time." James said.

"I'm sorry." Logan said. "I'm really sorry everyone. I know I messed up. I'm so stupid! I'm really really sorry!"

"Whoa Logan, calm down." Kendall said. "You're not stupid. Just, late."

"Really late." Carlos said and James elbowed him in the stomach.

"But that's okay." James said. "You're here now and that's all that matters. Let's just get started now shall we?"

* * *

It took the full force of. . .Freight Train himself to hold Gustavo back from going murderous on the boys. But he finally calmed down ever so slightly and they started dance rehearsal. Spins, crouches, claps and walking from place to place occupied the first hour of rehearsal, while Gustavo and Kelly left to do office work.

Now the boys were on to more complicated moves. Moves that required moving the whole body.

"Spin and walk and crouch,". Mr. X instructed. "Now up!" And he stretched his entire body upwards with a jump.

The boys mimicked but then stopped when Logan let out a small cry of pain and immediately shot a hand to his left side. He squeezed his eyes shut as he doubled over holding his side.

"Logan? Logan what's wrong?" Kendall immediately started to panic. Everyone was gathered around Logan.

My side. . .Hurts." Logan strained out.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while." Carlos suggested.

Logan nodded and tried to straighten up to walk over to the couch, but the pain ignited again and he doubled over again. Immediately, James and Kendall went to either side of him and helped him to the couch.

He slumped down into the couch with a sigh, still holding his side. Kendall, James and Carlos stood in front of him.

"Logan,". Kendall said firmly. "What, happened?" He spoke slow, so as to highlight his seriousness.

Logan stared at each of his friends for a moment, the nervousness and fear raising in his throat. "I. . .Tripped and fell on my side awkwardly last night." He said. "But it's just bruised. It's really no bi-"

"Don't even _try_ to say that _this,_ is no big deal!" Kendall shouted.

"But-" Logan started.

"Logan,". James said. "You can't even walk by yourself! How do you expect to dance like that?"

"What if it's serious?" Kendall asked. "What if you have broken ribs or something? You need to get it looked at."

"It's not serious." Logan insisted. "I made sure nothing was broken last night _and_ this morning, and I bandaged it all up anyways. Really, everything's been taken care of. Now can we just get back to rehearsal before Gustavo blows a gasket, 'cause technically, we're taking an unauthorized break here."

The boys shared a worried look. "Logan,". Kendall said. "There is no way that you're-"

Just then, Kelly and Gustavo walked in. "Boys? What's the hold up?" Kelly asked.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "It's not break time for another, 30 minutes! Now stop lazying around and get back to work!"

"We've already missed a half an hour of rehearsal this morning." Kelly said. "We can't afford to lose anymore time. Hurry up and get back in there!"

"Logan's hurt." Carlos informed.

"What?" Kelly asked. She went over to the couch and inspected Logan closer with worried eyes.

"It's just a bruise." Logan brushed off. "Really, I'll be fine." He attempted to sit up and push himself off the couch, but another wave of pain hit Logan's side and he brought his hand to it again, ceasing before he was even off the couch.

Kendall and James both brought their hands to Logan's shoulders and lightly pushed him back into the couch. "Logan, you're not dancing." James said forcefully.

"But-" Logan started.

"The boys are right." Kelly said as she knelt down in front of Logan. "You can't exert yourself if you're hurt like this. Rehearsal is canceled for today."

"What?" Gustavo yelled. Kelly whiped around and sent him a death glare, and he backed off. "Uh yeah, rehearsal is canceled today."

Kelly turned back to Logan. "I'll call your dad and tell him to pick you up."

Logan winced, a hint of fear in his eyes. But luckily for him no one noticed.

"You go home and rest now okay?" Kelly smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

"Wait." Kendall said. "Maybe Logan should come home with us. You know, that way Mr. Mitchell doesn't have to drive all the way down here."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.

"Guys,". Logan said. "He'll want me back with him." He said glumly.

Kelly went out to make the call.

* * *

"I hate this!" Kendall yelled.

"Hey I'm not liking it anymore than you are." Mrs. Knight said. "But there's nothing we can do. Mr. Mitchell has full custody of Logan."

"But there's something not right." Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, it's just, something." Kendall said.

"Clearly." James said sarcastically.

"Not helping." Kendall said.

"But really, what are you talking about Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"It's just. . .I have a bad feeling." Kendall said.

"About what?" James asked.

"About this! About everything! About Logan's dad, Logan moving in with him! Everything!" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry honey." Mrs. Knight said. "But you can't really do anything simply on a feeling." She said and she left the kitchen with an apologetic look.

"She's got a point you know." Katie said and she left the apartment.

Kendall sighed heavily and rested his head on the counter in the kitchen. "I hate this. I wish I knew more."

"More about what?" James asked.

"I don't know, something, everything." Kendall said.

"Oh that's real helpful." James said sarcastically. Kendall glared at him.

"Hang on." Carlos said. "I think I may know someone who can help."

* * *

"What did you tell them?" Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to his face so that their noses almost touched.

"N-nothing sir." Logan stuttered out. He used the shackles that were clutched around his wrists just above his head to pull himself slightly further away from his leering father.

Mr. Mitchell slapped him across the face. "Don't stutter." He yelled.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Now, what do they know?" Mr. Mitchell demanded.

"They know that you were arrested four years ago. But they think that it was because you robbed a store. Nothing more. They noticed that I was hurt today but I told them that I just fell."

"And they bought it?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Well. . ." Logan trailed off, afraid to finish.

"Out with it boy!" Mr. Mitchell yelled.

"No, I don't think they believed me."

Mr. Mitchell's eyes narrowed at Logan. "Go on."

Logan stared at his father's face, the terror ever growing. "They're getting suspicious. They ask a lot of questions and they desperately want me to move, b-back in with them."

Mr. Mitchell stood and turned, his shoulders tightening in anger. He turned swiftly and slapped Logan across the face again. "Well that just won't do now, will it?"

Logan looked up at his father pleadingly. "Sir, please. I-" Mr. Mitchell held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry boy. I won't hurt them. . .Yet." Mr. Mitchell knelt down to see eye to eye with Logan. "You have one last chance to save them."

* * *

"Carlitos! How's my crazy boy and his big and famous band doing in the sweet life of L.A.? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey dad. Listen I called 'cause. . .Well, I need to ask you something." Carlos said solemnly into his cell phone. Kendall and James leaned in close and listened.

"Sure thing son, anything you need!" Mr. Garcia said cheerfully.

"It's about. . .Logan's dad."

"I see." Mr. Garcia's voice grew more serious. "I heard that he was released early due to 'good behaviour'. But I don't know where he _or_ his brother went after that. I tried asking Mrs. Mitchell if she'd heard from him, but she merely said that he set off to work. She didn't tell me exactly where though."

"That's the thing. Mr. Mitchell. . .Is here. In L.A."

"What?"

"He came by to talk to Logan. He said that he was sorry that he robbed the convenience store and that he missed him. Dad, the thing I want to ask you about is. . .What happened, the day you arrested Mr. Mitchell?"

"Carlos-"

"I know that he robbed the convenience store. But I also know that you don't get four years in jail _just_ for that! Being your son does have its advantages. Dad, what did he do?"

"Carlos, that information is confidential. I can't just go around-"

"Dad please. We need to know."

Mr. Garcia let out a heavy sigh. "You're right Carlos. You don't get four years just for robbery."

"What did he do?"

"He and his brother, Phillip Mitchell, were in illegal possession of weapons. Guns. They shot the cashier Carlos." The boys gasped. "Carlos, whatever you do, I don't want you around him, do you hear me? Stay away from Gregory and Phillip Mitchell as much as you can."

"But I thought-"

"He may have everyone else fooled with his 'good behaviour' act, but I don't trust him. He's a dangerous man and I want you boys to stay away from him."

Suddenly one thing was on all the boys' minds, and they spoke together. "Logan."


	8. Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's note: The angst in this chapter makes it one of my favorites. ;)**

**The title, 'Don't Say Goodbye' came from the Skillet song of the same title, which fits this chapter as well. I suggest y'all listen to that. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Don't Say Goodbye

_**"Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do? Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you. When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you. You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?" - '**_**Frozen' - Within Temptation**

"I'm bored."

"Well find a way to entertain yourself!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know Carlos! Play video games or something!"

"But they're no fun without Logan." Carlos said from his position, hanging upside down on the orange couch.

"Well I don't know what to do then Carlos! Okay? I don't know."

"You okay Kendall?" Carlos asked concernedly. He sat up and looked at Kendall who sat beside him. "You seem. . .Tense."

"And have been for a while now." James added. He sat on a stool at the counter in the kitchen.

Kendall let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Carlos. I'm sorry I've been snapping at everyone lately. It's just. . ." He trailed off.

"We miss him too Kendall." James said softly. He moved from his spot to sit beside Kendall on the couch.

"It's just,". Kendall began. "Nothing feels right anymore. I always have this feeling like something bad is going to happen, even though there's nothing. I'm always anxious and frustrated and angry, and I don't know why!" He let out a sigh and laid his head on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "I hate this." He said softly.

James and Carlos both laid their hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "We know buddy." James said. "We do too."

"But hey,". Carlos said. "At least we'll get to see Logan at rehearsal today!" He said cheerfully.

Kendall let a small smile cross his face and he looked to Carlos. "Yeah, you're right. And I'm looking forward to every minute of it."

* * *

"Okay. . .How about now?"

James sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, four?"

"Wrong! Six!" Carlos cheered as he brought his hands from behind his back with six fingers held up.

"This is ridiculous." James said. He was sitting on the black couch in the control room with Carlos standing in front of him. James brought a hand to hold up his tired head, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch. "It's been fifteen minutes. When is he gonna get here?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of him showing up late all the time now." Gustavo said. He sat in one of the swirly chairs at the control panel, with Kelly beside him in the other. "This better not be a regular thing with him, or-"

"Look, he'll be here, okay?" Kendall insisted. He stood pacing the length of the room. "He just, lives further away now and, they probably just have to get used to the extra distance."

"Maybe we should start without him." Kelly suggested.

"We can't sing without Logan!" Carlos said like he was insulted that Kelly would even suggest that. "It just wouldn't work!"

"Carlos is right." Kendall said. "And besides, I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

"He better be." Gustavo said. "Otherwise-"

"He'll be here." Kendall insisted.

Carlos plopped down on the couch beside James with a sigh. He was antsy and restless, and bored. "I spy with my little eye,". He began. "Something that is. . .Green."

"Gustavo's hat." James guessed.

"Right." Carlos said. "Your turn."

"I spy something. . .Blue." James said.

"Kendall's shirt?" Kelly guessed, shocking both James and Carlos.

"Right." James said with a smile.

For ten more minutes the three played 'I spy'. The turns went all around before landing on Kelly again.

"James' shirt!" Carlos guessed.

"My shirt isn't purple, it's blue!" James said.

"Looks purple to me." Carlos shrugged.

"No it's not James' shirt." Kelly said.

"Is it,". James looked around. "You're scarf!" He pointed to it.

"Right." She nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I spy. . ." James started.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed. Everyone turned to the door to see Logan.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, again." Logan said solemnly. The boys stood and met him in the doorway.

"Finally!" Gustavo said. "Now we can start." Gustavo spun in his chair and started pressing buttons. "Kelly, where's the CD?" He asked.

"I thought it was in there." Kelly replied.

"Clearly it's not because I don't hear anything!" Gustavo yelled.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Well then it must still be in your office. Come on and help me look for it."

Gustavo groaned in frustration and got out of his chair. He and Kelly walked towards his office. "Stay!" Gustavo commanded as he passed the boys in the doorway.

"Man, could this day get any longer?" James asked in annoyance.

"Listen guys,". Logan began. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Logan?" Kendall asked. He could see his face. Logan was really nervous and almost. . .Scared. His face held a melancholy expression and his shoulders slumped like they carried the weight of the world. Kendall was extremely worried.

"I've uh, been doing a lot of thinking." Logan said. "And, well. . ." He was flustered and nervous. He knew what he had to do. But he didn't know how to say it. He didn't _want_ to say it.

"Well what?" James asked.

Logan sighed, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I don't think I should be in the band anymore." He blurted out.

His friends stood, mouths gaped in shock. "What?" Kendall asked.

"Look, I just. . .I'm always late and. . ." Logan fumbled for words.

"You just need time to adjust to the new distance." Kendall said.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "Once you get used to it. . ."

"I don't think it works like that." Logan said.

"Why not?" James asked, panic raising. "Why can't it? Huh? It works for other stuff! I can't think of any right now but I know it does! And if you ask me, that's a stupid reason to try and quit the band anyways!"

"This is more about being late, isn't it?" Kendall asked. "Logan, what's going on?" He asked seriously.

Logan tried to think of the words. "Nothing's going on! I just. . ."

"You just what?" Kendall asked, anger raising.

"Yeah Logan,". James said. "What is this really about?" He asked angrily.

"I don't fit in here, okay?" Logan yelled. "I'm not as talented as you guys. I can't sing or dance like you, I'm not as good looking or popular. I just. . .Don't belong here!"

"That's ridiculous!" Kendall shouted. "Of course you belong here!"

"Yeah!" Carlos said. "You belong with us! We're a team! We're best friends! We're always together!"

"Not anymore." Logan said. "Not since I moved. We hardly ever see each other."

"Well, yeah but. . ." Kendall desperately searched for something to say. "We're still a team, we can make this work Logan! Nothing can stop us from being best friends! We're always there for each other! That's what we do!"

"Not this time." Logan said solemnly. "I'm sorry guys."

"Where is this even coming from?" Kendall asked furiously. "It's him isn't it? It's that sorry excuse for a father that's putting these thoughts in your head!"

"Logan you can't listen to him." James said. "Listen to us. We care about you more than anything! _We're_ the ones you should be living with!"

"I knew something was up with him." Kendall said furiously. "I knew you shouldn't have moved in with him."

Logan felt fear raise up in his chest. "Look this has nothing to do with him okay?" Logan shouted.

"How else do you explain it Logan?" Kendall shouted back. "You were fine before he came along! You were happy! We all were! And then _he_ barged into our lives and ruined everything!"

"Did you ever once consider that maybe I have a mind of my own?" Logan yelled. "That maybe I've been thinking these things for a long time?"

"We would have known!" James shouted. "And we would have helped you! We still will!"

They weren't taking Logan's first method, he'd have to switch, to other means. He'd have to. . .Hurt them.

"Really James?" Logan asked angrily. "Would you really have known? You can't even once _not_ think about your hair or which girl will be your next date! Kendall always has Jo on the mind or some scheme to mess with Gustavo and Mr. Bitters. And Carlos doesn't think about anything other than corndogs and his helmet!"

Tears formed in Logan's eyes, but he quickly blinked them back before anyone noticed. Every word that came out of his mouth he wanted to take back immediately and burn at the stake. He hated saying it all. He hated the hurt and devastation that they brought into his best friends' eyes. He hated _himself_ for being responsible for it.

They were all taken aback but Logan's sudden, harsh words. "That is _not_ true!" Kendall shouted, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Logan,". Carlos began in a shaky voice, tears falling from his eyes. He moved closer to Logan to put his hand on his shoulder. "Logan I-"

"Save it Carlos!" Logan harshly pulled away.

"Logan this is crazy!" James shouted with tears in his eyes.

"What is?" Logan asked angrily. The tears still threatened to fall but he couldn't let them. "How I feel? Is that what you think James? Am I not allowed to have feelings now? Huh?"

Logan's heart ached. He hated being so harsh. He hated the tears in their eyes. The guilt felt like being stabbed in the chest over and over again.

"That's not what I said!" James yelled.

"Yeah well close enough." Logan said. "I'm done. I can't take it anymore." He turned around. "Goodbye." He said and started walking out the doorway and down the hall.

The boys stood there shocked, frozen, paralyzed. They couldn't believe this was happening. They didn't want to believe it. They shook themselves back to reality and quickly ran after Logan.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted.

Logan walked quickly down the hall of Rocque Records. The tears finally broke through and slid down his cheeks. He furiously whiped at his eyes, passing right in between Kelly and Gustavo.

"Logan? What's going on?" Kelly asked. Logan kept walking. "Logan?" Kelly called.

Logan looked back. "I'm sorry." He said and rounded the corner.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted. The boys ran passed a confused Kelly and Gustavo.

"Boys _what_ is going on?" Kelly yelled irritatedly. They didn't stop. "Boys!"

Logan made it out the front doors and saw the car waiting for him. He made it down the front steps, but his chest burned with guilt and sorrow. He stopped at the bottom, leaning on the railing, and held his aching chest.

Every breath felt like a knife being jammed into his chest. Into his heart. His legs felt weak, and his vision blurred with tears. He couldn't breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately to breathe, causing more tears to fall. Suddenly the horn honked and Logan looked up.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted. They burst through the doors and stood at the top of the steps. There, they saw Logan at the bottom, and the car at the curb.

"Logan stop!" Kendall yelled, and they all started running.

Logan looked back, a tear falling down his cheek. "It's not safe around me." He said, too quiet for them to hear it. "I'm sorry." And he quickly walked to the car and got in, then they sped off.

"No!" James yelled.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted.

They all ran to the street and watched with teary eyes as the car disappeared from view. Carlos fell to his knees, crying, and James kicked the curb in frustration, angry tears streaming down his face. Kendall stood on the road. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, the tears never ceasing. "Logan."

* * *

"Did you do it?"

Logan sniffled. "Yes sir."

Mr. Mitchell smirked, eyes fixed on the road. "You did the right thing son. You saved their lives." He said darkly. "Now, we won't have anymore interruptions." His smile grew. He watched in the rear-view mirror as Logan cried quietly to himself. Mr. Mitchell chuckled with delight.


	9. Lost

**Author's note: I'll admit, this chapter is kind of boring. Sorry. :\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lost

_**"He's torn between his honor, and the true love of his life. He prayed for both, but was denied.  
**__**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?" **__**- **_**'Hand of Sorrow' - Within Temptation**

"This can't be happening." Kendall said as he paced back and forth.

"Logan." Carlos sobbed. He sat on the steps in front of Rocque Records.

"Why would Logan do this?" James asked furiously. He sat with an arm around Carlos, trying in vain to comfort him and calm him down.

"This isn't like him!" Carlos sobbed. "Logan wouldn't do this. He wouldn't say those mean things."

"You're right Carlos." Kendall said. "Logan _wouldn't_ do this. There has to be some other explanation."

"Like what?" James asked bitterly. "You heard him. It sounded pretty clear to me that he doesn't want to be a part of this band anymore."

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked in a shaky voice. "We can't do this without Logan."

"Gustavo is already looking for his replacement, Carlos." James said. "There's nothing we _can_ do. And besides, Logan doesn't even _want_ to do this anymore! Well I say good riddance! We don't need him!" He said furiously.

"You don't mean that James." Carlos said softly.

"No,". James said quietly. "I don't."

They didn't know what to think, what to do. Everything had happened so sudden, so fast. They felt confused and frustrated. Without Logan, they felt lost.

"We have to do something." Kendall said. "We have to figure this out, we can't just let him walk away! We have to find him and convince him to come back."

"How?" James asked. "He never told us his new address and his dad won't give it to your mom for some reason. Something about privacy or whatever."

"I don't know how." Kendall admitted. "But we have to find a way."

* * *

"Really?"

"Yep. Now we get as long as we want! No rehearsal or nosy friends asking questions!"

"That's great brother!" Phil exclaimed, then kicked Logan's leg. Logan sat against the stone wall with his wrists bound by the shackles, and Mr. Mitchell and Phil stood over him.

"I know!" Mr. Mitchell said. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm. . ." Phil hummed in thought. He turned to his right where a rolling table sat, buried in various tools. "There's so much to choose from, I don't know where to start!"

Logan watched them with teary eyes. He knew what was coming. He knew it was only pain. But after what he did, what he said, he felt he deserved it. Logan wanted to die. He'd lost the only people he ever cared about, the only people that cared about _him_. Without them, Logan had nothing to live for. Without his best friends, his family, he was lost.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "I know brother, why don't you just let fate decide?"

"Great idea." Phil said. He closed his eyes and waved his hand over the table, stopping at random and grabbing a fireplace poker. "Ooo." He said in interest.

"Nice choice." Mr. Mitchell smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the right place?" Carlos asked.

"That's what it says. Logan's cell phone signal is down here." Mr. Garcia said as he pointed at the screen.

Once the boys had reached home, Carlos immediately called his father and told him everything. Mr. Garcia insisted they don't do anything until he got there, and then insisted he have a talk with Mr. Mitchell.

Mr. Garcia saved the location in his cell and got up from the computer. "I'll go check it out. You boys stay here and wait for your mom and Katie to get back."

"What?" Kendall exclaimed. "But-"

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Mr. Garcia said and he headed for the door. "You can't come with me. I don't want you boys anywhere near these men. Stay here and wait for your mother."

"But he's _our_ best friend!" James said. "Who better to convince him to come back than us?"

"Papi,". Carlos said. "Please. He's our brother!"

Mr. Garcia felt a tug at his heart strings. He desperately wanted to take them with him. But these men could be dangerous, and there was no way he was putting these boys in danger. "I'm sorry boys. But I promise. I'll find out what's going on with him and his father." He sent one last apologetic look to the boys and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mrs. Knight screamed at the cashier. "I know for a fact, that those coupons don't expire for another day!"

"Mom please,". Katie said quietly as she tugged at her mother's arm. "You're embarrassing me!"

"You're not trying to scam me, are you boy?" Mrs. Knight asked threateningly.

"N-no ma'am." The cashier stuttered. "H-here you go." He said nervously and handed Mrs. Knight her groceries.

"Thank you." She said with a glare, and they exited the store. "There, you see Katie? That's how you deal with the scammers." Katie huffed and facepalmed.

They got into the car and Mrs. Knight started the engine, when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Kendall sweetie! How's everyone at the apartment? You didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"No mom, it's. . ." Kendall sounded weird, like he was nervous and. . .Scared. And also like. . .He'd been crying.

Mrs. Knight was getting extremely worried. "Kendall? Kendall what's going on?" She asked, fear raising in her throat.

Katie watched from the passenger seat as the expression on her mother's face grew from happy, to slightly annoyed, to worried, to extreamely worried, to. . .Well now she had tears running down her cheeks as she listened to Kendall on the other end of the phone.

Finally she hung up. "Mom?" Katie asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"Hold. . .Hold. . .Hold." Mr. Mitchell said.

"How much longer?" Phil asked.

"Keep holding, I'm sure you got at least, 5 more minutes to go!" Mr. Mitchell said. "Look, it's still red hot!"

"You're the expert brother!" Phil said, and pressed down harder on the hot poker that he held against Logan's arm.

Logan squeezed his eyes tighter and let out a small scream, before barely stiffling it and breathing hard through clenched teeth.

Finally, the poker cooled, allowing Logan some relief and he breathed heavily. "Aw man." Phil said as he raised the poker. "Cold." He sighed and dropped it on the ground. "What now?"

"How about,". Mr. Mitchell began, his back was turned, facing the fireplace. When he turned around to face Phil he held another poker, hot from just being in the fire. "Other side?" He asked eagerly.

* * *

Kendall paced anxiously around the room as he bit his thumb nail. James sat on the edge of the couch facing the door bouncing his leg up and down nervously. Carlos sat in the chair at the counter spinning around.

Finally the front door burst open and Mrs. Knight and Katie came stumbling in. "Oh Kendall." Mrs. Knight said as she embraced her son.

"Mom." Kendall said in a cracking and shaky voice. "What do we do?" He whispered.

"I'm going to call Joanna." Mrs. Knight said once she pulled away. "Hopefully she'll talk to me, and maybe she knows what's going on."

The boys nodded and Mrs. Knight went around the counter to the phone.

The boys and Katie went into the living room to give Mrs. Knight some quiet while she spoke to Logan's mother.

"So,". Katie started hesitantly. "What exactly did he say?"

Carlos let a sob escape his lips and James immediately wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "You don't want to know." James said.

"It doesn't matter." Kendall said. "It wasn't really him."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"We all know Logan wouldn't say those things." Kendall said. "There's something else going on. I know it."

"But, what if there isn't?" Katie asked. "I mean, what if Logan really meant it? What if he's just tired of being here and being in the band and wants out?"

"Are you even hearing yourself Katie?" James asked annoyedly. "Do you even know Logan?"

Katie sighed. "I know." She said softly. "But what else could be happening then?"

"I don't know." Kendall said. He glanced over at his mother who seemed to be arguing over the phone. "But clearly we aren't gonig to find out by just sitting here."

"What are you suggesting?" Carlos asked. He looked to Kendall and could clearly see the determination in his eyes. He knew exactly what Kendall was suggesting.

* * *

Mr. Garcia pulled up to a nice, small house. It looked new and very clean, but very small. Mr. Garcia got out hesitantly and slowly walked up to the front door, making sure he had his gun handy, just in case. He rang the door bell twice and waited anxiously.

After a couple minutes of silence, he decided to peek through the curtains. He saw nice clean walls and furniture, clean kitchen, and a firplace in the living room. It was a mystery how Mr. Mitchell was able to get such a nice, little house so soon after being released from prison.

Two more rings, finally Mr. Garcia heard footsteps, then the door opened. "Good evening." Mr. Garcia greeted.

"What do you want?" Phil sneered. "We haven't done anything."

"Oh I know." Mr. Garcia said. "I was merely checking in on you is all. Is your brother here?"

Phil glared at him, then called over his shoulder. "Greg!"

"What is it?" His voice came back from another room.

"It's the copper. He wants to talk to you!" Phil called back, not taking his eyes off Mr. Garcia.

Mr. Mitchell finally made it around to the front door where he saw Mr. Garcia standing. "How may I help you officer?" Mr. Mitchell asked politely.

"I was just checking in on you boys." Mr. Garcia said brightly. "I didn't get to see you out when you were released."

"Well clearly we're fine." Mr. Mitchell said. "Now if that is all, we were kind of in the middle of something." He started to close the door.

"Actually,". Mr. Garcia put his foot in the door to keep it from closing, and Mr. Mitchell reopened it. "There was another reason why I came by." Mr. Garcia said.

"And what reason is that?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"I was hoping to see your son, Logan." Mr. Garcia said.

Anger rose up in Mr. Mitchell's chest. "Why would you want to see him?"

"I'm a good friend of his."

"Really? I wasn't aware that Logan had such friends." Mr. Mitchell seethed.

"I just want to talk to him is all." Mr. Garcia said.

"Well I'm afraid he's busy right now." Mr. Mitchell said.

"Really?" Mr. Garcia asked incredulously. "What's he doing?"

Mr. Mitchell thought for a reasonable excuse, but was coming up short.

"Homework." Phil finally said.

"Couldn't he come talk for just a few minutes?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Sorry,". Mr. Mitchell said. "He really needs to focus."

"Oh come now." Mr. Garcia pressed lightly. "I'm sure he can stop his work for just a few minutes to talk. Knowing Logan, he's probably already ahead of his class, he can afford to take a small break for now."

"Sorry,". Mr. Mitchell said. "No can do. We have to go now. Goodbye officer." He said quickly and slammed the door in his face, then started walking back down the stairs, Phil following.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Phil asked his brother as they descended the stairs. "He's suspicious, what if he tries something?"

"Then we'll lie some more." Mr. Mitchell said. "What could the _stupid _officer Garcia possibly do? He doesn't know where we're keeping him." He said smiling.


	10. Discovered

**Author's note: Thanks so much to all you new followers and favorites and reviewers. I seriously didn't think this story would be so popular! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Discovered

_**"I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter." - **_**'In The End' - Linkin Park**_**  
**_

Kendall, James and Carlos had saved the address in their phones like Mr. Garcia did. Then, knowing she would never let them go otherwise, they told Mrs. Knight they were going to chill by the pool. When Mrs. Knight gave them the go ahead, they quickly ran out of the apartment and caught a bus to the location.

They arrived twenty minutes later, and were standing at the bus stop slightly further up from the house. They approached with extreme caution, trying not to be seen.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Carlos whispered as they made their way down the walk subtly.

"Yes I'm sure." Kendall said. They slowly snuck around the front lawn, then onto the porch, trying to see if anyone was home.

Carlos peered through the windows. "Nice place." He said.

"Yeah,". James agreed. "You really sure this is-"

"Yes!" Kendall said. "It's the right place! Look right here on my phone. _This_ is where Logan's cell signal is coming from. He _has_ to be here." James and Carlos shrugged. "Now remember the plan." Kendall said.

"Find Logan, and get out as quickly as possible." James and Carlos recited, and they continued looking around the front porch.

"Well, I don't see anyone inside." James said as he peered through the windows. Then he tried opening the front door. He pulled at it a few times. "It's locked." He announced glumly.

"Alright." Kendall said. "Let's try the back way." They all started walking towards the back then Kendall stopped. "But be quiet." He added. "There could still be someone here." Carlos and James nodded and they snuck around the side of the house.

* * *

Mr. Garcia was extremely unsettled as he stood in the elevator. His encounter with Mr. Mitchell and his brother had seriously bothered him and sent chills down his spine. Unfortunately he didn't get what he wanted; He didn't see Logan. Nor did he get the answers he was looking for. He also didn't have enough of a reason to barge into the house just to talk to Logan. So he basically came back empty handed. Mr. Garcia wasn't looking forward to facing the boys with this news. They were expecting him to come back with Logan, but he had failed to even see him.

Mr. Garcia stood in front of apartment 2J and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the inevitably horrible experience of having to break the news to the boys about not getting Logan back yet. But he wasn't about to give up, he was just waiting for the opportunity to present itself for them to see Logan. Though he knew very well that the boys would definitely _not_ like this plan at all.

One more deep breath, and he knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Garcia!" Mrs. Knight greeted. "The boys told me you went to talk to Logan and his father about him quitting the band. Were you able to talk to Mr. Mitchell?"

Mr. Garcia sighed. "No unfortunately. He wouldn't talk to me _or_ let me even see Logan. We're just gonna have to wait for a chance to see him." He let out another heavy sigh. "The boys aren't going to like this."

Mrs. Knight's face fell. "No, they aren't."

"Where are they?' Mr. Garcia asked. "I need to tell them the news."

"They went down by the pool." Mrs. Knight said.

Mr. Garcia frowned. "I just walked passed there and I didn't see them."

"What? They told me that's where they were going!" Mrs. Knight said with raising panic in her voice.

"Well, did they maybe come back inside without you noticing?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Mrs. Knight turned and walked further into the apartment, Mr. Garcia following and closing the door behind him. "Boys!" Mrs. Knight called. "Kendall, Carlos, James! Where are you? If this is some sort of joke it's not funny! Come out here right now!" No response. Mrs. Knight looked to Mr. Garcia with worried eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know where they could have gone."

Mr. Garcia frowned in concentration as he tried to think of where they might be. Then a thought hit him that made his stomach turn. "I think I might know where they are."

* * *

"Ow Carlos! You're stepping on my foot!" James whispered.

"Sorry." Carlos whispered back.

"Shhhh!" Kendall hushed behind him, then turned back. The boys were at the side of the house, sneaking through single file. Kendall in front, then Carlos, and James in the back. They were hunched over so that they couldn't be seen through the windows, and were walking slowly so as to make as little noise as possible.

Finally Kendall rounded the house, only to bump into a chest. He slowly looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Hello boys." Phil said dangerously calm. "How nice of you to visit. Though you _really_ should have called first. We were in the middle of something."

The boys stumbled back, and Phil grew a wicked smile, then chuckled.

"Where-" Kendall started, but his voice cracked so he stopped himself, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Where's Logan?" He asked more confidently.

"Like I said,". Phil started as he slowly advanced on the boys. "We were in the middle of something. But I guess you could join us too." He said and suddenly he was right in front of them.

None of the boys had a chance to even realize what was happening. Carlos didn't see the fist that knocked him to the ground and rendered him unconscious. James didn't register when his body was slammed into the wall of the house, making his body go limp as his mind fell into a sleep. Kendall didn't expect the crowbar that had hit him over the head, shrouding him in darkness.

* * *

"This is what happens when your _friends_ interfer with my business!" Mr. Mitchell said and finally released Logan from the choke hold. "People get hurt." Mr. Mitchell said.

Logan fell to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. He brought a hand to massage his sore throat.

"When will they learn? I don't like to be trifled with!" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "And I will not tolerate it!" He kicked Logan in the ribs, making him rolled onto his back, still gasping for air. "That police officer should've just left well enough alone. Now look at the mess he's caused."

Suddenly the door opened. "Uh, Greg?"

"What is it Phil?" Mr. Mitchell asked furiously. "I'm busy disciplining my son here!"

"I'm sorry,". Phil said, standing in the doorway. "We uh. . ." He fumbled.

"Out with it Phil!" Mr. Mitchell barked.

"We have a problem." Phil admitted reluctantly.

Mr. Mitchell slowly turned around menacingly to look at his brother. "What?" He seethed.

Logan watched from the ground as his father went over to his brother and Phil whispered in his ear, too quiet for Logan to hear it. But he didn't miss the way his father's shoulders tightened in fury, then relax as he thought. Then he turned around and walked over to Logan, leering over him, and he smiled as he knelt down to Logan's face.

"Well, I tried." Mr. Mitchell said apologetically. "But now there's nothing I can do. I'm afraid they brought this on themselves."

Logan's eyes widened. "No." He rasped out as he sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow, and started to cough some more. "P-please!" He stuttered.

Mr. Mitchell slapped him across the face. "Don't stutter." He said calmly.

"Please." Logan whispered. "Don't."

"I'm sorry Logan." Mr. Mitchell said nonchalantly. "There's nothing I can do." He repeated. "They're just gonna have to learn themselves that I'm not one to be bothered." He said simply and started to walk out of the room.

"Please!" Logan cried. "Don't hurt them! Please!" But his father ignored him and with one final smile, he closed the door tight.

* * *

Carlos moved his head up slowly, wincing at the stinging on his cheek, where he was positive a big purple bruise was forming. Finally he opened his eyes.

James' whole body ached. His back was sore, his neck and shoulders hurt everytime he moved them, and his head pounded hard. He slowly rolled his head up, wincing as he did so, and opened his eyes.

Kendall's head was pounding when he woke up. It felt like shards of glass were being stabbed into his temples over and over again. He groaned and slowly rose his head, before finally opening his eyes.

It was then, that Kendall noticed that his hands were bound by a rope and tied to metal loops that were attached to the wall behind him and above his head. He tried to pull at them in a feeble attempt to free himself but they didn't budge.

Kendall looked to the right of him. "Carlos?" He asked.

Carlos groaned. "What happened?" He said, then finally realized his hands were bound above his head, to the wall behind him. He started pulling furiously at them. "What's going on?" He asked as his panic rose.

"I don't know." Kendall answered helplessly.

"This was _so_ not apart of the plan." James said, causing both of them to look to their left.

Kendall scoffed bitterly. "Ya think?"

"Ah, good. You boys are awake."

The boys all turned to see Mr. Mitchell standing in front of them. Then they finally took in their surroundings.

They were inside the house, obviously. But they didn't recognize the room from when they were looking in through the windows. There was a big old fireplace right behind Mr. Mitchell, and a hot fire burning. As they looked around, they noticed a staircase further to the right, indicating that they were in a basement.

Kendall glared at Mr. Mitchell. "Where's Logan?" He demanded.

Mr. Mitchell smiled lightly. "Don't you think you should be more worried about yourself?" He asked. "I mean, I _do_ have you all tied to the wall after all."

"What's going on here?" James yelled.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "You boys really should have just left us alone when you had the chance. You should have just listened to Logan when he told you that he didn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"What have you done?" Kendall demanded.

"And, what are you going to do?" Carlos asked sheepishly.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled darkly a little at Carlos' question, and the clear fear in his voice. "Well you see boy, you three have interrupted me during a very important time. It's a shame that you missed officer Garcia when he visited us a couple hours ago. Maybe you could have gotten away with him. But now I'm afraid, you've stumbled onto something you shouldn't have. You've seen too much, and I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"What important time?" Kendall asked. "Too much of what? What are you up to?"

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing devious or anything. I'm merely spending some time with my family. I haven't been able to do that for a very long time, and I've just been catching up. Really, it's no concern of yours."

"I highly doubt that." Kendall said, his eyes narrowing.

Mr. Mitchell's smile dropped. "You should really learn some manners boy." He said menacingly. "That's no way to talk to your elders."

"Or what?" Kendall challenged. He could vaguely hear James' quiet whispers of protest to his left, and he could vaguely see Carlos frantically shaking his head to his right, from the corner of his eye. But he didn't care. He had no fear for this man. He was furious with this man. This man had ruined everything they had, just a couple weeks ago. He took Logan away from them. Kendall had no fear for this man, only hate.

Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to Kendall's face. "Or I may have to teach you some." He said dangerously calmly.

"You won't get away with this!" Carlos said shakily. "People will be looking for us!"

"Yeah!" James said. "You can't win. They'll find you and take you back to jail!"

Mr. Mitchell leaned back and considered the boys' words. "Hmm. There may be a problem in your plan there." He leaned in close to the boys. "No one knows where you are." He said quietly with a smile.

The boys' eyes widened and they shared confused looks. "But,". Carlos started. "I thought-"

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Oh, you think this is that house you were sneaking around before? That's where my brother and I live. _This_. . ." He gestured around the room. "This is where we work." He smiled. "But to be perfectly honest, I think we have way too much fun with it to really call it work." He said cheerfully with a childlike gleam in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall demanded.

"This is a completely different house." Mr. Mitchell said. "Far away from that other one. No one knows where we are. No one will see or hear anything."

"They'll find us." James said confidently. "And they'll find _you_." He added threateningly.

"What makes you so sure?" Mr. Mitchell said, then walked over to a table behind him and emptied his pockets of their cell phones. "Do these still send a signal when they're turned off?" He asked mockingly and switched each one off. He turned back to the boys. "Now, what were you saying?"

The boys just stared at him with angry, and fearful eyes. That was their last hope. What were they gonna do now?


	11. Everything Falls Apart

**Author's note: This is one of my favorites. Angst and whump all around! XD**

**Special thanks to RosesAreForWriters, and this is overdue. She always advertises this story on her Twitter for some reason. XD Thanks for the support! And thanks to everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Everything Falls Apart

_**"It falls apart, from the very start, it falls apart. Seems like everything I touch, falls apart. Everything around me, falls apart." - **_**'**_**Falls Apart' - Thousand Foot Krutch**_

"What are you planning?" Kendall asked as he furiously pulled at the ropes around his wrists.

"Just a little. . .Discipline." Mr. Mitchell answered calmly as he fiddled with the fireplace, poking and prodding at it with a metal rod. "That's all I ever wanted; To get some discipline. I try and I try. But it just doesn't seem to sink in."

"What do you mean?" James asked cautiously.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get the results I want." He finally turned around to the face the boys, poker still in hand. "And I think part of it is _your_ fault!"

"_What_, are you talking about?" Kendall demanded annoyedly. "_What's_ our fault?"

"Everything!" Mr. Mitchell yelled as he waved the poker around furiously. "I can't get him to listen with you three always interfering! It's always, '_my friends_' this, and '_my friends_' that, and '_please don't hurt my friends'_! I thought I could be rid of it when he quit and left you. But you just _had_ to come down here and look for him didn't you? You couldn't just leave well enough alone and let me be happy with my family!"

"It's you isn't it?" Kendall asked. "You're the reason Logan quit! You told him to leave us! I knew it! I knew he would never leave us on his own! What did you do?"

"Where's Logan?" Carlos yelled.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Phil!" He called.

Phil then came in holding Logan by the arms that were tied behind his back. "No, stop!" Logan said. "Don't do this. They don't know anything!" Phil pushed Logan to his knees in front of Mr. Mitchell.

"Logan!" Kendall said.

Logan didn't even look at him. He just continued staring up at his father. "Just let them go!" Logan pleaded. "They haven't seen anything. You don't have to do this! P-please! J-just let them go!"

Mr. Mitchell swiftly back-handed Logan across the face. "Don't stutter." He said.

All three boys pulled angrily at their binds. "Hey!" Kendall yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Logan." Carlos said in a cracking voice.

"I knew it." Kendall said as he glared at Mr. Mitchell. "You're hurting him. You _have_ been ever since he moved in with you, haven't you?"

Mr. Mitchell threw his head back in laughter. "Oh, boy." He said once he sobered up. "We've been doing this since the day he was born."

The boys' eyes widened in shock.

"What?" James asked and looked to Logan, who had his head down, in shame.

Finally, Logan looked back up at his father. "Please." He said softly. "Don't do this."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Mr. Mitchell said, then nodded to Phil, and he pulled Logan further away from the boys.

"No!" Kendall yelled. "Leave him alone!"

Mr. Mitchell threw the poker back in the fire then left the room. He came back rolling in a large metal table with all sorts of tools on it. He took a small metal pike and a hammer from it and bent down where Phil had Logan. Then he hammered the pike into the floor, leaving a little bit sticking out. Phil then untied Logan's hands and tied his left hand to the pike.

"Hmm." Mr. Mitchell said once they were done. "Looks like we've run out of rope."

"What should we do?" Phil asked.

Mr. Mitchell thought for a moment. Then stared down at the hammer in his hands, and grew a wicked smile. "Nails?" He asked.

Phil chuckled. "On the table." He said with glee in his voice.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled and retrieved a nail from a small bucket on the table.

"No!" Kendall yelled.

"Stop it!" James yelled.

"Don't hurt him!" Carlos yelled.

Mr. Mitchell knelt down beside Logan as Phil held Logan's hand in place, out-stretched, palm up.

"Please." Logan said quietly as a tear fell. "Not in front of them."

"They have to learn too." Mr. Mitchell said simply. Then positioned the nail in the middle of Logan's right palm.

"Stop it!" Kendall screamed. "Don't you _dare_ hurt him!"

"You leave him alone!" James yelled. They all furiously pulled at the ropes around their wrists.

"Please stop!" Carlos cried.

Their eyes widened as Mr. Mitchell rose the hammer, then swung it down with all his might.

Logan tried his hardest to fight it, to hold it in. He didn't want to upset his friends even more. But he couldn't, and he screamed. Tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. The hammer came down again, causing another scream from him. He just couldn't hold it back. The pain was unbearable. The hammer came down again, and again, and Logan screamed. He could vaguely hear his friends screaming at his father, and the tears in their voices.

Finally, the nail was fully imbedded in Logan's hand, and Mr. Mitchell stopped hammering. He stood and tossed the hammer back on the table. "There." He breathed. "That should hold you."

"You sick, demented freak!" Kendall yelled with a shaky voice, tears falling freely from his glaring eyes. "I'll kill you!" He screamed.

Mr. Mitchell and Phil chuckled. "Oh really?" Mr. Mitchell asked. He walked closer to Kendall, standing right in front of him. "And just how do you expect to do that? I have you tied to the wall, remember?"

Kendall didn't answer, he just continued to glare at the man.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Mitchell said with a smile. "You know, come to think of it. I've met your parents plenty of times. But I've only met you boys a handful of times. I don't even know your names." He mused. "Ain't that something?"

Mr. Mitchell turned on his heel and walked back over to the table, playing with the tools littering it. "You always wanted to be a doctor, right Logan?" He asked as he picked up a small knife. "You know a lot about certain injuries. . .And which ones can kill, don't you?"

Logan's teary eyes widened. "Please." He strained out. "Don't."

"Don't worry." Mr. Mitchell said as he went back to stand in front of the boys with the knife in hand. "I won't kill them, so long as you cooperate." He waved the knife around in front of them in a deciding matter, then settled on James at the end and stood in front of him. "What's your name boy?" He asked as he pointed the knife at him. James just glared at him.

"Leave them alone!" Logan begged. "They didn't do anything! Just let them go!"

"I said,". Mr. Mitchell began in a dangerously low voice. "What's. Your. Name?" James said nothing. "Hmm." Mr. Mitchell hummed. "Maybe we should ask Logan instead." He said and nodded to Phil.

Phil walked over and slowly lowered his boot onto Logan's hand that held the nail in it. The more pressure he put on it, the more Logan screamed, and the more Mr. Mitchell laughed.

"S-stop it!" James yelled, and Phil moved his foot as Mr. Mitchell turned back to James.

"Your name?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"James." He answered. "James Diamond."

"Ah, the Diamond's son." Mr. Mitchell said. "Alright then." He turned back to Logan. "Tell me, _doctor_ Logan, will it kill _James_ here, if I say, cut him, right here?" He asked as he held the knife to James' cheek.

"Please!" Logan cried. "Don't hurt them! Just let them go!"

"Answer the question boy!" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "Or I'll do a lot worse to them! Will it kill him?"

Logan looked to James with teary and apologetic eyes.

"Will it kill him?" Mr. Mitchell screamed.

James gave Logan a nod, and Logan's heart sank. "No." Logan said as more tears fell.

Mr. Mitchell smiled, then cut James' cheek. James winced and grunted through clenched teeth, holding back a louder cry for Logan's sake.

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Do you feel as hard as a Diamond, James?" He said as he leaned in close to James' face. "Oh Doctor." He called, still staring at James. "What about if I hit his side? Will _that_ kill James?"

Logan dropped his head as the tears fell. "Please." He whimpered.

"Doctor Logan." Mr. Mitchell called threateningly. "Will. James. Die?"

Logan looked back up at James, who gave him another determined nod. "No." Logan said quietly.

Mr. Mitchell smiled and thrusted his fist into James' left side. James barely stifled a grunt in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You give Diamonds a bad name." Mr. Mitchell said. "They're a lot harder than that."

"James?" Carlos asked in a shaky voice.

"Stop it!" Kendall yelled. "What do you possibly hope to accomplish from this?"

Mr. Mitchell then moved over to stand in front of Kendall, leaning close to his face. "Ah, the defiant one. And what's your name boy?"

"Kendall Knight." He answered confidently.

"Knight." Mr. Mitchell mused. "Oh the sweet lady with the daughter! Yes, I know them well. I was picking Logan up from your house more than the others back in Minnesota. He must really like your family. Like his own, Knights in shining armor." Mr. Mitchell chuckled.

"Back off you psycho." Kendall said defiantly.

Mr. Mitchell's smile fell and his face turned red in anger. Then he swiftly punched Kendall across the face. "I think it's time to finally teach you some manners." He said, and then punched Kendall in the stomach. Kendall grunted and gasped for air, coughing as the air was forced out of him.

"Hmm." Mr. Mitchell hummed. "Say, doctor. Would dear old Kendall here die, if I cut his arm?" Mr. Mitchell turned to stare at Logan, almost daring him not to answer his question.

More tears fell from Logan's eyes as he watched his father loom over one of his best friends with a knife. Logan caught Kendall's eyes and, like James, he sent him a determined nod. "No." Logan said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Mitchell swiftly cut Kendall's left arm just above the elbow, and Kendall grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the pain. "What about,". Mr. Mitchell began. "If I break his finger?" He said and took Kendall's left index finger.

Logan's eyes widened as did Kendall's. "Stop!" Logan said. "Don't, please!"

"Don't you dare!" James said.

"Stop it!" Carlos pleaded.

"Logan." Mr. Mitchell said threateningly. "Answer. The question."

Logan looked to Kendall with fear in his eyes. He was sure Kendall would hate him now, if he didn't already. "I'm sorry." Logan whispered. Kendall gave him a nod and a half smile. Then closed his eyes to brace himself.

"Logan!" Mr. Mitchell screamed. "Will it kill him?"

"No." Logan choked out.

Immediately Mr. Mitchell bent Kendall's finger the wrong way. Kendall tried, but he just couldn't hold it, and his scream echoed throughout the house. He breathed heavily as tears slid down his cheeks, and Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to his face. "Some Knight you are. Knights are a lot stronger than that." Then Mr. Mitchell walked away.

"Kendall." James said in a cracking voice.

"I'm okay." Kendall strained out breathlessly, sending him a weak nod, and James nodded back.

"And last but not least." Mr. Mitchell said as he neared Carlos.

"You leave him alone!" James yelled.

"What's your name, boy?" Mr. Mitchell asked as he stood in front of Carlos. He could see the fear in his eyes.

"No!" Logan yelled. "Leave him alone! He had nothing to do with it! Leave him alone!"

"Your name." Mr. Mitchell demanded.

"Don't!" Logan yelled.

Mr. Mitchell sighed in frustration. "Phil." He said.

Phil nodded and punched Logan across the face. "Quiet. Your father's trying to talk." He said.

"Now,". Mr. Mitchell said and brushed the knife up against Carlos' cheek. "Your name."

Carlos looked at Mr. Mitchell, then to Logan who was shaking his head at him with pleading eyes. "Carlos." He finally answered.

"Carlos, what?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Don't." Logan said softly to Carlos. So Carlos didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Mr. Mitchell yelled. Carlos flinched, but remained silent. For some reason, Logan didn't want him to reveal his last name, so he wasn't going to.

Mr. Mitchell angrily stormed over to Logan and knelt down beside him.

"W-what are you doing?" Carlos asked in fear.

Mr. Mitchell smiled. "You'd better tell me what I want to know, or there will be consequences." He brought the knife to Logan's cheek.

"Stop it!" Carlos said. "Leave him alone!"

"Tell me your name!" Mr. Mitchell yelled.

Logan shook his head at Carlos with fearful eyes, and Carlos bit his lip. Anger grew in Mr. Mitchell and he cut Logan's cheek. Logan grunted in pain, trying to hold it in.

"Stop!" Carlos said.

"Let him go you sicko!" Kendall shouted.

"Just one name." Mr. Mitchell said calmly as he brushed the knife against Logan's forehead, then down to his arm, and was about to cut into it.

"Garcia!" Carlos cried. "Carlos Garcia!"

Logan looked at him with more fear in his eyes. "No!"

Mr. Mitchell stiffened, and Logan could see the anger and hatred that arose in both his father and Phil. "Garcia?" Mr. Mitchell seethed out.

"No!" Logan said. "He didn't d-do anything! He had n-nothing to do with it! You can't-" Mr. Mitchell cut him off by slapping him across the face. Then he rose to his feet, still staring at the ground.

"Garcia." Mr. Mitchell growled, his fists clenching. "The officer that busted us and took us to jail for four whole years. The officer that took me away from my family, that interrupted my disciplining again and again." Then Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "And now I have his son." He said quietly to himself.

Finally Carlos understood why Logan didn't want him to say his name as he stared at Mr. Mitchell with fearful eyes.

"He had nothing to do with it!" Logan screamed. "Leave him alone!"

Mr. Mitchell threw the knife to the ground and stormed over to the fireplace to retrieve the hot poker. Then he stormed back over to Carlos.

"No stop!" Logan screamed. "He didn't do anything!" He tried pulling at the hand that was tied to the pike.

"Don't you dare!" Kendall yelled.

"Stop it!" James yelled. "I swear I'll kill you! Stop it!"

Mr. Mitchell got dangerously close to Carlos. "So, _Carlos_. Do you know what your _daddy_ did to me and my brother?" Carlos could only stare at him with wide eyes. "First, he barged into that store, interrupting my sale." Mr. Mitchell said. "I was in the middle of buying some important stuff. Food for my family, there's no crime against that!"

"Then, he pointed a gun at us." Mr. Mitchell said. "Extremely rude! Then, he tried to take me and brother into his car, all 'cause he thought we were suspicious! That made me angry, so I pulled out my gun, and I shot the cashier." He smiled at the memory. "Just to prove a point, ya know? Well your dear old _daddy_ didn't like that. He started shooting at us! I don't how he did it, but he managed to get the gun _I_ paid good money for, and took us to jail, where we _rotted_ for four long years!"

"It's not all fun and games in there ya know." Phil said. "Not to mention they separated us. Sayin' we'd be too '_dangerous'_ together."

"That's right." Mr. Mitchell said. "I barely got to see my brother, except at meals. Do you know what it's like to be separated from your family for a long time?"

Carlos sent Logan a meaningful look.

"And then of course,". Mr. Mitchell continued. "I didn't get to see my wife, or my boy. My family."

"You are _not_ his family!" Kendall shouted. "You're a sick, demented, sadistic, sorry excuse for a father!"

"And it's all thanks your dear old daddy." Mr. Mitchell said calmly, ignoring Kendall. "He hurt me. He tore my family apart. Well, let's see how he likes it when I hurt _his _family." He said.

"Stop! No! Please!" Logan screamed. But Mr. Mitchell ignored him, and pushed the hot poker down on Carlos' right arm.

Carlos screamed like he'd never screamed before. He tried to pull his arm away but the ropes around his wrists were relentless. They wouldn't budge. Tears rolled down his tightly sealed eyes.

"Carlos!" James yelled.

"Stop it!" Logan cried. "Let him go!" Logan furiously pulled at the one hand that was tied to the pike. He squeezed his eyes shut as the action made his other hand bite back in pain. He didn't care, he just had to help Carlos. A thought occurred to him, and he looked back to his father. "Leave him alone you sicko!"

Logan caught how his father's shoulders tightened in anger at the insult, and he lifted the poker. Relief washed over Logan. It worked, he got his attention.

Eight seconds. The longest eight seconds of Carlos' life, when Mr. Mitchell finally took the poker away from his arm. He breathed heavily as he tried to will the pain away. A sob escaped his lips.

"Carlos." Kendall breathed.

Carlos looked to him with teary eyes, and sent a small nod. It was all he could do, the strength for words or anything else leaving him.

"What was that?" Mr. Mitchell asked through clenched teeth. He slowly turned around to face Logan, eyes burning with rage. He slowly advanced. "I thought I taught you better, boy! You will show me respect!"

"No stop!" Carlos cried.

"Don't you touch him!" James yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Kendall screamed.

Mr. Mitchell knelt down and pushed the still hot poker down on Logan's arm that was nailed down. Logan screamed, and his father laughed. "When will you learn?" He laughed. "I'm your father and you'll do as I say!" He yelled.

"Stop it!" Kendall yelled as Logan screamed.

Finally the poker cooled. "Phil." Mr. Mitchell called as he tossed the cold poker aside. "Time for bed." Phil nodded and went over to the boys. Mr. Mitchell turned to the boys and smirked. "You boys get to stay in Logan's room. Don't worry, there's lots of space for everyone."

Mr. Mitchell grabbed the hammer and turned it around. Then in one smooth motion, he yanked the nail out of Logan's hand, causing another scream from him. Mr. Mitchell quickly undid Logan's other hand and pulled him to his feet. Logan stumbled as he weak legs couldn't hold him. But Mr. Mitchell held him up and pushed him forward.

Phil undid James' binds first. "Don't try anything." He warned and James nodded shakily. Phil pushed him to follow Mr. Mitchell into the stone room. Then Phil placed him at the pairs of shackles, left of Logan. Phil locked James in as Mr. Mitchell lock Logan, then they both went and retrieved Kendall and Carlos. Kendall was locked on the other side of Logan and Carlos beside him at the end.

Finally, everyone was locked and Phil and Mr. Mitchell stood over them with smiles. "Sleep tight boys." Mr. Mitchell said and they both exited the room, locking the door behind them.


	12. Little Comfort

**Author's note: So, if you're following my Twitter, you'll know that I've been a little depressed for the past week. Big Time Rush came to my city yesterday, but I had no money to go. Who knows when they'll be coming again! DX Anyway, please excuse my downer funk, which I shall be in for the next, rest of my life. But after that, I should be fine. :P**

**But I love my mom. While running some errands, we actually went to the venue and sat outside the doors for like, ten minutes, hoping to run into them. Then we drove around the city, and to the hotel we thought they would stay in, all in hopes of bumping into them. We were out for like, three and a half hours, running errands, listening to Big Time Rush full blast, and hoping to run into the guys. All the while, she kept saying, "Come on! You have to meet your future husband!" Or, "We're here to pick up your future husband!"**

**I never did see Logan, or any of them, but I got to stand outside the same building they were in! That's probably the closest I'll ever get to them, but I can't complain. It was better than sitting home crying my heart out that I couldn't see them. :)**

**Anyway, bottom line is, I love my mom. :)**

**On a brighter note, Happy Birthday Logan Henderson! Sorry I celebrate it by torturing your character! ^^;**

**No action in this chapter, just some fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Little Comfort

_**"And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the pain.  
**__**How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes, I've got no where to run. The night goes on, as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me?" -**_** 'Untitled' - Simple Plan**

"Is everyone okay?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Yeah." James whispered.

"I think so." Carlos said softly.

"Guys." Logan began. "I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. You should have never been in this situation."

"Logan-" James started.

"I'm the worst friend in the world." Logan said. "I know you guys hate me. I don't blame you. _I_ hate me!"

"Logie-" Carlos tried.

"I'm so stupid!" Logan said frustratedly. "This wasn't suppose to happen! I wasn't suppose to _let_ this happen! I tried so hard to avoid this! I-"

"Logan, stop!" Kendall shouted. Finally he caught Logan's attention. "You're not stupid." Kendall said.

"And we could never hate you." James said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall asked. "Why didn't you tell us that your dad was a crazy lunatic that _hurts_ you?"

"Since you were born?" Carlos asked devastatedly. "That's so long! We've known you since we were eight! How could you not tell us? We're best friends!"

Logan dropped his head in shame. "I knew you guys wouldn't want to be friends with me if you knew." He mumbled.

"What?" James exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!"

"Really James?" Logan asked bitterly. "You wouldn't mind being friends with a freak who isn't even worth being loved by his own father?"

"You are _not_ a freak Logan." Kendall said sternly.

"But-" Logan started.

"Logan." James said calmly. "You're our best friend. Our brother. We would never hate you."

"Especially not for something as stupid as _that,_ which isn't even your fault!" Carlos said.

"We love you Logie." Kendall said. "No matter what. And I wish you told us about this a long time ago, so we could've helped you!"

Logan dropped his head again in shame, and to hide the pouring tears. "I'm sorry." He said softly with a cracking voice. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay Logan." Carlos said softly. "We're not mad at you."

"And we don't, nor will we _ever_, hate you." James said with a small smile.

Logan stared up at him with tears swimming in his eyes. "But, you're in this place because of me. And all those horrible things I said before-"

"We know you didn't mean them." Kendall said. "And I'm glad I'm here with you. I'd rather this than you being here alone." Kendall said softly with a smile.

"I agree." James nodded with a smile.

"Me too." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan stared at each one of them, tears pooling, then he sniffled and dropped his head again. "I don't deserve you guys." He said softly.

"_He_ told you that, didn't he?" Kendall asked with hatred in his voice. "Logan, you have to believe us. We love you more than anything. And you deserve everything _good_ in the world. Not this! You are the _last_ person who deserves this! You're nice and funny and you always put others before yourself. You are always making sure that _everyone_ is happy, _except_ yourself."

"It's not fair!" Carlos said angrily. "You're so nice! How did you get such a mean dad like him?"

"_He's_ the one you don't deserve Logan." James said. "And _he_ doesn't deserve to have such an incredible person like you for a son either."

Logan looked up at them all, with a small hint of hope in his eyes. "So,". He began hesitantly. "You guys. . .Aren't mad at me? You. . ." He trailed off and swallowed hard. "You don't hate me?" He asked quietly.

"No Logan." Kendall said softly. "We'll never _ever_ hate you."

"We care about you more than anything." James said.

"We just wish you would've told us." Carlos said softly. "So we could've helped you."

Logan sighed, then rested his head on the wall. "He threatened to kill you guys if I told anyone." He said softly.

The others gasped. "Logan." Kendall said. Then words left him. What _could_ he say? He just found out that one of his best friends was being hurt by his dad and he didn't tell anyone about it because his dad would have hurt _them_ as punishment.

"You mean,". Carlos began. "You've been dealing with all of this, _by yourself,_ just so we wouldn't get hurt?"

Logan just nodded lightly as he stared at the floor.

"Logan." James said. "That's the bravest. . ."

"Nicest. . ." Carlos added.

"Most incredible thing,". Kendall finished. "I've ever heard."

Logan just shrugged. "I just couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you guys." Then he scoffed. "Not that it matters now. You're all still stuck in here, and he ended up hurting you anyways. All because of me."

"Logan, it's not your fault." Kendall said. "And we're going to get out of here."

"How?" Logan asked bitterly. "We're all shackled to the wall." He jiggled the chains around his wrist for emphasis.

"My dad will find us!" Carlos stated brightly.

"You're dad?" Logan asked. "But he's all the way in-"

"We called him down after you quit the band." James informed. "He didn't want us near your, _dad,_ and his brother, so he came down to talk to them."

"Oh, that explains it." Logan mumbled.

"Explains what?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, nothing." Logan said.

Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh no. He didn't. . ." He trailed off.

"Didn't what?" James asked.

"Logan,". Kendall said, then swallowed hard. "Did he. . .Hurt you, because of Mr. Garcia visiting?"

Logan dropped his head. "It's no big deal." He said quietly.

"Oh Logie." Carlos said in a cracking voice. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm the one who called him! I'm so sorry Logie!"

"Carlos, it's okay." Logan said. "It's nothing I wasn't already used to."

"I swear,". Kendall seethed through clenched teeth. "The second I get out of these shackles, I'm gonna tear that man apart limb from limb!"

"Count me in on some of that action." James said bitterly.

"Don't worry Logie." Carlos said confidently. "My dad _will_ find us. He's the best in the business."

"I hope so." Logan said softly.

* * *

"What do you mean it's empty?" Mrs. Knight screamed.

"I'm sorry,". Mr. Garcia said. "I looked everywhere, and they're not there. Greg and Phil must have another place where he's keeping Logan, and possibly the others." He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"Well, keep looking!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "They have to be somewhere! They wouldn't just vanish!"

"I'm trying, believe me." Mr. Garcia emphasized. "I'm trying to get a team together to help me search the place again. But it was hard enough to get a search warrant just to look in the man's house! The LAPD aren't too fond of me right now since I came up with nothing." Mr. Garcia said tiredly.

"Well try harder!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "That's my son out there! And the others are just like my sons too! They're _all_ my boys!"

Finally, Mr. Garcia stood from the chair at the counter of 2J. "Hey!" He snapped. "You think I'm not just as worried as you are? That's my son out there too! And I care about Kendall, James and Logan like I do Carlos, just like you! I'm trying my absolute hardest to find _my_ boys as well!"

A sob escaped Mrs. Knight's lips. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know. I know you care about all of them just as much as I do. I'm just, so scared for them. What if they're hurt? Especially Logan. His dad coming here ruined everything they once had. It's not fair!"

Mr. Garcia wrapped his arms around Mrs. Knight as she sobbed into his chest. "Shhh." He soothed. "I know, I know. I'm scared too. I never trusted Gregory Mitchell, and the second I heard he was released I knew he was up to something bad. I should've been there to stop him."

"How could anyone do this?" Mrs. Knight sobbed. "How could anyone hurt those boys?"

"I don't know." Mr. Garcia said. "But I promise, I _will_ find them, no matter what it takes. I'm going to bring our boys back to us."

"Mom?" Katie asked softly as she entered the apartment. She was trying so hard not to cry right then and there when she saw her mom crying into Mr. Garcia's chest.

"Oh honey." Mrs. Knight said and knelt down, inviting Katie into her arms.

Katie ran to her mother and cried into her chest. "Why aren't they back yet?" She sobbed. "Where are my brothers?"

"Shhh." Mrs. Knight tried soothing through her own tears. "Everything's going to be okay." She opened her arm out invitingly and Mr. Garcia knelt down and wrapped an arm around her, and another around Katie.

"I'm going to get them back Katie." Mr. Garcia said softly, but with determination. "I promise."

* * *

"Hmm, an amusement park." James said.

"Um, I think. . .An ice cream shop!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Anywhere." Kendall said sourly.

"You have to specify." James said. "That's how the game goes."

"Well it's a stupid game!" Kendall snapped in frustration. "_Of course_ we'd rather be anywhere but here! What good will being specific do? It just makes you want out even more!" He furiously pulled at the shackles around his wrist, but his broken finger protested and he hissed in pain.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

Kendall's eyes of fury found his friend, then softened. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Logan said. "None of you are. I know you guys are trying to pretend that you are by acting all normal and playing games, but you can't hide it. None of you are fine, and it's all my fault!"

"Logan-" James tried.

"You guys are hurt." Logan said solemnly. "James, you have a cut on your cheek, and bruising ribs, I'm sure. Kendall has a broken finger! And Carlos you. . ." He trailed off.

"I'm fine." Carlos said.

Logan looked at him and Carlos gave him a nod. Logan finally relaxed a little. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Is this what your nightmares were about?" Kendall asked softly. "All the times you. . ." He trailed off, letting everyone finish the sentence themselves in their heads. Logan nodded.

"How long have you had the nightmares?" James asked.

Logan shrugged. "Since he was arrested and taken to jail."

"But, that was four years ago!" Kendall said. "You've been having nightmares like that this whole time? And you didn't tell us?"

James cleared his throat hard to catch Kendall's attention, then shook his head at him in disagreement at getting mad at Logan again. Kendall backed off.

"So, what about your mom?" James asked. "Does she know about this?" Logan nodded.

"The whole time?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded.

"And she didn't do anything about it?" Kendall asked. "Did he threaten her too?"

Logan shook his head. "She. . .Agrees with the. . .Discipline. Says he knows best, and that I need to learn my lesson."

"What?" Kendall asked angrily. "How could she. . .How could anyone. . .That's just. . ." Kendall fumbled around, trying desperately to wrap his mind around it. "Uuuuuugh! How did you end up with such horrible people?" He yelled in frustration.

"How are you able to live so normally with all of this?" James asked.

Logan shrugged. "Because, not everyone I know is horrible." He said. "I've got you guys, and your families." He said with a small smile.

"Still,". Kendall said. "It's not right."

"But we'll make it right." Carlos said. "When dad finds us, and puts that jerk back in jail, everything will be right again." He smiled at Logan, and Logan couldn't help but smile back.

Then the door opened, startling everyone.

"Hey boys. It seems you were right about them lookin' for you." Mr. Mitchell said as he walked further into the room, Phil right behind him. "Had that lousy copper, Garcia come to our house with a stupid search warrant."

"He's not lousy!" Carlos yelled. Logan shook his head at him and he backed off.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled darkly, as he knelt down in front of Carlos. Carlos leaned back as far away as he could from him. "You proud of your daddy?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "Do you love him and show him respect? Do you listen to him and do what he tells you to do?" Carlos stayed silent. Mr. Mitchell frowned. "Answer me." He said.

"Yes." Carlos said shakily. He cleared his throat and took on more confidence. "Of course I do." He glared at Mr. Mitchell.

"Hmm." Mr. Mitchell said, then stood. He then back-handed Carlos across the face.

The boys instinctively moved towards him, pulling at the shackles.

"Leave him alone." Kendall seethed.

"See, now that's the kind of son, a father would _want_ to have." Mr. Mitchell said, ignoring Kendall. "One that respects him and loves him and defends his name. Why can't you be like your friend there, Logan?" He asked.

Mr. Mitchell smiled when Logan moved further into the wall and dropped his head. Then he walked over to the table that Phil stood by, the one with the 'tools'.

Mr. Mitchell picked up a small tazor, and experimentally pressed the 'on' button, causing electricity to dance and flicker between the two small, metal spikes. "I guess I'll just have to try harder then, won't I?"


	13. Despair

**Author's note: This is actually the first time I forgot about this. XD Usually I have this proof-read the day or two days before. But yesterday was hectic, then I spent the rest of the night writing a sponanteous one-shot. But luckily for you guys I remembered in time, and just did it this morning. So here y'all go. :)**

**Not a lot of action in this chapter either. Sorry. :\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Despair

_**"After the fall, we'll shake it off, show me the way. Only the strongest will survive. Lead me to heaven, when we die." - **_**'Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin**

Kelly hummed a pleasant tune as she walked down the halls of Rocque Records, into her boss' office.

"Kelly!" Gustavo boomed. "Where are the dogs? They were suppose to be here ten minutes ago!"

Kelly frowned. "I thought Mrs. Knight was supposed to drop them off."

"Well they're not here!" Gustavo said irritatedly.

"Well maybe-" But Kelly was cut off by the phone ringing, and she went around the desk to answer it. "Hello?. . .Oh hi Mrs. Knight,". She sent Gustavo a pointed look, saying, '_I told you so._' "We were just talking about you! Have you and the boys left yet? We've gotta start rehearsal soo-. . .What?" Her face grew worried. "Well have you looked. . .No I haven't seen them since Logan quit. . ."

"What's going on?" Gustavo asked eagerly.

"Shhhh!" Kelly hushed as she held the mouth piece, then went back to Mrs. Knight. "Are you sure? They're not anywhere? At all?. . .When was the last time you saw them?. . .Yesterday afternoon?" She exclaimed. "But, that's. . .I see. . .Yes of course we'll keep an eye out. . .Well please call me if you find anything out. . .Thank you. Bye." She hung up the phone solemnly.

"Well?" Gustavo asked impatiently.

Kelly finally looked up at Gustavo, and his anger dropped, replaced by worry the second he saw the tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to fall. "The boys are missing."

* * *

She walked quickly down the halls, her footsteps matching her rapidly beating heart. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't believe it. The rumors she heard as she passed down the hall were just that; Rumors. It couldn't be real.

She frantically pressed the elevator call button, fear ever growing. The doors opened. "Hey!" Jo called. "I was just coming to get you!"

Camille stepped into the elevator with her and frantically pressed the floor button. "I came as soon as I heard. You don't think it's true do you?"

"I don't know what to think." Jo answered helplessly. "I hope to hope that it's not."

"Those cops won't tell me anything!" Camille said angrily. "They won't tell me why they're here, so I can't confirm it!" She shouted, and brought her hands to her head as anxious tears slid down her face.

Jo wrapped her arms around her. "Shhhh. I'm sure it's not true Camille. I'm sure the boys are just fine in 2J, laughing and being the crazy guys they are."

"How do you know?" Camille asked quietly. "How do you know they're okay and that the rumors aren't true Jo? When was the last time you spoke to Kendall?"

Jo faltered. "Okay I haven't heard from him since yesterday, but still. There could be a perfectly logical explanation that _doesn't_ involve them being missing!"

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "I hope you're right Jo."

They walked quickly, almost running to apartment 2J, hoping that their inner gut feelings were wrong, that the boys were fine.

But all that hope came crashing down the second they saw the policemen in the apartment, and Mrs. Knight holding Katie as they sat on the couch, both crying to no end.

* * *

"Does it feel good?" He yelled. "You think it's fun to defy me? To make me look like a fool?"

He strained out the grunts of pain, trying to stifle his screams, as the burning electricity coursed throughout his entire body.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kendall cried.

"Please! Let him go!" Carlos cried.

"Logan!" James cried.

"Worthless!" Mr. Mitchell yelled as he jabbed the tazor further into Logan's side. "You're completely and utterly worthless!"

"Don't listen to him Logan!" James yelled.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, barely stifling the screams. He tried pulling his arms out from under the hold Phil had them in, but his strength failed him.

"Let him go you sick freak!" Kendall screamed.

Mr. Mitchell laughed as he sent a glance to the distraught boys, angrily yanking at their shackles. "How you even made friends in the first place,". Mr. Mitchell said shaking his head in wonder. "Is a mystery to me."

Finally he pulled the tazor away and Logan breathed heavily in relief. Then Mr. Mitchell punched him across the face. "Pathetic." He said and waved his hand idly.

Phil took the signal and dragged Logan back to the wall, causing more grunts of pain from Logan, and locked him back in the shackles. Phil then joined his brother at the door and walked out.

Mr. Mitchell sent one last glance at Logan and smirked before he closed the door.

"Logan are you okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he tried using the shackles to pull himself more into a sitting position, his whole body protesting the movement. "I'm. . ." He strained. "I'll. . .be fine."

"Yeah right." James said sarcastically. "I hate this!" He yelled furiously.

"How long have we even been in here anyways?" Carlos asked.

"Probably only a day." Logan said.

"Only?" Kendall repeated angrily and let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate this too."

Logan sighed. "I'm so-"

"Ah ah." James said. "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault."

"Yeah." Carlos said. "And we'll be out of here soon anyways. Now that it's been 24 hours, the LAPD _has_ to help my dad look for us! I'm sure they'll be here in no time!"

"Yeah,". Kendall agreed. "And those maniacs will be back behind bars for good." He seethed out bitterly. He chuckled darkly to himself, but then fell silent, as well as everyone else, as the seriousness of the situation creeped back in.

It was quiet, until a small sob escaped. "Carlos?" Logan rasped. Carlos sniffled in response.

"Hey,". James said gently. "It'll be okay."

"It's just. . ." Carlos said in a cracking voice, and sniffled again. "I'm just, so. . ." He trailed off.

"We're all scared Carlos." Kendall said gently. "But we're together, and. . .relatively alright." He sent a worried glance towards Logan. "That's all that matters." He finished.

Carlos nodded. "It's not just that." He said quietly.

"What's wrong buddy?" James asked.

Carlos looked over to Logan, who was staring at him with concerned, tired, and pained eyes. And that just killed Carlos even more. Tears continued to fall down Carlos' cheeks. "Logie." He croaked out.

Logan dropped his head in shame. "Carlos-" He tried.

"Everyday." Carlos said, voice cracking. "You had to deal with this everyday? For twelve years?"

"I. . ." Logan trailed off.

"How?" Carlos asked. "How can you handle it? How can you be so strong? Act so normal? Like nothing was going on?"

"Carlos, I. . ." Logan really didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry." Carlos full out sobbed, finally breaking down. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this. That you had _this_ for a life! I'm sorry I didn't help you! I should've known. I should've seen the signs. I could've helped you! Could've _saved_ you!"

"Carlos! Stop!" Logan yelled, finally ceasing Carlos' meltdown, and he looked to Logan with teary eyes. "It's not your fault." Logan said. "_Any_ of yours!" He looked to James and Kendall who ducked their heads in shame. "There's nothing you could've done. He's _my_ father. It's _my_ problem. Not your guys'."

"He's also a sadistic psychopath." James said bitterly. "Carlos is right. You're _our_ best friend! Which automatically makes it our problem!"

"We should've known." Kendall said. "We should've seen-"

"Stop it." Logan said. "Stop it right now. Don't you _dare_ blame yourselves for this or I swear I'll-" He attempted to sit up further but his aching body bit back in agony and he grunted in pain.

"Logan." Kendall called.

"Logie?" Carlos asked concernedly.

"Bad idea." Logan strained out, but nodded. "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Kendall said miserably.

"Well as okay as can be expected then." Logan corrected.

James sighed, leaning his head up against the wall. "I hate this."

* * *

He stared her straight in the eyes and gave his most hateful glare he could muster. Which wasn't all that hard at the moment since currently, he really did have a burning hatred for this woman. "What do you mean you won't help me?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I _mean_,". The detective said. "There isn't enough evidence to back up your claim." She said and leaned back in her chair, raising her arms up in submition. "I'm sorry Officer Garcia, there's nothing I can do."

Mr. Garcia slammed his fists down on her desk, knocking pencil cans and startling the detective, causing some people working around them in the big police office, to stare. "You listen here! Those are my boys out there, with those dangerous men!"

The detective sighed and leaned forward on her desk to face Mr. Garcia. "Look,". She began sternly. "You may be a big chief back in Minnesota, but this is Los Angeles. Not some small little town with small little cases. We're the LAPD. We don't mess around Officer Garcia. We take our jobs very seriously. We can't just go around sending swarms of men to look for a bunch of boys that may or may not be with criminals at the moment, according to the little amount of evidence you brought us!"

Those _boys_,". Mr. Garcia seethed. "Are _my_ boys! And their lives are in danger! Innocent lives are in jeopardy here! The longer you sit around and _not_ call your men to action, the longer those boys are in those men's grasp, and the smaller their chances of survival become!"

"I'm sorry Officer Garcia,". The detective started. "I can't-"

"Do you have kids?" Mr. Garcia asked suddenly.

"I. . ." The detective stumbled, thrown off by the sudden question.

"Do you have children, Detective Powell?" Mr. Garcia asked softly, catching the nameplate on her desk. "Someone you love and care a great deal for?"

"Yes." Detective Powell answered awkwardly. "A son."

"Tell me Ms. Powell,". Mr. Garcia leaned in close to her. "Would you do anything for your boy? Would you do anything to keep your boy safe?" He asked, his eyes begging her to understand.

"Of course." Detective Powell answered. "But I don't see how-"

"Those are my boys." Mr. Garcia said softly. "_My_ sons. All I'm trying to do is keep them safe."

There was such a genuine care in his voice. Detective Powell sighed.

"Please." Mr. Garcia said, just barely above a whisper. "I just want my boys back."

* * *

"Where could they be?" Camille sobbed.

"I'm sure they're just fine." Jo tried, rubbing soothing circles on Camille's back.

"Of course." Mrs. Knight half agreed, barely believing it herself. "They're probably just out at some. . ." She trailed off, not knowing where else they could be. She knew very well, where they were. And it wasn't a good place. The tears in her eyes spilled over.

"Oh Mrs. Knight." Camille said, and wrapped an arm around the now sobbing mother.

Jo let Camille comfort Mrs. Knight, when she noticed Katie peaking in from the hallway to the bedrooms. Jo motioned for her, and Katie ran to the couch, curling up beside Jo and crying into her chest. Jo just stroked Katie's hair as her own tears fell. _'__Where are you guys?_'


	14. Stuck in Hell

**Author's note: This story already has 103 reviews?! I'm shocked! Thanks so much you guys! I can't believe this story is so popular. I never thought it would be when I was writing it. You guys are so great. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Stuck in Hell

_**"God must hate me. He cursed me for eternity. God must hate me. Maybe you should pray for me. I'm breaking down and you can't save me. I'm stuck in hell, and I wanna go home." - **_**'God Must Hate Me' - Simple Plan**_**  
**_

His neck ached like nothing before. James carefully rolled his head up as he slowly regained consciousness. He was definitely adding, 'Sleeping in a dark, stone, cold room sitting up with your hands shackled to the wall' to his list of 'Least favorite things to do and are never doing again'. He involuntarily groaned as his sore neck protested against any sort of movement.

"James?" Carlos whispered.

"Yeah. When did you wake up?" James searched, his eyes still adjusting, until he finally found Carlos at the far end. Logan and Kendall were still sleeping in between them.

"Maybe five minutes ago." Carlos said. "I don't have a watch." He reminded glumly.

James sighed in frustration and laid his head against the wall. He hated this. Hated being in this place. Hated being _shackled_ to a wall. Hated that the sadist, Mr. Mitchell was getting away with this. Hated that his friends were suffering. He hated all of it.

But most importantly; he hated that Logan had to deal with this all by himself his whole life, right under their noses! James was right there when all of this was happening to Logan, and yet he was completely oblivous. He could've helped Logan, but he didn't. He hated this. . .Hated himself.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos whispered, pulling James from his thoughts.

"What _can_ we do?" James answered miserably. "We're chained to the wall, remember?"

"We have to do _something_." Carlos said desperately. "We can't just sit here and let that evil man get away with this!"

"Well what do you suggest then?" James asked bitterly. "We can't exactly do much when we can barely move!" James yelled in aggrivation.

Carlos jumped slightly at James' tone. "I was just saying-" He tried.

"Well just _stop_ saying!" James yelled. "Clearly it isn't helping! Maybe if you were saying anything _useful_-"

"James!" Kendall yelled.

James jumped at Kendall's sudden voice. Then the realization of what he had said came crashing down as he heard a sniffle. "Carlos, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. I swear."

Carlos sniffled. "It's okay. You're right."

"No I'm not." James said. "I didn't mean it. I'm just. . .So frustrated! I can't stand being in here, not able to do anything!"

"I know." Carlos said. "Me too."

"It's getting to all of us." Kendall said. "But we have to remember to stick together. We may not be doing anything right now, but we'll accomplish even less if we start turning on each other."

James sighed heavily. "As always, the leader is right." He said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

Kendall chuckled lightly. "And don't you forget it."

"Guys?" Logan rasped.

"Hey Logie." James said.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked, then mentally slapped himself. "I suppose that's a stupid question."

"Maybe just a little." Kendall joked good-heartedly.

Logan chuckled. "Well, to put it lightly, I've been better."

"I wish I knew how long we've been down here." James said. "It's killing me!"

"Same." Kendall said.

"I guess I sort of just got used to it." Logan shrugged.

"That's not a good thing." Carlos said miserably.

Logan sighed. "I know." He said quietly.

"Is this what it was like. . ." Kendall trailed off. "Back then?" Logan nodded.

"That's terrible!" Carlos said.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kendall said as he pulled at the shackles, but his finger protested and he hissed in pain.

"Kendall stop moving your finger." Logan said firmly. "You're going to make it worse."

"_Worse_?" James repeated. "How could it get any worse than '_broken_'?"

"Well, it's not too bad right now."Logan explained. "It could still heal fine, if he doesn't move it around."

"You can tell all that from way over there?" Kendall asked. "You can barely see it!" Logan shrugged.

"Your genius never ceases to amaze me." James said.

"Or was that your doctor knowledge?" Carlos asked teasingly. "Which is still just as incredible."

"Most likely a mixture of both." Kendall said, grinning.

"Shut up." Logan said playfully, ducking his head to hide the blush. Everyone just laughed.

Suddenly the door opened, ceasing the laughter. "Having fun?" Mr. Mitchell asked menacingly. The boys all scooted up against the wall as Mr. Mitchell entered the room, Phil tailing behind him. He held a lantern so they could see into the dark room, and he closed the door behind him.

"I think they were having a little _too much_ fun." Phil said.

"Well, let's change that." Mr. Mitchell grinned.

* * *

"I don't care about the costs! Just do it!" Kelly screamed into the phone. "Yes! Every officer you got!. . .Why is that so hard to believe?. . .No I'm not messing with yo-" She was cut off when Gustavo yanked the phone out of her hand.

"You listen here mister. This is Gustavo Rocque and I will pay anything you want, just do it! Get every officer available and Find. Those. Boys!" He yelled and slammed the phone down. He brought a hand to rub over his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh.

Kelly rubbed Gustavo's shoulders. "We'll find them." She said. "We have to." Her voice was just above a whisper.

* * *

"Anything?" Det. Powell called.

"Not yet." An officer replied.

"Well keep looking." Det. Powell responded back. "There's gotta be _some_ clue in here about where those boys are!" She yelled as she and her men scoured Mr. Mitchell's house.

"Thanks again for helping me." Mr. Garcia said as they rumaged through papers on a desk.

"Yeah well,". Det. Powell said. "You're just lucky we got the funding now. Thanks to that rock producer guy."

"You mean Gustavo Rocque?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Det. Powell confirmed as she moved to look in a bookcase. "Says he'll pay anything to get these boys back. Must really need them for something. His job's probably in jeopardy, why he wants 'em back so badly." She said.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Garcia asked as he shuffled through more drawers of a desk.

"Have you read the magazines?" Det. Powell asked bitterly. "He's not the nicest guy around. I doubt he cares about the well-being of four boys. He just needs them for his comeback."

Mr. Garcia didn't respond to her. He just smiled to himself and mused quietly. "I bet he's softer than you think." He said, too quietly to be heard over the shuffling around of furniture and papers.

* * *

He kicked and kicked and kicked, smiling the whole time. "Such a good stress relief." Phil mused.

"Indeed." Mr. Mitchell said, holding Logan's arms down.

Phil kicked Logan's ribs over and over again, ignoring his cries of pain and the protests behind him.

"Stop it!" Carlos yelled.

"Leave him alone!" James screamed.

"I'll kill you sick freaks!" Kendall screamed.

A sound resonated in Logan's ears and around the room; A crack. Logan screamed.

"Logan!" The boys shouted.

"Heh heh, oops." Phil said awkwardly.

"Aaah, don't worry about it." Mr. Mitchell waved off. "Happened to me loads of times too. Just move to the other side."

"Oh okay!" Phil said and moved to kick Logan's right side.

"Stop it!" Carlos yelled. "Just give him a break! Please!" He sobbed.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "He has a point. As much as it pains me to say this, we don't want to have him die on us."

Finally Phil ceased the beating and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Let's let him rest for now, and come back later." Mr. Mitchell said.

Phil nodded and they started pulling Logan back to his shackles, Logan grunting in pain the whole time.

Mr. Mitchell and Phil locked him up and went back to the door. "Rest up now." Mr. Mitchell said with a smile, then closed the door behind him.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Logan breathed heavily, trying to will the pain away enough to at least respond to Carlos. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to pull himself up into a better sitting position using the shackles, his ribs spiking in pain.

"Logie? Are you gonna be okay?" James asked softly.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and grunted lightly, still trying to fight the pain. All he managed was a small nod to James' question. He longed to be able to lay his arms down to ease the pull at his broken ribs.

Kendall watched Logan with tear-filled eyes. He sighed and laid his head on the wall. "We _have_ to get out of here."


	15. Tortured Souls

**Author's note: Here's a bit of James angst fer ya. That's right, I'm lookin' at you Ry, a.k.a. ElevatedSuperstar. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Tortured Souls

_**"**__**In the dark with the music on, wishing I was somewhere else. Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help. I would rather rot alone, then spend a minute with you I'm gone, I'm gone." - **_**'Open Wounds' - Skillet**

"Are you kidding me?" Det. Powell yelled.

"N-no ma-am." The officer stuttered. "From what the security cameras picked up, the car that drove away from Rocque Records and the Palm Woods had no license plate."

"But we did get a good description of the car." Another officer piped in. "It's an old, small sliver car. A Gand-Am I think."

"Alright." Det. Powell said, nodding. "That's something. More than what we've gotten in the past week. Send the information to every store around the area, and tell them to keep a look-out for that car."

"Yes ma'am." The officers said and ran off.

"This is good." Mr. Garcia said as he sat down in the chair beside Det. Powell's at her desk. He held a mug of coffee and handed another one to the detective. "There's a lot of stores in that area. Someone's bound to have seen them."

Det. Powell took the mug with a thankful nod. "It's not a lot." She said miserably. She took a sip from her cup and rubbed a hand over her tired eyes.

"But it's something." Mr. Garcia said. "And it could very well lead us to the boys."

"I hope so." Det. Powell replied.

* * *

She sniffled, and felt a comforting hand rub her arm in response. She snuggled closer to her mother, trying to will away the tears that never seemed to stop. Then she felt another hand rubbing her knee comfortingly and she gripped her friends' arm tightly.

"It'll be okay." Jo said as she tightened her grip comfortingly on Katie's knee and around Camille's shoulders.

"Where are they?" Katie asked in a broken voice.

"Shhh, shhh." Mrs. Knight soothed. "They'll come back to us." She barely whispered, distantly. "I know they will. They wouldn't leave us here. They're nice boys. They love us and know that we love them. They'll come back."

"And plus,". Jo added as cheerfully as she could. "You guys say that Carlos' dad is the best in the business. I'm sure he'll find them in no time at all."

Everyone clung to Mrs. Knight's and Jo's words, just hoping and praying that they were true. But after a week of nothing, their hope was slowly beginning to fade.

Camille hugged her knees as she lay on Jo's shoulder. "Please come back." She whispered.

* * *

"Just one thing?" James asked.

"Yep." Carlos answered. "Everything else would be destroyed in the crash."

"Ugh, I don't know. Hmm." James thought. "You know, normally I'd say my lucky comb, but after being stuck in here for like, _years_, I'm beginning to reconsider that decision."

"It hasn't been years." Kendall said.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"I guess, a box of food." James said. "'Cause after this long, I'm starving."

A grumble erupted from all three other boys' stomaches. "Ooooooh." Carlos groaned. "Me too."

"Keep the game up." Logan said. "It's a good distraction, when you _don't_ mention food."

"Alright alright." Carlos said. "How about you Kendall? Which item would _you_ take if you were stranded on a desert island?"

"Hmm." Kendall hummed. "Maybe. . .A radio, so that I could contact passing ships or something."

"It wouldn't work unless you knew the channel they were broadcasting on." Logan informed.

"Plus, you'd probably be out of range." James said.

"Okay then. . ." Kendall thought. "A big bottle of water. You can survive longer without food than you can without water, and it's not good to drink the sea water."

"Aaah, smart." Carlos said.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm. . ." Carlos thought. "A pocket knife. So I could make stuff easily."

"That's actually pretty good." James said, impressed.

"What about you Logan?" Kendall asked.

"A flare gun." Logan answered. "To signal passing ships or planes."

"Man,". Kendall said. "Put all of that together and we're set! We could survive on that island for days! Maybe even weeks! As long as we were all together."

"It just proves what a perfect team we are." James said with a smirk.

"Yep!" Carlos said happily. "All four of us could do anything!"

"Like when we pull pranks on Gustavo and Mr. Bitters." James chuckled.

"Poor guys don't even know what hit 'em." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Or how about when we're on the ice?" Logan said. "Man, they never see it coming."

"We're awesome!" Carlos said. "We can do anything, as long as we're together!" Everyone chuckled.

Then the door opened and another chuckle enveloped the room. The boys froze.

"Anything, eh? As long as you're together?" Mr. Mitchell repeated.

"Do you just lean against the door and eavesdrop on our conversations or something?" James asked annoyedly.

Mr. Mitchell glared at James as he walked further in, letting the light from the wide open door fill the room. "You think you're funny?" He asked. James remained silent.

Mr. Mitchell walked over to the right side of the room and set up a hanging hook on the ceiling. Then walked back over to the boys. "I have a fun activity for us today." He said. "And since Phil is busy and won't be joining us today, one of you gets to take his place." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked angrily.

Mr. Mitchell smiled, then went over and unlocked Logan's shackles, forcefully pulling him to his feet.

Logan's ribs burned and he squeezed his eyes shut, letting a small cry of pain escape his lips.

"No stop!" Kendall said. "Leave him alone!"

Mr. Mitchell locked on a different pair of shackles, chaining Logan's hands together. Then pushed him over to the hook. He pulled Logan's hands up using the shackles, causing another cry from Logan, and hooked the shackles onto the hook, with Logan facing the wall. Then left for a moment, and came back to drop something behind Logan, the guys couldn't tell what it was.

Mr. Mitchell then walked over to the boys. "Now, which one of you wants to help me?" He asked.

"Just let him go!" Carlos cried. "Please!"

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kendall asked bitterly. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He ruined my life!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, startling all of them. "And my marriage! My wife and I were happy together, just the two of us. Then that pathetic excuse for a human being came along and ruined everything! We never wanted kids! But we didn't know she was pregnant! She didn't have any of the symptoms! And we couldn't get rid of him afterwards because having a kid kept the police from arresting me for petty theft so I could stay home and look after my family. So we had to keep him!"

Mr. Mitchell rubbed a hand over his face and calmed down slightly. "But I guess it isn't so bad." He said. "I mean, we managed to make the best of it, and Logan and I have some fun times together." He turned around to face Logan. "Don't we Logan?"

"You sick freak!" James yelled, his anger finally boiling over. He couldn't stop it now. "You don't deserve to have an amazing person like Logan as your son! He's a greater person than you could ever hope to be! You're selfish and sadistic and psychotic!"

"James, stop." Kendall tried quietly.

"I'm surprised you even had a wife that loved you in the first place!" James continued, ignoring Kendall. "_You're_ the pathetic one; Torturing your own son just for the sheer joy of it! That's demented!"

"What did you say boy?" Mr. Mitchell said in anger, leaning close to James' face.

"Stop!" Logan yelled from across the room. "Leave him alone!"

"You heard me." James said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "You're a pathetic, demented psychopath."

"Is that so?" Mr. Mitchell said. "I think we've found our volunteer." He smiled and pulled a gun from behind his back, pointing it at James' head. "Make a move and I shoot." He threatened, then began to unlock James' shackles. He stepped back, the gun firmly locked on James. "Get up." He commanded.

James stared up at him defiantly where he sat.

"I said get up!" Mr. Mitchell boomed.

"James, just do as he says." Carlos pleaded.

James looked over to see Carlos' and Kendall's pleading eyes, then slowly rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on Mr. Mitchell.

Mr. Mitchell jerked the gun to the side, motioning James to move, and James slowly moved to the right. Mr. Mitchell then pressed the gun up against James' back and led him all the way to stand behind Logan.

"Pick it up." Mr. Mitchell commanded.

It took a minute for James to register the words, until he finally looked down, and his eyes widened. "No, no you can't do this!" James said shakily.

"Pick, it, up." Mr. Mitchell repeated.

"Look, I'm sorry." James said. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Just, don't do this!"

"Pick. It. Up!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, jamming the gun further into James' back.

"I won't!" James yelled.

"Just leave them alone!" Kendall yelled.

"Please! Let them go!" Carlos sobbed.

"Don't test me boy!" Mr. Mitchell screamed, then cocked the gun. "Pick it up! Or I'll shoot every one of you right now!"

"Just pick it up James!" Logan yelled.

James looked at Logan with teary eyes. "No! I'm not doing this! I won't hurt you!"

"It's okay." Logan said softly, giving James a small smile.

"Logan-" James said in a cracking voice.

"James,". Logan cut him off. "If you don't do this, then we all die. Just pick it up."

Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to James' ear. "Well?" Mr. Mitchell asked quietly. "What's it gonna be?"

Tears stained James' cheeks as he looked at Logan, who had tears down his face as well. Logan nodded to him reassuringly, and James slowly picked up the whip that lay at his feet, letting out a sob as he did.

"Good." Mr. Mitchell said. "Now swing it."

"Please." James sobbed quietly.

"Swing it!" Mr. Mitchell screamed.

"It's okay James." Logan said with tears in his eyes and he nodded, then turned his back to James and braced himself.

James couldn't help but notice the way Logan's shoulder's started shaking in anticipation. James wanted nothing more than to let Mr. Mitchell shoot him in the back at that moment. But the thought of him also shooting Kendall, Carlos and Logan as well, kept him in place.

He looked over at Kendall and Carlos who were frantically pulling at their chains, screaming at Mr. Mitchell, tears streaking their faces. Then they caught James' glance, and stared at him with hurt-filled, desperate, pleading eyes. James could only return their stare with his own pained, apologetic eyes.

He felt the gun dig further into his back, and turned to face Logan's back. "I'm sorry." He said in a shaking and cracking voice, and pulled his arm back in a swing.


	16. Run

**Author's note: "Previously, on Big Time Rush; What do you mean the witch turned Carlos into a tree?"**

**Just kidding. I'm sure y'all remember that quote from 'Big Time Decision'. I laughed hard at that. XD Anyway, I think you'll like this one Ry, and any James-angst fans. :) Sorry it's kind of short. :\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Run

_**"We're not gonna be just apart of their game. We're not gonna be just the victims. They're taking our dreams, and they tear them apart, till everyone's the same. I've got no place to go. I've got no where to run. They love to watch me fall. They think they know it all." - **_**'Me Against The World' - Simple Plan**

Pain erupted from his back, as the thin metal tip sliced through, breaking the fabric of his shirt, and his delicate, pale skin with ease. Red spilled over the long diagonal slash across his back, and he couldn't hold it in; Logan screamed.

Laughter filled the room. "Again!" Mr. Mitchell cried excitedly.

"I can't!" James sobbed. "I'm sorry Logan! I'm so sorry!"

"Swing it again!" Mr. Mitchell yelled.

"Just do it James!" Logan strained, too weak to fully turn around to look at him.

James reluctantly swung again; Another long slash going the other way, diagonally. He wished that he was deaf as Logan's screams filled the room. The sound caused more tears to fill his eyes and spill over.

"Again!" Mr. Mitchell screamed.

James obeyed; Again, and again, and again.

"Just let them go!" Carlos sobbed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kendall screamed at the laughing Mr. Mitchell.

Again, and again, and again. James was sure he'd have nightmares of this for the rest of his life. He just wanted to die.

Logan's back was a picture of red, nothing more. His shirt hung loosely, and his pale skin was stained with the blood that never seemed to stop pooling over.

Mr. Mitchell was lost in his laughter. Finally, he stopped. "Alright James." He said. "You've had enough fun for today." With that he pushed James out of the way.

James fell to his knees, all his strength leaving him. The tears never stopped and he was shaking. He looked up to see Mr. Mitchell unhook Logan's shackles and Logan fell to the ground hard.

Mr. Mitchell stood over Logan intimidatingly and chuckled as he watched Logan breathe heavily. Mr. Mitchell turned around but was shocked when something caught his foot and he fell face first to the ground, the gun flying from his hand and across the room.

Nobody expected to see what they had just witnessed. Kendall and Carlos' mouths gaped, rendered speechless.

James stared in shock, at Mr. Mitchell struggling to get up. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

"James!"

The strained voice caught James' attention and he turned to see Logan holding his father's legs together. "Run." Logan said.

"Run!" Two more voices said and James turned to see Kendall and Carlos screaming at him.

James was still in a daze. Like none of this was real. He couldn't register what was happening.

"James, run!" Logan yelled.

Finally James got to his feet and sprinted out the wide open door, adrenaline keeping him upright. He ran passed the small basement living room and up the stairs.

On a table in the kitchen were their cell phones, and James quickly grabbed one of them and turned it on. Still racing to escape, he threw the phone into a large plant pot, then ran to the door.

James almost made it, until the door opened. "Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

He strained to get his legs free, kicking this way and that. Finally he landed a kick in the face and made it to his feet. "Bad move." Mr. Mitchell said, and kicked Logan's already broken ribs.

Logan screamed and instinctively curled up, but this only exposed his bleeding back which Mr. Mitchell landed several more kicks on.

"No! Let me go!" James struggled as Phil brought him down the stairs.

"Phil, your face." Mr. Mitchell observed a bruise forming under Phil's left eye.

"_This_ one got a couple of hits in." Phil answered bitterly, as he rubbed his left side.

Phil then pushed James to his knees beside Mr. Mitchell. "You think you're clever?" Mr. Mitchell asked as he leaned in to James' face. "You seriously thought you could escape?" He threw he head back in laughter.

Then Phil pushed James flat on the ground and grabbed his left ankle, twisting it. James screamed. "That oughta keep you from trying anything like that again." Phil said, then pulled James back to the shackles and locked him up.

Mr. Mitchell kicked Logan one last time in the side, then left him on the ground and headed for the door. "You can't beat me boys." He said with a chuckle and exited the room with Phil, locking the door behind him.

"James?" Logan asked weakly as he tried to raise to see him, and he started crawling over to him.

"Logan." James breathed. "I'm so, so, sorry." Then he broke into tears and cried hard.

Logan made it over to James and lifted the chain of his shackles over and behind James' head, then pulled him into a hug. "Shhhh." Logan soothed softly, his voice just above a whisper. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, so don't you dare try to blame yourself." He said gently, letting James cry into his chest.

"Are you guys okay?" Kendall asked.

James sniffled and pulled away from Logan to look at Kendall and nod slightly. "Yeah,". He said quietly. "Sorry."

Kendall let a ghost of a smile cross his face. "Don't be." He said gently.

Logan brought the shackles back over and started assessing James' injury. "Looks like your ankle is only sprained."

"Well, that's not _too_ bad." Carlos said as brightly as he could.

James smiled lightly. "Yeah." He sniffled, trying not to break down again. He looked back at Logan with concerned, tear-filled eyes.

Logan just nodded his head. "I'm okay James."

"At least you can rest your arms now." Carlos said hopefully.

Logan chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it's not pulling at my broken rib. That's always nice." He joked lightly.

"Plus James got a hug!" Carlos said happily. "That always makes everything okay!"

Everyone chuckled and Logan slowly made it over to Carlos and wrapped him in a hug as well.

Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder, trying to will the eminent tears away. The embrace just felt so good to him after not feeling any affection for more than a week. He felt like the weight on his shoulders was lifted ever so slightly, as Logan rubbed his upper back soothingly.

"It's okay to cry." Logan whispered.

Finally a sob escaped, and Carlos broke down just like James had only moments ago. He cried into Logan's chest, not even trying to calm down.

They didn't know how long they were like that, but finally, Carlos started to calm down and regain control. He sniffled. "I'm sor-"

"Ah." Logan cut him off. "And you guys say _I_ apologize too much. Hypocrites." He joked.

"Hey." James said defensively. "We're not hippos!" He said, causing everyone to laugh.

Logan shook his head fondly. "I gotta get new friends." He joked.

"Aaaaaw, come on." Kendall said. "You know you love us." Everyone laughed again.

"Man,". Carlos started once his laughter settled. "You were so close James."

"To what?" James asked.

"To getting out of here!" Carlos explained. "You were out the door, you could've gotten help, told them where we were."

"Yeah,". Kendall agreed. "To bad that stupid lug, Phil had to ruin it all. But I heard you got some hits on him too! Way to go!"

"Haha!" Carlos laughed. "I bet he didn't even know what hit him!"

"Yeah,". James chuckled. "And it felt goooood."

"I'll bet." Logan said.

"Plus,". James began. "It wasn't a total loss." He grinned deviously.

The boys looked at him with anticipation, and hope. "What'd you do?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I managed to turn on one of the cell phones and hide it in a plant." James whispered.

They all tried their hardest to conceal their excitement and relief. Carlos sighed. "Then, they're coming." He said. "Help is coming. Finally."

* * *

"No! We're not going to! Forget it!" Kelly screamed.

"Look, just hear me out." Griffin said.

"Forget it!" Kelly repeated. "We're not giving up on those boys! We won't drop Big Time Rush and start a new band! We won't give up on them!" She screamed, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Griffin turned to Gustavo. "Come on Gustavo, you know how important this is. Big Time Rush hasn't been working on anything in the past week. It isn't looking good for the company."

Gustavo stood and comforted the now crying Kelly. "I'm sorry Griffin. But we will not leave them. They're my do-. . .My boys, and I won't give up on them."

Griffin stomped his foot in frustration. "Fine." He said and walked out the door, his men following.

"What if. . ." Kelly started, afraid to finish.

"They're coming back." Gustavo said firmly. "They've never let me down before. They're coming back."

Kelly leaned against Gustavo and cried into his chest, when a beeping erupted, and she jerked her head to the computer screen. "Oh my god." She said as she clicked and typed and clicked again.

"What?" Gustavo asked. "What is it?"

"It's Kendall's cell phone!" Kelly said. "It's transmitting again! Look, right there, save that address!" She said and Gustavo quickly gabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the address as Kelly pulled out her cell phone and frantically dialed. "Hey. We have an address! I think we found them!"


	17. I Won't Give In

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support guys! It really makes my day to see new favorites and reviews and follows. :)**

**Thanks to the one guest for that awesome review for the last chapter. Sorry I made you explode with pasta, that was totally not my intent. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 16

I Won't Give In

_**"You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end. There's no place to go. You know I won't give in. No I won't give in." - **_**'Keep Holding On' - Avril Lavigne**

"Are you sure? You haven't seen it anywhere?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Positive. I think I would'a remembered an old car like that come into my gas station. Sorry officers." The cashier answered.

"Well thank you for your time. Good day sir." Det. Powell said and they exited the store.

"That's the third store in the area!" Mr. Garcia exclaimed frustratingly, as they made their way down the busy streets of L.A.

"Calm down officer Garcia." Det. Powell said. "There are still lots of stores in the area that we haven't checked yet."

"It's just so frustrating!" Mr. Garcia exclaimed. "The longer we take looking for clues, the longer those boys have to be with that awful man! I swear, if he hurt any of them-"

"We don't know what's happening with them." Det. Powell interrupted. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, or I may have to pull you off this case." She warned gently.

Mr. Garcia sighed heavily. "Right. I'm sorry." Det. Powell gave him a soft smile, then Mr. Garcia's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Mr. Garcia answered. "What?" He exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Det. Powell asked.

"Shhh." Mr. Garcia hushed and pressed the phone tighter to his ear. "Are you sure?. . .Yes." Mr. Garcia held his phone in the crook of his neck and searched his pockets for his notepad and pen, then started scribbling down numbers. "Alright, we'll check it right away. . .No, don't tell the ladies yet, there's still a chance of it being a dead end. . .Of course, the second we're done. . .Alright. Thanks Kelly." He said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Det. Powell asked.

"That was Kelly Wainright." Mr. Garcia explained. "The assistant of Gustavo Rocque. She said that Kendall's cell phone started transmitting a signal again! We have an address!" He said as he waved the notepad eagerly.

Det. Powell nodded and pulled out her radio. "I'll called my men and we'll check it out."

Mr. Garcia nodded as he watched her speak into her radio. He felt something raising up in him that he hadn't felt in a while. Something that he was starting to doubt he'd feel again; Hope.

* * *

Carlos snuggled his head further into its rest, not wanting to open his eyes and leave the sweet bliss of dreamland. He tried turning on his side for a more comfortable position, but his arms wouldn't move. Then he remembered his arms were still held in place by the chains around his wrists. So he tried bringing his legs up for a different position, but they connected with something and then he heard a whimper.

Carlos' eyes shot open in realization, and his head shot up from the shoulder it was resting on. "I'm sorry Logie!" He panicked. "Are you okay?"

Logan lifted his shackles from behind Carlos' neck, to ease his sore ribs a little, and nodded. "I'm okay." He strained.

"I'm so, so sorry." Carlos said.

"It's okay Carlos." Logan insisted. "I'm fine."

"'_Fine_' would be back at the apartment in our own beds." James said bitterly, causing the two boys to look over to him.

"You know what I mean." Logan said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I suppose it's stupid to ask how everyone is doing then?" Kendall asked cautiously. James scoffed.

"More or less." Logan answered shamefully.

"I wish we were home." Carlos said.

"Don't we all." James said bitterly.

"I miss the apartment,". Carlos said dreamily. "With the big orange sofa, and the huge screen TV. . ."

"Yeah Carlos, we get it." James said annoyedly.

"And the video games,". Carlos continued. "And the hockey table, and Swirly! Man I miss Swirly!"

"We know Carlos." Kendall said gently. "We're all homesick."

Carlos felt a growl from his stomach, and he groaned. "Ooooooh, and I miss Mama Knight's cooking! I'm so hungry! I wish I could just be in a room full of corndogs right now!"

"Carlos enough!" James yelled. "You're driving me crazy!"

"James, just calm down." Kendall said.

"I can't _calm down_!" James exclaimed. "I can't stand it in here! We've been stuck here for more than a week and I'm tired of it!"

"James-" Logan tried.

"We haven't eaten or drank anything in days!" James continued. "We barely sleep, and when we do, we wake up with horrible pains from sleeping in such weird positions! And we're all hurt or broken in one way or another! I can't take it anymore!"

James was too busy ranting to notice that Logan had made his way over to him.

"James, look at me." Logan said as he snapped his fingers into front of James' face, finally catching his attention. "Just breathe." Logan instructed.

James sighed and took a deep breath in, then slowly blew it out.

"Better?" Logan asked.

James nodded. "Thanks." He said.

Logan patted his uninjured leg. "Anytime buddy."

Carlos sighed. "We _really_ have to get out of here. This place is driving us insane! I don't think I've ever been this still, or been in one place for this long before!"

The boys chuckled. "I can only imagine how hard this must be for you Carlos." Kendall said, then he sighed. "I miss my mom and Katie, and Jo."

"Heck, I even miss Gustavo right about now." James said. "But don't tell him I said that."

"Wow, even with his _torturous_ ways?" Kendall joked.

"Nothing he does could compare to this." James said seriously. "I'm sorry Logan." His voice dropped to just above a whisper.

"For what?" Logan asked.

James sighed. "For being a jerk and complaining about stupid things like that, when you had it way worse."

Logan shrugged. "It's no big deal. You didn't know."

"Still." James said.

"Really James, it's fine." Logan said with a small smile. James hesitated, but smiled back, finally accepting Logan's words.

Carlos huffed frustratingly. "Man, I'm so bored!"

"Sorry Carlos." Logan said. "There's not much to do in here. You're just gonna have to tough it out."

"Aaaaw man." Carlos whined as he rested against the wall angrily. "But that's boring." He said. The boys chuckled, but then fell silent for a while, mostly trying to think of something to do, and not actually having any ideas.

Finally, something came to Kendall. "Oh you're such a turd." He started singing. "Oh yeah, a giant turd." The boys smiled and joined in. "And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd! Oh you're such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" Then the boys broke into laughter.

"That song never gets old." Carlos laughed.

"I know a couple of people I'd like to sing it to right now." Kendall smiled deviously.

"I hear that." James agreed.

Then the door opened. "Speak of the devil." Logan whispered, causing the boys to snicker quietly.

"Ah good, you're all up." Mr. Mitchell said as he walked in and over to the table at the left corner of the room. He began scanning it over, as if deciding which one to use.

The boys eyed him cautiously. James carefully moved his legs more towards Logan protectively, as if to put more in between Logan and his father.

Mr. Mitchell sighed heavily. "These all seem too. . .Repetitive. We've used them all before." He said glumly.

"Then,". Carlos started shakily. "Why don't you, you know, skip today? Since you don't have anything good anyways." He thought it was worth a try to somehow get Mr. Mitchell to give them. . .To give Logan a break for at least a day.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled then walked over to stand in front of Carlos. "You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like me to leave your poor little friend alone and stop hurting him all the time, is that it?"

Carlos gulped as Mr. Mitchell leaned closer, feeling his hot breath on his face. "How about I switch to you instead?" Mr. Mitchell said quietly and sinisterly.

"No!" Logan exclaimed. "Leave them alone!"

Mr. Mitchell looked over to Logan. "Imagine it Logan. A day free of pain. No more hurting, and burning, and breaking. It could all stop, at least for a day. All of that pain and suffering, could be someone else's problem, instead of yours. At least for day." He smiled darkly.

Mr. Mitchell's smile grew as he saw the longing in Logan's teary eyes. The conflict going on inside of him. Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Just say the word." He said.

"No!" Logan yelled, shaking his head. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Logan. . ." Kendall started.

Logan looked over to Kendall, shocked. A tear escaped.

"What if. . ." Kendall tried finding the right words.

"No!" Logan shouted. "I'm not letting you guys get hurt! Especially not for me! I won't!"

"Maybe I want to!" Carlos burst out, shocking everyone. "You think I like seeing _you_ get hurt all the time?" He yelled to Logan.

Logan sat staring at the rarely angry Carlos, mouth gaped in shock. "I. . ."

"Well I don't!" Carlos yelled. "It kills me more than a stupid punch in the face or kick to the gut would! I don't care if I get hurt, Logan! But I _do_ care if I have to sit here and watch you suffer anymore! I can't take it!"

"Carlos." Logan said, trying to get him to stop.

Carlos turned to Mr. Mitchell before Logan could say anything in protest. "Do what you want to me!" He challenged angrily. "As long as it'll get Logan off the hook!"

"No!" Logan shouted. "Stop it Carlos!"

Mr. Mitchell laughed loudly. "My, this certainly is turning out very interesting!" Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to Carlos' glaring face. "Alright boy. You think my worst is a punch in the face and a kick in the stomach? Well, I'll have you know, I'm a little more creative than that. Like say. . .A broken wrist!"

Carlos' eyes widened but before he could do or say anything, Mr. Mitchell had grasped, twisted and cracked Carlos' right wrist in what he was sure, was the most painful way possible. Carlos let out an earth-shattering scream.

"Carlos!" Kendall called.

"Leave him alone!" James yelled.

"S-stop it!" Logan cried. "Stop! They didn't d-do anything! Leave them alone! I don't care what you do to me! J-just leave them out of this!"

"Is that so?" Mr. Mitchell rose to his feet, anger raising up in him. He stalked back over to the table and began angrily rummaging through the tools. James moved closer to Logan protectively.

Finally, Mr. Mitchell came back with a knife. "Alright Logan. I'll leave them alone, as long as you stay conscious. Let's see how long you can last." He said and approached Logan.

James jerked forward in between them. "Don't you touch him." James threatened.

"Cute." Mr. Mitchell said, then kicked James' sprained ankle, causing him to scream and instinctively curl inward, allowing the path to Logan.

Mr. Mitchell yanked Logan's shackles and Logan stumbled forward.

"No!" James cried through the pain.

"Leave him alone!" Kendall yelled, as Mr. Mitchell dragged Logan across the floor, slightly away from the boys.

Mr. Mitchell kicked Logan's side, causing him to cry out and turn on his back. Then Mr. Mitchell leaned down close to Logan, and cut down his arm. "Come on Logan!" He yelled over Logan's screams. "Cry out! Beg me to stop! Just say the word, and it could all go away!"

"Stop it!" Carlos cried.

"Just say the word Logan!" Mr. Mitchell said as he sliced down Logan's leg. "Tell me to stop! Tell me to leave you alone! All you have to do is ask!"

"I won't!" Logan strained. "I w-won't let you hurt my friends!"

Rage filled Mr. Mitchell. "You defiant little brat!" He spat and stabbed right into Logan's left forearm. Logan's blood curdling scream filled the entire room.

"Logan!" James cried.

"Let him go! I'll kill you!" Kendall screamed.

Mr. Mitchell turned around to face Kendall. "You know, you keep saying that. But what could _you_ possibly do to _me_? You can barely move, and are clearly out-matched." He said, and twisted the knife embedded in Logan's arm. "You can't beat me!" He laughed as Logan screamed harder.

"You pathetic, sick little man!" Kendall yelled, getting Mr. Mitchell's attention. "Yeah, that's right. You don't deserve to walk this earth! You're lower than scum! Than the very dirt on the bottom of my shoe!"

Mr. Mitchell stood, fully turning to meet Kendall. "You better shut up boy,-"

"Or what?" Kendall challenged. "You gonna cut me with your little knife?" He taunted.

Mr. Mitchell's fists tightened. "Don't test me boy." He threatened.

"You think you're so tough,". Kendall continued. "But all you've done is lock up a bunch of teenagers in your basement and torture your own son! And yet you claim that you are so great! You couldn't even stand a chance in a real fight!"

"That's it!" Mr. Mitchell roared, and yanked the knife from Logan's arm, causing another scream. Then he rose and started to turn around to face Kendall again.

"No!" Logan strained and caught his father's foot with the chain connecting his shackles, causing the large man to fall face first.

"Why you!" Mr. Mitchell growled and got up and stood over Logan. He then continued to beat Logan; Punching him in the face repeatedly. "Worthless! You're garbage! A pathetic, useless piece of garbage!" Mr. Mitchell screamed as punches flew. "You don't deserve friends! You don't deserve a family. You don't deserve love and care and warm, fuzzy, happy feelings! You're nothing but a spoiled, good-for-nothing brat that can't even defend himself!" He mercilessly hit Logan across the face, in the ribs, in the back, everywhere. "You disappoint me Logan!"

"Stop! Leave him alone!" James yelled.

"You coward!" Kendall screamed. "Let him go!"

Mr. Mitchell stood Logan up and forced his foot into Logan's stomach, sending him flying into the wall, right in between Kendall and James.

"Come on Logan!" Mr. Mitchell said as he punched him across the face. "Fight back. I dare you! Get up and defend yourself you wimp!"

Logan slid down the wall to the ground, barely breathing, and Mr. Mitchell stomped down hard on Logan's left knee. The resonating crack, and the pained scream from Logan, told everyone clearly, that it was broken.

Then Mr. Mitchell stood over his son, glaring at his greatest disappointment. "You can't even defend yourself. Pathetic." Then he turned to look at Kendall, then Carlos, then James. "Who's next?"


	18. Saving

**Author's note: So, the pasta guest was actually Ry (ElevatedSuperstar)! That's good to know! Again, sorry I made you explode with pasta. That must've been hell trying to clean up. XD**

**This is another one of my favorite chapters. There's a lot. ;) Whole lot of action in this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Saving

_**"Let's get the story straight, you were a poison. You flooded through my veins, you left me broken. You tried to make me think, that the blame was all on me, with the pain you put me through, and now I know that it's not me it's you." - **_**'It's Not Me, It's You' - Skillet**_**  
**_

Mr. Garcia held his gun close to him. He was nervous. They had finally reached the house were Kendall's cell signal was coming from.

Mr. Garcia looked to the detective standing across from him, on the other side of the door, and she nodded, bringing her own gun close to her.

Det. Powell mouthed, _'One.'_ Mr. Garcia mouthed with her as he slowly grabbed the doorknob. _'Two.'_

Then they burst into the house, their men following, guns pointing everywhere. "This is the police!" Mr. Garcia yelled.

All the officers started searching the house, jerking around corners and kicking down doors.

Det. Powell turned the corner into the kitchen but was unexpectedly knocked to the ground. When she looked up, the man had her gun pointed at her with a smirk on his face.

Then the man was knocked to the ground beside the detective, and she wasted no time in retrieving her gun, as Mr. Garcia cuffed the man's hands behind his back.

"How ya doin' Phil?" Mr. Garcia said as he pulled Phil to his feet. Phil growled in response.

"Thanks." Det. Powell said to Mr. Garcia, and he nodded in response.

"Now,". Mr. Garcia started as he threw Phil into the arms of two other officers, who held him still. "Where are the boys?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Phil sneered.

Mr. Garcia punched Phil across the face, making him spit out blood. "I'll ask again." Mr. Garcia said, threateningly calm. "Where. Are. The boys?" Phil stared up at Mr. Garcia defiantly.

Mr. Garcia sighed. "There are two ways you can leave this house." He said. "You could be lead out into a cruiser by one of these nice gentlemen." He said as he pointed to the cops that held Phil. Then Mr. Garcia leaned in close to Phil's face. "Or a body bag." He said quietly.

Phil stayed quiet for a moment, slightly thrown off by the chief's intense words.

Mr. Garcia clenched his fists in raising anger and anxiety. "Where are they?" He yelled.

Finally, Phil sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Come on boys!" Mr. Mitchell yelled happily. "Who else wants to challenge me? Any takers?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kendall yelled, his voice cracking with emotion as he pulled at his restraints.

"Ah, so it's Kendall." Mr. Mitchell said and faced him. "You really want to challenge me boy? You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"You're a demented psychopath!" Kendall yelled.

Mr. Mitchell's face contorted in anger and he stomped back to the table, returning with the tazer. He held it close to Kendall's face. "Say that again." Mr. Mitchell said quietly. "I dare you."

"Kendall don't." James said pleadingly.

"Please Kendall." Carlos said desperately.

"You're the leader, right?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "The one they turn to for help, the one they confide in and look to for direction. The one that they can count on to protect them." Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "You can't protect them. You can't even protect yourself."

"Shut up!" Kendall yelled.

Immediately, Mr. Mitchell thrusted the tazer into Kendall's side, and he screamed in pain. "Feel it Kendall!" Mr. Mitchell yelled over Kendall's screams. "Feel the failure! You can't help your friends! You can't help yourself! You've lost, boy! And you and your friends are paying for it! You failed them! You failed their familes! You failed your _own_ family!" Mr. Mitchell laughed hard as Kendall screamed, ignoring James' and Carlos' screams and cries. Then Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to Kendall. "And you failed Logan."

"Stop."

The small, weak voice caused Mr. Mitchell to stop the tazer and turn around, anger and frustration bubbling up.

"Leave them alone." Logan strained.

"Still trying to fight me huh?" Mr. Mitchell asked, then walked over to Logan's beaten and weak body. "Stand up." Mr. Mitchell ordered.

Logan attempted to sit up and get to his feet, but he couldn't quite muster the strength to push himself up, and he fell against the wall.

"Come on Logan!" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "Show me your worth! Prove to me that you _aren't_ a pathetic worm! Stand up! And I won't go back to your friends!" Logan attempted again but Mr. Mitchell kicked his broken leg, causing him to weakly cry out.

"Logan,". Carlos said in a cracking voice. "Stop."

"Just stay down Logan." James said softly. "Please."

"Let us take it from here Logan." Kendall said. Tears streamed down all of their faces, never stopping.

"Aaaaw how sweet." Mr. Mitchell said, then went back over to Kendall. "Still think you can protect him do you?"

"With everything fibre of my being." Kendall stated confidently. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Tsk tsk, poor niave little Kendall." Mr. Mitchell said, shaking his head. "You just don't get it."

"Get what?" Kendall demanded.

Mr. Mitchell leaned in close. "Logan was never yours to protect." He said quietly. "You think you can save him? He was doomed from the start!" He yelled. "If you wanted to save him, you should've done it when he was born. You should've taken him away before I signed his birth certificate. Now no one can save him! He's all mine!" Mr. Mitchell laughed maniacally. "You think you were protecting him before. You've never once in your life, been able to protect him!"

"No." Kendall said softly as the realization sank in.

"I've always had him!" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "I've always been there, with him! And you never once came and helped him! Any of you!" He yelled as he looked to the boys. "Maybe you could've saved him then. But not anymore. Logan is mine! And there's nothing you can do about it! You can't protect him! And you can't protect yourselves!"

"Hey!"

Mr. Mitchell turned in shock to see Logan standing against the wall, holding his side and leaning all his weight on his right leg. "Maybe they can't protect themselves." Logan said. "But I can."

"Why won't you just stay down?" Mr. Mitchell yelled furiously as he stormed up in front of Logan. "Like back in Minnesota. You were a slightly better listening boy back then. You would do what I told you to! You would stay down on the floor, crying your little tears, begging me to stop hurting you! Those were the good times! What happened to them?"

"I got friends." Logan muttered simply, and sent a small smile to the others.

Mr. Mitchell punched Logan across the face, and more anger rose up in him when Logan remained standing. "You're not worth having friends!" Mr. Mitchell yelled to his face. "You're dirt! You don't deserve the bottom of my shoe! You're a worthless, stupid, good-for-nothing, insignificant piece of garbage!"

"You're wrong!" Kendall screamed, causing Both Mr. Mitchell and Logan to look to him with surprise. "_You're _the one who's garbage!" Kendall continued. "_You're_ the one who doesn't deserve to even be related to Logan! You're a sadistic, pathetic, sorry excuse for a father and a human being! You coward!"

"You have no right to even speak to me, boy!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, then turned back to Logan. "You see what your insolence does? They have no respect for me because of you!"

"We never _had_ respect for you!" James yelled. "You don't deserve it! You never did!"

"Now,". Mr. Mitchell said, shaking his head. "I have to teach them, as _well_ as you, proper manners!"

"You can't hurt them." Logan said.

"Oh no? And why is that?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Because I'm still standing!" Logan yelled.

Mr. Mitchell was a picture of pure rage. He reached behind his back and grabbed what was tucked into his pants; His gun. He pushed Logan against the wall, holding him there with his left forearm across Logan's chest, and pressed the gun up against Logan's temple. "You wanna bet?" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long boy! It's about time you finally learned your lesson!"

"Greg!" Phil called as he was forced down the stairs. He and the officers holding him reached the bottom and moved to the side as Mr. Garcia, the detective, and the rest of their squad flooded the room, guns pointing at Mr. Mitchell.

"Let him go Gregory!" Mr. Garcia said as he pointed the gun at him.

"Papi!" Carlos yelled. He received a nod from his father in response.

Mr. Mitchell rolled his head as he growled in frustration. "Why can't I just be left alone to discipline my son in peace?" He yelled to the ceiling.

"Drop the gun sir!" Det. Powell said. "Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you."

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "Do you see this Logan?" He asked. "You see what's happened? Do you see what you've done?" He yelled angrily. He held Logan by the front of his shirt and pulled him from the wall, only to thrust him back into it hard, causing Logan to cry out, tears streaking his face.

"Hey!" Mr. Garcia yelled. "Let him go! I _will_ shoot you!" He yelled angrily.

"You've ruined _everything_!" Mr. Mitchell said to Logan, ignoring the chief's words. "I was happy with my wife before you came along! You're a worthless, insignificant waste of space! You don't deserve a family! You don't deserve friends! You don't deserve people who care about you and love you and _want_ you!"

"I said let him go!" Mr. Garcia screamed.

Mr. Mitchell turned his head to the police officers at the room entrance. "Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my son here!"

"I suggest you let the boy go, sir." Det. Powell warned.

"Or what?" Mr. Mitchell challenged. "You gonna shoot me? The tiny, little lady gonna kill a man in cold blood?" Mr. Mitchell laughed. "You don't have the guts. Just like this one." He said and turned back to Logan. "Pathetic."

Mr. Garcia subtly attempted a step forward.

"Ah ah ah." Mr. Mitchell warned, and held the gun to Logan's head. "I _will_ shoot him. Or maybe I'll shoot one of these boys." He said and pointed the gun at them. "Maybe even,". He looked to Mr. Garcia sinisterly. "Your son."

A wave of panic visibly shot through Mr. Garcia's face, and Mr. Mitchell laughed.

"N-no." Logan rasped. "I won't let you hurt them." He grabbed hold of the gun's barrel and pointed it back at himself. "This is _our_ business. _I'm_ the one you hate. _I'm_ the one you have to p-punish. Leave them out of it."

"How heroic." Mr. Mitchell mocked, then used the butt of the gun to hit Logan across the head, forcing it to the side.

The action caused Mr. Garcia to instinctively move forward.

"What did I say?" Mr. Mitchell said and pointed the gun back at Logan's forehead, forcing Logan to look back up at him.

Blood dripped from the side of Logan's head, and the tears never ceased, but his eyes held a determination that made Mr. Mitchell boil with fury. "You think you're tough?" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "You think you're so brave and great by standing up to me? All you're doing is worsening the punishment I'm going to give you when these men finally leave my house!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Mr. Garcia yelled.

"And what can you do about it?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "He's _my_ son! _I'm_ his father, not you! _I_ get to decide how I discipline him! I _own_ him! You can't stop me! You can protect him from me! None of you can! You can't save him!" Mr. Mitchell laughed.

Mr. Garcia took another step forward, but Mr. Mitchell pointed the gun at him to stop him. "Take one more step forward,". Mr. Mitchell started. "And I won't hesitate to shoot every one of these boys. I suggest that if you truly want these boys to live, you will leave my property right now!"

"It doesn't work like that." Det. Powell said. "Either you hand over the boys and surrender quietly, or we start shooting."

"Just let them go." Logan said quietly. "You have me, you don't need them. Just let them go."

"We won't leave you Logan!" Kendall said.

"Quiet Kendall." Logan said as he sent Kendall a hard look. "Stay out of this."

Kendall was thrown off by Logan's intensity towards him, but soon sobered. "No! I'm not gonna let that psychopath take you away from us again!"

"You're our friend Logan!" James said. "Our brother! We're not leaving you!"

"Shut up!" Logan yelled, startling everyone. "If you guys had just stayed out of this in the first place, if you had just left me alone after I quit the band like you were _supposed_ to, none of this would have happened! You would be just fine at the apartment, laughing and having fun and living life! You should have just left me alone!"

"You're wrong!" Carlos yelled through his tears. "We wouldn't be having fun and being happy! We would be miserable and sad for the rest of our lives! You mean everything to us Logan! It's the same with all of us. If it was Kendall, or James, or me that was gone, it would be the same! We're nothing without each other, you know that!"

"Carlos, stop." Logan said, tears pouring down his face.

"We couldn't be happy without you." Carlos continued. "That's why we came back for you. Because you're our brother! We need you there to be happy again! We need to bring you back with us! Then we can be happy and everything will be back to the way it was!"

"Don't be stupid Carlos!" Logan yelled harshly, catching everyone off guard. "You seriously think we could go back to normal after all this? Nothing will ever be normal with me around! Why can't you all just get that? It's better for everyone if you just forget about me!"

Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Look who finally grew a back bone. Yelling at his best friends. The only people in the world that actually gave a damn for him. I'll admit, I'm mildly impressed." Mr. Mitchell pushed the gun into Logan's left side, causing him to let out strained grunts of pain. Then Mr. Mitchell turned to the glaring Kendall and Carlos. "He's right you know. You're all better off never seeing this little worm again."

"Let them go." Logan strained.

"Hmm." Mr. Mitchell hummed in thought. "I _would_ be saving them the heartache of knowing such a disappointing waste of space like you. But then again, I know another way to do that." Then he cocked the gun, jamming it further into Logan's broken side, causing him to let out strangled cries, trying to hold it in.

"Stop it!" Kendall yelled.

"Logan!" James yelled.

Mr. Mitchell leaned in close to Logan. "You're a disappointment." He said, his voice just above a whisper. "You never deserved love. You never deserved family. You never deserved _life_." He leaned in closer, forcing Logan to look him in the eyes. "I'm tired of you. I'm tired of trying to teach you, when you don't listen to a word I say. I'm tired of it." Logan's eyes widened, as Mr. Mitchell smiled. "Say goodbye Logan."

There were two gunshots, Logan knew that much. Hot pain exploded in his left side, telling him he'd been hit. Then everything seemed to be in slow motion, and all the sounds around him muffled. His legs buckled, and he fell to the ground. But at the same time, so did his father.

Mr. Mitchell fell right beside Logan, and Logan could see into his eyes. He saw the hate and fury, and life, slowly fade away, until there was nothing.

Logan looked up and saw Mr. Garcia's gun smoking, then he slowly looked around and saw Kendall, James and Carlos yelling, but he couldn't hear them. He also saw Phil screaming as he thrashed in the officers' arms, while they led him upstairs, and Mr. Garcia giving orders to the other officers as he put away his gun.

Then the woman ran up to Mr. Mitchell's body, placing two fingers on his neck. She nodded to herself in confirmation and rummaged through his pockets, retrieving a set of keys, then ran off to unlock the boys.

Logan was then aware of Mr. Garcia running up to him. He fell to his knees and gathered Logan's battered body in his arms, causing Logan to hiss in pain as every part of his body ached. Mr. Garcia's mouth was moving, and finally, sound started to return to Logan.

"Logan, can you hear me?" Mr. Garcia said in a breathless, panicked voice. He looked Logan over and the tears hovering in his eyes almost fell as he saw how hurt Logan was. He saw the gunshot wound in Logan's left side gushing blood, and gently laid a hand on it, gradually adding pressure, and making Logan whimper. "I'm sorry." Mr. Garcia whispered.

Logan looked up at him weakly, his tears ever flowing. "Papa Garcia." He said in a small voice, just above a whisper.

A tear finally made its way down Mr. Garcia's cheek. Logan hadn't called him that since he was nine. Kendall and James still did, but Logan only called him that during the first year he had met Mr. Garcia. After he turned nine, he stopped for reasons unknown.

Mr. Garcia nodded, sniffling. "That's right. Papa's here. You're gonna be okay Logan." He said softly.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered weakly.

"For what?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"It's all my fault." Logan whispered. "They're hurt, because of me. Your son-" A small sob escaped, cutting him off.

"Shhhh." Mr. Garcia soothed as he held Logan tightly, and started to rock him gently. "It's okay Logan, it's okay." He whispered. "None of this is your fault. You don't have to be sorry."

"You have to help them." Logan whispered. "They're hurt, you have to-"

"Shhhhh, I am, Logan. It's okay." Mr. Garcia assured. "They're getting help. They're gonna be okay. Just like you Logan, you're going to be okay."

Mr. Garcia glanced up to see that Det. Powell had finally had all the boys freed. Two officers helped James into a stretcher, while two more pairs helped Kendall and Carlos, and were now trying to get them upstairs to the awaiting ambulances.

But the boys' eyes were fixed on Mr. Garcia and Logan as they thrashed, trying to get over to them. Mr. Garcia caught their gazes and gave them a determined nod, urging them to go.

They hesitated, but the look in Mr. Garcia's eyes told them that they could trust him. They knew Mr. Garcia would take care of Logan, and once they saw the other stretcher race over to him, they finally allowed the officers to lead them outside.

"It's gonna be okay Logan." Mr. Garcia said softly.

Det. Powell came over and unlocked Logan's shackles, then patted Mr. Garcia's shoulder comfortingly. He nodded to her and she left outside.

"You're gonna be fine." Mr. Garcia whispered to Logan. The two paramedics began setting up the stretcher beside them.

Logan looked at Mr. Garcia weakly. "I wish I had a dad like you." He whispered, his tears staining his face.

Mr. Garcia smiled through his own tears. "You're my boy too Logan. Same with Kendall and James. You're _all_ my boys. I love you all, the same way I love Carlos."

Logan's teary eyes shimmered with hope. It made Mr. Garcia's heart ache, with the fact that Logan thought that no one really loved him.

Mr. Garcia sniffled. "I love you Logan." He said softly, yet sternly, making sure Logan believed he was serious. "I love you like my own. And I wish I was your dad, so I could've protected you from this. But I promise, no one will ever hurt you again."

"Thank you." Logan whispered.

The paramedics carefully lifted Logan onto the stretcher, but he whimpered in pain. "I'm here Logan." Mr. Garcia said, his voice cracking, as he gently squeezed Logan's hand. "Stay with me alright?"

Logan weakly squeezed Mr. Garcia's hand back and held on as tightly as he could, while they were led up the stairs and into the ambulance.

The stretcher was lifted up into the back, but the action wasn't as smooth as they'd hoped and it jolted Logan's body, making him cry out again, and tighten his grip on Mr. Garcia.

"I'm here Logan, I'm right here." Mr. Garcia said, his tears falling as he sat beside Logan.

"Please don't leave." Logan whispered.

"I won't Logan." Mr. Garcia said, tightening his grip on Logan slightly in reassurance. "I'm right here for you. I won't leave you."

Finally the ambulance started and they were on their way to the hospital.


	19. Harmony

**Author's note: This chapter is kind of boring. Sorry. Lots of fluff though. :)**

**On another note, Happy Birthday to the lovely, beautiful and sweet Kendall Schmidt! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Harmony

_**"**__**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away." - **_**'Broken' - Seether Ft. Amy Lee**

"What do you mean I don't have the right?" Mr. Garcia yelled.

"You don't work for this city's police station." The secretary said. "You don't have any power here. I'm sorry."

"You listen here lady!" Mr. Garcia said forcefully. "Those boys cannot be left alone! I won't let that happen! You have to allow them visitors!"

"Visiting hours are _over_." The secretary stated annoyedly. "There's nothing I can do. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Now please leave."

"My boys are hurt! I'm not leaving them! You can't disobey an officers' orders!" Mr. Garcia yelled.

"You don't have the jurisdiction to give me orders." The secretary stated annoyedly. "Now leave before I have security escort you out."

"Excuse me." Det. Powell walked up. "He may not have the jurisdiction, but I do. And I say you _will_ allow those boys visitors, and let them stay the night with the boys. Or I will have you fired for lack of compassion for your patients!"

The secretary sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But only two visitors per patient, and only one can stay the night."

"_Thank_ you." Det. Powell said mockingly and lead Mr. Garcia away.

"Thanks." Mr. Garcia said.

"Don't mention it." Det. Powell said. "Listen. You were pretty good out there. I may even go so far as to say that we make a pretty good team."

Mr. Garcia chuckled. "Yeah well you're not so bad yourself."

"Have you ever considered, coming to work down here? On the force full time?" Det. Powell asked.

"Listen,". Mr. Garcia began awkwardly. "I'm flattered, but my home is in Minnesota with my wife. My team is _there_."

"I understand." Det. Powell said. "Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. And I promise, as long as you're here, you have my permission to give _anyone_ orders." She said with a smile. "Just don't go abusing that power." She joked as she walked backwards to the doors.

Mr. Garcia chuckled. "I won't. Thank you, for everything." He said, and they waved goodbye.

* * *

Mrs. Knight bit her thumb nail nervously as she sat in the waiting room. She could feel Katie trembling in her arms and she squeezed her reassuringly. Over to her left, Jo sat beside Katie, with Camille on her left. Jo had her arms wrapped around Camille who laid her head down on Jo's shoulder with her arms wrapped around Jo's waist, and they sniffled every now and then.

To Mrs. Knight's right, sat Mrs. Diamond. She had finally been able to catch a flight to L.A. from her new home that Mrs. Mitchell helped her get so that she could be closer to her son.

Mrs. Diamond's face was stained with old tears, but now she sat upright, as if waiting to pounce the second someone came by to fill them in.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Garcia couldn't make it, due to being swamped with her work and being further away from them back in Minnesota. But Mrs. Knight had told her everything nonetheless.

Finally, Mr. Garcia emerged from the double doors that held their boys, and they all ran over to him. "Are they alright?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"For the most part." Mr. Garcia sighed, and everyone sighed in relief. "They're all dehydrated and malnourished, but they're being treated for it, and that should be fixed by tomorrow. Kendall has a broken finger on his left hand, as well as two burn marks on his left side. James' left ankle is sprained, and Carlos' right wrist is broken, along with a burn on his right arm. Other than those, they have some small cuts and bruises, but it's all been treated, they're all casted and bandaged up, and they should be ready to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

Another sigh of relief left everyone. "And Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Mr. Garcia sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, making everyone worry again.

"How's Logan?" Camille demanded.

"He's stable, but he's hurt pretty badly." Mr. Garcia said slowly, then gestured everyone to sit back down, and they leaned in expectantly, holding onto each other tightly.

"He has cuts, bruises, and burns all over his body." Mr. Garcia began slowly. "There's a hole in his right hand from, what we think was a nail." Mrs. Knight brought a hand to her mouth in horror. "And he was stabbed in his left arm. He has a broken rib on his left side and his left leg is broken." Mr. Garcia sighed, and paused for a bit, letting it all sink in. He could see in everyone's teary eyes that they were having trouble absorbing it all.

"There's also the gunshot wound on his left side." Mr. Garcia continued. "And on his back there are what appear to be. . ." He trailed off, fear it would upset them even more.

"What?" Katie asked. "What is it? What's wrong with his back?"

"Katie,". Mr. Garcia began gently. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria, and get something to eat? Maybe one of the girls could take you."

Mrs. Knight's worry grew even more. What could be so horrible that Katie needed to be sent away? "Yeah Katie." Mrs. Knight played along. "You haven't eaten much, you should-"

"No!" Katie yelled. "I want to know what's wrong with Logan!" She turned back to Mr. Garcia. "Tell me what it is."

Mr. Garcia looked to Mrs. Knight for permission, and she reluctantly nodded, knowing there was no arguing with Katie when she was this serious.

Mr. Garcia sighed heavily. "There are marks on Logan's back. Marks that we think are from. . ." He trailed off again.

"From what?" Jo asked.

Mr. Garcia sighed. "A whip." He answered quietly.

Gasps filled the room, followed by Mrs. Knights' quiet sobs. She hugged Katie tightly and Mrs. Diamond wrapped her arms around the both of them comfortingly, as Jo comforted the sobbing Camille through her own tears.

"Logan's sleeping right now." Mr. Garcia said after everyone had calmed down slightly. "He lost a lot of blood, and he's really weak, but we've managed to get him stable, and we've bandaged him up. He's gonna be okay. He'll have to stay here for a while though, until he's healed enough."

Everyone nodded. "And the others? Can we see them now?" Mrs. Knight asked as she sniffled.

Mr. Garcia nodded. "They're all awake and waiting. But each patient is only allowed a maximum of two visitors tonight."

"How will we decide who sees who?" Camille asked.

"Well,". Jo began. "Mrs. Knight and Katie will obviously see Kendall tonight." She said, though it hurt knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend yet.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

Jo smiled and nodded lightly. "Camille, why don't you go with Mrs. Diamond to see James?" Camille nodded.

"Then you can come with me to see Carlos." Mr. Garcia said with a small smile, and Jo smiled back. "Alright then." Mr. Garcia said. "Everyone follow me to your rooms."

* * *

Kendall was anxious. He didn't like laying in this bed when his friends were in different rooms. Mr. Garcia had told him that they were all fine and in the rooms surrounding him so they weren't far, but he wanted to see them and make sure for himself. Not that he didn't trust Mr. Garcia's word, he just, needed to see them.

Kendall let out a frustrated sigh, then there was a knock at the door, and a head peeked in.

"Mom." Kendall breathed in relief and Mrs. Knight closed the door, then ran to him and held his face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Baby." Mrs. Knight said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kendall nodded. "I'm okay mom."

Mrs. Knight hugged him tight. "I was so worried!" She said. "We missed you so much! I thought I wasn't going to see you again, or get to tell you how much I love you!"

"I love you too mom." Kendall said shakily. Mrs. Knight finally released Kendall and he opened his arms invitingly. "And you too Katie." He smiled.

Katie ran to the bed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight as her tears fell freely. "You were gone for so long." Katie said quietly. "Don't do that again."

Kendall rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry Katie." He said softly.

Finally they pulled away and Katie settled into a sitting position beside Kendall as Mrs. Knight pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Have you seen the guys yet?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet." Mrs. Knight informed. "You were all only allowed two visitors. Katie and I came to see you first."

"Jo wanted to come too." Katie said. "But she went with Papa Garcia to see Carlos instead, so we could see you."

Kendall smiled. "That's okay. I'm glad I got to see you guys first." He said, then took a deep sigh. "Mom?" He asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked softly.

Kendall hesitated. "How. . .How long were we. . .Gone?"

Mrs. Knight swallowed hard, dropping her gaze.

"Mom?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Ten days." She said quietly.

"What?" Kendall asked in shock.

"It was ten days Kendall." Mrs. Knight repeated a little louder. "Ten days we were without you." She said quietly. Mrs. Knight laid a hand on Kendall's face again, and he leaned into the touch, missing the love and affection.

Katie noticed Kendall's small cast on his finger and she carefully held his hand, bringing it to her lips and giving it a gentle kiss.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Katie in response and she rested her head on his chest. Then he wrapped an arm around Mrs. Knight and pulled her into the embrace. "I've missed you guys so much." He said softly.

* * *

James felt numb. He sat in his bed, leaning against the pillow and staring down at his hands, silent tears still falling. He couldn't fully wrap his mind around everything that had happened. He didn't want to.

James only vaguely remembered Mr. Garcia telling him that everyone was okay before he left to get the others. But James knew that he wouldn't really be okay until he saw the guys, healthy and happy. He _needed_ to see them.

Suddenly the door opened. "Oh James!" Mrs. Diamond ran into the room and hugged her son tightly.

"Mom?" James asked as he hugged her back.

"It's me sweetie." Mrs. Diamond said softly. "Mommy's here."

Then, locked in his mother's embrace, James let himself cry. He let everything catch up with him. The numbness went away as he remembered everything. He cried hard into her shoulder, as she hushed him softly and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

It seemed like forever, but James finally calmed down. "Are you alright?" Mrs. Diamond asked, still rubbing his back.

James sniffled, then nodded. "Yeah. I think I am now. Sorry." He said softly.

"Don't be sweetie." Mrs. Diamond said and kissed him on the forehead, then pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat, rubbing James' arm comfortingly.

"Hi James." Camille said shyly from near the closed door.

"I didn't even see you there." James chuckled lightly. "Sorry."

Camille sat on the foot of the bed, being careful of his casted ankle. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." James said.

"Liar." Camille joked lightly.

James chuckled lightly then dropped his gaze. "Yeah well." He shrugged, and Mrs. Diamond rubbed his back in comfort.

"We've missed you guys." Camille said softly.

"I missed you guys too." James said, and leaned his head against his mother's shoulder as she squeezed him comfortingly, resting her head on his.

Camille shifted awkwardly and dropped her gaze to her hands, not wanting the step on the family moment.

"Camille." James' voice urged her to look back up and see his inviting arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and then Mrs. Diamond, joining the group hug.

* * *

Carlos tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't want to sit still, not while he still hadn't seen his friends. His dad told him that they were okay, and that eased his worry a lot. But he still wanted to see them. Carlos kicked under his blankets frustratingly, feeling like they were tying him down when he could be bursting out the door, looking for his friends.

Then the door opened. "Hey buddy." Mr. Garcia said and walked over to the bed.

"Papi!" Carlos said and squeezed his dad tight, never wanting to let go. "You saved us." He said softly, his voice muffled against his dad's chest. "I knew you would find us." Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Of course I would." Mr. Garcia said and knelted down to eye level with Carlos, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll always find you." He said softly, but strongly. "No matter where you are. I'll always be there for you 'Litos. Remember that."

Carlos sniffled and nodded. "I will Papi." Then they hugged again, and Carlos looked over his dad's shoulder. "Jo!" He exclaimed, and Mr. Garcia released Carlos and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hi Carlos." Jo waved shyly and sat on the foot of the bed, but Carlos excitedly motioned her closer, and she couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm as she scooted beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "We missed you." She said into his shoulder.

"I missed you guys too." Carlos said. "Like, a lot." He emphasized as they pulled away, and Jo chuckled again.

"Yeah well, the Palm Woods is so boring without you guys causing trouble." Jo joked, and Carlos chuckled lightly.

Mr. Garcia put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "I told your mother everything. She's still stuck in Minnesota because of work, but she says she loves you and to get better soon."

Carlos nodded. "Okay." Then he turned back to Jo. "So, not that I'm not happy to see you,". Carlos began awkwardly. "But why are you here? I thought you'd go see Kendall first."

"You guys were only allowed two visitors each tonight." Jo explained. "Kendall's mom and Katie went to see him first."

"Oh." Carlos nodded.

"But you're my friend too Carlos." Jo said. "And I _wanted_ to see you." She smiled.

Carlos smiled back and pulled her back into a hug. "Thanks." He said softly.

Finally they pulled away. "So how are you feeling?" Jo asked.

Carlos sighed. "I want to see the guys." He admittedly miserably.

"We know buddy." Mr. Garcia said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "But you need to rest first, you _all _do. You can see each other tomorrow."

"But that's so far away!" Carlos whined. "I want to see them _now_. I just want to. . ." He trailed off.

"They're okay Carlos." Mr. Garcia said softly. "I promise."

Carlos hesitated, but nodded. "Okay." Then he laid his head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I hate this." He said softly. "I hate that this happened."

"So do we Carlos." Jo said and rubbed his leg comfortingly.

"It was so awful in there." Carlos whispered, tears prickling at his eyes. "We kept yelling a-and screaming for him to-" His voice cracked, the tears rolling down his face. "To stop."

"Oh Carlos." Mr. Garcia said and gathered him up in his arms, as Carlos sobbed into his chest. Mr. Garcia motioned for Jo to join them and she wrapped her arms around them both, tears falling from her eyes.

"You're safe now Carlos." Mr. Garcia whispered.

"We have you back now." Jo whispered in a cracking voice.

"It's okay." Mr. Garcia said as he rubbed Carlos' back. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again. I promise."

"I love you Papi." Carlos said softly.

"I love you too son." Mr. Garcia said.

"And you too Jo." Carlos smiled.

Jo chuckled. "Aaaw I love you too Carlos."

"I missed you guys." Carlos whispered.

* * *

Finally, the boys let themselves admit that they were tired, so Jo and Camille went home, with promises to return as soon as they could.

The hospital staff offered to bring in separate beds for those who would be sleeping over, but they all turned them down, wanting nothing more than to snuggle close to the boys, hugging them tightly and never letting go.

Kendall had his mother laying beside him, rubbing his arm comfortingly to lull him to sleep.

James had his mom laying beside him, stroking his hair soothingly, as he slowly fell asleep.

Carlos lay staring at the ceiling. He really wanted his dad there, but he knew that what his dad was doing now was way more important, so Carlos told him that he didn't need him tonight. But a big part of him regretted that decision, because he was scared being all alone. He was scared to even close his eyes.

The door opening startled Carlos, making him jump. But his face softened. "Hey Katie."

"Is it alright if I come in?" Katie asked shyly.

"Please do." Carlos said relieved, a smile on his face.

Katie quietly closed the door then sat on the edge of the bed, but Carlos pulled her down into a hug.

"I missed you." Katie said as she sniffled.

"Me too." Carlos said. Then he lifted the blanket and Katie snuggled in close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Carlos." Katie whispered.

"I love you too Katie." Carlos said softly, and kissed her forehead. Then they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Everything ached. His head was foggy, and he couldn't remember the last thing that happened to him. He didn't want to open his eyes, fearing that what awaited him was more pain.

He slowly started opening his eyes, and frowned when he saw an unfamiliar room. His eyes slowly went around the small room; Seeing chairs lining the wall, and a window, and a door, then they rested beside him, and a ghost of a smile crept across his pale face.

"Hey Logan." Mr. Garcia said softly with a small smile. He sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey." Logan rasped weakly. Even his voice sounded like it hurt. "How are the guys?" He asked with concern and worry.

"They're fine." Mr. Garcia said. "They're all sleeping now. Kendall and James are with their moms."

Then Logan frowned again. "Shouldn't you be with-"

"Katie's taking good care of Carlitos." Mr. Garcia informed.

"But-" Logan started.

"He wanted me to be here." Mr. Garcia said. "Just as much as I did." He smiled. "He doesn't need me as much as others do right now."

Logan smiled softly, then dropped his gaze.

Mr. Garcia could see the tears hovering in Logan's eyes that he was trying desperately to push back. "Logan." Mr. Garcia said softly and got on the bed, wrapping Logan in a gentle hug.

Logan tried his hardest, but the tears broke through, and he gripped onto Mr. Garcia as tightly as he could, silently crying into his chest. "I'm sorry." Logan whispered. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh." Mr. Garcia soothed as he rubbed Logan's arm comfortingly. "No Logan. None of this is your fault, I promise. You don't have to be sorry for anything. Please believe me."

"He said-" Logan cried quietly.

"Don't believe it." Mr. Garcia said softly. "He doesn't know anything about you. _I_ do. I know what a sweet, caring, loving person you are. I know how you put others' safety and happiness before your own. I know that you would never do anything to hurt the boys. I know how much you care about them, and love them."

Then Mr. Garcia pulled Logan back slightly to look him in the eyes. "And I know how much they care about and love _you_. They don't blame you, and neither do I. So don't you dare blame yourself. Understand?" Mr. Garcia said forcefully, yet as gently and soft as possible.

Logan watched him with teary eyes, then finally, he nodded, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Good." Mr. Garcia smiled, then laid Logan's head back on his chest and laid beside him. It was quiet for a while.

"Is this really happening?" Logan finally whispered.

Mr. Garcia smiled lightly. "Yeah Logie, it's really happening." He said softly.

"So, he's really. . ." Logan trailed off.

"That's right Logan." Mr. Garcia said. "He's gone. Gone for good. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise."

Logan smiled. "You saved me." He whispered softly. His eyelids started to get heavy in exhaustion.

"That's right Logie." Mr. Garcia whispered. "I've got you now. Everything's okay. You're safe."

"Thank you." Logan whispered, finally letting sleep come.

Mr. Garcia smiled. "Anytime son." He whispered. Logan smiled in his sleep.


	20. A Hard Day's Night

**Author's note: So much going on this passed week, I totally forgot to proofread this yesterday. Luckily I remembered today. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 19

A Hard Day's Night

_**"When I'm home, everything seems to be right. When I'm home, feeling you holding me tight." - **_**'A Hard Day's Night' - The Beetles**

The next morning, James sat anxiously in his bed, watching the clock. His mom had left five minutes ago, with the promise to return in ten minutes.

James was anxious for her return, knowing who she was bringing with her. He twiddled his thumbs together, then patted a little beat on the bed. He really needed to see them.

Finally the door opened. "James!" Carlos bounced in and ran over to the bed, immediately wrapping James in a death grip hug.

"Hey Carlos." James strained. "Can't. . .Breathe."

"Oh sorry." Carlos released James and he gasped for air, then sent a nod and a smile in reassurance. "I missed you." Carlos said as he sat on the bed, being extra careful of James' casted foot.

"You just saw me yesterday." James pointed out with a smile.

"I know." Carlos said. "But that was when. . ." Carlos trailed off, not wanting to remember. A heaviness fell on the boys with the subject.

"I missed you too 'Litos." James smiled, trying to avoid those memories, and he wrapped an arm around him for a one-armed hug.

"So how are you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Better than yesterday." James answered honestly. "My foot itches like crazy though."

Carlos chuckled. "I know what you mean. My wrist feels like it's covered in fire ants!" He said and furiously scratched at the rough material of his cast.

"At least you can still walk." James pointed out glumly.

"Well, it's only sprained." Carlos said gesturing to James' foot. "You'll only be like this for a couple days. At least it's not broken."

James sighed. "I guess you're right." James said and wrapped an arm around Carlos' neck, pulling him down for a 'nuggie'. "Thanks Carlos." They both laughed.

Then the door opened again, causing both boys to look up. "Kendall!" Carlos yelled and bounced off the bed, slamming into Kendall's chest.

Kendall let out an 'Oof' sound at the impact. "Hey there Carlos." He said, winded. "I missed you guys. Even though it's only been a day."

Carlos and James chuckled. "We know." They said.

Carlos moved back to his spot on the bed as Kendall walked over. "How are you holding up?" He asked James as he gave him a hug. James just sighed heavily in response as they pulled away. "You too huh?" Kendall asked as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

James gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Hey, where's my mom?" He asked.

"She, my mom and Katie went to the cafeteria to get us something to eat." Kendall answered.

"Oh good. Man I'm starving!" Carlos said.

Kendall and James chuckled. "I bet." James said. "I could use something to eat too."

"Yeah." Kendall agreed, trying desperately to cling to the light moment, as they all were. But they fell into silence after that.

Then they heard a sniffle. "Oh Carlos." Kendall said softly, and walked around the bed to sit in between Carlos and James, and wrapped an arm around each of them. They laid their heads on Kendall's strong shoulders in response.

"I hate this." Carlos said in a cracking voice. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know Carlos." Kendall said softly. "Sometimes, bad things just happen. There's nothing we can do about it."

"It's not fair." James said softly. "What could we possibly have done to deserve this. . .Junk to happen to us?" He asked bitterly.

"I don't think we _did_ anything. I guess it's just bad luck." Kendall tried.

"Well why did we have to _have_ such bad luck then?" Carlos asked bitterly. "Especially. . ." He trailed off, the tears forming in his eyes.

"Especially Logan." James finished miserably.

Carlos nodded. "He's the _last_ person that deserves any of this to happen to him." He said quietly. Finally, a tear tracked down his face.

"We know." Kendall said softly.

"It's just not fair!" Carlos yelled, the tears pouring down his face. "He's too nice! He only cares about helping people! How could anyone want to hurt him?"

"Shhhh." Kendall soothed as he rubbed Carlos' arm, Carlos sobbing into his shoulder. "Try not to think about it. It's over now. Logan's okay. We're all okay."

"Kendall's right." James said, although he felt the exact same way as Carlos, but he wasn't about to break down or scream about it now, not while Carlos needed attention. "Besides, that freak is dead now, remember? We won't ever have to deal with him again." James offered a small smile.

Carlos sniffled. "Yeah, you're right. Dad sure showed him what happens when you mess with _our _family." He joked lightly.

"Yeah he did." Kendall smiled softly. "Where is he anyway?"

"Hopefully still with Logan." Carlos said.

"He didn't sleep with you?" James asked, surprised.

"Nah, Logan needed him more than I did last night." Carlos shrugged.

"Then, you slept alone?" Kendall asked, bordering on mortified.

"I had Katie." Carlos said happily. "She's like a big teddy bear, or a puppy that snuggles with you." He smiled.

The boys chuckled. "Good ol' Katie." Kendall said.

* * *

The moms and Katie came back and the boys finally gorged out on practically every food from the cafeteria. Then they were checked up on by a doctor, James was given a pair of crutches, and they were finally released from the hospital's care.

The boys and Katie sat in the waiting room while Mrs. Diamond stood at the front desk to check them out.

"Can we go now?" Carlos asked anxiously.

"In a minute, but you have to be quiet." Mrs. Knight said. "Your dad said he's still sleeping." She said then joined Mrs. Diamond at the front desk.

"I wish we were there when he woke up the first time." James said glumly.

"Me too." Carlos said.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed. "But Papa Garcia said he fell back to sleep right away anyways so it would've been a really short visit."

"Still." James said.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed.

Finally the moms came back from the front desk. "Alright, let's go." Mrs. Knight said.

* * *

They finally made it in front of Logan's room, slower than the impatient Carlos would have liked, due to James' crutched steps, and they stood outside the door.

"Why don't you boys go in first? The doctors don't want too many people seeing him at once, even if he's sleeping the whole time." Mrs. Knight suggested.

The boys nodded and the girls sat in the chairs outside the door as the boys slowly opened it.

When they walked in, they saw Mr. Garcia sitting in the chair beside the bed, and Logan, sleeping.

Logan looked so. . .Broken. He had gauze all down his arms and legs, and the boys could only imagine his chest and ribs looked the same under his shirt. There was also some around his head, and around the palm of his right hand. His left leg was casted around the knee, and propped up on a pillow, and he looked so pale.

The boys quietly approached, and Mr. Garcia looked over his shoulder to them. "Hey boys." He said softly with a small smile.

"Hi dad." Carlos whispered as Mr. Garcia got up and hugged him.

"How's he doing?" Kendall asked as Mr. Garcia hugged him, then James.

"Better." Mr. Garcia whispered. He released James then looked them all over. "How about you boys?"

"Better." James answered.

"Did you eat?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Yeah." Kendall answered.

"Good." Mr. Garcia said. "Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Outside the door." Kendall answered.

Mr. Garcia nodded. "Why don't you boys stay here with Logan? I'll go see the girls. I could use something to eat anyway." He smiled.

"Thanks Papa Garcia." Kendall said and they all waved to Mr. Garcia as he left the room, giving them a small nod.

The boys sighed and sat down; Carlos at the foot of the bed, Kendall in Mr. Garcia's previous spot, and James across from him, in the chair on the other side of the bed.

Carlos stared at the sleeping form on the bed. "Logan." He said softly.

* * *

Everything felt foggy. His body hurt everywhere, and spiked with more pain at even the slightest movement. His head pounded and couldn't focus on anything without it taking a lot of effort.

Finally his mind started to register what was going on around him, and he heard whispering through his closed eyes.

"Do you have any twos?" Carlos whispered.

"Go fish." James whispered. "Got a five?"

"Yeah." Carlos whispered glumly.

"I wonder what's going on with the press right about now." Kendall whispered bitterly.

"Probably nothing good." James whispered.

"You're mom said that Kelly called and told her that she and Gustavo were taking care of it." Carlos whispered.

"This may sound weird,". Kendall began. "But I kind of miss them."

"Me too." James whispered. "I wish they could've visited us. It seems like forever since we've seen them."

His eyes felt like weights as he tried to lift them. His brow furrowed at the first failed try.

"Logan?" Kendall asked softly.

Finally, he opened his eyes. Immediately, he saw Kendall leaning over him, and he could see James and Carlos sitting in chairs against the wall in front of the foot of the bed. They were leaning over a small table with cards on it.

"Hey guys." Logan rasped weakly.

"Hey buddy." James said.

Carlos helped James sit on the other side of the bed and Carlos sat at the foot.

"We missed you." Carlos said softly.

Logan smiled. "I missed you too. Are you guys okay?"

They all nodded, but Logan raised his eyebrow incredulously, then looked them over. He noticed Kendall's little finger cast, Carlos' wrist cast, and the gauze wrapped around his forearm. Then his eyes rested on James' crutches.

"It's only sprained." James assured.

"We're all fine Logan." Kendall said. "_So_ fine in fact, that we've already been released from the hospital's care. We can go home whenever we want." He said to ease Logan's worry.

It worked slightly and Logan sighed in relief, and nodded. "That's good."

"How are _you_ feeling Logie?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine." Logan croaked.

"Yeah right." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not dead." Logan corrected. Kendall gave him a pointed look, and Logan sighed. "Really, I'll be fine." He said.

"Are you fine enough to, um. . ." Carlos started nervously.

Logan smiled. "C'mere you." He said and opened his arms invitingly. Carlos sighed in relief and gently wrapped his arms around Logan.

They weren't aware of how long they stayed like that, but it felt like a long while. Carlos just wanted to hold Logan and never let him go again. He thought that maybe if he never let go, than nothing like this would ever happen to him again; He could protect Logan. Tears stung at Carlos' eyes, and he sniffled.

"Carlos." Logan whispered. "It's okay now."

Carlos slowly pulled away then, and nodded. "I know." He said, finally accepting those words, then smiled lightly. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Logan said with a smile. "So, where's your dad? I thought he was here."

"He went with the moms and Katie to go get something to eat." Kendall explained.

"Ah." Logan said in understanding.

"Are you hungry Logan?" James asked. "Do want us to get you something to eat?"

"Maybe later." Logan said.

"Oh come on." Kendall said incredulously. "You can't seriously tell me you're not starving right about now."

"No, I can't." Logan said honestly. "But, I just. . .Don't really want to be alone right now." He muttered, then looked down at his hands in shame. "I sound like a baby don't I?" He asked bitterly.

"Not at all Logie." Kendall said as he put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "We all feel like that."

"Man, last night was the worst." James said. "When we first got here and were being checked up on. We had to wait like, hours before we got to see everyone."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "That was tough."

"How. . ." Logan started nervously. "How are they all?"

'Worried about you." Kendall answered with a smile.

Logan ducked his head in embarrassment. "They don't have to." He said quietly.

"But they do." James said. "Because they all care about you."

"Yeah." Carlos said. "They love you just about as much as we do!"

"But let's be honest here." James said. "No one can _really_ love Logan as much as _we_ do."

Everyone smirked. "Yeah." Kendall said. "He's our brother." He said as he gently slung an arm around Logan's shoulders.

Logan blushed. "I love you guys."

James and Carlos wrapped their arms around the other two to join in the group hug. "We love you too Logie." Carlos said softly.


	21. Secrets Revealed

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support you guys! It really makes my day to come home after a grueling and boring day of school and find an awesome review. :) You guys rock!**

**Lots o' fluff. I warn you. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Secrets Revealed

_**"Tell me what you want to hear. Something that will light those years. Sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away." - **_**'Secrets' - One Republic**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Logan said.

"I could always go and get something else if you like." Mrs. Knight said.

"Really Mrs. Knight, it's okay. Thank you but I'm fine. I couldn't be more full." Logan said with laughter in his voice.

Mrs. Knight finally sat back down. "Alright. I'm glad." She said with a smile.

The moms, Katie and Mr. Garcia finally came back to Logan's room, and Mrs. Knight had brought lots of food for Logan, who had finally just finished it all.

"How long do you have to stay here?" Katie asked.

"A few more days." Logan said. Katie's face dropped in disappointment. "But,". Logan continued. "I'm sure those days will go by faster than you realize, and before you know it, we'll all be back at the crib watching TV and playing video games in no time." He said with a smile.

Katie smiled lightly. "Good." She nodded. She hugged Logan then and he hugged her back with a smile.

"I tried calling your mother." Mrs. Knight said as she watched them with a smile, then it dropped slightly. "I still haven't been able to get a hold of her though."

"Probably on the run by now." Kendall muttered bitterly.

Mrs. Knight frowned. "Why would you say that?"

"Mom, she knew! About everything!" Kendall exclaimed in disdain.

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked in surprise.

"She knew about what was happening." James said. "She knew all along that Mr. Mitchell was hurting Logan. And she didn't do a thing to stop it!"

Mrs. Knight's jaw dropped and she turned to Logan, who ducked his head. "Is that true Logan?"

Logan nodded solemnly. "She. . .Agreed, with what he did." He muttered in embarrassment.

"I. . .I don't believe it." Mrs. Knight said breathlessly.

"She always seemed so nice." Mrs. Diamond said, sharing Mrs. Knight's shocked expression.

"I'm gonna call it in." Mr. Garcia said. "Have a team go after her. Hopefully she'll be behind bars in no time."

Everyone nodded, then caught Logan trying to stifle a yawn.

"We should let you rest now Logan." Mrs. Knight said, catching the yawn. "Come on Katie."

"Okay." Katie said glumly. "See you tomorrow Logan."

"Bye guys." Logan said as he gently laid back down. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Knight said. "You're a part of this family too." She said as she kissed his forehead. "We love you." She whispered.

A few tears stung Logan's eyes, but he pushed them back. "Thank you." He whispered. "I. . .I love you too."

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Get some sleep now hon. We'll all be here tomorrow when you wake up." She turned around. "Good night boys." She said as she hugged Kendall.

"Night mom." Kendall said. "See you tomorrow."

"You boys better let Logan sleep." Mrs. Knight said as she hugged Carlos. "No late night talking or playing games."

"Promise." Carlos said as he released her.

"Stay safe." Mrs. Knight said as she hugged James. "And heal quickly. No straining yourselves."

"We won't." James said as he released Mrs. Knight.

Mrs. Knight sent a smile to the boys. "Alright, see you all tomorrow." She said and took Katie out of the room. Katie sent a wave as she left.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back home, to the nice, cozy apartment?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she hugged James.

"I'm sure mom." James said.

"So, you'd really rather stay here in this dingy little hospital room, than come and sleep in your nice, soft, warm bed at home?" Mrs. Diamond asked incredulously.

"Yes mom." James insisted. "This is where I want to be."

Mrs. Diamond looked at James, then at the boys, then at Mr. Garcia. He gave her a nod, urging her to submit, and she sighed in defeat. "Alright." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

James hugged her again. "Thanks mom." He said.

Mrs. Diamond kissed him on the forehead, then looked at the boys again, resting on Logan.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Diamond." Logan said tiredly. "He won't listen to me either, no matter how many times I've told him to go home with you."

"I'm not leaving you Logan." James said sternly.

Mrs. Diamond sighed. "It's alright." She said. "Sweet dreams James." She waved to the boys before she left the room.

"I think she's mad at me." Logan said, dropping his gaze to his hands. "She must hate me."

"Don't say that." Carlos said.

"But it's true." Logan said. "I got James, and all of you into this. It's my fault you're all hurt, and now I'm the reason James won't go home with her."

"Stop it." James said sternly. "I have a mind of my own you know. _I_ was the one who decided to stay here. Who decided to come after you in the first place."

"But-" Logan started.

"No 'but's' Logan." James said. "I chose to stay. I don't regret it for a second, and there's nothing you, or anyone else can say to change my mind."

"Plus,". Carlos said. "I'm sure Mrs. Diamond wouldn't hate you over something as silly as making James stay the night here anyways. . .Right?" He turned to James.

James hesitated. "It doesn't matter anyways; she's not going to keep me from you, _any_ of you."

Logan sighed. "Thanks James."

"I'll try and talk to her." Mr. Garcia said. Then went over and hugged Carlos. "You boys rest up now." He said.

"We'll try." Carlos said as he released his dad.

Mr. Garcia hugged Kendall, then James, then went to Logan. "Good night son." He said softly as he hugged Logan.

More tears stung Logan's eyes, but he pushed them back again. He noticed the ear to ear grins on each of his friends' faces, especially Carlos, and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Logan whispered to Mr. Garcia. "For everything."

"Anytime." Mr. Garcia said and released Logan to lay a hand on his shoulder. Then he turned to the other boys. "Sleep well boys. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Papa Garcia." Kendall said.

The boys waved as Mr. Garcia walked out of the room, sending a small wave in return.

"How come _you_ don't call him that anymore Logan?" James asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "He doesn't mind you know. Actually, he really likes it when you guys call him that. He really does think of you guys as his kids too. It's like we really are all brothers!" Carlos said happily.

"You used to call him that when we were eight." Kendall said. "Why'd you stop?"

Logan looked down at his hands. "I was getting too close." He said quietly.

"Too close to what?" James asked.

"To him." Logan said. "To Carlos' dad, to _all_ of you." Logan subconsciously traced along the gauze material on his right hand. "You were too close." He said quietly. "One slip up, and you could've suspected something. Then. . ._He_ would've been found out."

"So he made you distance yourself." Kendall realized. "From everyone."

"Then how come you stayed friends with us?" Carlos asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Because we wouldn't let him go." James realized.

Logan nodded. "I _tried_ to stop hanging out with you guys. I tried hiding from you at school, and ignoring you guys and your messages and calls. I tried pretending I had other plans, other places to go. I tried to stop being your friends, even though it hurt more than anything to do it."

Then Logan looked up at them with teary eyes. "But you guys wouldn't leave me alone. You always stayed with me. You kept coming back."

"Of course we did." Kendall said as he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. "And we always will."

Logan nodded, sniffling. "Thanks, I know that now. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Get some sleep now Logie." James said. "The sooner you sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come, and then we're that much closer to going back home." He smiled.

Logan nodded. "Night guys." He said.

"Good night Logan." Kendall said. He settled down in the chair beside the bed, propping his feet on the bed. Carlos pushed two other chairs together to make a bed, and James got the cot a nurse brought in and set up on the other side of the bed, by the window. They all fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

_"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The man sang menacingly, knife in hand._

_The stove whistled and another knife sitting on top of the burner sizzled in the background, as the man searched the house._

_"You can't hide from me boy!" The man yelled. "Where ever you go, I'll find you! No matter what you do!"_

_The man turned a corner, and burst open the front hall closet doors. He pushed all the clothes away, searching the floor. He turned his back to the closet frustratedly and listened for a sound._

_"Come on out Logan." He said. "This will be over a lot sooner if you just come out now."_

_Mr. Mitchell twirled the shining knife in his hands, when he caught something in the reflection; Movement._

_Mr. Mitchell spun back to the closet and looked up on the top shelf to see the trembling, 9-year-old Logan hiding in the corner, arms over his head protectively. "Ah, there you are." Mr. Mitchell said, then grabbed Logan's feet and yanked him down to the ground._

_"N-no, please!" Logan cried._

_Mr. Mitchell slapped him. "Don't stutter!" He yelled, then grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the kitchen._

_"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late! I'm sorry! Let me go!" Logan pleaded as he fought to free himself._

_Once in the kitchen, Mr. Mitchell threw his knife to the ground and grabbed an oven mit. "You should've thought about that before you disobeyed my rules!" He yelled. "3:30pm. No later! You know that!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!" Logan cried._

_"Now you have to be disciplined." Mr. Mitchell said as he grabbed the hot knife from the burner._

_"No! No! Please!" Logan screamed as he fought his hardest against the relentless grip on his wrist._

_Mr. Mitchell yanked on Logan hard, forcing him to the ground. "You know the rules." Mr. Mitchell said calmly, then cut along Logan's chest. His skin sizzled as the hot knife made contact and broke his skin. Logan screamed._

"Come on Logie, wake up!" Kendall yelled, frantically shaking his shoulders.

Logan shot upright, gasping for air. But the sudden movement agitated his still healing side and he shot a hand to it, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Logan are you alright?" James asked. He was half leaning on the bed and half on Carlos beside him.

Kendall held Logan, trying to help him steady his breathing. Finally, Logan nodded, and Kendall lead him to lean against the propped up pillow.

Carlos handed him a glass of water. "Another nightmare?" He asked solemnly.

Logan drank the water then nodded slowly. "Sorry I woke you guys."

"How come you whisper?" Carlos asked suddenly. "In your sleep. Normally, when people have nightmares, they're screaming like crazy. But you only whisper."

"It's no wonder why we never knew about your nightmares before." James said.

Logan shrugged. "He said that if I made a noise, I'd alert the neighbors, so I tried not to. Though it never really worked when it was happening. I guess it only works w-when I'm dr-dreaming." Logan let out a sigh in frustration and slapped himself.

"And why do you do _that_?" Carlos asked.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"Slap yourself everytime you stutter." Carlos said.

"_He_ told you to do that, didn't he?" Kendall seethed.

Logan nodded shamefully. "He said that it was too suspicious. And annoying. He and. . .And _mom_,". He added bitterly. "Told me to slap myself to stop myself from stuttering."

"I don't get it." James said. "You haven't stuttered since we were thirteen." Logan shrugged.

"That's because Mr. Mitchell was arrested then." Kendall said. "For the store incident. Logan only stutters when he's really scared."

"Oooooh." James and Carlos said in understanding.

"And you were really scared of your dad, right?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded slowly.

"That man was never Logan's dad, Carlos." Kendall said bitterly. "He may have been his birth father, but he was never his dad."

"Yeah." James agreed. "Dad's are nice and fun and cool and awesome."

"Like my dad!" Carlos said happily.

"Yeah Carlos." Logan said with a smile. "Like your dad. He's the best. Nothing like m-mine." He sighed frustratingly and raised his hand again.

But before he swung at himself, Kendall caught his wrist, and Logan looked to him in surprise. "Don't." Kendall said. "No more hurting yourself. You don't need to be punished Logan." Logan stared at him. "He's gone Logan. He can't hurt you anymore."

Logan hesitated, but the look in Kendall's eyes left little room for doubt, so Logan finally lowered his hand.

"Good." Kendall said with a smile. Logan smiled back, then yawned.

"We should probably get back to bed." James said. "Mama Knight will freak if she finds out about this little late night chat."

"But what if Logan has another nightmare?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Carlos." Logan waved off. "I can handle it."

"Logan." Kendall said sternly. "We're going to prevent it in any way we can."

"Did you have any last night?" James asked.

Logan frowned in concentration. "Come to think of it, no."

"Alright, well, what did Papa Garcia do differently than what we're doing now?" Kendall asked.

Again, Logan frowned, trying to remember. "He, laid down with me." Logan blushed at the memory of his childlike behavior and clingyness, and the grins from his friends.

Kendall stood, and Carlos helped James back to the cot, then got back in his make-shift chair-bed, while Kendall climbed into bed with Logan.

"You don't have to do that Kendall." Logan said. "Really, I'll be-"

"Would you just shut up and let us love you for once?" Kendall said softly, with a smile.

Logan stared at him in shock at the words, then finally formed a smile with teary eyes. "Okay." He said softly.

Kendall smiled and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders, letting him rest his head on Kendall's arm. "Good night Logie." He said softly.

"Night Kendall." Logan smiled. "Night guys." He called below.

"Good night guys." James said tiredly.

"Sweet dreams Logie." Carlos said softly, putting more meaning into it, praying for it to come true.

"You too." Logan whispered, before slowly drifting to sleep, contently surrounded by his friends; his brothers.


	22. Close To Something Real

**Author's note: Not really much to say here. School is killing me, but I won't let it stop me from updating. :)**

**This is kind of a boring chapter. But there's some angst at least. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Close To Something Real

_**"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long. Erase all the pain 'til it's gone. I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along; Somewhere I belong." - **_**'Somewhere I Belong' - Linkin Park**

He tossed and turned in his sleep, the hard material of the surface under him digging into every side of his body. He couldn't get comfortable. Finally, he tossed right out of bed, quickly snapping out of dream world when the impact of the fall hit him.

"Morning Sir Spazzalot." James greeted quietly.

Carlos quickly stood up, then slumped with soreness and lazily made his way over to James' bed, plopping down unnecessarily hard beside him. "Sore." He groaned.

"I bet." James said, then carefully moved over and patted the bed invitingly.

Carlos plopped his body down along the bed, closing his eyes as the nice, soft material comforted his aching muscles. "Soft." He sighed.

James chuckled as he patted Carlos' shoulder comfortingly. "Clearly you're sleeping with me tonight."

Carlos smiled at that. Then finally opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the bed in front of them. "They're still sleeping huh?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Yeah." James answered just as quiet. "But I don't think Logan had any nightmares this time. I didn't hear anything."

"That's good." Carlos said softly as he watched his sleeping friends. "I don't like it when he has nightmares. It's scary."

"Yeah." James said softly. "I'm just glad I was awake last night to hear him. Otherwise. . ."

"He would've had to go through it alone. Like he always had." Carlos said solemnly as he sat up to stare at the bed.

"Well not anymore." James said seriously. "Never again."

"Yeah." Carlos nodded, and James wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Then Carlos sighed.

"Something else bothering you?" James asked.

"I'm worried about Kendall too." Carlos whispered. "He's not dealing with this."

"I know." James whispered. "He's trying to be strong for us."

"I wish he didn't have to be." Carlos said softly as he laid his head on James' shoulder. James sighed and rubbed Carlos' arm comfortingly.

Then the door opened quietly. "Hey boys." Mrs. Knight whispered.

"Hi." Carlos waved.

"They're still sleeping?" Mrs. Knight asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah." James said quietly.

"Well,". Mrs. Knight began quietly. "Are you boys hungry? Do you want to come to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

James and Carlos shared a look, then both looked back to the sleeping Kendall and Logan on the bed.

"Alright." James finally nodded. "We'll leave a note."

"Good idea." Carlos whispered.

* * *

Kendall slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, noting the absence of James and Carlos. Then his eyes rested on the sleeping form of Logan beside him. He looked so peaceful. Kendall was thankful for that. It seemed Logan didn't have anymore nightmares last night.

Kendall slowly turned, careful not to move his arm that Logan was laying on so as not to wake him, when he noticed the small note on the nightstand beside him:

_Gone to the cafeteria with Mama Knight, be back later._

_We'll bring you guys back something too._

_James_

Kendall smiled and put the note back down, when he felt Logan stirring beside him, and he turned to him.

It took a while for Logan to register everything. He looked around with blinking and blurry eyes. Then they focused on Kendall, and he smiled. "Hey." Logan said softly.

"How ya feeling?" Kendall asked softly.

"Good, actually." Logan said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Kendall smiled back.

"What about you Kendall?" Logan asked, eyes full of concern.

Kendall frowned in confusion. "What _about_ me?"

"How are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine." Kendall said. "It's just a broken finger."

"That's not what I meant." Logan said.

Kendall stared at him, anxiety slowly creeping into his heart. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall tried evasively.

"Kendall." Logan said as sternly as he could. "You're not dealing with this. You can't just bottle your feelings up and pretend that everything's okay."

"Logan, really I'm f-" Kendall tried.

"Kendall." Logan looked up at him with pleading eyes. "How are you?" He asked again softly.

Kendall stared down at him. His instincts told him to say he was fine; to pretend that everything was fine. But Logan's eyes. . .He knew he couldn't lie anymore, especially not to his best friends. Kendall sighed heavily.

"Kendall?" Logan asked. He saw in Kendall's eyes, the battle he was fighting to keep his tears at bay. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, letting him burry his head into his shoulder. "It's okay to cry you know." Logan whispered.

Kendall tried to fight it, to keep the tears down. But Logan's comfortingly embrace, and everything that piled up in him. . .He couldn't do it anymore. Slowly, Kendall started to unravel. Tears slipped, then poured, until Kendall just gave in and cried. He cried into Logan's shoulder, letting Logan rub soothing circles on his back.

Kendall felt horrible for everything that happened, he felt horrible for being so weak to cry about it like this, and he felt horrible that _Logan_ was the one comforting _him_. After everything, it should be the other way around.

Kendall had tried to be strong the whole time, pushing the tears back. He felt that he shouldn't be the one crying, when Logan was the one getting hurt. Logan was the one who deserved to cry, not him.

Kendall pushed it back, buried it as deep as he could, but it wasn't deep enough. All that pent up emotion came flooding back up. Now, everything was coming out. All the tears and sadness was pouring out of Kendall like a water from a faucet.

"I'm sorry." Kendall sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you. I let all those bad things happen to you. I didn't do a thing to stop them! I should've done something! I should've stopped him!"

"Kendall, stop." Logan said gently and pulled Kendall to face him, holding his shoulders as Kendall sniffled. "There's nothing you could have done. You did everything you could. But some things were just out of our power. None of this is your fault."

"But-" Kendall started in a cracking voice.

"No." Logan said and gently shook Kendall's shoulders. "None, of this, is your fault." He emphasized every word, staring into Kendall's eyes hard.

Kendall looked into Logan's strong eyes as tears streaked his own face. "I should have saved you." He whispered.

Logan pulled him back into the tight hug. "But you _did_ save me." Logan said softly. "All those years ago. When I first met you guys. That was the greatest day of my life. That day, I found people who actually cared about me, and wanted me. . .And loved me." Logan's voice cracked as a tear tracked down his cheek. "I met my brothers, my real family that day. And it was the happiest I'd ever been." Logan sniffled, trying to compose himself.

"Me too." Kendall whispered, finally calming down. He pulled away to look at Logan. "That's my favorite day." He smiled lightly.

Logan nodded, wiping away his tears. "Mine too. You guys saved me that day. You gave me a reason to live."

Kendall sniffled. "Thanks Logie." He said.

Logan smiled. "Anytime. And thank _you_, for everything."

Kendall smiled. "You too." He said and they chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder.

Then the door opened, and a head peeked in.

"Hey guys, you awake?" Carlos asked softly. He tentatively walked into the room, James and Mrs. Knight following.

"Hey guys." Kendall said.

James and Carlos observed their friends. They noted Logan's red eyes and a flash of panic rushed through their body.

"Is everything okay?" James asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Logan said, shooting a glance at Kendall, who nodded in response. "Everything's just fine." He smiled.

James and Carlos then noticed Kendall's red rimmed eyes, and subtly sighed in relief. He finally let it go.

"We brought you boys some food." Mrs. Knight said softly.

"Good." Kendall said. "I'm starving." Everyone chuckled then gave the boys their food and ate happily, laughing and having fun with each other.

* * *

Three more days had passed. The boys gladly took turns sleeping with Logan to prevent any more nightmares. During that time, some doctors and nurses did some tests on Logan, and said that he was healing fine. To the boys delight, the doctor announced that he should be able to go home in a couple days.

Still, it just didn't seem soon enough. The boys' patience was wearing thin in the long, boring days at the hospital.

"Go fish." Carlos said half-heartedly.

"We're playing 'Crazy Eights'." James said dryly.

"Oh, right." Carlos sighed. "This is boring." He said as he threw his cards in the pile, on the bed in front of him. Everyone mimicked.

"Well what else do you want to do then?" Kendall asked frustratedly.

Carlos sighed heavily. "I don't know!" He exclaimed. "Something not. . .Here!" He flailed his arms around the room. "I'm so sick of this place! I'm sick of all of us being here and all hurt and not back at the crib playing video games and being happy! I want to go home!"

"We'll be able to leave soon Carlos." Kendall said calmly. "Just a couple more days and we'll-"

"I can't wait that long!" Carlos yelled. "I hate this place! It smells weird, it's always noisy with doctors running around and machines beeping everywhere, and people _die_ here!" Carlos ranted. "There's always some doctor carrying needles and other scary stuff, and I hate it! I hate this place, it's just a constant reminder of. . ." Finally, he trailed off, and sent a sheepish look to Logan.

"Of why we're here in the first place." James finished bitterly. "I know how you feel Carlos. I'm getting cabin fever too. Especially since I can barely walk!" He angrily gestured to his casted foot that rested on the bed. "It's so frustrating!"

"Maybe you guys _should_ go home then." Logan suggested. "You _need_ to get out of here."

"Not until you can come with us." Kendall said stubbornly.

Logan sighed in aggravation. "Then at least take a walk or something. Get out of the hospital. Stretch your legs, get some fresh air."

"But Logan-" Carlos started.

"Don't even try to tell me you don't want to." Logan said firmly. "Go. I'll be fine." He offered a smile.

The others shared a look. "Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan said firmly. "Go on. Be outside in the nice, L.A. air. Go for me. Because I can't go."

They hesitated. "But. . ." Kendall said.

"It's okay." Logan said softly.

Finally, Kendall sighed. "Okay. We'll go. But we won't be long, and be sure to call us if you need us." He said as he stood, Carlos mimicking. James carefully maneuvered his crutches.

"I will." Logan said with a smile as he watched his friends walk to the door.

"The second you need us." Kendall repeated.

"Kendall, if you don't get your butt out there, I will throw pillows at you until you do." Logan teased.

"Alright alright." Kendall smiled. "We're going."

"We won't be long." James said.

"See ya Logie." Carlos said before he closed the door behind him.

Logan held his smile until he was sure they were gone, then he sighed. He didn't really want them to leave him alone. But he knew that it was what they needed. He felt it wasn't fair for them to be stuck in the room when they didn't need to be.

Logan leaned back against the pillow with a heavily sigh. He couldn't wait for them to get back.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Carlos asked as they made their way down the halls.

"Maybe just a walk around the hospital." Kendall shrugged. "I don't want to go too far, or be out for too long." He said as he shot a glance to James and his crutched mobility.

"I'm fine." James huffed. "But yeah, I don't want to go too far either."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed, shooting a glance back down the hall to Logan's door. "This feels wrong." He said softly.

"I know." Kendall agreed. "But at the same time, Logan's right. We've been cooped up in there for too long and _clearly,_ it's getting to us."

"Poor Logan." James said solemnly. "He can't even get out of bed."

"Which is why we're doing this." Kendall said strongly. "For Logan. Just like he said."

"I guess." Carlos said uncertainly, looking back. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said as he turned back.

"Carlos!" Mr. Garcia said. "Where are you boys headed?"

"Hey dad." Carlos said and gave him a hug.

"We were just gonna take a little walk." Kendall explained.

"Ah." Mr. Garcia nodded. "Cabin fever gettin' to ya?"

"Big time." The boys nodded.

"Hey boys, where are you going?" Mrs. Knight came up behind him, followed by Katie.

"Cabin fever." The boys and Mr. Garcia said.

"I see." Mrs. Knight said sympathetically.

"We were just gonna take a small walk around the hospital." Kendall explained.

"Well hurry back." Mrs. Knight said. "I brought the girls." As she spoke, Camille and Jo came up behind her.

"Kendall! James, Carlos!" Jo exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck.

"Hey Jo!" Kendall said, returning the embrace.

"Hey Carlos!" Camille said as she hugged him.

"Camille!" Carlos said as he hugged her back.

"Why are you guys out here?" Camille asked as she and Jo pulled away from the boys.

"We needed some air." James said.

"Who's with Logan?" Jo asked.

The boys ducked their heads. The girls' faces fell in protest, but Kendall quickly raised his arms in defense. "He wanted us to go!"

"Yeah, said we needed the break." Carlos said.

"Frankly, I think he was just getting tired of us and was trying to get rid of us." James teased.

"Hey James." Jo said as she made her way over to him. "I haven't hugged you yet."

Camille made her way over to Kendall. "What she said." Everyone smiled, and the boys happily hugged the girls.

"Why don't you guys go see Logan for now?" Kendall said once he and Camille pulled apart. "We'll be back later."

"I'm sure he's dying to see you girls." Carlos said happily.

"Sounds like a plan." Jo said with a smile.

"See you boys later." Mrs. Knight said as they passed each other. "Don't be too long, and stay safe!"

"We will mom!" Kendall called as they neared the front doors.

"Bye guys!" The girls called, then they were out of each other's view.

* * *

He didn't know why; it's not like anything or anyone gave him the impression of posing a threat to him; but for some reason, after the small amount of time that he was left alone, Logan started to feel very anxious and scared. His breathing slowly started to accelerate, a tightness creeping into his chest; he was starting to panic. He really didn't want to be alone.

Logan's eyes shot to the phone on the nightstand beside the bed. He wanted to call his friends back. He started to reach for it.

_'No!'_ Logan scolded himself and jerked his hand back, squeezing his eyes shut. _'It's only been a few minutes. They probably haven't even made it out of the hospital yet. Stop being a baby!'_

Logan tried taking deep breaths, in an attempt to calm himself down. _'Stop being a baby! You don't need them every second of the day. They need space and time to move around and live their lives! You'll only burden them and you know it!'_ All of this sounded oddly familiar to Logan, and his inner voice sounded weird, like someone else, but he didn't pay any mind to it, as he was still trying to regulate his breathing.

Suddenly the door opened, startling Logan and making him jump. His previous attempts at calming down were thrown out the window as the tightness in his chest increased, and he tried to catch his breath again.

"Sorry Logan!" Mrs. Knight said. "I didn't mean to scare you!" She quickly ran to his side and started rubbing his shoulder and the back of his neck as he breathed heavily, being careful of his still healing back.

Logan closed his eyes, the motherly action and contact quickly soothing his nerves. Finally, his breath slowed, and he nodded to Mrs. Knight. "Thanks." He breathed.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"I am now." Logan said with a smile.

"Hey Logan." Katie said as she shyly walked through the door, Mr. Garcia in tow.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Logan motioned Katie closer, easing her shyness and she bounced onto the bed. "Okay." Logan responded to Mr. Garcia's question.

"We brought some friends." Mrs. Knight said with a smile. "If you don't mind."

Logan frowned in confusion, then followed Mrs. Knight's gesturing hand to the door.

"Hi Logan." Jo waved as she and Camille entered the room.

Logan's eyes widened slightly in shock, then softened. "Hey." He waved shyly.

The girls made it over to the bed; Camille stood beside the bed and Jo sat on it, beside Katie.

"Did you see the guys yet?" Logan asked.

They nodded. "We just passed them in the hall." Camille said.

Logan nodded, sighing. "Good." Then he looked at both of them. "It's good to see you guys." He smiled.

Despite their best efforts, tears rose in their eyes. "Logan." Camille sniffled. Logan opened his arms and she fell into them gently. "We missed you so much." She whispered as tears stained her cheeks.

"I missed you guys too." Logan said softly, then opened an arm, inviting Jo into the hug.

Jo gratefully complied, wrapping her arms around Logan and Camille. "We were so worried." She whispered.

Tears stung Logan's eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

That brought tears to the eyes of everyone else in the room. The fact that Logan was so unaccustomed to people loving him and caring about him broke everyone's hearts.

Mrs. Knight walked over and laid a hand on his face, wiping away a stray tear. "Oh sweetie." She sniffled. "We love you so much. Don't you ever think otherwise." She said gently.

With that, everyone else joined in the hug, surrounding Logan in their loving, caring arms.


	23. Not Alone

**Author's note: Wow. I can't believe this story has reached 200 reviews! I don't even ask for them and yet you just give them to me. You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the support guys. It means a lot that people actually like the stuff I write. I know I probably say that a lot but it's true. Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Not Alone

_**"I'll be here for you no matter what, comes around the corner. As long as I am breathing, you won't have to worry no more." - **_**'You're Not Alone' - Big Time Rush**

"How ya doin'?" Kendall asked as he shot a glance behind him.

"I'm fine Kendall." James said, expertly maneuvering the crutches, despite only having them for five days. Truthfully, after the five days, his ankle was already mostly healed. It was still a little sore, but he barely needed the crutches anymore. But to Kendall's and the moms' request, he promised to still use them until he had the cast taken off.

Carlos took a deep breath as they walked. "It's so nice out here." He said, looking up at the sky. The warm sun rays beamed down, but the light breeze that blew through the overhead trees kept the boys at a comfortable temperature.

The boys hadn't been walking for very long. They'd only left the hospital doors about five minutes ago. But already, they felt better. They loved being able to stay in the hospital room with Logan that whole time. In fact, they wouldn't have it any other way. But being the energetic, fun-loving, crazy boys that they were; being cooped up in a single room for five days was almost torture. Between the four of them, the small room felt even smaller. The boys felt suffocated.

They walked down the street, with no intended destination. Just the sense of walking _away_ from the hospital was good enough for them. The hospital was just a reminder. Every time they walked down the halls, into the cafeteria or the small room, a heavy weight burdened their shoulders. They hated that place almost as much as the hated that basement.

But then again, nothing could ever compare to that basement.

All on the same mind set, the boys shuddered involuntarily and picked up the pace. It almost felt like they were walking away from their troubles and memories.

A little further down the street, they came across a playground. There were kids playing on the equipment and swings, sliding down the slides and running around the sanded area.

The boys sat along a large tree on the grass further from the playground. James sat on the left, Carlos was in the middle, and Kendall was to his right. The thick branches provided the perfect amount of shade, and the wide trunk was big enough for all three boys to lean against; provided they sit shoulder to shoulder. But they didn't mind the closeness at all. In fact, they preferred it.

Carlos let out a deep, heavy sigh. "What do you think's gonna happen?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"Well,". Carlos began. "Remember what Logan said in the. . .The basement?" His voice cracked. "About, nothing being the way it was? About it never being normal anymore? Do you think he was right?" Carlos looked up at Kendall with teary eyes. "Have things changed?"

"Of course things have changed." Kendall said. "But not for the worse."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"He means,". James began, causing Carlos to look at him. "Things have changed, but it's a _good_ thing. Now, we know what Logan has been going through. He's not hiding it anymore. Which means we can help him now. He's not dealing with it all alone anymore. And he'll never have to again."

Kendall nodded. "And that freak that did this to him is dead." He said bitterly, practically spitting the words. "He won't ever hurt Logan again, and now that we can help it, no one else will either."

"Sure, we had to see all of those horrible things,". James said solemnly. "And I doubt those memories will ever leave us. But now, we have an idea of what Logan's been dealing with all his life. And because of those memories, we have a better understanding, and we can be more helpful to him than if we didn't."

"James is right." Kendall said. "The things we saw were horrible, but it was worth it to be stuck in that place, as long as we can help Logan."

Carlos dropped his gaze to his hands, letting everything sink in. He subconsciously traced the fabric of his right cast. Then he smiled softly. "Yeah,". He said softly. "As long as we can help Logie."

Kendall wrapped an arm around him, reaching over to James as well, and James did the same. Then they just sat in comfortable silence, letting the cool wind and the distant chatter of the children in the playground, ease their minds.

* * *

"You're healing quite well Mr. Mitchell!" The doctor announced brightly.

Mr. Garcia caught Logan's flinch at the name. "It's Logan." He said, laying a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Sorry. _Logan_." The doctor corrected with a smile. "I think you should be ready to go home tomorrow!"

"But,". Logan began uncertainly. "The other doctors said that it would be a couple of days."

"Well, that was this morning." The doctor said. "But you seem to be getting better by the minute!"

"That's great!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded with a smile. "Of course, when you _do_ go home, you will need a wheelchair for a few weeks, so as not to break or agitate the stitches on your side, and to let your leg heal. But other than that, you're free to go by tomorrow afternoon! As long as you take it easy."

"Thank you sir." Logan said, and the doctor gave a nod before exiting the room. Then Logan sighed in relief. "Tomorrow. The guys will be happy to hear this."

"Where are they anyway?" Camille asked. "They've been gone for a while."

"Maybe we should call them and ask when they'll be back." Jo suggested.

"Nah." Logan waved off. "They need the time away from here. This place has been driving them insane, I can tell."

"Like they weren't _already_ insane?" Katie teased, and Logan ruffled her hair slightly.

"Hey, I hang out with them. Does that mean _I'm_ insane?" Logan teased.

"Well duh. You're just slightly less insane than the rest of them." Katie informed with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, you're not the _ideal_ perfect daughter either you know." Mrs. Knight defended.

"Yeah but at least I'm not constantly needing trips to the hospital every week!" Katie reasoned.

"She's got you there Mrs. Knight." Mr. Garcia laughed, shaking his head. "If I had a dime for every time I took Carlos to the hospital. . ." He laughed. "I might be able to afford all the medical bills."

"Alright alright." Jo said, trying to break up the argument through her laughter. "Let's just all agree that _all_ of you kids are equally insane in your own way."

"And you're not?" Camille asked, insulted.

"Of course not!" Jo said simply. "I'm a very sophisticated young la-" She was cut off when a pillow hit her in the face, and she turned to Katie.

"Who's sophisticated now?" Katie smiled.

"That's it!" Jo said and pulled Katie to her side of the bed, further to the foot, tickling her as Katie laughed. Everyone else started laughing as Camille joined Jo in tickling Katie.

"No fair!" Katie laughed.

"All's fair in love and war!" Logan said with a smile as he watched.

"Oh so this is war now?" Camille asked deviously as she stopped tickling Katie, Jo mimicking. They both, along with Katie, then turned to Logan with devious grins.

"Now now." Logan rose his hands in defense. "Let's not do anything rash."

"Get 'em!" The girls yelled and pounced forward.

"Knock knock." Kendall called as he opened the door, ceasing the girls' charges mid-tackle.

"_There_ you guys are!" Camille said.

"Here we are!" Carlos smiled as they entered the room. "What's everybody up to?"

"We were about to tackle Logan." Jo informed brightly.

"Well don't let us stop you!" James said and pulled Logan into a nuggie.

"Easy now." Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Remember, he's still healing. Wouldn't want to prolong his stay so close to his release!"

"How close?" Kendall asked eagerly.

"I can leave tomorrow." Logan said brightly as James released him.

"That's great!" Carlos jumped up and down, then hugged Logan.

"Yeah!" Logan laughed at Carlos' enthusiasm. "I can't wait to get out of here." He said as Carlos released him.

"No kidding." James said. "It feels like we've been in here forever."

"_That's_ your own fault." Logan pointed out. "You all could've left _days_ ago."

"Logan, when will you get it through your thick head that we're not leaving you?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Hmm." Logan hummed in fake contemplation. "Maybe around the same time you guys stop getting into trouble." He joked, causing everyone to laugh.

Kendall chuckled along, but deep down, he felt a pang of sorrow. He caught the deeper meaning in Logan's joke, even if no else did, and even if he didn't mean it that way. Kendall could tell that Logan still didn't fully believe that none of them were going to leave him. That went way beyond just staying at the hospital over night. They were his family. They loved and cared about him more than anything. But, thanks to everything that _Gregory Mitchell_ did and said that was burned into Logan's brain, Logan couldn't let himself fully see or believe that. No matter how badly he wanted to.

Kendall suddenly felt hot rage course through his veins as his hands balled up into tight fists. He _hated_ Mr. Mitchell with every fibre of his being. He hated that because of him, Logan couldn't see how truly special he was. Logan would always have some doubt in the back of his mind that he was loved and wanted by other people.

If he wasn't dead already, Kendall would kill Mr. Mitchell for everything he'd done. In fact, Kendall felt that Mr. Mitchell got off too easy with his quick and painless death. Kendall wanted to make him suffer, the same way he had made Logan suffer all his life, and more.

"Kendall? You okay?" Logan's soft voice pulled Kendall from his thoughts and he looked up to see everyone staring at him. He turned to Logan; he had such concern and worry and care in his eyes.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I'm good Logie." He said, then sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder. "So, what have you guys been up to while we were gone?" He asked, changing the subject. He vaguely listened to the girls telling their stories of the afternoon.

_'Never again.' _Kendall thought. He wasn't going to let Logan get hurt like that again. He was going to do whatever it took to make Logan see that he had a family. A _real _family; one that loved him to no end. Kendall was going to scrape out of Logan's mind, all of the horrible things that Mr. Mitchell put there, and replace them with care and affection. He was going to make sure that Logan never doubted himself or any love that came his way ever again.

_'I won't let you.'_ Kendall thought as he stared down at his friend, his brother, who was laughing at the stories the girls were telling. _'I promise.'_

Kendall looked up from Logan to see James and Carlos were staring at Logan as well. Then simultaneously, they looked to Kendall with the same determination shining in their eyes. They all gave slight nods to each other, in silent vow. They weren't going to let anything bad happen to Logan again. _'We promise.'_

* * *

It got late, so everyone had to leave. They all said goodbye to the boys and couldn't wait for the next day when they were allowed home again.

Tonight was James' turn to sleep with Logan, so Kendall and Carlos took the cot. Everyone was all settled in.

James had noticed Logan's constant, but gentle, tossing and turning, and finally broke the silence. "Logan? You okay?" He whispered so as not to disturb Kendall and Carlos.

Logan finally settled facing James with a sigh. His back still hurt too much to fully rest on. "What do you think's gonna happen?" He whispered. "After we're out of here I mean. What will happen with the band, and how will people take all of. . .This?" He gestured weakly around the room.

James sighed. "Well, Kelly said that if we still want to, the band will continue after you're all better." He informed. "If not, then we'd probably just go back to Minnesota." He shrugged.

"What?" Logan half whispered, half yelled. "Go back? But what about your dream of being a pop star? We can't just throw all of our hard work away because of _this_!"

"Logan-" James started.

"We've worked so hard to get here." Logan cut him off. "You've wanted this since we were kids! We can't go back. Your dream-"

"Isn't as important as the safety and happiness of my best friends." James cut in, catching Logan off guard and he stared at James in disbelief. "Look,". James said. "I don't care about being a star or being a famous and successful singer. As long as I have you guys by my side, we could be working in a _grocery store_ back in Minnesota and I'd be happy." He smiled.

Logan stared at him in shock for a while, before finally letting a small smile cross his face. "Thanks James." Logan whispered.

James hugged him close. "Anytime buddy." He whispered back, then turned his head to face the cot near the window. "You guys can stop pretending you know." He said.

"Aaaaaw, how'd you know?" Carlos said as he and Kendall sat up to face them.

"Please." Logan rolled his eyes. "You think we could know each other for nine years and _not_ know when you're pretending to sleep?"

"Good point." Carlos said. "We practically know everything about each other." He said brightly.

"That's 'cause we're the best brothers in the world." Kendall said happily as he draped an arm around Carlos' shoulders. "We stick together no matter what."

"Yeah!" Carlos said as he slung his arm around Kendall. "Brothers." He smiled.

"I love you guys." Logan said as he chuckled at them.

"Aaaaaw, we love you too Logie." James said as he chuckled.

"And don't you forget it." Kendall said seriously, staring at Logan. Logan stared back, catching the message, and slowly, he started to nod with a smile. Kendall smiled back.

"Well we should get some sleep." James suggested. "Tomorrow's a big day. We finally get to go home!"

"I can't wait to be back at the apartment!" Carlos cheered as they all settled back into their beds.

"Same." Kendall said. "This bed sucks." He joked, and everyone laughed.


	24. Morning Light

**Author's note: Sorry if Gustavo is a little out of character here. I tried to make him as awkward as possible. But come on, we all know he cares about the boys. :)**

**Sorry it's a short chapter too, and kind of boring. :\**

**This chapter almost wasn't going to be uploaded on time; I came over to my friends' house last minute yesterday. We're going to this pretty cool improv class thing, making this the first ever acting experience I've ever had. Yesterday was pretty intimidating, but then fun after a while. Two more days to go!**

**Anyway, since I'm not at my computer, I won't be able to read/reply to reviews sent my way 'til I get home, so my love to you all, and thanks in advance to anyone who reviews! :D**

**Another Happy belated Birthday to my BTR twin, Ryanne! I know it was two days ago (December 5th) but I just feel so bad that I didn't know it was your birthday! Everyone should totally go check out her stories (at 'ElevatedSuperstar'); she is the definition of 'Awesomesauce'! Besides Kendall of course, since it's his word to begin with. ;) Anyway, love you Ry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Morning Light

_**"Wake up to the morning light, wipe away the lonely nights. Let a brand new day wash over you. Wanna see you smile again, show some love to your crazy friends. Wipe your tears away, those days are through." - **_**'Hold On' - Tobymac**

Logan stirred in his bed. No nightmares bombarded him last night; not since the boys started sleeping with him. He was eternally grateful for them, but he felt like such a burden, and a baby for always needing them. He hated putting everyone else out the way he was.

Logan felt around the bed slowly, and was shocked to find that he was the only one in it. Where was James? Logan slowly opened his eyes and surveyed the room. Quick panic started rising up in his stomach when he noticed the empty cot as well. His breathing accelerated, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_'Calm down.'_ Logan ordered himself. _'They probably just went to get something to eat. You can live a couple hours without them.'_ His heart continued to beat loudly in his ears. _'Stop being such a baby! Stop being so weak and pathetic! They need time away from you! You know that! They need their own space, without you burdening them all the time! They're going to get sick of you! They probably already are!'_

"Logan?" The sudden, deep voice made Logan jump half off the bed, and he finally looked over at the chair to his left.

Logan frowned in confusion. "Gustavo?" Logan asked, breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Gustavo mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"W-what are you doing here?" Logan asked breathlessly, then sighed in frustration and slapped himself lightly.

"Kelly and I finally got an opening in our schedule." Gustavo explained nervously, not noticing the slap. "Trying to steer the press away from you boys has been chaos. But don't worry, they shouldn't bother you."

Logan nodded, but the confusion on his face remained. He looked around the room. "Where is everybody?"

"Mrs. Knight, and Carlos' dad stayed home with Katie, while Mrs. Diamond, Kelly, Kendall and Carlos went with James to get his foot cast off." Gustavo informed. "They didn't want to go, but they didn't want James to be alone either so. . . .But I don't really like saws so uh, I stayed here." Gustavo said nervously.

Logan nodded, looking down at his hands. Then he looked back up at him. "Why are you here?"

"I just said, I-" Gustavo started.

"No." Logan cut him off gently. "I mean, why are you here, in the hospital at all? You could've told us about the press over the phone."

Gustavo shifted uncomfortably. "Uh. . ." He said nervously. "Kelly. She wanted to see you."

Logan looked back down at his hands. "Oh, I didn't think she. . ." Logan trailed off with a sniffle. He rubbed an arm over his eyes furiously. "Sorry." He muttered.

Gustavo was taken aback by Logan's tears. He had never seen any of the boys so upset before. "Uh, yeah well. . ." He stumbled for the words. "She really likes you boys."

Logan chuckled lightly, still trying to get rid of the tears threatening to fall. "Yeah, she's really nice like that." He said softly.

"Yeah." Gustavo said. "So, uh. . .How have you boys been?"

"Better I think." Logan said. "Especially now that we're allowed to go home today. This place has been getting to all of us." He said with a small smile.

"I bet." Gustavo said with a chuckle. "It's hard enough getting you boys to stay in the recording booth for an hour. I can't imagine having to stay in here for almost a week." He chuckled lightly.

Logan chuckled. "At least it's better than the-" He stopped himself, shocked at his own lack of tact on the matter. "Nevermind." He muttered, mentally slapping himself.

Gustavo flinched at the mention. He knew about the basement; about everything that had happened to the boys. Mr. Garcia was shocked at how demanding Gustavo was for the _whole_ truth. In reality, Gustavo really did care about them. Like Mrs. Knight always said; they were family. Gustavo felt like an uncle to these boys, and was devastated to hear what had happened to them.

Gustavo made sure that Kelly was out of the room of course, before Mr. Garcia told him everything. He knew that Kelly; the kind, caring, sweet woman, wouldn't be able to handle it.

Gustavo observed Logan closely. He was currently staring at his hands, but Gustavo could still see the deep rooted sorrow, hurt, and doubt in his eyes. After being filled in on everything, Gustavo felt a deep sorrow, knowing that Logan had been carrying all of that his whole life. He had to deal with that, all by himself.

Gustavo felt like an idiot for not noticing Logan's hurt-filled eyes, the whole time he'd known him. He felt like a complete jerk for treating Logan and the boys so horribly all this time. A few frustrated and guilty tears surfaced in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back, shaking his head slightly. These boys have softened him up too much.

Gustavo cleared his throat. "Listen, Logan." He started nervously, and Logan looked to him curiously. Gustavo sighed. "I know I haven't exactly been the nicest boss to you boys. . ."

Logan shrugged. "You could be worse." He said. "And you've gotten better." He said with a small smile.

Gustavo gave a small smile in return. "Still. I just want to. . .You know. . .Apologize, for being so mean to you all the time."

"You don't have to." Logan said nonchalantly. "We know you're just doing your job. And we _could_ be a little more cooperative." He smirked.

"No." Gustavo shook his head. "After. . .Everything that's happened to you. . ." He trailed off. "I didn't know, and. . ." He said softly. "I'm. . .I'm sorry."

Logan stared, mouth gaped at Gustavo. He was being nice, and, considerate. It just seemed so wrong to Logan. "I. . ." Words had left him.

Gustavo sighed. "I know I'm not the nicest person around, Logan. But. . ." He struggled for words. This was so much easier when Kelly was telling him what to say. "I do. . .Like you boys, and. . .We are. . .Family. A really disfunctional one, but still. Hopefully better than. . ." He stopped, seeing the small hurt that crossed Logan's face. "Sorry."

Logan shook his head. "No, don't be. And you are." He smiled, then looked at his hands again in thought. "All of you." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "The guys, and their families, Kelly, everyone. You're the best family anyone could ask for." He looked back up at Gustavo with teary eyes. "Thank you." He said softly.

Gustavo let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Well, you guys aren't too bad yourselves so, thank you too." Logan chuckled, and Gustavo chuckled with him.

Then the door opened. "Logan! You're awake!" Carlos cheered.

"'Bout time you woke up." James said with a smile. He was leaning on Kendall's shoulders, walking with a small limp.

"How's your foot?" Logan asked as he watched him with worried eyes.

"Just a little sore." James replied. "The doctor said I need to take it easy, not use it too much. But it's getting better!" He said cheerfully as Kendall helped him sit on the foot of the bed.

"That's good." Logan smiled. Though, through his peripheral vision, he could vaguely make out the scowl on Mrs. Diamond's face, directed at him.

Mrs. Diamond walked over and kissed her son's forehead. "Do you need anything dear? Some food?"

"Nah." James waved off. "Maybe just some water."

"Alright." Mrs. Diamond said. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks mom." James called as she exited the room.

Logan couldn't help but notice the dirty look she shot as she closed the door. Logan sighed. "She hates me." He said glumly.

"She doesn't hate you." Kendall assured, though he wasn't very convincing.

"And who cares if she does?" James asked.

"Well, I might." Logan said. "If she hates me, she won't want me hanging out with you." He reasoned.

"Psshh." James waved off. "She can't keep me from you Logan. I don't care what she says or does. She will _not_ break us up. I won't let her."

Logan smiled and nodded. "So,". He began conversationally, then turned to Carlos. "When do you get _your_ cast off?"

Carlos shrugged, bringing his wrist-cast to stare at. "Another week. But it doesn't really bother me anyways. It's kind of cool! I like looking at your guys' signatures on it!"

Everyone chuckled. Then Logan looked around the room. "Hey where's-"

"Logan!" The door opened again and Kelly ran to the bed, quickly, but gently, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Caught off guard by her outburst, Logan looked to the guys for help, noticing the grins on their faces.

"Don't look at us dude." Kendall chuckled.

"She did the same thing when she saw us this morning." James said with a smile.

"Of course I did!" Kelly said as she released Logan. "I care about you boys. I thought I was better at showing that than Gustavo over here." She jabbed her thumb in his direction.

Gustavo ducked his head. "Yeah well, I'm not good with. . .Nice." He grumbled.

Logan chuckled. "I don't know, I think you did a pretty good job a few minutes ago." He grinned.

The boys and Kelly's heads shot to Gustavo with wide eyes, and he ducked again.

Kelly smiled. "I knew you liked these boys." She said fondly, then turned back to Logan. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was six days ago." Logan answered honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Kelly smiled, then hugged him again. "We were so worried." She said softly, with tears in her eyes.

Tears surfaced in Logan's eyes, but he blinked them back. "Thank you." He whispered.

Kelly sniffled, then pulled back and composed herself. "So, how do you boys feel about leaving today?" She asked cheerfully. The boys answered simultaneously.

"Woo hoo!" Carlos cheered.

"Can't wait." Kendall and Logan said.

"Get me out of this place!" James yelled dramatically.

Kelly laughed. "Well, I just finished talking with the doctor, and you'll be happy to know that we're just waiting for the doctor to check on Logan one more time. And then Gustavo, Mrs. Diamond and I are taking you boys home!"

The boys cheered.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked cautiously.

Logan took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yeah."

James and Kendall both slung one of Logan's arms around their shoulders, then carefully lifted him up. Kendall brought one hand under his legs, and James did the same on Logan's other side. They slowly lifted him off the bed, but Logan hissed in pain, and they froze.

"Are you okay?" Kendall panicked.

"Should we stop?" James panicked.

"Just keep going." Logan strained, squeezing his eyes shut.

James and Kendall nodded, then quickly, but gently carried Logan to the awaiting wheelchair, held steady by Carlos. Once seated, Logan sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked worriedly.

Logan nodded through his heavy breathing. "I'm okay." He assured.

"You remember to take it easy now." The doctor said sternly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you in here again." He said with a smile.

The boys smiled and nodded. "Don't worry doctor." Kendall said. "We'll take extra good care of him."

"That goes for you boys too." The doctor said. "I don't want to see any of you in here again." He said sternly, but with a smile.

"Thanks doc." James said.

"For everything." Logan added.

The doctor smiled. "Of course." He nodded. "Heal well boys." He said then left them with a smile.

"Let's get you boys home." Kelly said, worried eyes fixed on Logan. "Gustavo's got the van running." The boys nodded and gratefully followed Kelly down the halls of the hospital.

Kelly and Kendall opened the front doors, and Logan breathed in the sweet, open air. The sun fell on his face and the wind blew through his hair. It felt like so long since he'd been outside, he'd almost forgotten how nice it was.

Carlos pushed Logan's chair to the awaiting van, and James and Kendall carefully helped Logan into his seat. Then Carlos expertly folded the wheelchair and put it in the back as the others got in.

Gustavo was in the driver's seat while Mrs. Diamond was in the passenger seat. James, Kendall and Kelly got in the back; James directly behind Logan, Kendall in the middle, and Kelly behind the seat beside Logan, which Carlos took.

Gustavo turned around to look at the boys. "You boys ready to go home?" He joked with a smile.

"Just start the car." The boys answered simultaneously, annoyance and eagerness clear in their voices, causing everyone to laugh.


	25. Home

**Just a heads up, I refer to my earlier story, "Big Time Traumatized" in here. But it's small, basically just referencing the first chapter. I'm sure you could get away without reading it.**

**I highly suggest listening to the songs mentioned in here. It adds to the seriousness and meaningfulness of it. :)**

**So much fluff it may smother you. I'm sorry. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Home

_**"You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged. Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, and the darkness inside you, can make you feel so small." - **_**'True Colors' - Cyndi Lauper**

The car ride was slow, thanks to the infamous L.A. traffic, but nobody really minded. They were all focused on the passing city outside their windows. Logan rested his head against the cool glass, while they waited at a red light. The relief of finally going home was almost overwhelming.

Logan watched the people waiting at the crosswalk, he watched the people at the store across the street, he watched the people walking down the sidewalk. All of them living normal, everyday lives.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes. He wished more than anything that they had that; a normal life, without all of the drama that had happened over the past few weeks. He wished that his friends and their families hadn't had to suffer through that. He felt so guilty.

Logan then felt three hands on his shoulders and arm, and he turned around to see Carlos looking at him with concerned eyes. Kendall had a hand on Logan's arm below Carlos' and James had a hand on his other shoulder.

"Logie?" Carlos asked softly.

Logan smiled. Here he was, surrounded by his best friends, who were currently worried about him. They were worried because they _cared _about him.

Logan nodded. "I'm okay." He said softly.

Carlos smiled and James and Kendall rubbed Logan's shoulders comfortingly. Logan knew, he had the best friends in the world.

Finally, the van pulled up to the Palm Woods. "Aaah." Kendall sighed. "A sight for sore eyes."

Everyone piled out, and Carlos quickly unfolded the wheelchair. Then James and Kendall helped Logan in, and they started towards the entrance.

"Is your foot okay?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she rubbed James' shoulders.

"Yeah." Logan said concernedly. "You really shouldn't be carrying me around like that. It can't be good for-"

"Will you two just relax?" James said with a hint of annoyance. "I'm fine. Really." He assured, then looked to Logan. "You need way more help than I do Logan, and I'm more than happy to give it."

Logan hesitated, but smiled at James. Though he noticed the increasing glare Mrs. Diamond was sending his way, and quickly ducked his head.

They all made it to the elevators and piled in. With so many people it was a tight fit, but they managed. And really, Mrs. Diamond and Gustavo were the only ones uncomfortable with the closeness. Carlos snickered to himself at them, and the boys couldn't help but join in. Kelly whacked Kendall across the chest lightly, being the closest boy to her, and they sobered up. . .Slightly.

The doors dinged open and everyone piled out, heading towards 2J. Kelly and Gustavo shared a knowing look that confused the boys.

They made it in front of the door and Kelly turned around to face them. "Now boys,". She began sternly. "I want you all to remember to take it easy. You're all still healing and I don't want the excitement to make you forget that. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Kelly." Kendall said irritatedly. "We get it. We won't do anything too strenuous."

"We promise." The boys said together.

"Can we go inside now?" Carlos asked eagerly, leaning anxiously on the handles of Logan's wheelchair.

The others smiled, even Gustavo. "Alright." Kelly said, then opened the door for them, allowing them to walk ahead.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted in the apartment. Mrs. Knight, Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Garcia stood in the kitchen, while Katie, Camille and Jo were in the living room. Above them hung a big banner that read _'Welcome Home Guys!'._ The boys stood in the front entrance shocked.

"Mama!" Carlos yelled and ran to his mother's arms.

"Carlos! My baby!" Mrs. Garcia said as she hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I missed you mom." Carlos said into her shoulder.

"I missed you too honey." Mrs. Garcia replied.

"What is all this?" Kendall asked.

"What's it look like?" Jo said as she approached him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "It's a welcome home par-I mean social gathering." She smiled.

"How did you get this past Bitters?" James asked.

"Social gathering fee." Kelly said.

"Aaah." The boys said in understanding.

"I can't believe you did this." Logan said, shaking his head.

"Aaah it's no big deal." Camille waved off as she approached them. "Bitters doesn't really care as long as he gets a fat check for it."

Logan smiled at her, then ducked his head. "That's not what I meant." He mumbled softly.

"I know." Camille said softly with a small smile. "But the other thing isn't worth talking about. _Of course_ we'd do this for you guys. You're all amazing, you deserve it."

Logan looked up at her, and she smiled at him reassuringly. Then he looked around the room and saw that everyone else had the same smile on their faces. Logan finally smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"Yeah." Kendall piped in. "Thanks, you guys. This is amazing!"

"Well, wha'do ya say boys?" Jo asked. "Are you ready to partaaaay?" She yelled and everyone cheered.

* * *

The party was a hit. They'd all eaten the snacks and foods, played games, told stories, and had fun.

Camille and Jo, decked out in full costume, took the 'stage' in front of the TV and began reenacting a scene from 'Romeo and Juilet'. Camille played Juilet of course, while Jo played Romeo. The girls assured everyone that back in the day, it was common for women to play men's roles. Everyone cheered and applauded and complimented the girls once it was over.

After that, everyone took a little break and just hung out with each other. The adults hung out in the kitchen, while the others took the living room. Logan sat on the couch surrounded by Camille and Jo, with Katie in front of him, telling him all about how the Palm Woods was without the boys there. Jo and Camille added their bits when they could, all of them making Logan laugh.

Kendall, James and Carlos had disappeared to the bedrooms. After a while, Camille and Jo disappeared too, and it was just Logan and Katie on the couch watching TV.

"We still haven't found his mom." Mr. Garcia whispered in the kitchen. Everyone watched Logan concernedly.

"I wonder where she could've gone." Mrs. Diamond whispered back.

"I don't know." Mr. Garcia whispered. "We're looking everywhere. The house shows no sign of a rushed packing. We're thinking maybe she had a suitcase all ready for such an occasion."

"That would make sense." Kelly whispered.

"What's going to happen to Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked quietly. "His father's dead. His mother is missing, _and _being charged for child neglect. He's still only seventeen."

"Won't he have to be put in foster care?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe." Mr. Garcia said. "But not right now. Mrs. Knight still has temporary custody over him. We don't have to worry about it until that wears out."

"What are we gonna do?" Mrs. Knight asked softly, tears shining in her eyes. "We can't lose him."

Mr. Garcia wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry, I will not let that boy be taken away from us again."

Mrs. Knight leaned into his strong form, and the other moms joined in the group hug, while Kelly rubbed her arm comfortingly. Gustavo just stood awkwardly as he watched.

Finally, the guys and the girls all came back from the rooms and stood in front of the TV.

"May we have everyone's attention please?" Kendall announced. Logan turned off the TV and everyone watched Kendall curiously. "First off,". Kendall began loudly. "I'd like to thank the girls for that amazing performance. It was really sweet and we love you guys for it." Everyone clapped and cheered as they bowed.

"But also,". James picked up. "They inspired _us_ to give a little performance of our own." The boys shot gleaming smiles to each other, and then to Camille and Jo, who were by the stereo. Jo was putting something into the CD drive. Everyone else shared confused and curious looks.

"We know this party is for all of us." Carlos began. "And we're forever grateful that we have such awesome friends and families to do something like this for us." He smiled at everyone, who smiled back.

"But today,". Kendall continued. "We'd like to dedicate a special song, to our best friend, our brother." The boys all turned to Logan, and Logan frowned in confusion.

"Whoa, hey, guys. You don't have to do anything for m-" Logan started.

"Please." Kendall raised a hand to stop him. "Just, let us talk." Finally, Logan relaxed back into the couch. "Logan,". Kendall continued. "We've been best friends for a long time, and we thought we knew everything about each other."

"Turns out we were wrong." Carlos said sadly. "You were hiding this dark secret from us." Logan ducked his head in shame. "You were dealing with it, all alone. And we had no idea,". Carlos' voice started to break. "How much you were hurting." A tear slipped down his cheek, and James wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"But we know you were doing it to protect us." James picked up. "We still don't understand how strong you could be during all that. And we wish more than anything that we could've helped you back then."

"But now that we know everything,". Kendall continued. "We are going to do everything that it takes to make sure that never happens to you again. You'll never have to deal with anything all by yourself. We'll always be there for you. But you have to let us."

Carlos sniffled, composing himself. "And to prove that fact even further, we've chosen this song, just for you." He said as cheerfully as he could.

"So lay back,". Kendall started. "Shut up,". He added playfully at the protesting hand Logan rose. Logan reluctantly complied. "And please enjoy!" Kendall finished with a smile, then nodded to Jo, who then pressed play on the stereo.

The boys took their places in front of the couch, and everyone else took places around it to watch them. Then the music started playing, 'The Last Night' by Skillet.

Kendall sang first:

_'You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this'_

Then Jo came in:

_'I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine'_

Then Kendall took it again:

_'But I know it's a lie'_

All the boys sang together:

_'__This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere, you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything, you need me to be'_

Then James took the lead:

_'Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all'_

Then Camille stepped up:

_'I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine'_

James took it back:

_'But I know it's a lie'_

All the boys sang:

_'This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere, you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything, you need me to be  
The last night, away from me'_

Then Carlos took the lead:

_'The night is so long when, everything's wrong  
If, you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight'_

All the boys sang:

_'__This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere, you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything, you need me to be'_

Kendall led the last part:

_'I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night, away from me  
Away from me'_

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped and complimented. Then they all turned to Logan.

Tears hovered in Logan eyes. "I. . ." Logan fumbled. "I don't know what to say."

The boys smiled and surrounded him in their arms.

"Thank you." Logan whispered tearfully.

"Always, Logie." Kendall whispered. "Don't ever forget, that we're _always_ here for you."

"No matter what." James whispered.

"Alright boys." Jo said playfully, yet gently. "Our turn." She and Camille took the boys' spots in front of the couch.

"Right." Kendall smiled and the boys sat on the couch with Logan; Kendall on his left, James on his right, and Carlos beside James.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Shhh." Camille hushed gently.

Jo went over to the stereo and put another CD in. Then she turned around to face Logan. "Logan. I know we haven't known you for as long as these guys have,". She waved a hand at the boys, and Carlos shot a proud smile to her. She smiled back. "But, in the amount of time that we _have_ known you, we've learned what an amazing person you are."

Logan ducked his head as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Then he shot a worried glance to Kendall that clearly said: _'Are you okay with your girlfriend taking to me like this?'_

Kendall smiled and with his head, gestured back to the girls in a way that said: _'Of course, now stop complaining and just listen!'_

"Logan,". Camille began. "You're the most considerate, nicest, selfless person that we've ever met."

"What you went through. . ." Jo began hesitantly, staring at her hands. "We couldn't begin to imagine how hard it was to deal with that all by yourself." She looked up at him. "Logan. . .You're the bravest person I've ever known."

"Brave?" Logan couldn't help but ask quietly. He let out a small, bitter chuckle. "Those were the scariest moments of my life. There wasn't a time when I _wasn't_ scared out of my mind. If I'm anything, it's far from brave." He said miserably as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"We understand why you would feel that way." Camille said patiently. "But please believe me when I say that you're wrong." She said with such determination, yet gentleness, that Logan looked back up to her with teary eyes. Camille almost choked on her own tears at seeing Logan's doubt in his eyes.

"Logan: The brains of the group." Jo recited gently. "You of all people should know that bravery doesn't mean not being afraid of anything. It's doing the right thing, even when it scares you. Even when it hurts you. Even when you don't feel that brave. True courage isn't never being scared; it's when you put yourself in harms way to help someone else, when you protect the ones you love. That's true courage."

Then Jo smiled. "And I happen to remember a time when you _did_ put yourself in harms way to save someone else." She said playfully, then turned serious again. "You once saved my life Logan. I could never thank you enough for that. And apparently, you've also been saving _their_ lives this whole time too." She said as she waved a hand to the boys, then smiled at Logan. "You're brave Logan. And stronger than you realize. We couldn't be happier and more grateful that you, _all _of you, are in our lives."

"But enough talk." Camille smiled. "We have a song for you too, to prove how proud we are of you Logan, for being so courageous."

"You guys don't have to-"

"Logan,". Jo said sternly, but with a smile. "Stop fighting it. We care about you, and we _want_ to do this for you." She said gently. Finally, Logan nodded, and Jo smiled, then played their CD. The intro sounds of 'Courage Is. . .' by The Strange Familiar, filled the living room.

Like Kendall had before, Jo took the lead:

_'Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood  
Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath'_

Camille joined in behind her:

_'Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway'_

Camille took the lead:

_'We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies  
Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies,  
But the song he sings'_

The girls sang together:

_'Courage is when you're afraid,  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway,  
You keep on living anyway'_

Jo took the lead:

_'It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up_

_Courage is when you've lost your way,  
But you find your strength anyway'_

The girls sang together:

_'Courage is when you're afraid,  
Courage is when it all seems grey,  
Courage is when you make a change,  
And you keep on living anyway  
__You keep on moving anyway_  
_You keep on giving anyway_  
_You keep on loving anyway'_

The song ended and everyone cheered. The girls had tears running down their cheeks, and so did the parents. Once the cheers settled, the girls turned to Logan.

Tears ran down Logan's cheeks, and he was desperately trying to get control of himself. "I. . ." He tried in a cracking voice, then dropped his head, trying to control his tears.

The girls wrapped their arms around him and he cried into their shoulders. Soon after, everyone else joined in the group hug, wrapping their arms around Logan and each other. With the exception of Gustavo and Mrs. Diamond.

Logan had never felt so safe, and loved in the middle of everyone's caring arms. He wanted badly to stop crying in front of everyone, but he just no longer had the will power. He cried, surrounded by what he had wanted and craved for all his life; Love.

"Thank you." Logan whispered.


	26. Restless

**Author's note: Yesterday was my last day of school for Christmas break! :D Any of you done yet? Good luck to those who aren't and congrats to those who are! I had fun yesterday; my school took us students to a church for a mass thing and then to lunch, which was super good. :3 Anyway, hope y'all are having a good Christmas break, away from stresses of school; or are working hard towards your still awaiting break. :)**

**Also, according to those good ol' Mayans, apparently today is the end of the world, even though we're all still alive; so Happy Apocalypse. ;P**

**This chapter has a bit of angst, to make up for all the pure fluff I've been throwing on you. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Restless

_**"My eyes have adjusted to dark, and so has my heart. The weight of the world has covered me. I'm in over my head. Am I living or dead? Can anyone hear me calling out? I'm calling out.**_

_**Finally breaking, so where are you now? It's been such a long time. But I've tried to live without. I'm suffocating. I need you to breathe. So reach down and pull me up, pull me up, before I am buried beneath." - **_**'Buried Beneath' - Red**

During the party, Logan had fallen asleep on the couch, so the girls left. Mrs. Diamond tried convincing James to stay in the hotel she was staying at, and James tried convincing her to stay at the apartment with him. Both were unsuccessful and Mrs. Diamond left with a kiss on James' cheek.

Gustavo and Kelly told the boys that they could start rehearsing again whenever they were ready, then left.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were staying with Carlos, so Mrs. Knight had pulled out the only extra mattress they had for the couple to sleep on beside Carlos' bed. While Mrs. Knight and Katie retired to their own rooms.

Kendall grabbed as many blankets as he could find and piled them on the floor in front of the couch, then grabbed a cushion from the couch and laid down. He looked over to his friends' sleeping form above him. Nobody wanted to move Logan for fear of waking him up, or further damaging his injured body. So they gently settled him on a cushion and draped a blanket over him.

Logan had fallen asleep during the party. No one noticed right away. He was so weak and exhausted. Kendall wished he could help him, make him feel better, take his pain away. He saw the doubt in Logan's eyes earlier that day when they all sang their hearts out. When they all sang out how much they cared for Logan.

Kendall knew that it was going to take a lot of work before Logan really, truly believed them. But he didn't care if he had to remind Logan every hour; Kendall was going to make sure Logan knew that he was loved.

_'I promise.'_ Kendall thought, and finally laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"You think it's funny?" He yelled, his grip on the small wrist tightening in anger._

_"N-no sir!" The boy whimpered._

_The man slapped him. "How many times do I have to teach you boy? Don't stutter!" He boomed._

_"I'm sorry sir!" The 10-year-old cried._

_"You think it's funny to get into trouble at school?" The man shouted. "You think I like being called in by your principal to come down and sort things out?"_

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" The boy cried._

_The man dragged the boy into a bedroom then dropped him on the floor, not even bothering to turn on the lights. "Fights." The man recited as he walked over to a closet. "You're getting into fights at school now?" The man chuckled bitterly. "Like you could ever fight for yourself." The man opened the closet and pulled out a whip._

_"Please!" The boy begged. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

_The man walked over and knelt down to the boy, his hateful and sadistically gleaming face an extreme contrast to the boys' frightened and tear-stained face; both lit lightly by the moonlight streaming in from the window. "It was those boys, wasn't it?" The man asked calmly. "The boys you call 'friends'. They were the ones that almost had me found out today."_

_The boys' eyes widened, tears falling from his eyes. "No!" He shook his head violently. "No! They had nothing to do with it!"_

_"You know, you've been getting into an awful lot of trouble ever since you met those boys." The man mused._

_"It's not their fault!" The boy yelled desperately. "They have nothing to do with it! Please!"_

_"They better not." The man warned. "If they mess this up, I swear, they'll wished they'd never met you." He smiled as he stood and towered over the boy. "Turn around." The man demanded._

_The boy whimpered. "Please." He said softly._

_"Logan." The man warned. "If you don't obey me, if you don't listen to me, and if you even THINK, of telling anyone, I'll kill your little friends. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Logan nodded slowly, tears streaming down his face._

_Mr. Mitchell smiled. "Now. I said, turn around."_

_Logan turned his back to his father and braced himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, making the never-ending tears fall faster from his eyes._

_The crack of the whip. The agonizing screams. The joyous laughter._

* * *

Katie was restless. She didn't want to go to sleep, not here anyway, in her own room. As promised to her mother though, she attempted to sleep for a half an hour. But it wouldn't come. Katie tossed and turned in her bed, kicking at her blankets and messing up the sheets. She tried different positions; on her sides, back, stomach. She tried moving her pillow and laying at the foot of the bed. When that didn't work she tossed her pillow on the ground in frustration.

Katie let out a sigh and picked it back up, then laid back down on the bed, hugging it. This felt good; hugging her pillow. But it didn't feel complete. Then, she knew what she needed to get her sleep. She just hoped that she wouldn't disturb _his_.

As quietly as she could, Katie crept out of her room and down the hall. She tip-toed through the dining area and behind the orange couch. She smiled at Kendall sleeping on the floor beside the couch. Loyal to no end, she thought. She knew for sure, that if there was room, James and Carlos would be right there beside him. She carefully maneuvered around the sleeping Kendall and stood in front of the couch.

Logan looked so peaceful. No one knew he had fallen asleep during the party. Everyone had been in the kitchen or cheering over James' and Carlos' video games to notice.

Katie had second thoughts. She didn't want to wake Logan from his seemingly peaceful slumber. But she knew that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight without him.

When they were back in the hospital, Katie was allowed to stay the night with them sometimes. Of all the days in the hospital, Katie had slept with every boy _but _Logan.

But Logan also needed his rest. With everything he'd been through. . .If anyone deserved a peaceful, interruption-free, night's sleep, it was Logan.

Katie turned around and was about to go back, but she heard something; a whisper. So she turned back around.

"No." Logan whispered. Eyes were squeezed tightly, and sweat started to form above his brow. "Please."

"Logan?" Katie whispered. She was shocked at how quickly Logan had went from peaceful to. . .She didn't know what this was. "Logan? Are you awake?"

"Please." Logan whispered. "I'm sorry." His breathing quickened into short, ragged breaths that hitched every so often. Almost like he was being hurt. He clutched at the couch, his knuckles turning white.

"Logan." Katie said a little louder. She shook his shoulder gently. "Logan, wake up."

"Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Logan whispered. Tears escaped his tight eyes.

Katie started to panic. "Logan." She called. "Come on Logan, wake up."

Logan was tossing and turning. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't. I didn't mean it." He whispered.

"Logan!" Katie shook him. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Wake up!"

"Katie?" Kendall called as he shot up. "Katie what's wrong?"

"Logan won't wake up!" Katie cried.

"Please stop." Logan whispered, his back arched slightly; as if he was in pain.

"Logan wake up!" Katie cried as she shook him. "Please wake up!"

Kendall took Katie's shoulders and tried to lead her away from Logan. "Katie go back to bed." He knew the command was pointless, but he needed her away from Logan. She shouldn't be seeing this.

"But Logan!" Katie cried. "He needs to wake up! He's hurting!"

"Shhhh, don't worry Katie." Kendall soothed as he stroked her hair. Then he lead Katie to the side of the couch, and turned back to Logan.

Logan's body jerked with silent cries and pain. His tears never ceased. "Please." He whispered. "Please stop."

"Logan, come on buddy, snap out of it." Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders and started shaking gently, still being weary of his injured body. "Come on!"

"Please Logan!" Katie sobbed.

"What's going on?" James called as he and Carlos approached the couch. They quickly assessed the situation and James stood behind Katie, wrapping his arms around her, while Carlos helped Kendall. Katie buried her face in James' stomach and cried as she listened to Kendall and Carlos.

"Wake up Logan." Kendall said. "You're having a nightmare. You gotta wake up!"

"It's not real Logan!" Carlos said. "Wake up!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Logan whispered.

"Carlos." James called, and nodded once he looked over. Carlos came over and took James' place holding Katie while James took Carlos' place. He took Logan's shoulders. "Come on Logan!" James called. "We're all here for you. It's not real. Wake up!"

"No, please." Logan whispered, his breath hitching. "They had nothing to do with it. Leave them out of it."

The boys' hearts sank. Logan was being punished for _them_. Tears stung at their eyes.

"Logan." James said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "Logan we're right here. We're all okay. Just wake up! Come on, please! Wake up Logie!"

Suddenly Logan's eyes shot open and he shot upright, breathing heavily.

"Logan?" Kendall breathed, and sat down beside him. He rubbed his back gently to help him breath, but Logan grunted slightly in pain. "Sorry." Kendall said quickly. Logan was still breathing too hard to speak, so he nodded his head reassuringly. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan clutched his shirt at his chest, trying to breath normally again. Finally, his heart started to slow, and air refilled his lungs at a slower pace. Logan nodded. "I. . ." He tried breathlessly, he waited until his breath was a normal pace. "I th-think so." He closed his eyes in frustration and raised his hand.

But Kendall quick caught his hand before he slapped himself. Logan turned to him. "Sorry." Logan said breathlessly, then looked around the room at all the concerned eyes. "Sorry I woke you." He said softly.

Kendall quickly pulled him into his arms, and Logan wrapped his arms around him in response. "You scared us." Kendall whispered.

"Logan?" Katie asked in a cracking voice.

Logan's heart sank and he pulled away to stared at her in shock. "Katie?" He asked softly, shock, devastation and guilt evident in his voice. Katie slowly approached the couch and stood in front of Logan. Logan saw her tear stained cheeks, and the tears still threatening to fall in her eyes. "Katie, I. . ." He stumbled. "You're not supposed to be up! I-"

Katie fell into his arms sniffling, and he squeezed her reassuringly. "Katie, I am so sorry." Logan whispered. "You were never supposed to see that. No one was."

"You were hurting." Katie said softly, her voice cracking as tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't want you to be hurting." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered.

That night the boys all slept in the living room. Kendall, James and Carlos all crammed together and shared the floor and Katie slept with Logan on the couch. She wrapped an arm around him and squeezed a little, careful not to hurt his still healing body. She felt that if she held on tight enough, she could keep Logan with them, away from the nightmares.

* * *

Carlos awoke to rustling in the kitchen. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over.

James and Kendall were still sleeping beside him. He craned his head and saw that Logan and Katie were still sound asleep as well.

Carlos was thankful for that. He felt terrible for Katie. It was bad enough when the boys had witnessed one of Logan's nightmares. But Katie was only twelve years old. Carlos knew, no matter how much he wished otherwise, that Katie wasn't going to be forgetting the experience anytime soon. The boys themselves had only seen it twice counting last night, Kendall three times, but it was enough to leave them shaken for a long while.

Carlos slowly, and carefully got up. He was thankful that he decided to sleep at the end near the kitchen so there was less chance of him waking the others when he got up.

"Morning Mrs. Knight." Carlos whispered. Then he silently, and lazily made his way over and sat in one of the spinning chairs at the counter, resting his head on the counter.

"Good morning sweetie." Mrs. Knight said softly. "How was your sleep?" Carlos groaned quietly. "That bad?" Mrs. Knight asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Carlos stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mrs. Knight about last night. She wouldn't like to hear that her daughter had to go through that. But he knew she deserved to know. Then again, Logan may not want him telling her; he would be embarrassed. Carlos decided that if Logan wanted her to know, he'd tell her himself when he woke up.

"Did something happen?" Mrs. Knight asked. Her voice was full of concern and worry.

Carlos groaned again. He couldn't lie to Mrs. Knight, but he didn't want to betray Logan's privacy either. He raised his head to look at her. "Kinda." He answered lamely.

Mrs. Knight sensed his reluctance on the subject, and to his relief, let it go for now. "Well, are you hungry?" She changed the subject. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Carlos sighed in relief. "Anything you make is fine." He answered with a tired smile.

Mrs. Knight smiled back. "French toast it is." She said, and started assembling the ingredients.

Carlos smiled at the thought and laid his head back down on the counter to wait for his food.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Garcia walked out of the hall to the bedrooms. "Morning!" Mrs. Garcia greeted cheerfully.

Carlos' head shot up and he brought a finger to his mouth. "Shhh!" He shushed, then pointed to the living room occupied by the four sleepers.

"Sorry." Mrs. Garcia whispered as she made her way over. Then she kissed Carlos' forehead. "So that's where you went last night." She said softly with a small smile. "We were wondering why we woke up to you gone."

Carlos ducked his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Mr. Garcia said softly as he laid a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "We understand."

Carlos smiled at his dad. Then his mom rested a hand on his cheek. "Did you get enough sleep?" She asked. "You still look tired. You boys weren't up late last night playing games were you?' She said sternly.

"Not exactly." Carlos looked down at the counter to avoid his mother's gaze.

Realization hit Mr. Garcia, and he glanced at the couch. "Oh." He said softly.

Carlos nodded solemnly, but Mrs. Garcia stared at them in confusion. "What is it?" She asked softly. Carlos tensed.

"I'll tell you later." Mr. Garcia said, shooting a glance to his son. Carlos nodded in relief and his father nodded back.

"What smells so good?" Kendall asked softly as he and James got up and sat at the other counter, across from the stove.

"Mama Knight's famous french toast." Carlos said with a smile.

"Oooo, is that coffee?" James asked as he leaned over the counter.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Two coffees coming right up."

"Thanks mom." Kendall said then laid his head on the counter. James rested his head in his palm and closed his eyes.

"You boys look like you're ready to take on the day." Mr. Garcia joked with a laugh.

"Someone throw a pillow at him for me." Kendall grumbled without lifting his head. His voice was muffled from being pressed up to the counter top. His response resulted in everyone laughing quietly.

* * *

Katie snuggled further down into the couch. She felt the body beside her and tightened the grip she had around him. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Logan said softly.

Katie snuggled into his chest. "Hi." Katie said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"Okay, now." Katie said and hugged him. Logan smiled and hugged her back. Then she looked up at him. "What about you? Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." Logan said reassuringly.

Katie stared at him for a bit, then finally nodded. "Good." Then she snuggled back down into his chest. They stayed silent like that for a little while.

"Katie." Logan finally said. "I'm-"

"It's okay." Katie said. "I know it's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry."

Logan sighed. "You're too smart." He said softly with a small smile. "You're growing up too fast."

Katie shrugged. "Or maybe you guys are just growing up too slow." She said with a smile.

Logan smiled back. "Maybe it's a combination of both." They chuckled lightly with each other, then they heard voices in the kitchen, so Katie sat up and looked over.

"Oh, morning guys!" Carlos greeted.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"She made french toast!" James said with a mouthful of french toast. Then he swallowed. "And coffee."

"I'm up!" Logan said as he slowly sat up.

Everyone laughed, then Mrs. Knight brought them their breakfast, and handed Logan the cup. "There you go sweeties." She said and kissed Katie on the forehead, then Logan, causing him to blush.

"Thanks." Logan muttered shyly. Then he brought his cup up to his face. "Mmmm." He hummed as he breathed in the sweet smell. "Hello friend." He said then took a sip.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Katie joked.

"You tease now." Logan began. "But you weren't the one stuck for a week with hospital coffee." He shuddered. "I bet they get that stuff straight from Hell!"

Katie laughed. "And I thought James was the dramatic one!"

"Hey!" James called. "I resent that! And Logan's right, that stuff is horrible!"

"They claim the hospital is meant to heal you." Kendall began. "But then they serve you coffee that you could die from it's so bad! Honestly, it makes no sense!" He said shaking his head.

"I doubt the coffee could kill you." Mr. Garcia said laughing.

"Maybe not." Carlos mused. "But you'll _wish_ you were dead if you were forced to drink it!" Everyone laughed, lost in the happy conversation.


	27. Disaster

**Author's note: Lots of angst. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Disaster

_**"Do you know what it's like when, you're scared to see yourself? Do you know what it's like when, you wish you were someone else, who didn't need your help to get by? Do you know what it's like, to wanna surrender?" - **_**'Never Surrender' - Skillet**_**  
**_

After breakfast, the boys and Katie decided to play video games so Logan wouldn't have to move from the couch, while the parents stayed in the kitchen making light conversation. Having only four slots for players, they alternated who was left out, so as to give everyone a fair turn. Right now, Carlos was anxiously awaiting his next turn as he watched the Mario characters on the screen. "Go left Katie!" He yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Katie said nervously as she dodged a green shell. "Thanks Carlos!"

"Come on, come on, come on!" Kendall chanted. They all passed the finish line. "Yes!" He yelled, and high-fived everyone as they all cheered.

"Alright, my turn!" Carlos called. "Who's giving up their controller?" He asked as he eyed them all eagerly.

"Here 'Litos." Logan said and handed him his controller. "I need a break anyways." He smiled. "Too much excitement for one day." Carlos nodded gratefully and the game started back up again.

Then front door opened. "Hey Brooke." Mrs. Garcia greeted nicely from the kitchen. "Come join us for coffee."

"Maybe later." Mrs. Diamond waved off distractedly. "James?" She called.

"Hey mom." James called over his shoulder, eyes fixed on the screen.

"James, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she went around to kneel in front of James, resulting in him having to pause the game.

"I'm fine mom." James replied. "Now can I finish my game?"

"Does you foot hurt?" Mrs. Diamond asked, ignoring his question. "You haven't been walking on it too much, have you? You look tired. Did you get enough sleep? Those boys weren't keeping you up were they?" She asked bitterly.

"Mom!" James called with a chuckle. "I'm fine. Really. My foot's all better now. Even the doctors said so. And I got as much sleep as I needed. You can stop worrying."

"Like when I stopped worrying, and _didn't_ take you home with me on Mother's Day?" Mrs. Diamond asked bitterly. "Like when I stopped worrying and went home without you, and you were _kidnapped_?" Her voice rose slightly in anger.

"Mom-" James tried.

"No!" Mrs. Diamond yelled as she stood up, surprising everyone. "Everytime I stopped worrying about you, everytime I think you're safe, something bad happens! This was the worst of them all! You were _kidnapped _James! Taken by some freak who _hurt_ you!" Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Brooke, calm down." Mrs. Knight tried to step in.

"I won't calm down!" Mrs. Diamond yelled at her. "He's _my_ son! Not yours! He was taken from me when you all moved here! And then he was taken by that horrible man!" She turned back to James. "Nothing but bad things have happened ever since you met these boys!"

"Stop right there!" James said as he stood to face his mother. "Don't you dare try to blame Mrs. Knight _or_ my friends for this. None of this is their fault!"

"You were hurt James." Mrs. Diamond said softly as tears poured from her eyes.

James sighed. "I know." He said softly, taking her hands in his. "But it wasn't their fault. They weren't the ones that hurt me. The person that hurt me is dead, mom. You don't have to be scared anymore. It's okay now."

Mrs. Diamond sniffled. "You're wrong." She said softly.

"What?" James asked, frowning.

"I said you're wrong!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "You think it's not their fault! But none of this would've happened to you if you never met _him_!" She screamed, as she thrusted an accusing finger to Logan. Logan was taken aback and stared at her in shock. "_He's_ the reason this happened to you!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "It's all his fault!"

"That's enough!" James yelled. "You can't blame him for this! He had no control over what happened!"

"It was _his_ father that did this to you!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "Don't you see James? If you never knew that pathetic excuse for a human being than-"

"Take that back!" James yelled. "Don't you dare insult my best friend like that! Take it back!"

"No!" Mrs. Diamond screamed. "It's true! If you never knew him than his father would have never went after you! He wouldn't have known you! You would be safe at home with me!"

"Get out!" James yelled. "I'm not going to stand by while you talk about my best friend like that! Just get out!"

"James!" Mrs. Diamond exclaimed, appalled by his tone towards her. "I am your mother! You will treat me with respect!"

"So far you haven't shown me any reason to!" James yelled.

Mrs. Diamond gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. Then she sighed. "James, just come back to the hotel with me." She said calmly. "We can start over, pretend this fight never happened. Be happy again."

"Are you serious?" James asked in disbelief. "You seriously think I can just forget what you said about my best friends?"

"Just come with me." Mrs. Diamond pleaded. "Forget about them. All they do is hurt you!"

"That's not true!" James yelled.

"James." Logan called softly. James looked over in disbelief to see Logan's teary eyes. "Just go with her." He said softly.

"You're kidding right?" James asked. "I don't believe this!" He yelled as he threw his head back in frustration, then turned back to Logan. "You think I can just walk out on nine years of friendship?"

"Well you can't leave your mother!" Logan yelled, the tears slowly spilling over. "James." He said softly. "All of you. . .Were better off not knowing me."

"That's just what I was thinking." Mrs. Diamond said bitterly. "Come on James."

"Stop it!" James yelled at her. "Do you see what you've done?"

"What _I've _done?" Mrs. Diamond asked in appall. "That boy had it coming! He put you in danger by being friends with you!"

"That _boy_ is my best friend!" James yelled.

"Well I'm your _mother_!" Mrs. Diamond countered. "I had you first!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Alright, that is enough!" Mrs. Knight stepped in, Mrs. Garcia behind her. "No more fighting!"

"Then _you_ tell him to come with me!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Garcia shared a look, then crossed their arms and stared at her. "Girls?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"Brooke." Mrs. Garcia began gently. "I think you need to leave."

"What?" Mrs. Diamond asked in shock. "But, you're suppose to agree with me! You're suppose to be my friends!"

"I'm sorry Brooke." Mrs. Knight shook her head. "You crossed the line. We're not gonna sit by while you try and blame Logan for everything; while you try and take James away, and break up this friendship."

"He's my son!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "I get the rights to him first! You can't keep me from him!" She turned to James and grabbed his arm. "I'm taking him home where he belongs; away from all of you!" She started to walk towards the door. But James yanked his arm back, and she turned to him in shock.

"I'm sorry mom." James said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mrs. Diamond stomped her foot down angrily. "Nobody says 'no' to me! You're coming home James!"

"You can't make me!" James yelled. "If you truly cared about me than you'd care about my feelings! You'd care that I want to stay!"

"These people are bad for you honey!" Mrs. Diamond pleaded. "I'm only doing what's best for you!"

"You're wrong!" James yelled. "These people mean more to me than anything! They're my family just as much as you are!"

"James, please." Mrs. Diamond said desperately. "Come back with me. _I'm_ your real family, not them! I'm the one that raised you and cared for you and taught you!"

"That means little at this point." James said bitterly. "Mr. Mitchell said the same thing as he was beating the life out of his son!"

"You know,". Kendall mused as he and Carlos got up and stood beside James. "You're acting a lot like him now."

"That is _not_ true!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "You boys stay out of this! I would never hurt my boy!"

"You're hurting him now by trying to take him away from us!" Carlos yelled back.

"I think it's time you left." Mr. Garcia said, lightly grabbing her arm.

"Not without my son!" Mrs. Diamond demanded.

"Yes without your son." James said. "You need to cool down."

"You can't pick them over me!" Mrs. Diamond said despairingly.

"I'm not." James said, shaking his head. "I love you mom, but I can't leave them."

Mr. Garcia started leading her outside. "No!" Mrs. Diamond screamed. "Let me go! You can't do this! James, listen to me! Stop!"

Finally her voice faded as Mr. Garcia closed the door behind him. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Wow." Katie said. Mrs. Garcia smacked her head lightly. Katie put her hands up in confusion.

"Are you okay James?" Mrs. Knight asked softly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

James sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just. . .Didn't think she would do that. Those things she said. . ."

"None of us expected that from her." Mrs. Garcia said gently.

"I just hope she cools down enough to change her mind." Carlos said.

"Even if she doesn't, I'm not letting her take me away from you guys." James said as he slung an arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"We're proud of you James." Kendall said, patting James' shoulder. "That took a lot of guts to stand up to your mom like that."

"Agreed." Mrs. Knight smiled. "And don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

James nodded. "Thanks."

"This isn't happening." Logan whispered. Everyone turned to the couch to see him with his head in his hands, shaking. "This can't be happening."

"Logan." James said as he and the boys came and sat down with him; James on his left, Carlos on his right and Kendall kneeling in front of him. "Logan, it's okay." James said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

But Logan jerked away. "No it's not!" He snapped suddenly. Everyone saw the streaks of tears down his cheeks. "James, I ruined everything." Logan said softly.

"No you didn't." James said. "Don't listen to what she said. She was just upset, she didn't mean-"

"She's right!" Logan exclaimed. "She was right about everything! It's all my fault! He hurt you because of me!"

"He hurt us because he's a freak." Kendall said bitterly. "_That_, is not your fault!"

"If you never met me,". Logan began softly. "If you had never known me, none of this would've happened to you."

"Maybe." Carlos said. "But it would just still be happening to you and you would be dealing with it all alone and we would've never made such an awesome friend!" Carlos yelled. "You think we want that? You think that would've been better? You think we would be happier?"

Logan sniffled, then looked down at his hands. "You would be safer." He said quietly.

"And you think that's better?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes!' Logan yelled without missing a beat. "You wouldn't have sprained your ankle! Kendall wouldn't have broken his finger or bruised his ribs-"

"Hey, those are healed now." Kendall pointed out.

"But they still happened." Logan said, then turned to Mrs. Knight. "Why don't _you_ hate me Mrs. Knight? Or you Mrs. Garcia? You and your husband should hate me the most. Carlos got the worst of it, with the burn on his arm and his broken wrist, which is still in its cast!"

"But it doesn't even hurt!" Carlos insisted.

"And then there's Katie last night!" Logan said, ignoring Carlos. "She's most likely scarred for life thanks to my stupid nightmares!" Logan looked over to catch Mrs. Knight bring a hand to her mouth in realization. "You hate me _now_?" Logan asked softly, in bitterness.

"Hey,". Katie began sternly. "I may be small, but I am _not_ a little girl. I can handle a little nightmare."

"That's sweet Katie but those tears last night say otherwise." Logan said bitterly.

"Would you just stop it?" Kendall yelled. "Stop trying to blame yourself for everything! Mrs. Diamond didn't know what she was talking about! None of this is your fault!"

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed. "And I don't care that I got hurt!"

"None of us do!" James said. "We don't care because now we're all safe. _All_ of us, including you."

"But at what cost?" Logan said softly, staring at his hands. "James,". He started as he looked up at him. "Your mom-"

"Will cool down, realize she's wrong, _apologize_ for everything she said, and forget it ever happened." James assured.

"How do you know?" Logan asked softly. "She hates me. What if-"

"Logan, enough." James said sternly. "Forget about her. She's not the queen of the world. Everything she says isn't written in stone and declared truth around the world. It's not important."

"But she's your mom." Logan reasoned quietly. "You can't shut her out of your life."

"I won't." James promised softly. "But I won't shut you guys out either, no matter what she says. She'll just have to accept that."

Logan sniffled, staring at him. "James." He said softly.

James pulled Logan into a hug. "It's okay buddy." He said softly, rubbing gentle circles on his back as Logan cried silently into his chest. "It's okay."

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Knight said as she came and knelt down in front of them, beside Kendall. She stroked Logan's head soothingly. "We could never hate you." She said softly, then wrapped her arms around both Logan and James, and Kendall and Carlos soon joined in the hug.


	28. Second Wave

**Author's note: First chapter of the new year! Hope you all had a great and safe and fun New Years Day! :D**

**To celebrate the new year, here's an angst-filled chapter. ;)**

**Sorry I took so long in uploading this chapter; just spent the morning watching a BTR marathon on my channel. :) I'm happy right now. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Second Wave

_**"Bring me to life. Breathe air into me. It's taken me my whole life to realize all the things I've never seen. Bring me to life. Breathe air into me. Take me from the darkness that I've been in, 'cause I just wanna be free." - **_**'Bring Me To Life' - Thousand Foot Krutch**

A few days had passed since Mrs. Diamond's visit. No one had heard from her since. But since Mr. Garcia had escorted her home himself, they knew nothing bad had happened to her, so they didn't think much of it. They knew she needed time to cool down.

Logan was healing well. He didn't need his wheelchair as much as before. His broken leg was healed enough to take its cast off, now they were just waiting for his stitches on his side to fully heal. Granted, he still wasn't able to walk around far distances, but he was healing quickly and was able to stand up and make it from the couch to the table without much trouble. The doctors had encouraged such practice, as long as he wasn't straining himself.

Carlos finally got his cast taken off too. All the boys were healing quickly, and the doctors said that just a few more days of taking it easy would be enough for them to go back to work, as long as the dancing was held off for Logan to fully heal.

Today was a rather quiet day at the Palm Woods. Mr. Garcia was off working, still trying to track down Mrs. Mitchell. Mrs. Garcia and Katie went shopping, and surprisingly, Logan was able to convince the boys to go hang out by the pool with the girls.

Currently, Logan was watching TV while Mrs. Knight was folding some laundry.

"How did you do it?" Mrs. Knight asked as she folded.

Logan chuckled. "It wasn't easy. They really didn't want to leave."

"I know." Mrs. Knight nodded. "I couldn't get them to take Katie shopping. How did you get them to agree to go to the pool?"

Logan sighed. "Cabin fever. I know they've been getting it again; even here, in our own apartment."

"That's true." Mrs. Knight agreed. "They _have_ been getting a little antsy lately."

"Plus they aren't that far away, just outside." Logan said. "I told them that I'd call if I needed anything, _and_ that you were here with me anyways. Finally they gave in."

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Well I commend you. I can't get those boys to do squat. And here you are telling them to play outside for once! I am forever grateful!"

Logan laughed. "No problem. They need the fresh air. And you obviously need the peace and quiet."

"You have no idea." Mrs. Knight said as she folded the last shirt. They both chuckled with each other, then Mrs. Knight disappeared into the rooms with her basket full of clean clothes.

A few minutes later Mrs. Knight came out with the basket filled with dirty ones. "I'm going to go do this load." She informed. "Be back in a few minutes."

"Do you need any help?" Logan offered.

"Thank you sweetie but I don't want you straining yourself." Mrs. Knight said gently.

Logan nodded glumly. "Okay. See you in a few."

Mrs. Knight sent him a sympathetic smile. She knew Kendall, James and Carlos weren't the only ones with cabin fever. Finally she nodded before closing the door behind her.

It was quiet. The TV was on but it wasn't anything interesting so Logan turned the volume down and rested his head on the back of the couch.

In the small amount of summer heat that filled the apartment, Logan suddenly got very thirsty. So he very carefully stood up and slowly made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

On Logan's way back to the couch, there was a knock at the door, stopping him just before the couch, and he leaned against the back, still too weak to stand up straight.

"Hello? Mrs. Knight is that you?" Logan called.

The door slowly opened and a small fear clenched at Logan's chest when he saw who it was.

"Logan." Mrs. Diamond greeted. "I see you're all alone." She walked into the apartment.

"Mrs. Diamond. Look, I know you're mad at me." Logan began nervously. "I don't blame you. You're right about everything. But I can't get James to leave."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough." Mrs. Diamond said. "You _want_ him to stay with you. You want him to _leave _me don't you?" Her voice raised in anger.

"I don't!" Logan said. "Honest I don't! I tried to tell him to go. But he wants to stay! You can't force him to leave."

"Maybe not." Mrs. Diamond said. "But you can."

"I've tried." Logan insisted. "He won't listen to me."

"Maybe you're saying the wrong things." Mrs. Diamond said.

"What?" Logan asked in confusion.

"Tell him you don't want him around." Mrs. Diamond said. "Tell him you're sick of him. Tell him you hate him!"

"You can't be serious!" Logan said.

"I am." Mrs. Diamond warned. "You'll tell him that you never want to see him again. You'll break his heart. And _I'll_ be right there to pick him up. He'll come to _me_ for comfort! He'll wish he'd never left me! He'll wish he'd never met _you_!"

"He's my friend! I can't do that to him!" Logan said. "You can't make me!"

"Maybe not." Mrs. Diamond said. "But I know who can." A knowing smile crept across her face that sent shivers down Logan's spine.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked cautiously. Mrs. Diamond turned to the open front door. Logan's eyes widened.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Mitchell greeted. "Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked shakily.

"Well, I heard what happened. So I got my suitcase and came all the way down here to see you." Mrs. Mitchell answered sweetly.

"She's your mother. You have to listen to what she tells you." Mrs. Diamond said smugly.

"That's right." Mrs. Mitchell said as she closed the door behind her, and locked it. "And you are going to do what Brooke says."

"Your mother says it. You have to do it." Mrs. Diamond said. "It's over Logan. I win!"

"Well, I wouldn't end it just yet." Mrs. Mitchell said as she slowly approached Logan.

Logan stumbled backwards slightly. "The cops are looking for you. Th-they'll take you to jail." Logan said, then sighed in frustration and slapped himself lightly.

"What are you doing Joanna?" Mrs. Diamond asked. "It's over. He has to do what you say. He'll tell James to leave. We've already won."

"Not yet." Mrs. Mitchell began intimidatingly. "I still have some unfinished business with my son." She said as she stood in front of him.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Logan asked.

Mrs. Mitchell slapped him hard, making his head fly to the side. "Don't stutter." She lectured.

"Whoa, hey Joanna." Mrs. Diamond said. "Don't _hit_ him."

Mrs. Mitchell turned to her. "Do you want him to do what you want or not?" She asked firmly, then turned back to Logan. "This is the only way to get through to his thick skull!" She said bitterly. "My husband knew that! Until you killed him!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled at Logan, then grabbed him by the shirt and flung him backwards, where he landed at Mrs. Diamond's feet.

"Easy Joanna." Mrs. Diamond tried. "You're going to hurt him!" She knelt down to check if Logan was okay.

"That's the point!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled then shoved Mrs. Diamond away and sat on top of Logan.

"Please." Logan said softly. "Stop."

"Pathetic." Mrs. Mitchell spat, then punched Logan across the face. "You worthless piece of garbage!" She screamed as she punched him continuously. "You didn't deserve to have such a wonderful man as a father! We did everything for you! We gave you clothes and a roof over your head! We taught you and raised you! And yet you don't appreciate any of it!" She ranted as she swung the punches. "You ungrateful little brat! You killed my husband! He's dead! He's dead because of you!"

"Joanna stop!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. She got up from the floor and tried to pull Mrs. Mitchell off of Logan. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Idiot!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled then punched Mrs. Diamond in the face, flinging her back to the ground. "This was the plan all along!"

"No." Logan strained. "Leave her alone."

"Aaaw how sweet." Mrs. Mitchell mocked. "You still have that weak and pathetic obsession to help everyone else." Then she swung another punch, and another. "You useless waste of space! You didn't deserve the family we gave you! You're worth less than a worm!" She yelled, punches flying. Logan's face was a bloody mess. "You killed him!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed. "You killed my husband!"

Suddenly Mrs. Mitchell was tackled to the ground. Logan slowly looked over to see Mrs. Diamond wrestling with her. They tumbled and rolled on the floor, trying to dominate the other. Finally Mrs. Diamond laid across Mrs. Mitchell's stomach.

"Joanna stop!" Mrs. Diamond yelled, pinning her hands to the ground. "This is crazy! You were suppose to be our friend! We thought we knew you! We cared about you! And all along you've been doing _this_? How could you?"

"How could I?" Mrs. Mitchell repeated, then laughed. "He deserves it! Every last bit of it! He ruined our lives and he killed my husband!"

"You know that's not true!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "Your husband was hurting him! _Abusing_ him!"

"_Disciplining_ him!" Mrs. Mitchell shot back.

"So, you agreed with everything? You let him do it? How. . .How could anyone be so heartless? He's your _son_! I thought you were our nice and caring friend! But you're no worse than Gregory!" Mrs. Diamond yelled.

"Don't you dare insult my husband!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled as she tried to squirm from Mrs. Diamond's grasp. "He was a great man! He was everything to me!"

"He was a psychopath!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "And so are you!"

Mrs. Mitchell screamed in anger and used her legs to kick Mrs. Diamond off of her, sending her across the dining area to the halls that lead to the rooms.

Mrs. Diamond rolled until her head hit the banister hard, sending her into a small daze. She could feel blood trickle down the left side of her forehead. Suddenly a cuff clicked around her left hand, then wrapped around the banister railing, clicking again above the other cuff. She snapped out of her daze and pulled at the cuffs, then looked to Mrs. Mitchell, who had a smirk on her face. "Don't do this!" Mrs. Diamond pleaded.

Mrs. Mitchell ignored her and pulled her arm back in a swing. But before she made contact, she was tackled to the ground again.

"I said leave her alone!" Logan yelled. They tumbled before Mrs. Mitchell broke free from his weak grasp and elbowed him in the stomach.

Logan gripped his new pain and Mrs. Mitchell stood, towering over him. She kicked him in the side, making him turn on his back. Then she sat on top of him again. She reached behind her back and slowly pulled out a big knife that glinted in the light. Logan's eyes widened, and Mrs. Mitchell chuckled.

"You remember this?" Mrs. Mitchell asked softly. "Knives were always his favorite, weren't they?" She asked and cut Logan's cheek, making him cry out in pain.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Diamond yelled as she yanked at the cuffs.

Mrs. Mitchell chuckled. "He always loved how close he could get with a knife." She said as she leaned in close to Logan's face. "He loved how simple it was. Just lightly pressing down can cause so much pain." She said as she drew the knife across Logan's arm. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight against the pain and hold back the screams. "Like a paintbrush." She continued in a small voice. "The harder the touch, the more paint you use." She said, and cut a long line across Logan's chest, blood spilling over. Finally, he let a scream loose.

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "And that was his favorite part; the screams. The pleading and begging and whimpering like a lost little boy." She continued to cut and cut, and Logan tried to hold back the screams. "You damn nuisance!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled. "You stupid, pathetic little child! You can't do anything right! You killed my husband! I hate you!"

"Stop!" Mrs. Diamond screamed. "Let him go!"

Mrs. Mitchell finally stopped and looked to her. "Since when do you care about this worm? You were the one who came to me, asking me to make him do what you wanted! He stole your son from you! He got your son hurt! He hurts everyone around him!"

"That's not true!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "I was wrong! I was blinded by my passion and care for my son, that I didn't see what I wanted was wrong! And now that I see what he's had to deal with. . ." She shot bitterly, then trailed off. "I was wrong. I didn't know. But now I do! I know what a horrible mother you are to him! He doesn't deserve that!"

"Ha!" Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "You don't think so? You don't think he deserves every little bit of discipline we've given him? He can't even defend himself! He relies on his stupid friends to protect him! He's weak!"

"You watch your mouth Joanna!" Mrs. Diamond warned. "His _stupid_ friends just so happen to be my son and those incredible boys!"

"Oh come on Brooke!" Mrs. Mitchell said. "Those boys are nothing but bad news. They're stupid and they always get into trouble an-" Suddenly a fist collided with her face and the knife was wrestled from her hand, being tossed to the side.

"Don't talk about my friends like that." Logan strained.

"Why you!" Mrs. Mitchell yelled and punched him across the face. Then she wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed.

Logan tried to pry her hands off, but he was already weak, and the decreasing flow of oxygen was only making him weaker.

Mrs. Mitchell smiled wickedly as she saw the color drain from Logan's face.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Diamond yelled as she yanked at the cuffs. "You're killing him!"

* * *

Mrs. Knight finally finished the last load and looked at the clock. She'd only been gone for twenty minutes. Longer than she had anticipated but not too long. Empty basket in hand, she headed back to the apartment.

She passed through the lobby where she saw the boys with Camille and Jo. "Hey guys!" Mrs. Knight greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Knight!" Camille greeted.

"What'cha doin'?" Kendall asked.

"Laundry." Mrs. Knight said as she lifted the basket for emphasis.

"Who's with Logan?" James asked.

"No one, but I've only been gone for twenty minutes." Mrs. Knight said. "I'm heading back up now."

"Cool, we'll join you." Kendall said, then turned to the girls. "Bye girls." He said giving Jo a kiss.

"Bye, say hi to Logan for us!" Jo said.

"Will do!" Carlos said, and they all waved before the boys followed Mrs. Knight to the apartment.

Mrs. Knight got to the door and turned the handle, then frowned.

"What's wrong mom?" Kendall asked.

"It's locked." Mrs. Knight said. "I didn't lock it on my way out." She knocked softly on the door. "Logan sweetie?" She called. "It's me and the boys. Open up." No answer.

"Maybe he fell asleep." Carlos suggested.

"Do any of you have your keys?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No." James answered. "We left them in the apartment 'cause we didn't think you or Logan would go anywhere."

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Logan?" Kendall called, and knocked a little louder on the door. "Logan are you up? Open the door." Still no answer.

"I'm getting worried." James said. "What if something happened?"

"Like what?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Like Logan hurting himself and laying unconscious on the floor." James answered dramatically.

"Come on." Kendall said incredulously. "You're being ridiculous. I'm sure he's just fine." Though he too was feeling worry raise up in the pit of his stomach. "He's probably just sleeping." Kendall tried, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than everyone else.

"Who's probably just sleeping?" Mr. Garcia asked as he approached the group gathered outside 2J.

"Logan." Mrs. Knight said. "The door's locked and he won't answer it."

Suddenly they heard crashes from in the apartment, and all rational thinking was out the window.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly as she pulled at the door knob. "Logan is that you? What was that?"

"Open the door!" Kendall called.

"It's no good." Mr. Garcia said. "We need another way to get in, and fast."

* * *

Mrs. Mitchell squeezed harder as Logan's struggles began to weaken. The smile on her face grew as did the joyous spark in her eyes.

"Let him go!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. She pulled furiously at her cuffed hand, trying desperately to free herself.

Logan tried prying away the strong arms around his neck, but his strength was fading, and so was he. He could feel his rapid heartbeat slow, black spots dancing around his vision.

Logan turned to Mrs. Diamond, seeing her struggle with the cuffs. Finally, he caught her gaze, full of frightened tears. Tears of his own slipped from his eyes, and he mouthed out two words; _I'm sorry._ Mrs. Diamond's eyes grew wide in realization.

Logan's eyes began to close, and his hands fell limp beside his body.

"No!" Mrs. Diamond yelled. "Logan!"

"Hahaha!" Mrs. Mitchell laughed, not weakening her grip one bit, even as she felt all strength leave Logan, and his eyes closed.

Suddenly the door was kicked open. "Logan!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Hands in the air!" Mr. Garcia yelled, gun drawn and pointing to Mrs. Mitchell.

Mrs. Mitchell growled through clenched teeth and slowly released her grip, then raised her hands.

Mr. Garcia wasted no time cuffing her hands behind her back. "You're under arrest!" He said.

James ran to his mother and cupped her face. "Mom, are you alright?" James asked, noticing the cut just above her left eyebow, that dripped blood. She nodded with tears down her face. Then James turned back to Mr. Garcia. "Keys!" He yelled.

As Mr. Garcia recited Mrs. Mitchell's rights, he searched her until he pulled a set of handcuff keys and tossed them to James. Two police men that Mr. Garcia had called came and took Mrs. Mitchell, as she fought and screamed.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked as he knelt down on Logan's left. No response.

"Logan?" Carlos asked shakily. He knelt on the other side. "Logan, wake up." Carlos tried, shaking Logan gently.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. Fear was raising up in everyone's throats.

James finally got Mrs. Diamond uncuffed. "CPR!" She yelled. "Give him CPR!"

Kendall sent her a horrified glance, then went into action. He lifted Logan's chin, blew two breaths into his mouth, then started the chest compressions. "One. Two. Three. Four." He counted out loud. Thirty compressions, two breaths. Kendall continued the routine.

Thirty; two. Compress; breathe. Chest; mouth. "Come on Logan." Kendall said as he compressed. "Don't give up on us now. Come on."

Everyone watched in silent horror as Kendall tried to bring Logan back to life. After calling for an ambulance, Mr. Garcia held Mrs. Knight as she cried silently, and James did the same for his mother.

"Breathe!" Kendall yelled desperately after he blew into Logan's mouth. "Come on! Breathe!" Compress. "Don't you leave us!" Kendall yelled angrily, tears in his voice and streaming down his face. "Don't you dare give up! Come on Logan!" Breaths. "Breathe!"

Logan's eyes sprung open and he gasped for air. He started coughing violently and Kendall pulled him into his lap.

"Logan?" Kendall asked in worry.

"K-Kendall?" Logan rasped.

Kendall sighed in relief. "Yeah buddy." He breathed. "It's me. You're okay."

"Logan, thank God." Carlos breathed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" James asked, making his way over with his mother.

Logan coughed, trying to catch his breath, but nodded weakly. Finally, his coughing seemed to settle slightly and he rested in Kendall's lap, ragged breaths emitting from his pale lips. Then realization hit him and his eyes darted around the occupants of the room.

"You're mom's gone." Kendall told him. "They took her away to jail. She won't hurt you again."

Logan nodded, then continued looking. "What about-" He rasped out then fell to coughing again.

James lead his mother closer and she knelt down beside Carlos. "I'm right here." Mrs. Diamond said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

Logan ceased his coughing and nodded weakly. "Are you okay?" He asked hoarsely. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm alright." Mrs. Diamond answered.

Logan nodded. "Good." He rasped with a weak smile.

More tears surfaced in Mrs. Diamond's eyes, and she sniffled. "Oh Logan. How did I not see what an incredible person you are?" She whispered.

Finally a pair of paramedics reached the apartment and loaded Logan onto a stretcher as everyone filled them in. Then everyone was out the door, heading towards the hospital.


	29. Unfair

**Author's note: Hey everyone. It's Friday, so here's your normal dose of angst. ;)**

**I have Part A diplomas on Monday and Tuesday. So if you don't hear from me after those days it's because the diplomas killed me. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Unfair

_**"Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." - **_**'Carry on My Wayward Son' - Kansas**

Life just wasn't fair. No matter how good you were, no matter how nice you were; no matter how many good deeds you did, or people you helped; no matter what an amazing person you were, life would do anything in its power to bring you down; to break you. It didn't matter if you were the nicest person in the would. It didn't matter if you did everything you could and more to help someone else, without so much as a thought towards yourself. Life sucked, and it made sure you knew it at every chance it got. Everyone had to deal with all the crap life threw at them. At least, that's what the boys thought.

But as Kendall, James and Carlos sat in the waiting room again, just a week after coming home from the hospital, they couldn't help but feel that life was just a little bit harder on them than it was on everyone else. In fact, they felt downright picked on. But it wasn't them that were being picked on. It was the one person that deserved it the least. It was Logan.

Carlos was devastated. He sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, leaning his elbows on his knees with his hands folded together, shaking anxiously. Tears streaked Carlos' face and every now and then a small sob would escape his lips. He was confused. He couldn't understand why any of this was happening. Did they do something wrong and now fate was punishing them for it? Carlos racked his brain for anything they might have done that could result in such a severe punishment. Another sob escaped, when he came up with nothing.

Why was life picking on Logan? Why would it throw anything and everything horrible that it could, Logan's way? What could he have possibly done in his short, seventeen year old life, to have deserved any and all of this to happen to him? Carlos frowned as he tried to imagine Logan doing something so horrible to have deserved any of this. More tears slipped down his face. He hated thinking of Logan doing anything bad, and he knew that Logan would never do anything bad in the first place. It was just life. All of this horrible, traumatizing stuff that was happening, was just life. Carlos dropped his head in his hands and finally broke down into sobs yet again.

"Shhhh." Mr. Garcia soothed as he gathered Carlos in a one-armed hug, his other arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. "It's okay now." He whispered. He knew that was a lie. He was just as devastated as Carlos was. Logan was like a son to him, they all were, and he hated that one of his sons had to endure such a horrible life all this time. Mr. Garcia felt anger raise in his throat. He was furious with Mrs. Mitchell, and he vowed to do everything in his power to keep her locked up for good.

Mrs. Garcia rubbed soothing circles on her husband's shoulders, where she sat beside him in the hospital chairs. Despite her emotional state, she could tell that he needed some comfort right now too. She was thankfully rewarded with a small smile from him, then he kissed her forehead, and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes against the horrible reality they were stuck in.

Mrs. Knight hugged Katie close, squeezing her tight. They both needed that right now. Katie cried silently, and tears ran down Mrs. Knight's face. She, like Mr. Garcia, felt that _all_ of these boys were her sons. She couldn't believe that this was happening to Logan; and like any mother, she wished that she could make it all stop, and take his pain away.

Mrs. Knight was devastated that Joanna Mitchell, the person she once called friend, was hiding a monster inside of her. Mrs. Knight, along with Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Garcia, were all led to believe that she was a nice and caring person like they were. They all thought that she loved her son and cared for him. When they found out that it was all a lie, they were confused, and didn't really know what to do with themselves. When they found out that one of their best friends was a horrible person, they felt like they had lost something.

When Mrs. Knight kicked that door down and walked in on her best friend Joanna, strangling the life out of her son, she herself felt her breath leave her. She felt like it was all a dream, or like she was watching a movie. A horrible, horrible movie. What was once love and care and happiness felt towards Mrs. Mitchell, Mrs. Knight now felt fury, and anger, and betrayal. Mrs. Knight was angry at her once best friend, and didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for never wanting her released from jail.

Kendall paced the width of the room in front of where everyone was seated anxiously. He was fuming. His fists clenched and unclenched, his teeth gritted in his mouth, and his footsteps stomped heavily every time they hit the ground. Rage coursed through every part of his body. Rage and hate. He hated Mrs. Mitchell with a fiery passion. He wished more than anything that she could join her husband in roaming the afterlife, and he wished more than anything that _he_ could be the one to send her there. They had both hurt and tortured and broken his best friend. His _brother_.

Kendall was glad that Mr. Mitchell was dead. A small, sadistic smirk crossed his face when he envisioned Gregory Mitchell burning in Hell, and being tortured to no end. But the smile faded when he remembered that Mrs. Mitchell was still living. Kendall hated him; he hated her; he hated Mr. Mitchell's brother; he hated life. All of which, for being so cruel to the person that meant everything to him, and everyone else.

James wrung his hands together nervously. As he watched Kendall pace around the room, he was pretty sure that Kendall would burst any minute. But James was also pretty sure that he was thinking the exact same thing as him; he hated them; everyone that was ever mean to Logan. James was just as furious as Kendall, and knew that they were both ready to march down to the jail, and beat the life out of Mrs. Mitchell. Through half of it, James would picture Mr. Mitchell there as well. He was glad that he was dead, but still didn't feel satisfied. He wanted Mr. Mitchell to suffer just as much as he wanted Mrs. Mitchell to. He wanted them to suffer as much as they'd inflicted on Logan, and more.

But unlike Kendall, James wasn't just pure rage. He was also just as upset as Carlos. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt the amazing person that was Logan. He couldn't understand why time after time, no matter how good Logan was, people just kept hurting him. James didn't get how they could hate him. He just didn't understand why Logan couldn't get a break. James hated it. He hated that he couldn't help Logan. But he vowed to himself that he was going to protect him. From then on, Logan was never going to be hurt again; not if James could help it.

Thirty minutes. That's how long they'd been waiting. Thirty agonizingly long minutes. Finally, they caught sight of someone approaching them.

"Mom." James breathed as he went up to her and cupped her face, brushing the hair away from the bandage on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked as she and everyone stood to meet her. "What did the doctors say?"

"I'm okay." Mrs. Diamond nodded. "It's just a small cut. No concussion."

"Thank goodness." Mrs. Garcia breathed.

Mrs. Diamond nodded with a small smile, then grew worried again. "Any word on Logan?"

The room fell silent for a moment. "No." James said miserably.

Mrs. Diamond sighed. "Oh." She said quietly.

Everyone sat back down, but Mrs. Diamond stopped James. "James?" She asked in a cracking voice.

"What is it mom?" James asked softly.

Mrs. Diamond sniffled. "I'm. . .I'm so sorry James. You were right, about everything." Tears slipped down her face. "I shouldn't have tried to take you away. I shouldn't have blamed Lo-" Her voice caught in her throat at the name, and a sob escaped.

"Mom, it's okay." James said, holding her arms. "I'm not mad at you. I forgive you."

"It's all my fault." Mrs. Diamond said softly. "I called her here. I told her to come here and help me. It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"I called Joanna." Mrs. Diamond admitted guiltily in a small voice. "I don't know why she picked up for me but she did, and I told her I wanted her to come here. I asked her to help me get Logan to get you to leave."

"You what?" James asked in surprise and sudden anger.

Mrs. Diamond nodded guiltily with a sniffle. "I said that if she told him to do what I say, then he'd have to listen, because she was his mom. I told him to tell you that he didn't want to see you anymore. I tried to force him to say that he hated you so that you would come back to me."

"Mom, how could you?" James asked in devastation.

"I don't know." Mrs. Diamond said, tears streaking her face. "I was hurt, and confused. I just wanted you to be safe. I tried to get Logan to say those horrible things, but he wouldn't listen to me. He didn't want to hurt you like that. So I got Joanna. She agreed with me. She ordered Logan to listen to me. I thought it would work. I knew he couldn't disobey his mother."

"Mom." James said, slight appall in his voice.

Mrs. Diamond sniffled and nodded, indicating her shared disgust with her own actions. "But she didn't stop there." A sob escaped. "When she told Logan to listen to me I'd thought that was it. I had what I wanted and we could all go home. But she didn't stop there!" She repeated as she cried. "She said she had unfinished business with Logan. She started hitting him! I tried to stop her, to tell her that it was wrong. But she pushed me away and kept hitting him!" She buried her face in her hands. "She kept punching him and screaming awful things! She blamed Logan. She said that he ruined her life. She said that he killed her husband!"

"But that's not true!" Carlos piped up, tears slipping from his eyes as he listened to her story.

Mrs. Diamond lifted her head from her hands and nodded sadly at Carlos. "I tried to tell her that. I tried to get her off of Logan. But she overpowered me and cuffed me to that railing. Then she pulled out that knife and-" Her voice cracked and she fell to her sobs.

"Shhhh." James soothed as he gathered her in his arms. "It's over now."

Mrs. Diamond cried into his chest. "She cut him." She sobbed. "I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept cutting and yelling. He screamed and she cut harder! Almost like she liked the sound!" She covered her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. "He was so hurt. And I couldn't reach him!"

"Shhhh. It's okay now." James rubbed her back.

"It's over Brooke." Mrs. Knight said as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault!" Mrs. Diamond cried. "He was so nice to me and I didn't see it! I hated him for taking you away and tried to hurt him!"

"You didn't hurt him." James said. "Mrs. Mitchell did. It's not your fault."

"He's going to hate me." Mrs. Diamond said softly. "I didn't care before because all I wanted was to get you back, but now. . .I don't want him to hate me."

"You obviously don't know Logan very well." Kendall said with a small smile.

Mrs. Diamond looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry boys. I always thought that you got James into trouble, and were a bad influence on him. I never saw what amazing boys you really are. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Kendall said with a small smile.

Mrs. Diamond looked over to Carlos and he nodded with a smile. She finally smiled back. "You boys are amazing." She said.

James motioned to Kendall and Carlos and they joined in the hug. "We know." Carlos said, causing everyone to chuckle lightly.

Mrs. Diamond sniffled in their embrace. "He saved me." She said softly. "Joanna was going to hit me. Logan saved me. He wanted to protect me."

"Of course he did." Kendall said. "That's what Logan does. It's who he is." He smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." Mrs. Diamond said as she shook her head.

"Well you do now." James said. "That's all that matters." He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Logan Mitchell?" A doctor called, causing the hug to break and everyone to rush to him.

"Is he alright?" Mrs. Knight asked.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Are you _all_ for him?"

"Yes! Is, he, alright?" Kendall said with annoyance and anxiety. Mrs. Knight put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down slightly.

"He's okay." The doctor said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "We've treated the cuts." He continued. "A few of his stitches were broken so we had to fix them up. He won't be able to do much moving around for at least a week. Make sure he isn't straining himself at all."

"But,". Carlos began sadly. "He was just getting better. He was supposed to be back to normal in that time!" Mr. Garcia laid a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"His throat will be sore for a while from the strangling." The doctor continued. "Make sure he doesn't use his voice a lot so it can heal and to avoid any unnecessary pain." Everyone nodded at his instructions.

"Can we see him now?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"Yes of course." The doctor said. "He's very weak right now, so you can't stay for long. He needs his rest."

"Of course, we won't be too long." Mrs. Knight assured.

The doctor nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Logan laid in his bed staring at his hands, deep in thought. His mother had just tried to kill him. That sounded so wrong in Logan's head. "She wanted to kill me." He said quietly to himself. Even still it sounded out of place. Not to mention the scratchy sound and soreness of his voice that was just a big reminder. He had gotten used to it being his father, but not his mother. All the time he was with them, his father only gave the beatings. His mother never laid a finger on him, she'd merely tell him that it was what he deserved then left them alone.

Tears pricked at the back of Logan's eyes. Both of his parents had wanted him dead. They wanted to make him pay for something he didn't even know he did.

_'I hate you!'_ His mother's voice rang and shrieked in Logan's ears, and he quickly covered them as if it would quiet the voice.

_'You're nothing but a disappointment!'_ Mr. Mitchell's voice rang. _'You don't deserve love and care and a family!'_ Logan shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed his hands harder over his ears, trying to block out the voices. Tears fell from his tight eyes. "No no no no." He whispered to himself. "They're gone." He tried to reassure himself. "They can't tell you what to do anymore."

The door creaked open then, causing Logan to jump at the sudden noise. "Logan?"

"Oh, Kendall." Logan breathed heavily, bringing a hand to his pounding chest. "It's just you."

"Are you okay?" James asked as they all piled into the room.

Logan nodded. "You just, scared me is all."

"Sorry." Kendall said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Logan said, but his voice irritated him and he coughed. "A little sore though." He rasped out.

Mrs. Knight automatically went into mom mode and poured a glass of water. "Here sweetie, drink this."

Logan took it gratefully and downed the whole glass. "Thanks." He said as he handed it back.

"So, the doctors say you can come back home tomorrow." Carlos said as cheerfully as he could. "You don't have to stay for very long!"

"But you _do_ have to take it easy for a while longer." Mr. Garcia said.

"Sounds good to me." Logan smiled, then coughed again.

Kendall went around and rubbed his back while he coughed. Once Logan finally settled down he nodded to Kendall. "Thanks." Logan said hoarsely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked, slowly walking closer to the bed. "You don't sound it."

"I'll be fine." Logan waved off. "Even the doctors said so." James' worried look didn't waver. "Relax James." Logan gave a small smile. "I'm okay now." He said softly.

Finally, James seemed to relax a little bit. "Good." He said, then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Man, you sure know how to scare a guy."

Logan laughed lightly. "If you keep worrying like that your hair will go gray before you're twenty."

"Oh no!" Carlos cried. "Not the hair! Anything but the hair!"

Kendall laughed. "I'm pretty sure James would die before he let that happen!"

"Shut up." James said playfully as he shoved Kendall lightly. "It's not my fault this kid likes to give me heart attacks on a daily basis."

"Now you know how us mothers feel." Mrs. Garcia said with a smile.

"I second that." Mrs. Knight said. "Imagine having to worry about _four_ reckless boys and a crazy daughter!"

"Hey!" Katie shouted. "I'm not crazy!"

"Please." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes.

Katie hesitated. "Well I'm no more crazy than _these _freaks." She said gesturing to the boys that surrounded the bed.

Everyone laughed. "Okay." James said. "I see your point. I don't know how you moms do it."

"How could I miss this?" Mrs. Diamond said so softly, only James, who stood beside her, heard it. James turned to her and held her arms. "All of you boys love each other so much." Mrs. Diamond said softly. "I almost ruined this, ruined everything."

"But you didn't." James said softly. "You realized you were wrong, and you tried to fix it, to correct your mistake. I'm proud of you mom."

"Oh James." Mrs. Diamond hugged him. "Thank you for not hating me." She whispered.

"I couldn't hate you, mom." James said back. "Besides, you've changed now." He smiled. "You can fix this."

"Brooke?" Mrs. Knight asked quietly, though it still caught everyone else's attention and they ceased their prior conversation. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Knight asked gently.

Mrs. Diamond pulled back from James and sniffled. She began to nod, but stopped. "Not yet." She said, then reluctantly turned to Logan. Mrs. Knight put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and she smiled and nodded. "Logan?" Mrs. Diamond started, and tentatively walked closer to the bed.

"Uh, hey Mrs. Diamond." Logan started nervously. "How's your head? What did the doctors say?"

"Just a small cut. No further damage or concussion." Mrs. Diamond informed.

Logan sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm, glad you're okay." He smiled shyly.

Tears pricked Mrs. Diamond's eyes. "Logan." She said in a cracking voice, then took Kendall's place at the edge of the bed. "I am so, sorry." She said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I made a terrible mistake. I should've never tried to get you to make James leave. I should've never tried to break you boys up. I was wrong. I'm sorry for everything I said. Those were horrible things and I know I can't take them back. I was selfish and angry. I was so worried about James that I didn't think. I didn't see what I was doing. I hurt you. I don't blame you for hating me. I was wrong to ever hate you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I just wanted you to know how badly I feel about my actions. I'm so sorry Logan. I can't undo what I did and I just-"

Mrs. Diamond suddenly stopped when Logan tentatively took her hand in his. She looked up at him with teary eyes, expecting to see hatred and disgust. She expected to see anger and rage in his eyes. But when Mrs. Diamond looked up, tears fell down her cheeks when she saw not disgust, but concern; not anger, but understanding; not hatred. . .But forgiveness.

"It's okay." Logan whispered.

A sob escaped Mrs. Diamond's lips, and she broke down. Logan wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back, and it made her cry even harder. "I'm so sorry." She whispered against his chest.

"I know." Logan whispered back. "But it's okay now. I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you." Mrs. Diamond whispered.

"Thank you too." Logan whispered back with a small smile. "For not hating me anymore. And you tried to help me." He smiled shyly.

Mrs. Diamond pulled away and wiped at her tears. "Well, it's like what these boys say." She gestured to the boys who shared grins. "Who could hate you?" She said with a smile.

"Idiots." Kendall said simply. "People who aren't smart enough to understand how wrong they are."

"I feel sorry for those people." Carlos said sadly. "They don't know what they're missing." He said, causing smiles to break out on everyone.

James silently made his way over to the bed during everyone's conversation.

"She doesn't hate me." Logan whispered as they watched everyone laugh and talk.

James leaned down close to Logan. "Told ya." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Kendall laid beside Logan in the hospital bed leaning on his elbow. Logan laid facing the opposite direction, his back turned to Kendall. It had been at least an hour since everyone else was forced to leave; enough time for Kendall to assume that Logan was asleep. But Kendall hadn't been able to fall asleep yet, he just laid there and stared at Logan.

Kendall's mind was still reeling with the days' events. Joanna Mitchell, Logan's own mother, almost killed him today. Logan had laid on the apartment floor, lifeless, for more than a minute. Kendall had to actually breathe life back into him. Tears stung Kendall's eyes at the thought. Logan almost died.

"If you keep staring like that Kendall, your eyes will pop out of their sockets." Logan's voice suddenly broke his train of thought.

Caught off gaurd, Kendall quickly wiped at his eyes before Logan turned around to stare up at him. Kendall chuckled softly. "That's not possible."

"No, but it might as well be with you staring like that for a whole hour." Logan replied, sitting up. "What's the matter?" He asked softly.

Kendall shifted uncomfortably. "I thought you were sleeping. You need your rest Logan."

"I could say the same thing about you." Logan shot back. "Tell me what's bothering you." He pushed gently.

Kendall sighed. "It's nothing really, it's. . .It's stupid."

Logan laid his hand on Kendall's. "It's not stupid if it's bothering you and preventing you from sleeping." He reasoned gently.

Kendall stared into his eyes. He couldn't tell Logan what was bothering him. It would just upset him, upset everyone. But those caring brown eyes were persistent. Kendall fumbled, tears forming in his eyes as the truth crept into his throat. Kendall swallowed hard passed the lump forming.

"We almost lost you Logie." Kendall finally croaked out, just above a whisper.

Logan immediately pulled him into a hug. "But you didn't." He said softly. "And it's because of you." He pulled Kendall away to look at his now tear stained face. "You saved my life Kendall." Logan said firmly. "Thank you." He finished softly.

Kendall pulled Logan back into the hug. "I promise I'll always protect you." He whispered.

Tears finally made their way down Logan's cheeks. "Thank you." He whispered.


	30. Tension

**Author's note: *Le gasp* I actually survived the first half of my diplomas. Barely. Yippee. (All the sarcasm intended.) Next Monday and Tuesday are Part Bs, which thankfully are the final parts. Hopefully I can get through that as well.**

**But enough about me. Here's another chapter for anyone still reading. Doesn't seem like a lot since I'm not getting many reviews, but oh well. I always said this story wasn't that great anyways. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Tension

_**"Crawling in my skin. These wounds; they will not heal. Fear is how I fall. Confusing what is real." - **_**'Crawling' - Linkin Park**_**  
**_

Three more days came and went, uneventful. Finally the boys were all back in the apartment, playing video games, while the still healing Logan watched.

"Come on!" James shouted at the screen. "Hit him!"

"Shouting at your character won't make him any better." Kendall said, eyes glued to the screen as he button-smashed his controller. "You just suck!" He teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault Kilik can't kick properly!" James said defensively.

"Uh, yeah it is." Carlos said as he watched. "You're the one controlling him."

"Oh, like you could do better?" James asked sarcastically, still watching the screen.

"Uh, yeah!" Carlos stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Boys, enough fighting." Mrs. Knight yelled annoyedly.

Ever since the incident with Mrs. Mitchell, everyone's nerves had been wearing thinner and thinner. Clearly everyone was still upset by it; by everything. But no one was saying anything. So the tension kept growing and growing.

Mrs. Knight knew that sooner or later, someone was going to burst. She herself was just about ready to yell and scream at everyone.

"_Hello_! It's Soul Calibur, that's the whole point!" Katie pointed out annoyedly.

"You know what I mean!" Mrs. Knight shot back irritatedly.

"Uuuugh!" James grunted as his character died again. "You're cheating!" He yelled.

"How am I supposed to cheat?" Kendall asked defensively.

"I don't know!" James yelled. "But you're doin' it!"

"Maybe you just suck at the game!" Kendall yelled.

James tackled Kendall to the ground and they rolled around on the floor.

"Alright that's enough!" Mrs. Knight yelled as she swung her arms around. "No more video games!"

"Aaaaw!" Katie and Carlos whined simultaneously. "But we never got a chance to play!" They said together.

"I don't care." Mrs. Knight yelled, pulling James and Kendall apart. "You all have been getting on each other's nerves ever since we got back from the hospital _three days ago_! Clearly you all need to get out or do something else!" She finished frustratedly, then left to do laundry, leaving the boys and Katie in the living room.

Kendall sighed. "She's right. I'm sorry James."

James mimicked his sigh. "Me too."

"But what else is there to do in here?" Carlos asked annoyedly. "TV is boring, and we can't do anything too strenuous-"

"You mean, _I_ can't do anything strenuous." Logan finally spoke up. "Mrs. Knight is right, you guys should go outside. Get some fresh air. It'll be good for you."

"Logan-" Kendall started.

"You guys haven't been outside in _three days_." Logan cut him off. "Obviously it's getting to you."

"We're not leaving you here Logan." James said firmly. "Especially not after. . ." He trailed off, and everyone cringed at the memory.

Logan sighed. "Well you have to do _something_ other than play video games all day."

"Like what?' Carlos asked.

"I don't know!" Logan answered irritatedly. "What did we normally do at this time? You know, before. . ." He trailed off.

Everyone sat on the couch in silence for a while. "I don't even remember." James said quietly.

"Me neither." Kendall said quietly.

"It seems like forever ago." Carlos said sadly.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" Mr. Garcia peeked his head inside.

"Hey dad." Carlos called then motioned him inside and Mr. Garcia joined them all on the couch at the end.

"Did they get to the airport okay?" James asked.

"Yes." Mr. Garcia smiled.

"I wish they didn't have to go." Carlos said sadly. "I liked having mom here."

"Me too." James said. "About my mom. Kinda." He smirked a little.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing them." Mr. Garcia agreed. "But they needed to get back to their jobs; make money, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." Carlos said glumly. Then brightened. "At least you get to stay!" He said cheerfully.

"Yes." Mr. Garcia nodded. "I'm glad the L.A.P.D. is letting me work here for the time being. It feels good to be in the same town as you boys again."

"And to live with you again!" Carlos said as he nuzzled into his father's chest. "I miss you and mom a lot."

"Same here Carlitos." Mr. Garcia said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "So what have you boys been doing lately? Nothing troublesome I hope?"

Kendall scoffed. "As if. Mostly just video games."

"Until mom turned it off." Katie mumbled bitterly. "All thanks to _these_ dorks." She lazily flailed an arm in Kendall's and James' direction.

"Katie." Mr. Garcia said sternly. Katie just shrugged off his parental warning and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've been trying to get them to go outside." Logan said annoyedly. "They won't listen."

"We're not leaving you alone Logan!" Kendall said annoyedly. "Just drop it!" He yelled, making Logan flinch.

Caught off guard by Kendall's harsh tone, Logan dropped his gaze to his hands. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Kendall sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just a little frustrated."

"We all are." James said bitterly. "This boredom thing sucks."

The door opened then, the sound making Logan flinch again. "Ah Mrs. Knight." Mr. Garcia greeted.

"Oh hi Mr. Garcia!" Mrs. Knight greeted as she set her empty laundry basket down. "Did the girls make it okay?"

"Yes, everything went fine." Mr. Garcia said. "Though they were incredibly reluctant to leave."

"I'll bet." Mrs. Knight said as she went to the kitchen. "I'd be too if I had to leave my kids again after. . ." She stopped, not wanting to think about it. She shook her head of the memories. "So would you like some coffee?" She offered.

"I'd love some." Mr. Garcia said and got up off the couch to sit at the counter.

"I wouldn't mind some of that either." James piped up.

"Same." Kendall said.

"Four coffees, coming up." Mrs. Knight said with a smile. "What about you Logan? Would you like some?"

"No thanks." Logan answered quietly.

Kendall subtly frowned in surprise and confusion at Logan. Him rejecting coffee? Logan was acting kind of funny since Kendall yelled at him. Almost, weary, nervous; scared.

"I want some!" Katie yelled.

"Me too!" Carlos said.

"_Four_ coffees, coming up." Mrs. Knight repeated, sending Katie and Carlos glares.

"Aaaw, man." Carlos said as he and Katie crossed their arms and pouted.

Mr. Garcia chuckled. "Sorry son, you're too hyped up enough as it is."

"He's got a point." James said.

"I am not!" Carlos shouted.

"Yes you are sweetie." Mrs. Knight gently called from the kitchen.

"What about me?" Katie asked. "I'm not hyper like Carlos!"

"You're too young." James said.

"Am not!" Katie yelled.

"Are too honey!" Mrs. Knight called.

Logan brought a hand to massage his now pounding temple. The raised voices were agitating him. He closed his eyes as he tried to slow his increasing breaths of anxiety.

"Hey, I'm way more mature than these guys!" Katie yelled.

"Are not!" James said.

"Are too!" Katie yelled.

"Are not!" Carlos and James yelled.

"What did I say about fighting?" Mrs. Knight called.

All the yelling; loud noises; anger; it was making Logan painc. He leaned forward and brought both hands to his head, trying to calm his breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the noise.

"Logan?" Kendall asked quietly in concern.

"They started it!" Katie yelled.

"Did not!" James and Carlos yelled.

"Did too!" Katie yelled.

"Alright, kids, that's enough." Mr. Garcia called warningly.

"You're the ones that kept hogging the video games!" Katie yelled. "Then got it taken away before I even got to play!"

"Well we got to it first!" James yelled.

"Yeah! It's not our fault you're a slow poke!" Carlos yelled.

"You guys always get to play!" Katie yelled.

"Not always!" James tried.

"Hey! Enough!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Do you even remember the last time you shared the game with someone else?" Katie asked.

"Sure!" James said. "It was. . ." He trailed off, in thought.

"See?" Katie said. "You are always playing the games!"

"Hey, she's got a point." Carlos realized.

"Who's side are you on?" James yelled.

"You never share with me either!" Carlos shouted.

"I do too!" James yelled.

"You didn't just now!" Carlos yelled. "And then you got Mama Knight to shut it off!"

"Okay, it doesn't matter who-" Mr. Garcia tried.

"It's not my fault she turned it off!" James yelled.

Logan's breath was coming in short gasps now. His eyes were tightly shut and he gripped at his hair as he shook violently. "No no no no no no." He said quietly to himself.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Kendall moved closer to him.

"I-I. . ." Logan tried.

"Yes it is!" Carlos and Katie shouted.

"No it's not!" James yelled.

"Enough!" Mr. Garcia's voice boomed above all the others and everyone finally stopped. He stood in the middle of the room, in between Katie and Carlos, and James. "Enough fighting!" He yelled. "We all know that the stress lately has been building up. But that's no reason to take it out on each other! We don't need to fight over stupid little things-"

"Logan, what's wrong? What's happening?" Kendall's urgent tone claimed everyone's attention, and they all turned to Logan and Kendall at the other end of the couch.

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Logan sweetie?" Mrs. Knight came over to them slowly.

"Logan, talk to me." Kendall pleaded to his shaking friend. "What's-" He went to put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"No!" Logan cried and jerked away, falling off the couch. He scooted further back away from everyone until his back was up against the wall. "No no no no no. I'm sorry." Logan said as he shook, eyes squeezed tightly and hands above his head protectively.

"Logan, what's going on?" Kendall asked forcefully as he moved down to him, fear creeping into his voice.

"No! I'm sorry! Please!" Logan cried, tears streaking his face.

"Sorry for what?" Carlos asked. "Logan, what are you talking about?" They all made it closer to him.

"Hang on boys." Mr. Garcia said, then tentatively inched closer to Logan, passing the boys. He knelt down beside him. "Logan?" He asked softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Why wouldn't he be able to hear you?" Kendall asked annoyedly, worry and fear coursing throughout his body. "He's right there! What's going on?"

"Kendall, be quiet." Mr. Garcia said calmly, then turned back to Logan. "Logan, it's Mr. Garcia. Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered. "Please. Please stop!" He yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"Logan, it's okay." Mr. Garcia said. "It's me, Papa Garcia. You're okay." He said forcefully, trying to get through to him.

"Please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Logan cried.

Kendall, James and Carlos stood and stared in horror. "That sounds just like-" Kendall started.

"His nightmares." James finished.

Mrs. Knight held Katie's shoulders as they watched in fear. "What's going on Mr. Garcia?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I think it's a panic attack." Mr. Garcia answered in dread. "He's stuck in a flashback."

"What do you mean 'stuck'?" Kendall asked in worry.

"I _mean_, he can't hear us; he doesn't know we're here." Mr. Garcia explained. "Or that _he's_ here for that matter. He thinks he's somewhere else."

"Where?" James asked in frustration. "Where else could he be?" He yelled.

"Please!" Logan cried. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please stop!" He suddenly cried out in pain, making everyone flinch and bringing tears to their confused eyes.

Kendall's eyes widened in realization. "With _him_."


	31. Suffocating

**Author's note: Hey look, I survived my exams, which means I'm done with school. Don't know if I passed but I don't have any more school work ever. Yay. So, here's an update to celebrate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 30

Suffocating

_**"You turned away when I looked you in the eye, and hesitated when I asked if you were alright. Seems like you're fighting for your life, but why? Oh why? Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare. You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where, and there's always scars, when you fall back far." - **_**'Get Back Up' - Tobymac**

_"You stupid, pathetic worm! How many times do I have to teach you before it sinks into that thick skull of yours?" The man boomed. He cracked the whip again, causing a scream as the tip ripped through flesh._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please!" The boy cried._

_"A 'C+'." The man shook his head. "Honestly, it's like you weren't even trying!" He cracked the whip again. Another scream._

_"I'm sorry! I'll try harder! Please!" The boy cried._

_"I teach and I teach." The man said, cracking the whip over and over. "Yet no matter what I do, it's all useless. You don't even listen to a word I say, do you?"_

_"I'm sorry!" The boy sobbed._

_"All you ever listen to is those stupid friends of yours, isn't that right?" Another crack of the whip, another scream._

_"Please!" The boy sobbed. "Stop!"_

_"Not until you've learned your lesson!" The man yelled._

_Another crack, another scream. The man threw his head back in laughter._

Logan screamed, curling into a ball on the floor.

"Logan, please! Talk to us!" Kendall pleaded. "We're right here!"

"Come on Logan, snap out of it!" James yelled.

Mr. Garcia put a hand on James' shoulder. "I don't think yelling will help." He said, then turned back to Logan. "Logan, it's us." He said calmly. "You're family. We're right here with you. You're safe."

"Please!" Logan sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'll do better! I'll be better!" Another cry of pain ripped through his lips.

Tears fell down Kendall's cheeks. "You don't have to buddy. We're right here. We love you! Please, talk to us!" Logan screamed in pain.

"Logan!" Katie called as she sobbed.

Mrs. Knight pulled Katie close, tears falling from her eyes. Katie buried her face in her mother's chest as she cried.

"Logan, please." Carlos said softly as he knelt down. He slowly crawled closer to Logan.

"N-no! Stop! I'm sorry!" Logan cried.

"Logan, it's okay." Carlos said softly, tears in his voice. "We're right here, no one's gonna hurt you. It's us. Me, Kendall, James, Mama Knight, Katie, my dad, that's it. You're safe with us."

Logan continued to shake furiously, completely oblivious to Carlos' words, which made Carlos' tears spill faster from his eyes. "Please." Carlos sobbed. "Logan!"

Kendall knelt down and wrapped his arms around Carlos, who buried his face in Kendall's chest. "Come on Logan." Kendall said softly. "Come back to us."

"Logan, it's not real." Mr. Garcia said, inching closer to him. "He's not real. _We_ are. Your friends, your family. We're real." He got up right beside him. "You're safe now, everything's okay."

Logan grunted in pain. "Please." He said quietly, voice thick with tears. "Stop."

"It's okay Logan." James said. "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. We're here with you."

"Please." Kendall sobbed softly. "Come back Logie."

Suddenly Logan stopped shaking, and slowly opened his eyes, confusion flooding his face.

"Logan, can you hear me?" Mr. Garcia asked.

Logan frowned, as if he didn't believe he was hearing him.

"Logie, it's us." Kendall said.

"We're right here." Mr. Garcia said. "It's Papa Garcia, and the guys. Everyone's here with you Logie." He used the nickname the boys used for him.

"Pa. . .Papa." Logan whispered, slowly lowering his arms.

Mr. Garcia got right up beside him, in his line of sights. "That's right, Papa's here." He said softly. "Can you hear me Logan?"

Logan finally looked up at him with teary and disbelieving eyes. "Papa Garcia?"

Mr. Garcia sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes Logan, it's me. Everyone's here. You're safe." He reached out to touch him but Logan flinched away. "It's okay Logan. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Are. . .Are you real?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yes Logan." Mr. Garcia said softly. "I'm real. You're safe."

Logan slowly and shakily reached a hand out to touch Mr. Garcia's arm, as if confirming that he was really there. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Safe." He repeated.

Mr. Garcia slowly and carefully pulled Logan into a hug. "You're safe." He repeated. He gave Logan a comforting squeeze, and Logan began to cry against his chest. "I promise Logan, no one will hurt you."

Everyone watched with horror stricken and tear filled eyes.

"Logie." Carlos said in a shaky voice.

* * *

After about an hour, Logan had finally calmed down and fell asleep in Mr. Garcia's arms. So Mr. Garcia carried him to the couch, and joined everyone in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"A panic attack." Mr. Garcia said. "They're very common in PTSD victims."

"PTSD." Kendall repeated. "As in, 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'?"

Mr. Garcia nodded. "That's right."

"But, he wasn't like this before." James said.

"I think it's the stress of everything that's been happening." Mr. Garcia said. "With his mom and everything, it's been building up. That must have helped cause it."

"So,". Mrs. Knight began uncertainly. "You said he was stuck in a flashback? Like, a memory?"

Mr. Garcia nodded. "He couldn't hear or see us. All he saw, heard and felt, was whatever was in that memory."

Mrs. Knight brought a hand to her mouth as a sob escaped. "He sounded so hurt." She said softly. Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"But why?" Katie asked. "Why did he sound like that?" She knew full well why, but she didn't want to believe it.

James wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry. "Shhh." He soothed. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Katie sobbed softly. "Logan's hurt. He's still hurting."

Tears fell from James' eyes, but he didn't cry. "I know." He said softly, rubbing circles on her back. "But we're here for him. We'll get through this, together."

"James is right." Kendall said, sniffling. "_We're_ his family now. Not those horrible people. We're going to be there for him no matter what."

"What I don't understand is,". Carlos began, wiping his eyes. "Why did it happen now? Why did he have the panic attack now?"

"I think it was all the yelling." Mr. Garcia said. "No doubt Logan had been subjected to raised voices all the time back then. It must've triggered it."

"Oh." Carlos said quietly.

"What snapped him out of it?" Kendall asked. "Was it just the end of the memory or something?"

"I think it was when you called him 'Logie'." Mr. Garcia said. "I doubt he ever heard that nickname before he met you boys; I'm sure his father never called him that. So he associates that word with you boys; with safety and care."

"That makes sense." Katie said, wiping her eyes.

"Come to think of it,". James began. "That word worked with his nightmares too."

"Hey, you're right." Carlos said. "Everytime he finally woke up was when we said 'Logie'."

"So, now we know what to do if he has another nightmare or attack." Mr. Garcia said.

"You mean, he could have more of those?" Mrs. Knight asked dreadingly as she gestured weakly at the couch.

Mr. Garcia nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. If something triggers it."

"How do we know what will trigger it?" Kendall asked.

"There's no way to know everything that would trigger it for sure." Mr. Garcia said. "We know that loud yelling is one of the triggers, that's something."

"At least." Mrs. Knight said softly, then left the kitchen. They all watched with concerned eyes as she sat on the couch beside the sleeping Logan and stroked his hair motherly.

Katie followed her mother and knelt down in front of the couch, resting her head on her folded arms on the couch, staring at Logan.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kendall asked softly as he watched his mother. "He has no parents now."

"And he's still only seventeen." James added. "Won't he have to be put in a foster home or something?"

Carlos turned to them with wide eyes. "What? No, he can't leave! They can't take Logan away from us! We just got him back!"

Mr. Garcia placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Don't worry 'Litos, I won't let them take him away from us."

"Then, what _will_ happen?" James asked.

"Mrs. Knight and I are working on it." Mr. Garcia said. "Don't worry boys. No matter what, Logan will still be part of this family."

Mrs. Knight stroked Logan's hair the only way a mother could; with love and care in every movement. Katie stared at Logan's peaceful sleeping face, hoping, praying, that no nightmares interrupted it.

Logan's brow furrowed, and he stirred, before slowly opening his eyes. He suddenly jerked away in fear from Mrs. Knight's touch, and she immediately retracked her hand.

"Logan, it's okay." Mrs. Knight said softly.

Logan stared at Mrs. Knight, then Katie, trying to calm himself down. Once his breathing slowed, tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Tears rose in Mrs. Knight's eyes at the sight of the deep sadness in Logan's. "Don't be sweetie." She said as she wrapped her arms around him, and then brought Katie into the hug.

Logan cried silently into her chest. "I ruin everything." He whispered. "I'm not normal."

Katie scoffed through her tears. "None of us are normal." She said and they pulled away so Logan could look at her. "It's just proof that you belong with this family." She offered a small, tearful smile.

Logan sniffled, a small smile crossing his face in return. But it soon after fell and he dropped his gaze. "You can't live with me around. I'm messed up. You should just put me in an orphanage already and get it over with, so you can get on with your lives."

"Now listen here Logan Mitchell." Mrs. Knight said firmly, yet gently. "Don't you even try to think for one second, that we could live without you. You're just as important to this family as any one of us. Losing you would be just like losing Kendall or Katie or the boys. We love you Logan. And no matter how long it takes, we're going to make you see that. I promise."

Logan stared at Mrs. Knight for a moment in shock, then fell to his tears again. Mrs. Knight quickly pulled him into another tight hug. "I don't deserve you guys." Logan whispered.

"Shhh." Mrs. Knight soothed as she stroked the back of his head. "You're wrong." She said softly. "The ones you didn't deserve were the parents you were given. But I promise, you won't have to deal them anymore. We're your real family Logan. Me and Katie, the guys, Carlos' parents and James' mom, we're the ones that care about you. We love you like our own. We'll always be there for you."

"Thank you." Logan whispered.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Katie began. "I don't have just one big brother. I have four."

Logan released Mrs. Knight and pulled Katie into a hug. "You're the best little sister I could ever ask for." He whispered.

* * *

The boys sat on the couch in an awkward silence. Mrs. Knight, Katie and Mr. Garcia left to give the boys some time together. But none of them knew what to say or do. They all just stared at their hands.

Kendall cleared his throat, interrupting the silence. "So,". he started conversationally, but fell short of a follow-up.

Logan sighed. "Guys, I'm sor-"

"Don't." James shook his head. "Don't go there. We know it's not your fault."

"But I ruined everything." Logan said.

"No you didn't." Carlos tried.

"Do you even feel the awkwardness in here?" Logan asked bitterly. "When was the last time we were uncomfortable around each other? When was the last time we couldn't think of anything to say to each other? When have we ever had to tiptoe around our words? You guys are scared of what to say. Scared that it'll hurt me or send me into another stupid attack!"

"Logan-" Kendall started.

"I'm messed up in the head." Logan cut him off. "I can't go a week without something bad happening. And you're the ones that pay for it. You can't live normally with me around! I just hurt everyone around me!"

"Logan, stop it." Kendall said calmly. He got up and knelt down in front of Logan, placing his hands on his shoulders. "We _love_ you. You're our brother. Nothing will change that. Not some nightmares, or panic attacks, or DNA. You're our brother. We are going to stick by you no matter what happens, whether you like it or not."

"Face it Logan." James said as he shrugged nonchalantly. "You're stuck with us." He sent a small smile.

Carlos pulled Logan into a side hug, sitting next to him. "Please don't be mad at us because of it." He said.

Logan looked at every one of them in awe and confusion. "But. . .Why?" He asked softly.

"Because." Kendall began. "You're an amazing person Logan. You're nice and funny. You like to help others, and make sure everyone's happy. You're fair and considerate. And you care about others more than you do yourself."

"Which is why you have _us_; to care about you _for_ you." James said with a smile.

Carlos pulled away from Logan to look at him. "Please believe us." He said in a cracking voice.

Logan stared at them for a while, letting everything sink in. Then he looked down to his hands.

"Do you believe us yet?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know." He said honestly. "I guess, a little bit." He looked back up at him. "I'm sorry."

Kendall pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Logie. We'll work on it." He pulled James and Carlos into the hug too. "All of us."

"I love you guys." Logan said, his voice muffled in the group hug.

"We love you too Logie." Kendall said. "We love you too."


	32. Nightmares

**Author's note: Not much to say here. I like this chapter quite a bit. Hope you do too. Lots of angst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Nightmares

_**"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, unless I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel, waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real." - **_**'Comatose' - Skillet**_**  
**_

_He ran as fast as he could. It was pitch black everywhere he looked; the only light seemingly emanating from himself. It was a dim light, and only lit a small amount of area around him. Even still, with no prior destination in mind, no sense of direction, and no way of seeing five feet in front of him, he ran; ran for his life._

_A dark chuckle echoed around him. "You think you can run from me?" A low voice boomed all around him. He kept running, picking up his pace. "You can't outrun me!" The voice boomed, maniacal laughter soon following, filling his ears._

_Exhausted, he stopped, resting his hands on his knees as he tried regaining his breath. Another chuckle startled him and he raised his head, searching frantically for the source, the threat._

_"Where aaaare yooou?" The voice sang. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"_

_Fear sent him into overdrive. He sped forward, not knowing what he was running into. The blackness around him seemed endless._

_"Help!" A different voice cried out, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He stood still, panting, and listened. "Help me!" The voice called._

_"Logan?" He called back. "Logan where are you?" He yelled in a panic. He searched all around, only ever seeing black._

_"Carlos, help! Please!" Logan cried._

_"Where are you?" Carlos screamed, frantically turning this way and that._

_"Carlos!" Logan cried._

_Carlos bolted in the direction he thought Logan's voice was coming from. "I'm coming Logan! I'll save you!"_

_The chuckle echoed throughout the area, mocking Carlos. He stopped at the sound. "You think you can save him?" The voice asked._

_Suddenly, chains shot out of the darkness and locked onto Carlos' wrists and ankles. Then they forcefully pulled him back, until he hit a wall. Dazed by the impact, Carlos shook his head to focus and pulled at the chains that held him to the wall, above the ground._

_Another chuckle forced Carlos to look up, then Gregory Mitchell appear from the darkness. "You can't even save yourself."_

_"Where's Logan?" Carlos demanded._

_Mr. Mitchell chuckled again, then slowly turned to face the darkness in front of them. When Carlos followed his gaze, a spotlight appeared over a metal table._

_"Logan!" Carlos shouted._

_Logan pulled at his restraints that attached him to the table. At Carlos' voice, he looked up with terror-filled eyes. "Carlos! Help!"_

_Mr. Mitchell chuckled, then slowly made his way over to the table._

_Carlos pulled harder at his chains. "Leave him alone!"_

_Mr. Mitchell walked around the table, then spun on his heel so he faced Carlos. "What game should we play today?" He asked, leaning over Logan._

_"Let him go!" Carlos shouted, yanking at the chains._

_"I know!" Mr. Mitchell exclaimed childishly, then reached behind his back and pulled out a knife. "Let's play the screaming game! That's always been my favorite!" He leaned in close to Logan's face, then looked up at Carlos, smiling. "Let's see who can scream the loudest."_

_"Don't!" Carlos yelled. "Don't you do it!" He warned._

_Mr. Mitchell smiled wickedly, and slid the knife across Logan's stomach, making him scream._

_"No!" Carlos shouted. "Stop it!" He pulled and pulled at his restraints._

_"I'm afraid you're gonna have to do better than that Carlos." Mr. Mitchell said. "Logan here is the reigning champ at this game! It's gonna take a lot to beat him!" He drew another long line across Logan's stomach, resulting in another scream._

_"Please stop!" Carlos begged, tears running down his face. "Let him go!"_

_"Come on." Mr. Mitchell mocked. "It's like you're not even trying!" He drew a line all the way down Logan's stomach, connecting the first two. Logan screamed._

_Logan turned to Carlos, tears leaking from his eyes. "Carlos,". He said weakly. "Help me."_

_Carlos furiously pulled and yanked every which way, trying desperately to get free. "Leave him alone!" He yelled._

_"Tsk tsk." Mr. Mitchell shook his head. "I'm sorry Carlos." He looked up at him, his eyes gleaming. "You lose." He said, then swung the knife up. Carlos' eyes widened._

_"Nooo!" Carlos screamed, as Mr. Mitchell thrusted the knife down, right into Logan's chest. "Logan!" Carlos screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Logan no!"_

_Logan gasped as the knife plunged into his heart. Tears slowly fell from his eyes._

_Carlos stared into Logan's eyes. "Stay with me buddy!" He pleaded as he tried in vain to free himself. "Please, stay awake!"_

_Logan stared at him, tears pooling, his eyes glazing over. "Carlos." He whispered. His eyes slowly closed._

_"No!" Carlos screamed. Mr. Mitchell laughed._

* * *

_James stood in complete darkness. His whole body felt numb, and the effort it took just to flex his fingers alarmed him. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they wouldn't obey him and remained perfectly still._

_"Hello?" James called in a shaking voice, panic gripping at him. "Help! Can anyone help me?" He called, his voice echoing in the empty void._

_Suddenly, a spotlight turned on directly above James, and he looked to it with squinting and confused eyes._

_A chuckle then echoed through the room, and soon after, the whole area morphed. Like an overhead light had been turned on, the room suddenly shone in perfect view, and James' heart skipped a beat with recognition._

_It was the basement. The basement they had been held captive in. The basement in which they had watched Logan's father torture his son; their best friend, and brother._

_Another chuckle sounded to James' right, and he looked over to see Gregory Mitchell appear from a dark corner._

_"What have you done to me?" James demanded, still trying in vain to move any part of his frozen body._

_"Oh my dear boy." Mr. Mitchell said. "It's not, what I have done to you. But what you, have done. . ." He turned around, sweeping his arm to direct behind him. Then another spotlight lit up._

_A hook. Chains, hanging. Sweat. Tears. Blood. "To Logan." Mr. Mitchell finished darkly._

_Logan lifted his head weakly. "James." He rasped out._

_James' breathed caught in his throat. Logan's arms were chained above his head, hanging from the hook that connected to the ceiling. His face was covered in sweat, tears and some blood, and so was the rest of his body. He looked so weak._

_"Logan." James said in a cracking voice, then turned back to Mr. Mitchell, eyes full of fire. "Let him go." He seethed._

_"Now why would I do that?" Mr. Mitchell asked, circling behind Logan. "The fun has yet to begin."_

_"What are you talking about?" James demanded._

_Mr. Mitchell chuckled darkly, then lowered his gaze expectantly._

_James followed his gaze to his own right hand, and suddenly it grasped a handle. His eyes widened. "No."_

_"Let the fun begin!" Mr. Mitchell exclaimed, then moved off to the side._

_James' hand started moving up involuntarily. "No!" He said, then tried to regain control. He pulled at his own hand, willing it to obey him. Still it kept on its course. "Stop!" James yelled in a panic. His hand made it behind his back, in a ready position._

_"And, swing." Mr. Mitchell said with a smile._

_Despite all his might, James' hand flew forward, sending the long, metal tipped whip in front of him. "No!" James yelled._

_Logan screamed as a long line was drawn along his chest, tears pouring from his eyes._

_"Logan!" James called. He frantically pulled at the whip, trying to get it out of his disobedient hand._

_Mr. Mitchell laughed as he clapped and bounced giddily. "Again!" He shouted._

_James tried with everything he had to keep it back, to hold his hand down. But it proved fruitless and his hand swung again._

_Another cry of pain sounded from Logan's lips, as the red dripped down his face and chest._

_Tears streaked James' face. "Stop it!" He shouted. "Please, stop!"_

_"But James, I'm not doing anything." Mr. Mitchell said as he walked over to James. Then he stood behind James and leaned in close to his ear. "You are." He whispered._

_A sob broke through James' lips. "Please." He said softly._

_"Oh Jaaames,". Mr. Mitchell said in a sing-song tone. "Swing away."_

_"No!" James cried. His hand reached back._

_James caught sight of Logan's tear-filled and fearful eyes. "James." Logan said softly._

_James' eyes widened, as his hand swung forward. Another scream._

_"No!" James screamed. Mr. Mitchell laughed._

* * *

_He searched frantically throughout the blackness. Turning all around, looking this way and that, he ran, desperate for any sign of what he searched for._

_"Logan!" Kendall called. "Where are you? Logan!"_

_Everything around him was black. There was no sign of life anywhere. With a heavy sense of danger in the pit of his stomach, Kendall scoured the area for his missing friend. "Logan!" He yelled._

_Then a dark laugh surrounded him, and Kendall stopped, searching for the source. "Where are you, you coward?" He screamed into the abyss as he spun and searched all around._

_The laugh escalated, then the area around Kendall morphed. It soon took shape of a small house. Kendall was suddenly standing in a living room._

_"You stupid piece of garbage!" A voice boomed. Kendall turned to his right, to see Gregory Mitchell and his brother Phil, towering over a small, trembling Logan. "You can't do anything right!" Mr. Mitchell yelled._

_Tears streaked Logan's face as he held his arms over his head protectively. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he trembled furiously. He looked so small._

_"Logan!" Kendall yelled, and bolted in that direction. Three feet away, he was suddenly pushed back, hitting the ground hard. He looked back up to see a large, never-ending glass wall in front of him._

_Kendall shot up and started banging on the wall. "Logan!" He called._

_"Why must you constantly disobey me, boy?" Mr. Mitchell yelled. "Those boys are getting too close. If they suspect something, it's over!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Logan cried. "I didn't mean to! But they wouldn't leave me alone!"_

_Mr. Mitchell laughed. "What are you saying? That they actually wanted to be your friend? Are you trying to tell me that they went through such great lengths to talk to you, because they wanted to be nice to you?" Mr. Mitchell laughed again, Phil joining. "You wish! They don't want to be your friends Logan. You're a pathetic waste of space. They couldn't care less about you!"_

_"Don't listen to him Logan!" Kendall screamed as he banged his fists on the strong, thick glass._

_"You don't deserve friends." Mr. Mitchell said. "You don't deserve people who care about you." He kicked Logan in the side, resulting in a small cry from Logan as he fell on his back._

_"Leave him alone you freak!" Kendall screamed. "Let him go!"_

_Phil positioned Logan flat on his back, and held his wrists down. Then Mr. Mitchell turned around to his right; Kendall strained to see what he was doing._

_"People caring about you." Mr. Mitchell scoffed as he shook his head. "What a joke. There's no such thing Logan. You will never know what it feels like to be cared for and loved." Then he turned around, holding a red hot poker._

_Kendall's eyes widened, and he furiously punched and kicked at the glass. "No! Don't you dare! Leave him alone!"_

_Mr. Mitchell knelt down close to Logan's trembling form on the ground, holding the poker close enough so that Logan could feel the heat radiating from it on his face. "Tell me Logan,". Mr. Mitchell began softly. "Do you care about them? Do you care about those little friends of yours? Do you love them?"_

_Logan stared up at him with terror-filled eyes, not daring to speak._

_"Do you?" Mr. Mitchell demanded._

_Logan startled, whimpering, then slowly nodded his head._

_Mr. Mitchell chuckled. "Do you think they care about you Logan? Do you think they love you? You think they want to hang out with you and play and have fun with you?"_

_Tears streaked Logan's face as he processed the question._

_"Logan!" Kendall screamed, banging hard and loudly on the glass, yet remaining unheard and unnoticed._

_"Tell me Logan." Mr. Mitchell began smugly. "If they really did care about you so much, where are they now? Why aren't they here to help you when you need them the most?"_

_More tears filled Logan's eyes, as the words sank in. Realization and devastation sparked in his eyes._

_"No!" Kendall screamed. "Don't listen to him! I'm right here Logan! Please listen to me! Logan!"_

_Mr. Mitchell smiled wickedly. "Good." He chuckled. "It seems you finally understand that no one will ever truly care about you. If they did, then they would come and save you."_

_"Logan!" Kendall screamed, his fists burning with pain, but he wouldn't let up. He continued banging and kicking at the barrier that held him from his brother. "Don't listen to him! I'm here Logan! I'm right here! Please hear me! See me! I'm right here!" Tears of frustration and devastation burned his eyes and tracked down his face._

_Mr. Mitchell leaned in closer to Logan's face. "No one can save you Logan." He said quietly, then a grin contorted his face, and he pressed the poker down on Logan's arm._

_Logan screamed and his back arched up as he tried in vain to get away from the pain._

_"No!" Kendall screamed. "Stop! Let him go you psychopath! Let him go!"_

_Finally, Mr. Mitchell removed the poker, and he and Phil dragged Logan into another, empty room. Kendall's view followed them as they plopped Logan in the middle of the floor before standing in the doorway._

_Joanna Mitchell held the door open for the two men as they exited. "It's just what you deserve Logan." Mrs. Mitchell said simply. "You need to learn your lesson." She said, then closed and locked the door._

_Kendall glared daggers at the backs of all their heads before he lost sight of them, then turned to Logan._

_Logan slowly picked himself up, crying in pain as he did so, then leaned his back against the cold cement wall. He hugged his knees to his chest and started to cry quietly to himself, burying his face in his knees._

_The glass suddenly allowed Kendall closer, mere inches away from Logan. "Logan?" Kendall asked in a cracking voice. "Can you hear me? I'm right here Logan. Please, look at me."_

_"Why?" Logan asked quietly, lifting his head to stare at the floor in front of him. "Why won't they come and save me?"_

_Kendall's heart broke and shattered into a million pieces, tears streaking his face. "Please Logan!" He pleaded in a cracking voice. "I'm right here! I'm right here with you. Look at me! Hear me!"_

_"I guess he was right." Logan said, voice thick with tears. "They really don't care about me."_

_"No Logan!" Kendall yelled, slamming on the glass. "That's not true! We love you Logan! If we knew this was happening to you, we would've done anything to help you! Please believe me Logan!"_

_"All those times Carlos said he wanted me to play with him,". Logan said to himself, in a daze. "Was a lie."_

_"You're wrong Logan!" Kendall yelled, banging on the glass. "Please, hear me!"_

_"All those times James said he liked singing with me,". Logan sniffled, a sob escaping. "A lie."_

_"Logan please! Stop!" Kendall yelled. "We're here for you, always! Listen to me!"_

_"All those times,". Logan's voice continued to crack. "Kendall said he'd protect me. . ."_

_"No, don't say it Logan." Tears burned Kendall's eyes, falling down his face. "Don't believe it."_

_"Was a lie." Logan whispered, disbelief and devastation in his voice._

_"No!" Kendall shouted. "Please! I'm right here, I'll always be here for you! Please Logan!"_

_Tears streamed from Logan's eyes. "I thought I could trust them. I thought they cared about me. But they don't. They haven't come to save me, because they don't want to save me."_

_"We do want to save you Logan!" Kendall sobbed, his strength weakening with each punch to the unrelenting glass. "Please."_

_"He was right." Logan said softly, then he hugged his knees tighter and buried his face in them. "I have no family."_

_"We're you're family Logan!" Kendall yelled. "Please!"_

_"You can't save him." Mr. Mitchell's voice echoed around Kendall. "You can't protect him. You never could."_

_"No!" Kendall screamed. Then all around him, Mr. Mitchell laughed._


	33. Falling

**Author's note: A happy chapter now. . .Or is it? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Falling

_**"Falling in the black. Slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be. Can you hear me? Falling in the black. Slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Falling inside the black." - **_**'Falling Inside The Black' - Skillet**_**  
**_

Kendall groggily made his way to the kitchen, then thumped into one of the chairs and rested his head on the table.

"Rough night?" His mother asked from the kitchen. Kendall merely moaned in response. Mrs. Knight's face fell sympathetically at her son. "How about some coffee?" She asked, already pouring a cup. Another moan was her answer.

James and Carlos came staggering into the kitchen then, simultaneously mimicking Kendall's face-plant into the table. "Two more coffees?" Mrs. Knight asked gently as she filled the cups. Like, Kendall, they merely moaned in response.

"Sooo tired." Carlos groaned, voice muffled against the table.

"Did you boys get _any_ sleep last night?" Mrs Knight asked concernedly as she set all the cups down in front of the boys.

"Barely." James grumbled as he grabbed a cup, then slowly took a sip. "Hmmm." He hummed in satisfaction, closing his eyes. Then looked to Mrs. Knight. "Thanks Mama Knight. So good."

Kendall grabbed his cup and did the same. "You're a life saver mom." He said after taking a sip.

Mrs. Knight smiled at them. "You're welcome boys." She said, then went back to the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

The boys hummed as they all took sips from their coffee.

"So, mind me asking _why_ you three are half dead on my table?" Mrs. Knight asked curiously as she made breakfast.

The boys groaned again. "Just, not enough sleep." Kendall said evasively.

"What he said." James and Carlos agreed. They all shot small glances to the couch.

Mrs. Knight followed their gaze to Logan and Katie snuggled together, sound asleep. Mrs. Knight sighed. Part of her regretted making the boys sleep in their own beds that night instead of on the floor in the living room with Logan. She knew how worried they were about him. But she also knew that sleeping on the hard floor wasn't good for them. Still, it seems separating them from Logan even by just a few feet wasn't any better.

They were silent for a while, all lost in their own thoughts as the boys stared into their mugs and Mrs. Knight assembled breakfast.

"What smells so good?" Katie suddenly asked as she sat up on the couch.

Startled by the sudden sound, everyone turned to the couch. Mrs. Knight's face softened. "French toast. Ya hungry?"

"Starving." Logan said sitting up.

Katie nodded. "What he said."

Mrs. Knight smiled. "It's almost ready."

"So, how'd you sleep last night Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Fine." Logan shrugged. "Though by the looks of it, I can't say the same for you three."

"Yeah." Katie agreed. "You guys look a mess." Logan nudged her lightly. "What?" She shrugged.

"Just couldn't fall asleep last night." James said, drinking his coffee.

"Yeah." Carlos shrugged. "No big deal." He took a sip of his coffee to avoid Logan's skeptical glare.

Logan stared at the three as they suddenly found their coffees extremely interesting. He knew something was up, and he had a pretty good idea of what that something was. But as Mrs. Knight set the table, he decided to let them go for now, so he tentatively stood up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey." Kendall held a hand up to stop Logan. "You shouldn't be walking yet." He said as he began to stand. "You need to take it easy."

Logan rolled his eyes good-heartedly as he leaned on the back of the couch. "I'm fine. It's just to the table."

"But Logan-" Carlos started.

"The doctors _themselves_ said that I need to start easing myself into moving again." Logan said as he slowly made his way to the table, then carefully sat down beside Kendall. "See? I'm fine." He smiled.

Kendall finally relaxed and smiled back. "Good. I'm glad." They all smiled and ate their breakfast happily. Everything was slowly starting to get back to normal.

* * *

Logan breathed in the sweet, warm, open air, letting the sun bathe his face with his eyes closed. It seemed so long since he was outside. Mrs. Knight had finally relented in letting Logan go with the boys to sit by the pool, with the boys' help. He laid on the pool chair, his eyes closed, and listened to the sounds around him, enjoying every moment of it.

"This feels so good." Logan sighed.

"I second that." James said, in the same position as Logan. "It's been forever since we were out here."

"I know what you mean." Kendall said. "I feel like it's be-" He was cut off when he was suddenly being drenched with cold water. He screamed in shock, hearing Logan and James do the same beside him.

"Carlos!" The boys yelled, dripping wet.

Carlos laughed, his head bobbing in the pool. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"That was _so_ not cool!" James yelled as he jerked water off his hands.

"Really?" Carlos questioned. "'Cause from the shrieks you all just let out, I'd say that it was, _too_ cool!" He laughed.

"Don't make me come in there after you!" James warned.

"It looks like you already have!" Carlos laughed again.

Kendall and Logan laughed at the exchange between their friends as they grabbed their towels to dry off. "They're crazy." Logan chuckled.

"True." Kendall said. "But if they weren't, we wouldn't be friends with them, now would we?"

"I don't even know how we became friends with them in the first place." Logan teased. "If anything, I'd have avoided them at all costs if I knew they were _this_ crazy!"

"Liar." Kendall teased as he threw his towel on Logan's head. "And besides, we wouldn't have let you get away that easily anyways."

Logan removed the towel off his head and looked at Kendall, then smiled. "I know." He said softly.

"Not to mention. . ." James started as he and Carlos joined them.

"You're just as crazy as we are." Carlos finished, plopping down beside Logan and slinging an arm around his shoulders gently. "Don't even try to deny it." He smirked.

Logan laughed again as he removed Carlos' arm. "Carlos, you're getting me all wet again!"

Carlos jumped up and went back to the pool. Then cupped his hands and threw water on Logan.

"Carlos stop!" Logan laughed. "That's cold!"

"Oh come on!" Carlos said. "You know you like it!"

"Besides,". James began. "It's hot out here." He said as he joined Carlos near the pool. "Wouldn't want you to get heat stroke!" He said, then helped Carlos throw water on Logan.

"No fair!" Logan laughed, trying to shield himself from the never-ending water. "It's two against one!"

Kendall jumped up and stood in front of Logan, shielding him from the water. "I got your back buddy!" He said, then held his towel up in front of them.

"Wanna bet?" James and Carlos yelled, then they both grabbed Kendall and jumped into the pool, making Kendall shriek before they plummeted into the water.

Finally they surfaced. "That was so uncalled for!" Kendall yelled as he wiped his face.

James shrugged. "I thought it was pretty funny." He smiled deviously.

"Apparently, you're not the only one." Carlos said with a huge grin.

James and Kendall followed his gaze to find Logan doubled over, laughing so hard, his face was turning red. "That. . .Was hilarious!" He gasped out. "The look on your face!" He laughed, as he gripped his sides. "Ow, ow, ow!" He laughed, trying to calm himself down. "It hurts!" He couldn't stop laughing.

The boys shared smiles. It felt like so long since they heard Logan laugh. "Alright, calm down laughing boy." Kendall said dryly as he made his way out of the pool. "It wasn't _that_ funny." He said as he sat back down in his seat, swiping Logan's towel from him.

"You didn't see your face." Logan said as he wiped a tear from his eye dramatically. "Priceless."

James and Carlos got out of the pool. "Well, glad you enjoyed the show!" James said.

"Yes, bravo!" Logan started clapping, making James and Carlos bow. "That was hilarious!"

"What was hilarious?" Camille asked as she and Jo joined them.

"Hey guys!" Carlos greeted.

Jo came over and dropped a kiss on Kendall's lips before sitting next to him.

"Oh, just James and Carlos deciding that I needed an unexpected _dunking_ in the pool." Kendall answered.

"You should've seen it." Logan said as Camille sat next to him. "Funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Sorry we missed it." Jo said. "Maybe you should do it again so we can see it!" She said deviously.

James and Carlos smiled and started walking over to Kendall. "Maaaybe." They fake contemplated.

"No!" Kendall shouted as he held his hands up in defense. "I think I've had enough pool for one day." To his relief, James and Carlos backed off and sat down on the ground in front of them.

"So what are you guys up to?" Camille asked. "We haven't seen you in a couple days."

"We heard what happened. . .With Mrs. Mitchell." Jo said quietly, turning to Logan. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." She whispered.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah well. . ." He shrugged it off.

"We haven't been by lately because Mr. Garcia said that having too many people around might upset you." Camille explained, then smiled. "I'm glad that's not the case anymore."

Logan shrugged again. "Let's just say being cooped up in the apartment with these three; Not a good idea."

"Hey!" Carlos said in offense.

Logan laughed. "Only kidding!"

"Don't make us give you the same treatment Kendall got." James warned good-heartedly.

"Please, no." Logan laughed. "Anything but that!" Everyone laughed.

"Anyways,". Kendall began once everyone settled. "We should probably get back. Mom didn't want Logan out passed lunch. He's still healing."

"But getting better by the minute." Logan smiled.

"We noticed." Camille smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay Logan."

Logan blushed. "Thanks."

"Why don't you girls come with us?" Carlos asked. "Mama Knight's making corndogs for lunch!"

"Would it be alright with her?" Jo asked.

"Of course!" Kendall said. "She'd be happy to see you guys again."

"Alright!" Camille said as she stood. "To apartment 2J!" She announced.

Everyone stood and James and Kendall helped Logan up. Then they continued to support him down the path and into the lobby.

Around the corner, suddenly a madman popped out of nowhere, sporting two weapons in each hand. Everyone huddled together, letting out shrieks of terror, and in response, so did Buddha Bob. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon recognition.

"Buddha Bob, you scared the daylights out of us!" Camille said breathlessly, holding a hand to her pounding chest as she released her death grip hold on James' arm.

"Yeah, not cool man!" James said.

"Uh, sorry kids." Buddha Bob said. "Didn't see ya there."

"What were you doing anyway?" Jo asked as she released Kendall.

"And what are those?" Carlos asked, pointing to the two rods in his hands.

"Electric rods." Buddha Bob said, waving them around, and sparking electricity through them for emphasis.

"Why do you have electric rods?" Kendall asked.

"Bitters said a resident needs help starting their car." Buddha Bob explained.

"Who starts a car with electric rods?" James asked incredulously.

"Uh, I do." Buddha Bob said simply, and confused as to why that would surprise them.

"Well, must you be carrying them around like that?" Jo asked. "You scared us half to death!"

"Sorry." Buddha Bob apologized again.

Kendall sighed. "It's fine. No one was hurt right?" He looked around at the nodding head of his friends, when his eyes landed on one, and fear crept into his stomach. "Logan?"

Logan stood behind everyone, eyes fixed on the rods Buddha Bob held. He showed no sign of acknowledgment when Kendall called him, his eyes growing distant and fear evident on his face.

"Logan what's wrong?" James asked, panic threatening to overcome him.

"Logan, talk to us." Carlos pleaded, making a move to lay his hand on Logan's shoulder.

But Logan jerked back, stumbling to the ground and scooting up against the back of one of the lobby couches, his breathing quickening as he shook furiously.

"No no no no no no." Kendall chanted as he knelt down beside him. "Stay with me Logan. Come on, stay with me!"

"What's going on?" Camille asked in fear. "What's wrong with him?" Jo held her hands as they watched in growing fear.

"Logan, come on buddy, listen to me." Kendall continued to try to get his attention. Logan just stared ahead.

Finally, Kendall followed his gaze, his eyes widening as they rested on the rods. "Get those out of here." He ordered. Immediately, Buddha Bob made it out of the lobby, sending a worried glance behind him.

Kendall felt sick. Clearly, Logan was very familiar with electric rods, in the worst sense. Thoughts and images of Mr. Mitchell pinning Logan down and pressing hard against Logan's pale skin with the rod wormed into Kendall's mind, and he almost threw up right there. He winced as the image of Logan crying out in pain while bolts of electricity coursed through his body, entered Kendall's mind.

"N-no, stop." Logan's shaky voice filtered through Kendall's ears, and it completed the horrific scene playing out before Kendall's mind. "Please." Logan said softly.

"Logan, it's not real." James' voice shook slightly, but it was strong enough to pull Kendall out of his own thoughts and focus on the present. "We're right here with you Logan." James said. "_We're _real."

"What's going on?" Jo asked with a little more force.

"It's a panic attack." Carlos informed. "My dad said it's like he's stuck in a flashback. He can't hear or see us."

Logan suddenly grunted in pain, laying arcoss the floor curled up. "Please stop." His eyes squeezed tight and his hands were held firmly over his head in protection.

Tears stung the girls' eyes as they watched. "What's happening to him?" Camille asked in a cracking voice. "Why does he sound so hurt?"

"Logan, come on." Kendall continued talking to him. "It's not real. _He's_ not real! You're okay now, you're safe! He's gone Logan! It's okay!"

"'He'?" Jo asked quietly. "As in. . ." James nodded solemnly. Sobs escaped the girls. "Oh my god." Jo whispered.

"Logan, it's us." James said. "It's James and Kendall and Carlos. We're right here. You're safe."

"Please." Logan whimpered. "Stop."

The boys were struggling their hardest against the tears threatening to fall. "Please Logan!" Kendall pleaded. "Listen to me! I'm right here! We're all here! Hear us!" Tears finally tracked down his face.

Suddenly, something occurred to Carlos, and he mentally slapped himself for not remembering in the first place. "We're all here Logie. It's okay."

Logan's shaking stopped ever so slightly, and his shoulders relaxed a bit as his brow furrowed. Like last time, he was trying to believe he heard it, but doubting.

"That's right Logie." James picked up. "It's okay now. Kendall, Carlos and I are right here. You're safe. You're not there anymore. You won't get hurt anymore."

"Please hear us Logie." Kendall said. "We need you with _us_. Not there. It's not real Logie. We are. We need you here."

Logan's eyes opened slowly. "G-guys?" He whispered shakily.

"That's right Logie." James said, tentatively moving closer. "We're here with you. It's okay."

"Logan, he's not real." Kendall said, moving closer. "He's not really there."

"It hurts." Logan whispered, tears running down his face. He stared straight up at the ceiling, his eyes distant. "Help."

A sob escaped Carlos' lips. "We're right here Logie." He said in a cracking voice. "Please believe us."

The boys all leaned above him, staring down into his vacant eyes. "Logie,". James said in a cracking voice. "Come back to us."

Logan slowly lifted his hand up, and James tentatively grabbed it.

Logan's eyes started to focus. He blinked rapidly, tears falling down his face. Finally they moved. "James?" He whispered.

James slowly drew him into a hug. "We're all right here Logie." He whispered.

"We've got you now." Kendall said as he joined the hug. "You're okay. You're safe."

Logan started to cry silently in their arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Carlos wrapped his arms around his friends. "Thank you for coming back to us again." He whispered.


	34. Family

**Author's note: The fluff outweighs the angst in this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Family

_**"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." - **_**'Bring Me to Life' - Evanescence**

Logan had again fallen asleep in the boys' arms in the lobby, so they carried him back up to 2J and laid him on the couch to let him rest. The girls had followed, and the boys, Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia had fully explained everything to them. They decided to stay to see if Logan would be okay, so they all hung out in the kitchen quietly.

"Does that happen often?" Camille asked in a hushed voice, careful not to wake Logan.

"That was the second time it's happened." Kendall said in a haunted tone. Jo wrapped her arms around him and he gave her a small smile.

"But he's had nightmares." James said. "Since he was thirteen, he's had nightmares that were like that."

"But we didn't find out until recently." Carlos said solemnly. "Waking him up. . .It's just as hard." He shook his head sadly.

"Does he still have the nightmares?" Jo asked.

"Not when someone is with him when he falls asleep." Kendall said. "He hasn't had one since the night of the party."

"Well that's good at least." Camille said.

"What about these panic attacks?" Jo asked. "What. . ." She fumbled around, trying to think of the words.

"Triggers them?" Mr. Garcia finished for her, and she nodded. "Various things. There's no way to be certain of them all. We know that loud yelling is one of them."

"And now electric rods." Kendall added miserably.

"Poor Logan." Mrs. Knight sniffled, sending a glance to Logan sleeping on the couch, with Katie laying beside him. "Just when things were starting to lighten up, something always has to ruin it."

"It's not fair." Carlos grumbled softly.

Mr. Garcia wrapped an arm around him. "I know son. But don't worry. I think things will start to turn around very soon." He shot Mrs. Knight a knowing smile, and she smiled back.

Kendall watched the exchange suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Katie watched the steady raise and fall of Logan's chest carefully, making sure it stayed at a steady rhythm. She held her breath and then synced it with his. Then she laid her hand on his chest lightly and closed her eyes, feeling the beating of his heart. She snuggled closer to him to feel his warm body, and listen to his heartbeat.

Katie felt so bad for Logan. Everything bad always happened to him. And it wasn't fair or deserved in the least. Logan was the nicest person Katie had ever met. He would always help her with anything she needed; from homework, to grabbing something from a high shelf, to making her laugh when she was upset, to holding her when she cried. Aside from Kendall, Logan was her next big brother, then it was James and Carlos. She felt sort of bad for ranking the boys like that, since she loved them all equally, but it was true. Logan was always the first one that was there for her when Kendall couldn't be.

Katie couldn't for the life of her, understand how Logan could be the amazing person he was, when all of this horrible stuff was happening to him all his life. She couldn't wrap her mind around how Logan could act so normal and so happy when he had to go home to abuse and hatred. A tear slipped from her closed eyes, as she thought about Logan having to deal with all of it, all by himself. She snuggled closer to him, squeezing him lightly, as if to protect him from ever having to deal with anything by himself again. When she felt him squeeze back in response, she looked up at him with teary eyes, only to see teary eyes staring back at her.

"Do you hate me?" Logan whispered.

Katie's jaw dropped in shock, then she slowly sat up to fully look at him. But instead of getting annoyed and defensive like the boys would, she merely shook her head. "Never." She said softly.

"All I ever do is hurt you guys." Logan said miserably, looking down at his hands. Then he looked back up at her. "I made you cry." He said softly.

Katie gently wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest. "I cry for _you_." She said softly. "I cry because I love you and I don't want these bad things happening to you. I cry because you're hurting, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't help you. And it kills me."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head, sniffling. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm sorry I'm like this. I'm sorry you have to go through this too. I'm sorry I can't be better so we can go back to normal. I'm sorry I always doubt myself and you guys."

Katie slowly pulled back and looked at him. "Why _do_ you doubt us?" She asked gently. "Why don't you believe that we love you?"

Logan lowered his gaze again to his hands. "I guess, because I'm not used to it. I've never had to deal with it before, so I don't know how to. I don't know how to accept it."

"Is that all?" Katie asked, sensing more to it than that.

Logan shook his head slowly, keeping his gaze downward. "I'm scared." He admitted quietly.

"Scared of what?" Katie asked gently.

"Scared to accept it." Logan admitted quietly. "To accept your love. I'm scared that the second I do, I'll lose it. You'll leave or you'll turn on me. I know it's stupid. I know you guys would never do that to me. But. . .I'm still scared." He shrugged helplessly.

"Well you don't have to be." Kendall came up beside the couch, everyone following. "We'll always be right here for you Logie."

"No matter what." Carlos smiled.

Logan let a small smile cross his lips. "Thanks."

Katie got up and stood beside Kendall. Then Camille and Jo sat down on the couch beside Logan, and wrapped their arms around him.

"We may not have known you for as long as they have. . ." Jo started softly.

"But we love you too Logan, and we want to be there for you too." Camille said.

Logan squeezed them, tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you."

The girls released Logan then, and stood in front of the couch, letting the guys sit beside him. Kendall sat on Logan's right, James beside him, and Carlos on Logan's left.

"Logan sweetie?" Mrs. Knight called, catching his attention. "We have a surprise for you." She smiled and looked to Mr. Garcia, who smiled and nodded.

Logan looked to each of them with confusion, then turned to the guys for an explanation. But he soon realized that he wouldn't be getting one as he looked over the goofy grins on all their faces.

Kendall patted his shoulder. "Just trust us." He said with a big smile.

Logan suspiciously looked back to Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia who stood in front of them.

"Logan,". Mr. Garcia began. "Ever since I met you, you were a part of our family. My wife feels the same way, as does Mrs. Knight here. And I'm sure Mrs. Diamond does as well. You boys have such a strong bond together, it's out of this world. Unexplainable, but incredible. You were always together; it was impossible to _not_ accept you all into our families." He smiled.

"We all love you all like our own." Mrs. Knight picked up. "We've always said that we've had our four boys since the day we met." She smiled softly, then it dropped and she turned serious again. "Logan, you've lost both of your parents in the past few weeks, who weren't really parents to begin with. And it's killed all of us so much to see you so hurt and broken. But as all of us have told you multiple times, we're not going to let that happen to you again." She handed Logan an envelope.

Logan took it tentatively. "What's this?" He asked as he examined it. Then he opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

"Our promise." Mrs. Knight answered as she watched him. "We're not going to let you be taken away from us again Logan, we love you too much for that."

Logan's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he read the letter.

"You won't be put in foster care Logan." Mr. Garcia said, smiling as he watched.

"Or an orphanage." James added.

"You're going to stay with us." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders, as he watched him read the piece of paper.

"And become a part of our family." Carlos said happily. "Officially."

Logan finally finished reading the adoption papers and just stared at them, not knowing what to think. He couldn't believe it. Even as he held the documents in his hands, and read the custody paragraphs over and over again, he couldn't believe it was real. "I. . ." He stammered. "What. . ." Words had left him.

"Mrs. Knight and I have full, shared custody of you now Logan." Mr. Garcia said with a soft smile. "You're _our_ son."

"We're brothers buddy." Kendall said softly, giving his shoulder a gentle shake. "Officially."

"Real brothers." Carlos said softly and slowly, trying to help the words sink into Logan's brain. Logan merely sat silent, his mouth gaped, eyes fixed on the paper he held with increasing white knuckles.

"Say something Logan." James whispered gently. "Did you hear what we said? Mama Knight and Papa Garcia adopted you. You're Kendall's, Katie's and Carlos' real brother now."

"And James too." Kendall added, slinging his other arm around James' shoulders. "Maybe not officially, but we're still brothers, no matter what." He smiled, and James smiled back.

"Logan?" Katie asked gently, slowly approaching him.

Finally, Logan closed his eyes and shook his head of the shock. Then he looked up at Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia with teary eyes. "Do you really want me?" He couldn't help but ask tearfully.

Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia bent down and wrapped him in a tight, yet gentle embrace. "More than anything." Mrs. Knight said softly with tears in her eyes.

"You're our son Logan." Mr. Garcia said softly.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, making the tears fall down his cheeks as he tried to control his emotions. Finally, they pulled away and Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia knelt down in front of him, placing their hands on his shoulders.

"We love you Logan." Mrs. Knight said with a gentle smile.

Logan stared at them, almost daring to hope. Then he shook his head. "I. . .I don't deserve you guys." He said quietly.

"That's your father talking." Kendall said hotly. "Stop listening to him. He's not the boss of you. He has no control over you."

"He's not your father anymore Logie." Carlos said softly. "Now you get to share my dad!" He said cheerfully.

Mr. Garcia smiled as he wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "That's right." He said.

Logan stared at each one of them, the tears slowly dripping from his eyes. Could he really dare to hope? Could he trust them?

"You don't have to be scared anymore Logie." Kendall said softly. "We promise, you'll never be alone again."

Finally, it was too much. Logan lowered his head in an attempt to hide his silent cries. And everyone wrapped their arms around him in response. "I love you guys." Logan whispered.

"We love you too Logan." Mrs. Knight whispered back.

"And we always will." Mr. Garcia said.

* * *

"I'm so jealous." James said good-heartedly as he read over the papers. "You guys are really brothers now."

Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Oh come on. We didn't need a piece of paper to tell us who were real brothers before. Why would it change anything now? You're still our brother too ya know."

"Yeah!" Carlos said. "Nothing's gonna change that."

"They're right you know." Logan said with a smile.

James smiled back. "Yeah I know. But still." He shrugged and gave the paper back to Logan. "So how's it feel? To have siblings now?"

"A little odd." Logan answered as he took the paper back and held it delicately, like it was made of glass. "Considering Carlos and I are just a month apart in age." He joked. "But seriously, it's the coolest feeling in the world."

"Who are you gonna live with?" James asked. "Whenever we go back to Minnesota I mean."

"Mrs. Knight said I would be better with her." Logan said. "Since she's the only one with enough room."

"My dad has a lot of stuff, and we have a small house." Carlos shrugged shamefully.

"You and I will share my room." Kendall said happily. "I have plenty of space for your stuff."

"I suppose it helps that I don't have a lot of stuff to begin with." Logan said with a shrug.

"We'll change that too." Kendall said. "You won't want for anything again with us." He smiled.

Logan smiled back. "I already couldn't want anything else." He said. "I have my family, what more could a person ask for?"

"How about some pie?" Katie asked as she entered the living room with two plates. Jo and Camille trailed her, Jo carrying three plates and Camille with two.

"Pie!" James and Carlos exclaimed. Carlos gratefully took the dish Jo gave him. Then Jo gave her second to Kendall and sat down beside him. Camile gave her second to James and sat down beside him, and Katie gave hers to Logan before sitting with him. Then they all continued to eat.

"Soooooo goooood." James said with his mouth full.

"This is the best pie ever!" Carlos exclaimed, spitting pie everywhere as he spoke.

"Eew Carlos!" Katie said. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Yeah, that's disgusting!" Camille agreed.

Carlos opened his mouth wide, which was full of whipped cream. "Na na!" He taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Katie said, then took a handful of whipped cream and shoved it in his face.

Carlos froze for a moment, as the whipped cream in his eyes dripped onto the ground. "Food fight!" He declared then threw his pie at Katie, hitting James instead.

"Dude!" James yelled, then threw his pie at Carlos, hitting Jo instead.

"Hey!" Jo screamed. Camille laughed at her and Jo threw her pie at her.

"Oh it's on!" Camille yelled, and the pie war continued.

Logan and Kendall desperately ducked and dodged as pie was being thrown everywhere. "Guys!" Logan laughed. "You're making a mess!"

Kendall patted his shoulder. "It's no use Logan. They won't stop until there is a victor." He sighed, then ducked to dodge more pie.

Logan chuckled. "They're crazy."

"But it's why we love 'em." Kendall shrugged.

Logan smiled. "Yeah." Then he ducked at the incoming pie.


	35. Normal

**Author's note: These chapters are getting kind of boring. Sorry. -_-'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Normal

_**"You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on. I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on." - **_**'Lean On Me' - Bill Withers**

"No." He muttered, his head tossing and turning. "Stop. Logan!" He shot up in his bed, breathing hard. His head shot around the room, looking for any sign of danger, until his eyes landed on someone sitting in front of him, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Logan asked softly, careful not to wake the others.

"Yeah." Carlos breathed hard. "I'm fine. What are you doing off the couch? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked in concern.

Logan looked back at the couch that Kendall slept on, then back to Carlos on the floor. "No, but I heard you." He said softly.

"Oh." Carlos said quietly. "Sorry."

"How long have you been having nightmares?" Logan asked.

Carlos sighed. "Since we were. . .you know, rescued."

Logan's face fell sympathetic. Then he dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault Logan." Carlos said, then forced a small smile.

"What happened?" Logan asked gently.

Carlos sighed again. "I was running. . .From, _him,_ M-Mr. Mitchell. And his voice kept following me. Then he tied me to a wall again and he started h-hurting you. I tried to get out and help you b-but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I. . .So he kept hurting you and, and then. . ." He trailed off, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Then what?" Logan coaxed gently.

Carlos swallowed hard. "It always ends the same. He hurts you, I c-can't help you and then. . .He kills you." He whispered. "He always stabs you right in the chest. There's blood everywhere and I-I try to get out and he laughs and, you_ die _right in front of me! And there's nothing I can do to-"

Logan cut him off by wrapping him in a hug. "It's okay now." He said softly. "I'm okay. I'm right here with you."

Carlos squeezed him tight as the tears fell down his face, then he sniffled and slowly pulled away. "I know." He said, then smiled. "Thanks Logie."

Logan smiled back. "Anytime. Now get some sleep." He said gently.

Carlos nodded. "You too." Then they both snuggled back into their spots and fell asleep.

* * *

"That was great! Take a break for now, we'll come back in ten minutes." Kelly said. The boys all took a seat on the couch in the control room and drank their water.

They had finally gone back to work. No dancing yet, but they had been recording since late morning.

"Man, I can't believe how much I've missed singing!" Carlos exclaimed after taking a sip of his water.

"I know what you mean." Kendall agreed. "It feels like it's been forever. I was starting to think I'd forgotten how to!" He joked.

"You okay James?" Logan asked, staring at him. "You seem tired."

James shrugged as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Just didn't get enough sleep last night." Then he looked up and smiled lightly. "I'm fine."

Logan looked at him incredulously, but let it go for now.

"I can't wait 'til we start dancing again!" Carlos exclaimed. "I've missed that the most!"

Logan dropped his gaze guiltily.

Kendall noticed his friends' ashamed state. "Logan-" He started.

"It's my fault we aren't dancing yet." Logan cut off his protest. "I'm the one who's still too hurt to move too much."

"That's not your fault Logan." Kendall said sternly.

"But-" Logan started.

"Logan,". James began. "You can't seriously think you could help getting hurt or not being quite fully healed yet. You're not Superman; you're a human being. You can't control what happens and you can't control how fast your body heals. You're already healing faster than the doctors expected. There's no problem!"

"James is right." Carlos said. "I only said that because I was excited that we were back here. I didn't mean to make you feel bad Logan. I'm sorry."

Logan sighed. "No, it's okay Carlos. You're right guys. I'm sorry I'm like this. I just can't help it. I don't know how to think any differently." He shrugged helplessly.

Kendall slung an arm around his shoulders. "We know Logie. And we're gonna help you stop thinking that everything is your fault all the time. We promise."

Logan smiled. "Thanks." The boys nodded with smiles.

"Alright boys." Kelly came in. "Let's get back to it!" The boys nodded happily and got back to singing their hearts out.

* * *

"That went better than I thought it would after so long!" James said cheerfully as he walked through the apartment door.

"I know!" Carlos exclaimed. "I feel like I'm ready to record a whole album right now!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Kendall warned. "We're just easing back into it. Wouldn't want to start anything we're not ready for."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Carlos waved off as he plopped down on the couch. "I'm just glad we were able to get back to singing."

"Me too." James said, sitting beside Carlos. "I've missed it a lot."

"I'm pretty sure we all have." Logan teased as he sat down on the couch slighlty further away from the others, Kendall joining him.

Then Mrs. Knight walked in from the bedrooms. "Boys you're back!"

"Hey mom." Kendall called.

"Hey Mama Knight." James and Carlos called, and Logan sent a wave.

"So? How was your first day back in the recording booth after, what, a month?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall chuckled. "It was great mom."

"And surprisingly easy to get used to again." James said.

Yeah." Logan agreed. "But not as surprising as Gustavo!"

"Oh man!" Carlos exclaimed. "That was nuts!"

"He didn't give you any trouble did he?" Mrs. Knight asked sternly.

"No mom." Kendall said. "That's just it! He was actually nice and calm and relaxed through the whole thing!"

"He didn't yell once!" Carlos said. "I didn't think that was possible."

"I was almost positive he would explode halfway through." Logan joked.

"Well I'm glad." Mrs. Knight smiled. "It seems 'The Rock' isn't so hard after all." She said, then went into the kitchen. "So are you boys hungry?"

"Starving!" The boys replied.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Alright. Lunch will be done shortly."

The boys cheered then slumped lazily into the couch. "Man." James said. "Today has been a really good day so far."

"You know what could make it better?" Carlos asked.

James turned to him and then a knowing smile crossed his face. "Video games!" They exclaimed and pulled out controllers. Already, the game was set up and started.

Kendall and Logan chuckled lightly and watched the game, leaning their heads on the back of the couch. "I missed this so much." Logan said so softly, only Kendall who sat beside him heard it.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed softly.

"It feels so. . .I guess, surreal, for lack of a better term." Logan said uncertainly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

Logan shrugged as he looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. It just feels like, a dream. All of this. Living like this, all happy and well. Without a care in the world. It just feels. . .Unnatural."

Kendall's face fell sorrowful in understanding, as he stared at his friend. "You mean 'cause you were always worrying about. . .Your father, your whole life?" He asked bitterly.

Logan nodded solemnly. "Everytime I was happy with you guys, and having fun and laughing, I was still always scared because I knew I'd have to go back. . .To _him_."

"You've never been truly happy, have you Logan?" Kendall asked dreadingly.

"Not until recently." Logan answered. "I was always worried about what he would do to me the next day. Then I met you guys and I was worried about what he might do to you if he had the chance. If _I gave_ him the chance."

Kendall felt tears surface in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back and developed determination in his face. "Logan, I promise, you won't have to worry about that again. We'll keep you safe and happy."

Logan looked to him and smiled. "Thanks. I know that now." He said softly. "Do you wanna know the happiest moment I've ever had so far?" Kendall nodded, intrigued, and Logan smiled and continued. "The happiest moment I've had to date, is when I was adopted, by your mom and Carlos' dad."

Kendall frowned in confusion. "But-"

"I know that just an hour before, I was crying on the ground in a panic attack,". Logan said ruefully. "But, the fact that you all still wanted me anyways, even with how messed up I am. . .It just made everything worth it. And I mean _everything_. All those years back then, everything that's happened to me; it was all worth it, because it lead me here, with you guys. I couldn't be happier now Kendall. I love you guys."

Kendall pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad we're all okay." He said softly. "I'm glad we have each other and everyone with us, safe and sound."

Logan wrapped his arms around him. "Me too." He said softly.

Then the front door opened, and Kendall and Logan quickly composed themselves, shooting embarrassed smirks at each other.

"Hey when did you guys get back?" Katie asked as she entered, Mr. Garcia in tow.

"Just a few minutes ago." James answered, eyes glued to the screen.

"How was Mr. Rocque for you boys today?" Mr. Garcia asked as he sat in a chair at the counter. "Do I need to go talk to him?" He asked threateningly.

Kendall chuckled. "Nah, he was the best we've seen him, like. . ._Ever_." He stretched.

"Seriously, it's like he was a different person." Logan said.

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens and replaced by a nicer Gustavo!" Carlos said as he swerved his body with the screen.

"Carlos, there's no such thing as aliens." Logan said.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked. "There's no proof that there isn't!"

"There's no proof that there _is_ either." Logan reasoned.

Carlos paused his game to fully look at Logan. "You're just scared that there might be things in this universe that are just as smart as you!" He shot back. "Maybe even smarter!"

"Aaaand Garcia lands a blow!" James announced. "Will Mitchell be able to retaliate?"

"Or maybe you just want to believe that you actually belong somewhere." Logan retorted good-heartedly. "Can you hear the mother ship calling you back Carlos?"

"That's it!" Carlos yelled and charged at Logan. He jumped up and pulled Logan further into the couch, making Logan laugh in the process. Logan laid flat on the couch and Carlos leered over him, then he grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it non-stop.

"Carlos, stop!" Logan laughed.

"Never!" Carlos exclaimed with a huge grin. Everyone laughed as they watched.

"Someone, help!" Logan yelled. "Please?"

"No can do Logan." James said cheerfully. "There's no stopping Carlos now!"

Logan laughed so hard his face was turning red, yet still Carlos continued the 'beating'. "I gotta get new friends." Logan strained through his laughter.


	36. Scars

**Author's note: Wee bit of angst in here. Hope it satisfies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Scars

_**How could I forget? Regret is a needle, in my neck. It's slowly filling me, with poison, spreading to my chest.  
Take my pain and numb me from this.  
Why, do I have to beg? when all that's left, is a memory. Forsaken." - **_**'Forsaken' - Skillet**

"N-no. Please." He stuttered. "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Stop." His head tossed back and forth. His breathing was quick and shallow. His brow furrowed as sweat dripped down it. His eyes were squeezed tight. "Please. I'm sorry! Logan!" James shot straight up in his spot, breathing hard, then ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"James?" A voice called softly.

Despite how soft and quiet it was, James jumped at the sound, and spun his head to his right. Then he breathed a sigh of relief, bringing a hand to his pounding chest. "Logan, you scared me." He breathed.

"Right back at you." Logan said, concerned eyes fixed on him. James lowered his head in shame, and Logan softened. "Have you been having nightmares as long as Carlos has?"

"Since the day we got out." James answered shamefully. Then he looked at Logan with concern in his eyes. "Is-"

"Carlos is fine now." Logan assured. "I talked to him last night about it." He glanced over at the sleeping boy on the couch behind them. "Looks like his nightmares are gone now." Then he turned back to James. 'What about you?"

James sighed. "It's stupid really." He waved off. "You should get back to bed. You need your rest if you ever want to fully heal."

Logan gave him an incredulous, yet gentle look. "James." He coaxed softly.

James stared at him, then sighed again. "They're about. . ." His voice cracked and he trailed off.

"In there?" Logan asked softly. "In the. . .Basement?"

James nodded slowly. "When he. . .W-when I. . ." His voice kept cracking and tears rose in his eyes.

Logan gathered him in his arms. "James, it's not your fault." Logan said softly in understanding. "Please stop blaming yourself."

James silently cried into Logan's shoulder, squeezing him tight. "I hurt you." He croaked out. "I hurt you so badly."

"Shhhh." Logan soothed. "I don't blame you. I know you didn't want to, I know you didn't do it on purpose. And I'm sorry you had to go through that." Tears surfaced in Logan's eyes. "I'm sorry." He repeated in a whisper, his voice cracking.

"I wanted to stop." James cried softly. "But he held that gun and I was so scared he was gonna shoot you guys. I wish he just shot me. I wish he just killed me so I didn't hurt you."

"Don't say that." Logan said firmly, and pulled away, looking him in the eyes while holding his shoulders. "Don't ever think that it would've been better if you died, James!"

"But I hurt you." James croaked sadly. "If I was dead I wouldn't have hurt you."

"James,". Logan sighed. "I didn't care that I got hurt, because I knew you guys were all okay. If you died James. . .If he shot you, I don't know what I would've done. I'm so thankful he didn't kill you."

James stared at him. "Logan." He croaked out.

Logan wrapped his arms around him again. "Shhh. Enough blaming yourself. You have no reason to. You saved all of us by doing what you did James. He would've killed us if you didn't do it."

James squeezed him tight, silent sobs wracking his body. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay James." Logan whispered back. "It's okay."

They stayed like that for a while. James was having trouble really accepting Logan's words. Finally, James' sobs seemed to slow and he was slowly calming down.

Logan carefully pulled away to look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

James sniffled, staring at the floor. "I don't know." He whispered.

"So, you still don't believe me?" Logan asked gently.

"I want to." James said. "But the guilt. . .I just can't." He chuckled bitterly and looked up at Logan. "Now I know how you feel."

Logan smiled sadly. "Not easy, is it?"

James shook his head. "I'm sorry Logan. I wish there was a way I could make it right."

Logan laid a hand on James' arm. "There is. Forgive yourself."

James stared at him. Then at Logan's light smile, he smiled back and nodded. "I'll try my best."

Logan nodded back, his smile growing ever so slightly. "Good. And I'll try my best to believe you guys. We'll get through this James; as long as we stick together, and trust each other. No more hiding problems and feelings. It just destroys us in the end."

James sighed. "You're really smart, you know that?" He joked lightly.

Logan draped an arm around his shoulders. "I must be, if I stayed friends with you guys all this time." He smiled. "Love you."

James smiled back, then leaned his head on Logan's shoulder. "Love you too."

"Get some rest now James." Logan said softly.

"You too." James said, and they returned to their spots, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Camille asked surprised. "Maybe he was just so bad that you all imagined it to make it easier. That would make more sense."

"Nope." Kendall shook his head with a smile. "Gustavo was actually nice yesterday!"

"But. . ." Jo trailed off. "He's Gustavo! 'Nice' isn't even in his vocabulary!"

"I guess he had it hidden away and forgot about it all this time." Logan teased. The boys were sitting by the pool with the girls in the nice, warm sun.

"I just can't believe it." Camille said.

"Neither could we." James said.

"Or Katie and dad." Carlos said.

"Mom seemed to have a pretty easy time believing it." Kendall said, shaking his head. "I don't get how though."

"She's a mom." Logan reasoned. "She always sees the best in people. Even people as hard as Gustavo."

"Well I'm glad." Jo said. "It's about time he showed you boys some respect and compassion."

Kendall wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It _was_ really refreshing."

I'll bet." Camille said. "Especially with all the stress you guys have been under lately. You guys totally deserve a break."

"Thanks." James said with a smile. "Though to be fair, it has eased up a little. Especially since we went back to work."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "It all started getting better when dad and Mama Knight adopted Logan!" He said and shot Logan a huge grin.

"I can see that!" Camille exclaimed with joy. "How's it feel by the way, Logan? To officially be brothers with these guys now?"

Logan blushed. "Honestly? Not all that different, yet not the same either."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Well,". Logan began uncertainly. "It's like, I always felt like a part of this family. They've always _made_ me feel like it. But, now, with how official and. . .Real it is, I don't know. It's different." He shrugged, then smiled. "But I couldn't be happier." He said softly.

"Well we're glad." Camille smiled. "And really, it's about time. You guys are so close, I'm surprised your parents didn't order shared custody of all of you, with all of them already!"

"Well we don't need fancy papers to tell us that we're brothers." Kendall said with a smile as he pulled Logan into a one-armed hug, pulling Jo closer in the process. "We've been brothers since the day we met."

"Nine years." James mused. "It seems longer." They all sat there, lost in their thoughts for a while.

Then Carlos jumped up, patting his helmet onto his head. "Well I'm going swimming. Who's in?" He stood in front of them and stared expectantly.

"Count me in!" James jumped up. "Girls?" He asked.

"Nah." Camille waved. "We actually gotta go start rehearsing."

Jo sighed. "Right. Sorry guys." She leaned up and kissed Kendall before standing.

"See you later then." Kendall waved.

"Bye." Logan waved, and the girls waved back as they left.

"Alright, what about you guys?" James asked.

Logan shook his head. "No thanks."

"Aaaaaw, but Logie!" Carlos whined. "It's Summer! You're suppose to swim as much as you can in Summer!"

"Yeah, it's like, the best way to beat the heat!" James said. "Plus _you_ yourself said that you're healing great! Swimming should be a piece of cake! Come on, please?"

"Sorry." Logan muttered, dropping his gaze. "I just. . .Don't want to right now."

"Why?" James asked. "It's the perfect day! Who knows when we'll get another perfect day like this for swimming! You really want to miss this?"

"Pleeeeease?" Carlos pleaded.

Logan closed his eyes, wishing they would stop. "I'm sorry." He said a little more forcfully, urging them to go on without him. "I can't." He subconsciously pulled the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt further down.

"Why not?" Carlos asked. "Are you scared of the water? You've never been scared of water before. And you're a great swimmer! Plus I'm right there to make sure you won't drown. And James and Kendall are here too! Why would you-"

"I just can't! Okay?" Logan shouted, catching everyone off guard, then he sighed. "I'm sorry. Just go on without me, I'll watch. It's okay, really."

James and Carlos shared a confused, yet concerned look, then looked to Kendall, who shrugged. "Logan." James tried.

"Please." Logan said softly. "I just can't go swimming today. I can't go and change my clothes and get into the water and splash around and play today."

_'Change my clothes.'_ Realization dawned on Kendall, and he stared at his friend in sympathy. "'Cause of the scars." He realized out loud, in a soft whisper. Logan nodded solemnly.

James' and Carlos' eyes widened in realization. "Oh god, Logan." James began. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think and I. . .I completely forgot and. . ." He fumbled.

"I'm sorry Logie." Carlos said quietly.

Logan closed his eyes and sighed. "It's okay guys. It's no big deal. Just, go ahead and swim and have fun. I'll watch from here. I'm a little tired anyways. And who knows? Maybe sometime soon I'll be all better, and be back to normal and swimming with you guys again." He tried to sound cheerful.

James and Carlos just stood their with guilt all over their faces.

"Go on." Logan pushed gently. "It's okay."

Kendall then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, it's okay guys." He said, looking at the pair in front of them. "I'll stay here and keep Logie company. Go on and have some fun in the water before we lose the sun."

James and Carlos shared a look. "But-" James started.

"Don't make me _push_ you in." Logan teased. "Really. I'm fine. I have Kendall right here and I can watch easily. Now go on. Give me a good show." He smiled.

Finally, They relaxed a little. "We will." Carlos smiled with a nod.

A smile finally crossed James' face as well. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Loges."

Logan smiled. "No problem. Now go, before it gets too crowded."

"See ya Logie!" Carlos called as he and James jumped into the pool, already lost in the sea of water and teens playing.

Logan watched them with a smile until they were out of sight, then sighed.

"You okay?" Kendall asked softly, tightening his hold around him just slightly.

Logan hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"What's on your mind?" Kendall asked.

Logan stared at him for a minute, debating whether to tell him or not. When Kendall's eyes softened, and he smiled with an encouraging nod, Logan finally relented. "It's just. . .I hate it."

"Hate what?" Kendall coaxed gently.

"The. . .Scars." Logan admitted quietly. "The constant reminder of. . .Everything."

"Oh." Kendall said quietly, dropping the arm he had around Logan's shoulders.

"They ruin everything." Logan said miserably, slumping down and laying in his seat. "It's like, no matter how good everything is now, or how happy I am, I'm just constantly reminded of how bad things were before, everytime I look in the mirror. I hate getting that awful feeling of fear and doubt and dread all over again. I just want to be happy for once! But I guess I'm not allowed to." He ranted, quiet enough so as not to attract unwanted attention.

Kendall looked down at him. "That's not true Logan." He said firmly, yet gently.

Logan sighed. "I guess not. But it just, feels like it sometimes." He said bitterly.

Kendall mimicked Logan's sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess it does. More often than I'd like, actually."

"And the worst part,". Logan began, looking up at Kendall. "Is that it doesn't just effect me; but all of you too. The guys, Mrs. Knight, Mr. Garcia, Katie, everyone has to suffer because of these stupid little marks all over me that won't heal or let me forget."

Kendall laid down beside him, using his own arm as a pillow. "It only effects us because we care about you so much, and don't like to see you upset."

Logan smiled then. "I know. I think I'm starting to get used to that fact now." Then he looked shamefully at his hands. "But part of me wishes you didn't, so that you wouldn't get hurt anymore." He admitted quietly. "I hate it when you guys are hurt or sad. And I hate being the cause of it."

Kendall wrapped his other arm around Logan's shoulders again, giving him a gentle squeeze. He didn't even care that the pool was filled with onlookers. He didn't care because he was comforting his brother. "We don't like it when you're hurting either." Kendall said softly. "We love you Logie."

Logan smiled then. "I love you guys too." He said. They were both vaguely relieved that practically everyone in the Palm Woods knew about Logan being adopted into Kendall's family, otherwise that may have sounded a bit odd to eavesdroppers. But they didn't really care. They were brothers, and they loved each other just like a family would.

It was then that they finally caught sight of James and Carlos in the pool. They were both laughing, but as James helped Carlos out of the pool, Kendall and Logan noticed Carlos cradling his wrist.

Kendall sighed. "I guess it wouldn't have been normal if Carlos _didn't_ hurt himself every ten minutes."

Logan shook his head as he chuckled. "Nothing about any of us is normal. But like Katie said, that's just what makes this family work."

"She sure is a smart one, that one." Kendall said proudly.

Logan seemed to spot something and he chuckled. "Yeah, maybe a little too smart." He said, pointing in the direction of the lobby.

Kendall followed his gaze to see Katie standing in the lobby doorway, doubled over in laughter, as she held up a video camera, pointed at the now charging James and Carlos.

"We'd better go after them before Carlos hurts himself even more." Logan chuckled, then stood. "You coming?" He looked down at his friend.

Kendall stared up at him, then smiled. "Yeah." He said then stood, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they followed James and Carlos, who were chasing Katie. Everything was getting back to normal.


	37. Insecure

**Author's note: Just more fluff and angst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Insecure

_**"You fall to your knees. You beg, you plead; can I be somebody else, for all the times I hate myself? Your failures devour, your heart in every hour. You're drowning, in your imperfection." **_**- 'Imperfection' Skillet**

"Ya can't catch me!" Katie yelled behind her. She burst through the door of apartment 2J and scurried up the swirly slide.

"What the-" A confused Mrs. Knight said quietly as she watched Katie, then jumped at the sound of the door bursting open for a second time.

"C'mere you!" James yelled as he and Carlos ran to the bottom of the slide.

"Give us that camera!" Carlos yelled.

"No way!" Katie said, taunting them as she moved the camera from hand to hand. "This is _so_ going on the internet!"

"What, is going on here?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Don't you dare!" James warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Katie taunted. "I'm younger than you, _and_ a girl! Ya can't hit me!"

"Oooh!" James yelled furiously. "We'll think of something!"

"Boys! Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "What's going on?"

"The boys were being stupid in the pool and I got it all on camera!" Katie called happily from the balcony.

"Oh that's it!" Carlos yelled, and started to climb up the slide.

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan called as they made their way into the apartment, stopping Carlos before he touched the slide.

"Don't even try to climb the slide with your wrist hurt like that!" Logan said as he approached him.

"Your wrist is hurt 'Litos?" Mr. Garcia asked concernedly.

"It's nothing Papi." Carlos said anxiously, trying to get to the slide.

"Let me take a look at it." Logan said, then carefully held Carlos' wrist, gently turning it and inspecting it.

"He hurt himself yet again!" Katie called. "And I recorded it!" She yelled triumphantly.

"We'll get you!" James yelled.

"Yeah!" Carlos moved towards Katie threateningly, but Logan still held his wrist and it pulled in his movement, making Carlos yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Logan said, immediately releasing Carlos' wrist and backing away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He said as he slowly backed away.

"Carlos, hold still." Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "Logan can't help you when you're moving around all the time."

Carlos stood cradling his wrist, and dropped his gaze guiltily. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Here, let me see." Mr. Garcia said, then carefully took Carlos' wrist and inspected it himself. "Well, it's not fractured or anything. Just bruised." He said, letting go of his wrist. "But no more fighting." He said sternly to them.

Carlos, James and Katie slumped there shoulders. "Yes Papa Garcia." James and Katie said.

"Yes Papi." Carlos said.

"Good." Mr. Garcia said. "Now, we were just-"

"Logan?" Kendall's worried tone cut Mr. Garcia off, and they all turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Logan whispered, backing away from everyone. His eyes began to grow distant.

"No no no no." Kendall said, moving to stand beside him. "Logan, it's us. Listen to me. It's me, Kendall. It's okay!" He tried to grab for him but Logan jerked away and fell to the floor, shaking violently.

"Logan, stay with us." James said urgently as he moved closer.

Logan backed up into the wall beside the door. "I'm sorry, please. I'm sorry!" He held his arms over his head protectively.

"Logan it's okay!" Carlos tried. "I'm okay. You didn't hurt me, I promise!"

"Logan?" Katie asked worriedly and immediately descended the swirly slide to stand by the boys.

"Logan sweetie,". Mrs. Knight tried soothingly. "Everything's okay. We're all here with you. No one's gonna hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered, as he shook violently. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Carlos said softly, his voice cracking. "You did nothing wrong."

Mr. Garcia put a hand on Carlos' shoulder and he looked to him. Mr. Garcia and Carlos shared a look, and Carlos' face lit up in realization.

Carlos turned back to Logan. "Logie?" He asked. "It's me, Carlos. You're okay Logie. Everything's okay."

Logan stopped shaking slightly, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Logie?" Kendall asked. "Can you hear us?"

Logan slowly lowered his arms. "Guys?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah Logie." James said softly. "We're here. You're okay."

"But I. . ." Logan spoke breathlessly. He closed his eyes as he tried to slow his rapid breathing. "He was. . .You were. . ." He fumbled for words.

"It's okay Logie." Carlos said softly as he slowly moved closer to Logan. "We're all here with you." He scooted up right beside him.

Logan looked at Carlos with teary eyes. "Carlos. . .You were. . ." He whispered. "You were hurt. . .Because of me."

Carlos carefully took Logan's hands. "I'm okay." He said gently. "You didn't hurt me."

Logan stared at Carlos' hands warily, then looked back up at him. "But-"

"I'm okay Logie." Carlos said firmly in a soft voice. "I promise."

Logan stared at Carlos, then dropped his gaze as a small sob escaped.

Carlos quickly wrapped Logan in his arms, holding him tightly. "Shhh." He soothed. "It's okay. Everything's okay." He motioned for the others to join.

Kendall slid by Logan's left side and wrapped his arms around Logan, reaching Carlos as well. "We're here Logie." He soothed.

"We've got you." James said softly as he slid behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around them all.

"He hurt you." Logan whispered sadly in between them. "He hurt you because of me. It's all my fault."

"Shhh." Carlos hushed as he stroked the back of Logan's head. "It's okay now. We're all okay."

Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Knight watched a little ways away, further in the dining area. Then Mr. Garcia placed a hand on Mrs. Knight's shoulder. "Let's give them some time." He whispered. "They have this one under control."

Mrs. Knight nodded reluctantly, and with one last worried look to the boys on the floor, they left the room.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered. "I'm sorry I'm like this. I don't want to ruin every single happy moment we ever have, because of my stupid problems."

"It's okay Logie." Kendall said. "We know it's not your fault. And we know it won't last forever."

"These things just take time." James said softly. "Don't worry. We'll be back to the normal craziness soon enough." He tried to smile.

Logan pulled away enough to look at James. "How do you know?" He asked softly, yet bitterly. "How do you know that this will pass? That these stupid panic attacks will just go away after time?" He asked bitterly.

James exchanged a look with the boys. "Logan-" James tried.

"I'm messed up James." Logan said. "I'm broken. Permanently damaged. There's no fixing me. You should all just leave-"

"Don't." Kendall warned. "Don't even try to make us believe we'd be happier without you, Logan."

"But-" Logan tried.

"Maybe you are a little broken." Kendall said. "Maybe you are a little messed up in the head. But you are _not_, beyond repair. And we are going to do whatever it takes to help you."

"You're not just some broken little toy that a kid doesn't want anymore, Logan." Carlos said. "You're our brother. You're not an object that can be easily fixed with a few tools. You're a human being. And an amazing one at that. This new obstacle, your panic attacks; that's all they are. A small bump in the road."

"Well, maybe not small." James added. "They _are_ a big obstacle, we will admit it. But they _are_ beatable. And we _will _overcome them, as long as we stick together."

"We don't care if it takes a while." Kendall said. "We're going to help you, to stick by you through all of it. But you have to be patient too, Logan. These things don't just heal overnight. It takes some time."

Logan looked to all of them, then sighed and dropped his gaze. "I know. I'm sorry."

It's okay Logie." Kendall said, and the boys hugged him tight again. "Just promise you'll let us help you now, and that you'll accept that you may have to wait a little while before you can fully heal, without letting it get you down all the time."

Logan hugged them tight. "I'll try." He promised.

"Good." Carlos smiled.

"Logan?" Katie asked quietly.

"Katie." Logan said softly as they pulled away. "I'm so sorry I scared you."

Katie slowly approached them, and when Carlos moved over, she fell to her knees and hugged Logan around the neck tightly.

Logan squeezed her tight. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Katie pulled away and sniffled. Then she smiled. "It's okay." She said.

Logan smiled back and let her snuggle up in between him and Carlos. They all huddled together on the floor and leaned up against the wall in silence, content in each other's company.

* * *

They didn't know how long they were there for. Logan had fallen asleep leaning his head on Kendall's shoulder, while his arm was around Katie's shoulders. No one wanted to move.

Katie quietly pulled out the camera, catching the attention of the other boys. She pulled up her last made video, and deleted it.

"You're deleting it?" James asked softly.

"I thought you were gonna post it on the internet." Carlos teased softly. "So that everyone could watch it over and over and never forget our stupidity." He teased.

Katie sniffled and shook her head. "I don't want to remember this." She said quietly.

Carlos pulled her close. "Oh Katie." He cooed softly.

Katie buried her face in his chest and cried softly. "I hate this." She whispered. "I don't want him to be sad and hurt."

"We don't either Katie." Kendall said softly, reaching over to rub Katie's arm. "But we're going to help him. Whatever it takes, right Katie?" He asked softly.

Katie looked over to him, then sniffled and wiped her face, before nodding determinedly. "Right." She said softly.

Kendall smiled and motioned her closer. Katie carefully maneuvered passed Logan and hugged Kendall. "That'a girl." Kendall said softly as he squeezed her tight. "It'll be okay. I promise."


	38. A Light in The Darkness

**Author's note: It's just Kendall and Logan in this chapter. Sorry. But there's some angst and fluff in here. Hopefully it's satisfying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 37

A Light in The Darkness

_**"No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark.  
No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'm never far, hear my whispers in the dark." - **_**'Whispers In The Dark' - Skillet**

_"Logan!" Kendall called. "Where are you?"_

_Booming laughter sounded all around him. "What's the matter Kendall?" A voice asked tauntingly. "Lose something?" More laughter erupted._

_"Shut up you crazy jerk!" Kendall yelled. "Where is he?" He demanded._

_"If you want him,". The voice taunted. "You'll have to come and find him." The voice fell to laughter once again._

_Kendall ran through the darkness, searching everywhere. All he saw was black._

_Finally Kendall tired, and had to stop to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees, panting._

_"Aaaaw, is little Kendall getting tired?" The voice taunted. "You better hurry, or I'll have to start having my fun."_

_"Don't you touch him!" Kendall screamed, and took off in a random direction._

_"Getting warmer." The voice said as Kendall ran. "Come on Kendall. Come find us."_

_Again, Kendall ran out of breath, and slowed. "Where are you?" Kendall shouted breathlessly._

_"Aaaaw, now that's no fun." The voice said. "You disappoint me Kendall. I thought you were better than that. But I guess not. Now, you've lost your chance."_

_"No!" Kendall shouted. "Logan! Where are you?"_

_The laughter sounded behind him. As Kendall turned, a spotlight appeared, revealing Mr. Mitchell leaing over a table, his back turned to Kendall._

_"You!" Kendall yelled and started charging._

_"Ah ah." Mr. Mitchell said, then turned around to face Kendall, allowing the view of the table._

_Kendall stopped dead in his tracks. "Logan!"_

_Logan laid tied to the table, his mouth bound by a bandanna. He looked to Kendall with fearful eyes._

_Kendall met Logan's eyes with his own frightened gaze, then turned to Mr. Mitchell. "Let him go!" He yelled._

_Mr. Mitchell laughed. "You're hardly in any position to be yelling at me, boy." He said threateningly._

_"Leave him alone." Kendall seethed._

_"Or what?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "What will YOU do about it?"_

_Kendall's fists balled up in anger, and he took a step forward._

_"Ah ah." Mr. Mitchell said, then picked up a knife. "I don't think you want to do that." He said, hovering the knife over Logan's bare arm. Logan whimpered as he shook in terror._

_Kendall froze, fear creeping in his stomach as his eyes fixed on the knife._

_"What are you gonna do Kendall?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "What CAN you do?" He chuckled. "You can't do anything. You never could. You can't save him!"_

_"No!" Kendall shouted. "You're wrong!"_

_"Am I?" Mr. Mitchell asked, then dragged the knife across Logan's arm; from his upper arm, all the way to his wrist._

_Logan screamed, the sound muffled by the bandanna around his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back in pain, trying to pull his bound arm away from the knife._

_"Stop!" Kendall yelled, his voice cracking._

_Mr. Mitchell lifted the knife with a chuckle. "See? You can't do anything." He said. "I've had him all his life. He was always mine! You could never protect him! You could never save him! And you never will!"_

_"No!" Kendall yelled. "You sick freak! You're wrong! I WILL save him from you! I'll protect him from anything that dares try to hurt him again! I won't let you hurt him again!"_

_"Really?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "Well, let's test that shall we?" Then he rose the knife. Kendall's eyes widened._

_"No! Stop!" Kendall screamed. He started running to them._

_Mr. Mitchell laughed and thrusted the knife downward._

_Logan watched the knife with teary eyes. He lost sight of it when it plunged down, and hot pain erupted in his chest._

_"Logan!" Kendall screamed._

_Mr. Mitchell laughed, releasing the knife, leaving it in Logan's chest. Then he straightened and backed away into the darkness._

_Kendall reached the table and leaned over Logan, tears running down his face. "Logan." He breathed. "Stay with me buddy." He quickly removed the bandanna around Logan's mouth and started untying his wrists._

_"Kendall." Logan whispered._

_"Shhh." Kendall hushed in a shaky voice, freeing Logan's legs. "Don't talk. I'm gonna get you help okay? You're gonna be alright."_

_Logan weakly grabbed Kendall's wrist, and Kendall looked to him with teary eyes. "Kendall." Logan whispered._

_A small sob escaped Kendall's lips. He took Logan's hand in both of his and held it tight. "I'm so sorry Logan." Kendall whispered._

_"Kendall, it's okay." Logan whispered, tears falling down his face._

_"I'm supposed to protect you." Kendall sobbed softly. "I'm supposed to stop the bad things from happening to you. I failed Logan. I'm so sorry. I let you down."_

_"Kendall,". Logan whispered weakly. "It's okay." His eyes became glassy, then started to droop._

_"Logan!" Kendall sobbed. "Stay with me!" He squeezed Logan's hand tight. "Please don't leave me!"_

_"It's okay." Logan exhaled. His eyes closed, his head lolled, and his hand went limp in Kendall's grasp. _

_"Logan!" Kendall screamed, and Mr. Mitchell laughed._

* * *

"Kendall!"

Kendall shot up in his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He quickly caught sight of Logan sitting in from of him. The last remnants of his dream still clear in his mind, he quickly felt Logan's chest.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, concern etched on his face.

When Kendall felt no stab wound or blood, he breathed a sigh of relief and started to calm down. "Logan." He breathed, staring at his chest.

Logan's eyes softened. "I'm okay Kendall." He said softly. He slowly took the hand that Kendall had on his chest, and held it tightly. "I'm here."

Kendall finally looked Logan in the eyes, then dropped his gaze shamefully.

"Kendall,". Logan urged softly. "It's okay now. And has been for a while. Why are you still having nightmares?" He asked softly.

Kendall shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep." He fumbled evasively.

"Kendall." Logan said sternly.

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry."

Logan sat beside him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "What's the matter?" He asked softly.

Kendall sighed, dropping his gaze to his hands. "I just. . .I'm suppose to protect you guys; to keep you all safe and happy. But. . .All along. . ." He trailed off.

"Kendall,". Logan said gently. "You _have_. You've always been able to keep us safe and happy."

Kendall shook his head. "No, I haven't." He said softly.

Logan frowned a little bit in confusion, then his eyes lit up in realization. He shifted his position so he fully faced Kendall, and took his shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. "Kendall, listen to me. It's time to heed your own words." He said sternly. "Stop listening to him." Logan said softly.

Kendall was momentarily stunned by having his own words thrown back at him. Then he sobered and dropped his gaze. "Logan, I-"

Logan shook his head. "He was wrong Kendall. He was wrong about you."

"No, he wasn't!" Kendall said frustratedly. "He was right about everything! I was never really able to protect you Logan. You were still being hurt, right under my nose! I've never been able to help you! _He's_ always been there, hurting you! I should've known. I should've tried harder to find out. I could've saved you back then! And none of this would've happened! This _nightmare_ that we've all been living in since he got out of jail would've never happened in the first place if I wasn't so stupid!" He gripped his hair angrily.

"Kendall, stop." Logan said firmly. "You're wrong. You _did_ help me. More than you realize. You saved my life! All of you; the day I met you."

Kendall looked up at him. "Logan, I'm suppose to keep you safe." He said softly. "I promised you that very day! And yet, you were never truly safe at all. In your whole life! I've never been able to protect you!" He dropped his head in his hands.

"That's not true." Logan shook his head. "I was safe, when I was with you guys."

Kendall raised his head to look at him with glimmering, and almost hopeful eyes.

"Kendall,". Logan began softly. "I was never in danger when I was with you; because you _did_ keep me safe. And more than that; you kept me _happy_."

"But-" Kendall tried.

"I was always happy when I was with you guys." Logan said softly. "You all helped me forget all the bad stuff, if only for a little while. If it wasn't for you guys and your families reminding me that there _is_ good in the world. . ." He trailed off, dropping his gaze shamefully. "I would have given up." He whispered.

Kendall was shocked at Logan's confession. "Logan." He said softly.

Logan dropped his hands into his lap, keeping his gaze on his hands. "Right before I met you guys,". He began softly. "I. . .I was ready to give up." He closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. "I couldn't take it anymore; the beatings, the insults. . .The life. . .I was just, so tired of it. I didn't want to live like that anymore, but there was nothing I could do about it. If I tried to run, he'd come after me, make sure I didn't tell anyone. If I hid, he'd find me. He always did. I realized the only other escape, would be. . ." He trailed off with a shrug.

Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh no. You mean. . .Logan, you didn't really want to. . ." He fumbled.

"I was smart." Logan went on. "I knew the best ways to get it done painlessly. They were numerous. I could go to the nearest store and steal a bottle of pills, then just down the whole thing right there. I could jump in the lake, take a deep breath underneath, and just, not come back up. I could even steal his gun. There's less time to feel pain if you die instantly; just one shot in the head."

"Logan." Kendall croaked, tears running down his face.

Logan looked up at him. "I wanted to kill myself, Kendall." He finally said it. "I wanted nothing more, than to die. Life was just too painful, and not worth living. Every time he. . .'_Worked_', I really did hope that he would go too far that time. That he would slip up and cut just a little too deep, or tazor the wrong spot, or hold me under the water for just a little too long. I wished that he killed me, every time."

A sob escaped Kendall's lips as he listened to Logan.

"But Kendall,". Logan continued, and Kendall looked back up at him. "That all changed, the moment I met you, and James, and Carlos. You guys showed me that the world could be good, and nice, and fun. You showed me that there was reason to live. And you all were mine. You guys cared about me, and I cared about you, so I didn't want to give up on you. I didn't want to leave you and let you down. You were my reason to not give up." He placed a hand on Kendall's hand in his lap. "You guys saved my life." He said. "Without you, I would be dead."

Another sob escaped Kendall, and Logan wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you big brother." Logan said softly.

Kendall squeezed him tight. "I love you too, little brother." He whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, until finally Kendall calmed down, and they pulled away.

"You good?" Logan asked.

Kendall sniffled, then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Logie."

Logan shrugged. "Meh, it's the least I could do after everything you've done for me." He smiled.

Kendall smiled back. "We should get some sleep." He suggested.

"Yeah." Logan agreed. "I'm glad we're all in our own beds tonight. I doubt James and Carlos would've slept through that."

"Plus,". Kendall added as he settled back into his bed. "The floor in the living room is really uncomfortable."

Logan chuckled as he went back to his own bed and settled in. "Hey, after about three days, the couch isn't so great either. Especially with squirmy Carlos sleeping beside you."

Kendall chuckled. "I bet." They both laid down with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Kendall said softly.

"Yeah." Logan agreed softly. "It feels like forever since we all got to dance."

Kendall looked over at Logan. "I'm just glad you're finally okay enough." He said softly with a smile.

Logan looked to him and smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

"Good night Logie." Kendall said softly before closing his eyes.

"Night Kenny." Logan said softly, then they both fell fast asleep.


	39. I Will Hold You Up

**Author's note: Uuuum. . .Angst. . .And fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 38

I Will Hold You Up

_**"Tears are spent on your last pretense, and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up, and I will hide you, when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you. Nobody will break you." - **_**'Beside You' - Mariana's Trench**

"Spin! Step, step, step. Jump!"

The boys worked their bodies hard, panting and sweating as they danced to the instructions of their new teacher.

Mr. X was home sick, so Gustavo had hired a substitute. So far, all he'd done was show the boys the moves once, then sit in front of them and yell at them to keep going.

There was no easing back into working their bodies after such a long amount of time. There was no taking it easy. The man was pushing them hard. The boys didn't like him at all.

"Can we take a break?" Kendall finally stopped jumping around and leaned his hands on his knees, panting heavily. The boys quickly followed suit.

"No breaks!" The man boomed. "You boys have been slacking for a month! That's a lot of time to make up for. Now dance!"

"But Mr. Stuart,". Carlos panted. "Mr. X gave us breaks." He protested weakly.

"Well _Mr. X_ is a soft nobody that couldn't dance to save his life!" Mr. Stuart yelled. "He's not your teacher right now. I am! Now dance!"

"But-" Carlos started.

"Don't talk back to your elders!" Mr. Stuart said as he advanced. Carlos shrank away. "_I_ am your teacher now! You will do as I say! And I say, after your little sass talk, twenty push-ups!"

"Now hold on a minute." James said, moving in between Carlos and Mr. Stuart. "That's not fair! We've been working our butts off all day, while you just sat around and yelled! We deserve a break! Not to be yelled at by some guy we don't even know, who doesn't even know how to dance!"

"100 push-ups!" Mr. Stuart barked in James' face.

"No way!" James yelled back defiantly.

"You listen to me, boy!" Mr. Stuart said threateningly.

"Or what?" James challenged. "You'll sit on me to death? That seems to be all you're good for!"

"Why I oughta-" Mr. Stuart started and began to advance.

"Okay everybody just calm down!" Kendall yelled as he stood in between the two. "We're not gonna accomplish anything, by fighting." He said calmly.

"You have no right to talk!" Mr. Stuart said. "You've been the biggest slacker all day!"

"Now, wait a minute!" Kendall said defensively.

"You're slow, out of beat, and just all around lethargic!" Mr. Stuart listed. "You and _this_ one,". He gestured with a lazy hand to Logan. "Are the worst ones today!"

"Hey, give us a break." Logan defended. "We had a rough night."

"I don't care what kind of night you had!" Mr. Stuart yelled. "I care about results. And so far, I haven't gotten any!"

"What's going on here?" Gustavo yelled from behind, as he and Kelly came through the doorway. "I leave for ten minutes and it's chaos in here!"

"_Mr. Stuart_ here, won't give us a break!" Kendall said bitterly.

"These boys are hopeless slackers!" Mr. Stuart yelled. "They don't even care! They're not even trying!"

"That's not true!" Carlos said. "We do too care!"

"And we _have _been trying!" Logan stressed. "We've been trying our hardest to get this right. We know it's been a while but we're trying to make up for it! We're working our butts off, and all we wanted was a small break to catch our breath, and-"

Mr. Stuart suddenly turned around, and slowly advanced on Logan. "The only thing you've all been doing, is ruining this band's chance at making a comeback after a month of silence! You're weak, pathetic, slackers, that clearly don't care in the least about this band's success!"

Logan backed away, staring at the man, fear growing in his eyes.

"Mr. Stuart, I think you should-" Kelly started.

"You can't sing,". Mr. Stuart continued. "You can't dance, you can't do anything right! You're all good for nothings that don't deserve the opportunities you have! It should be me! I'm the one who deserves this more than any of you do! You selfish, spoiled, pathetic excuses for entertainers-"

"Mr. Stuart! You're fired!" Gustavo's words finally got through. "Get out of my studio right now before I have security escort you out!"

"What? No you can't do this!" Mr. Stuart turned around and argued with Gustavo. Gustavo and Kelly led him out of the room.

"Logan." James said worriedly as he stood by Logan.

Logan's breaths were coming in short and ragged gasps. His face was pale and sweat dripped from his brow. He continued to back away, stumbling over some wires.

"Logie." Kendall caught him in his arms. "Come on buddy." He said as he lowered Logan to the ground. "Stay with me. It's me, Kendall. You're okay Logie. You're okay."

"K-Kendall." Logan said breathlessly. He laid in Kendall's arms and gripped the fabric of Kendall's shirt on his shoulder tightly.

"I'm here Logie." Kendall said softly. "I'm right here. You're okay."

"Logie,". Carlos said, kneeling down beside them. "It's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

"Just stay with us, okay buddy?" James asked as he knelt down beside them. "We're all have for you Logie."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the panic away. He brought a hand to his pounding head.

"Logie, stay with me." Kendall said a little louder than before. "Come on."

"Kendall." Logan said, panic evident in his voice. He was starting to lose control.

"It's okay buddy." Kendall said. "I'm right here. I've got you. You're safe. Everything's okay."

"He. . ." Logan breathed.

"Don't listen to him." Kendall said. "He doesn't know what he's talking about Logie."

"B-but. . .He was. . .He's. . ." Logan struggled to calm his breaths. He held Kendall's shirt in a death grip.

Kendall's eyes sparked in realization. "That was the _dance teacher_ Logie; Mr. Stuart. He was just a dance teacher. He's not your father Logie. It's okay."

"B-but-" Logan started breathlessly.

"Look at me Logan." Kendall said firmly. He held Logan tightly and turned Logan's head to face him. "Your father is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. We're all here with you. We'll make sure no one hurts you. It's okay."

Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes, and finally, his breaths started to slow. The fear started to dissipate. The panic started to fade.

"Logie?" Carlos asked. "Are you okay?"

"Please tell me you can hear us Loges." James pleaded.

Logan nodded. "I. . ." He started breathlessly, then closed his eyes to try and calm down.

"It's okay Logan." Kendall said, rubbing his shoulder. "Take your time."

Logan slowly loosened the grip on Kendall's shirt, then opened his eyes and looked up at Kendall. "You did it." He whispered in shock. "You saved me."

Kendall wrapped him tightly in his arms. "Always." He said.

Logan wrapped his arms around him as a few tears trickled down his face. "Thank you."

James and Carlos joined the hug then, and they stayed like that, crouched on the studio floor, in each others arms.

* * *

After the incident, Logan had passed out from exhaustion, so the guys carried him to Gustavo's office to let him rest for a while. They stayed there with him, waiting for him to wake up, for at least a half an hour. Then Kelly told them that she needed them to help her lift some equipment from a van outside. They didn't want to leave Logan, but Gustavo had promised to keep an eye on him, so they reluctantly complied, moving as fast as they could.

Logan's brow furrowed, then he slowly opened his eyes. He was confused to be in Gustavo's office. He looked around, searching for the guys, but panic started to settle in when he couldn't find them.

"They're just helping Kelly. They'll be back soon." Logan jumped at the voice then turned to see Gustavo in a chair beside the couch.

"Oh." Logan said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry,". Gustavo said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Logan looked up at him and offered a small smile and a nod in reassurance. Then he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but it was taking more effort than he expected.

Gustavo laid a hand on Logan's shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Don't try to get up yet. You're still a bit weak."

Logan laid back down and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Gustavo asked.

"For being weak." Logan said softly. "For ruining rehearsal and the band and everything. For being messed up. This can't be good for publicity, or your comeback. I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin everything." Gustavo insisted. "And rehearsal wasn't your fault. It was that good for nothing Mr. Stuart. I told him about the delicate situation but he ignored my warnings. He wasn't supposed to be working you boys so hard. Luckily we won't have to see him again."

"He was right." Logan muttered, staring at the ceiling. "He was right about me." He whispered. Tears started to surface in his eyes but he pushed them back. "I _am_ weak. I can't do anything right. I'm ruining Big Time Rush. You should just replace me already so that they can actually go somewhere. I'm holding everyone back."

Logan was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder again, and he looked over to see Gustavo shaking his head at him. "That's not true." Gustavo said.

Logan was momentarily stunned, but quickly sobered. "But-"

"Logan,". Gustavo began awkwardly. "I may not have known you boys for very long, but I've known you long enough to know that what you said is not true. You boys are the strongest people I've ever met. You have all been through so much, and yet, you're still your same old selves you were back in Minnesota. You didn't let anything or anyone change you, and I admire that. It takes a lot of strength to not let things effect you and change you, but you boys have gotten through it all."

Gustavo sighed and rested his hands in his lap, staring at them. "But this is more about the pressures of Hollywood and fame and all that. So much has happened over the past month, and, though I probably don't say it as often as I should, I really do care about you boys. It was really hard to hear that you all had to go through that. You boys didn't deserve any of that. But even still, you guys made it through, and stuck with each other. I've never seen a greater loyalty than what you boys have."

Gustavo looked back at Logan. "Logan, I know that you have your moments when you don't feel as important to the band as everyone else. And I doubt I help with all my yelling, I'm sorry. But you're wrong. Like Kendall always says, this band doesn't work without each of you. None of you can be replaced. I thought we learned that when James quit and went with Hawk." Gustavo smirked at the memory, and was relieved to see Logan do the same.

"I don't care about my comeback." Gustavo said. "I just. . .Want you boys to be happy and safe. You guys have taught me so much; like friendship and loyalty, and family. I was a lonely, miserable old man before I met you boys. But you and your family changed that. You all, sort of accepted me into your family, and I couldn't be more grateful. You changed my life. You're all amazing."

Logan stared at him, tears again trying to surface. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Right back at you." Gustavo offered a small smile. "But if you tell anyone I was so nice and sappy, I will destroy you." He joked.

Logan laughed as he wiped at his eyes. "Your secret's safe with me." He promised.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed as he and the boys entered the room, Kelly trailing behind them. "You're awake!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Hey guys." Logan waved.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked as he knelt down beside the couch.

"Better." Logan said, then sighed. "Guys, I'm-"

"Ah." James cut him off. "Don't even try to bother apologizing, yet again, for something that isn't even your fault."

Logan ducked his head as his cheeks lit up in embarrassment. "So,". He began conversationally, changing the subject. "What happens now?"

"Well,". Kelly stepped up. "You boys are going home to get some much needed rest. We'll start the dancing when Mr. X is feeling better." She answered with a smile.

The boys nodded and Logan started sitting up. His slow movements urged Kendall and James to help him into a sitting postion.

"You think you can stand?" Kendall asked. "The truth, Logan." He warned gently.

Logan stared at him, then reluctantly shook his head.

Kendall smiled and slung one of Logan's arms around his shoulders, James mimicking on the other side. Then they both carefully stood.

"We'll see you guys later then." Kendall said to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Get some rest boys." Kelly smiled. "No pushing yourselves."

"And don't worry about rehearsals or anything." Gustavo added, sending a look to Logan. "We have everything taken care of. Just relax and we'll call you when we need you."

"Thanks." Kendall said. "For everything." He smiled. Gustavo nodded and Kelly smiled, then the boys left.

* * *

"Mmmm!" Carlos hummed with a mouth full of corndog.

"What he said." James said before he took a bite.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. You boys deserve it after your long day."

"I can't believe you got another lousy teacher." Katie said as she took a bite. "You guys are like a magnet for trouble. It just doesn't seem fair."

"Believe me Katie,". Kendall began solemnly, ruffling her hair. "We know."

"Well I'm glad Gustavo sorted everything out." Mr. Garcia said. "So you don't have to do anything until they call you?"

"Nope." Kendall said. "They'll call us once Mr. X is ready to come back. No more substitutes."

"Thank goodness." Logan mumbled as he ate.

"Oh sweetie." Mrs. Knight cooed, and went over to Logan at the counter. "I'm sorry that happened to you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Logan turned beet red. "Uh, thanks." He said nervously, ducking his head.

Mrs. Knight laid a hand on his face. "Of course sweetie."

"Well,". Katie began once she was done her food. "Since you guys got the rest of the day off, wanna play some video games?"

"Wooo!" James and Carlos cheered, and followed Katie to the living room.

Logan and Kendall chuckled as they followed.

"Room for one more." James said as they set up the game. "One of you wanna play?"

"Sure." Logan shrugged.

"Alright!" Carlos cheered. "I'm on Logan's team!"

"No way, I wanted to be on Logan's team!" James said.

"Well I called him first!" Carlos said.

"Guys!" Kendall laughed. "If you're gonna fight about it, Katie will be on Logan's team."

Logan shrugged. "Cool with me." He smiled.

"Yes!" Katie fist pumped.

"Aaaw man." James and Carlos whined, then shrugged with smiles and started the game.

Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia chuckled as they watched from the kitchen.

"Kids." Mrs. Knight shook her head fondly.

"Indeed." Mr. Garcia said. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

Mrs. Knight smiled back. "Me too."


	40. Halfway There

**Author's note: This chapter is kind of all over the place and all around, well, suckish. Sorry. I had really bad writer's block and I just didn't know what I was doing. XP**

**We're nearing the end guys; just a couple more chapters and this story will reach its conclusion. Just thought I'd give ya'll a heads up; prepare you in advance so you can have your tissues ready. I kid, but seriously. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 39

Halfway There

_**"Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling."**_ _**- **_**'Innocence' - Avril Lavigne**_**  
**_

"Over here!" Carlos called.

James hit the ball over to Carlos and Carlos spiked it over the net, making a large splash in the water.

"Carlos!" Camille cried, wiping her face.

"Haha!" Carlos laughed as he and James high-fived. "What'd you expect would happen in a _pool_ volleyball game?"

"And what's it matter? You're already wet." James said. "You're standing_ in the pool_!"

"Well I didn't want water to get in my _eyes_, genius!" Camille shot back as she wiped at her eyes.

"Alright kids, enough bickering." Jo called as she retrieved the ball. "Game on!" She served it to the other side.

"So, what do ya say?" Kendall asked as he watched the group in the pool.

"Maybe." Logan answered as he watched with Kendall in the pool chairs.

Kendall smiled. "You're really feeling that much better?" He asked hopefully.

Logan smiled and nodded. "I really am."

Kendall slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Logan smiled. "I was starting to think I'd never get better."

"And yet, now you're practically back to normal." Kendall beamed. "It seems _everything_ is slowly getting back to normal." He sighed contently.

"Yeah." Logan mimicked Kendall's sigh and leaned against Kendall. "Took long enough." He muttered.

Kendall chuckled lightly. "Better late than never, right?" He asked softly.

"That's true." Logan said softly. "Aren't you the smart one?" He teased.

"I learn from the best." Kendall ruffled his hair.

Logan laughed as he pushed Kendall's hand away.

"Hey guys!" James called as he and Carlos exited the pool. They stood in front of them dripping wet while the girls swam to the edge, leaning their arms on the floor.

"You wanna join us?" Carlos asked. "It's pretty evened out right now. Maybe you guys can tip the tables."

"Pleeease?" Camille whined.

"Wow,". Logan began with a chuckle. "Seriously? James and Carlos can't beat the girls so they're desperate?" He joked.

"Hey! They're tough!" James defended.

"You bet we are!" Jo said. "What's'a matter Logie? Scared to get beat and humiliated by a couple of girls, like these two?"

"Come on, play with us!" Camille coaxed with laughter. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know guys." Logan began uncertainly. "I don't-" He stopped when suddenly, James and Carlos scooped him up off his chair. "Guys! What are you doing?" He yelled.

"I think it's about time you get off your butt and play in the pool with us!" James said.

"You've sat off to the side for long enough Logie." Carlos said. "Time to get wet!"

"Guys!" Logan cried with laughter. "Stop!"

"One. . ." James and Carlos swung Logan towards the pool. "Two. . ."

"Stop!" Logan cried.

"Three!" James and Carlos let go and Logan went flying into the pool.

The girls quickly pulled Logan above water, laughing as he sputtered and wiped his face.

"N-not c-cool!" Logan shivered as everyone laughed.

"Well Logan,". Kendall began with a cheeky grin as he stood at the edge, looking down into the pool. "You _did_ say 'maybe'." He smiled.

Logan jumped up and grabbed Kendall's wrist, yanking him into the water. Kendall fell with a splash, hitting everyone around them. Finally he surfaced, dripping and wiping at his eyes.

"You're right." Logan said deviously as he watched Kendall sputter and wipe his face. "I did." He smiled.

Kendall smiled back and splashed Logan, causing both boys to laugh.

"Alright!" James cried as he and Carlos canon-balled into the pool.

"Game on!" Carlos cried as he surfaced.

Everyone laughed and quickly took their places at the net. James, Logan and Jo were on one side of the net, while Carlos, Kendall and Camille were on the other.

"Serve!" Jo cried and punted the ball in the air. The pool was filled with screams and laughter.

* * *

Katie sat quietly in apartment 2J. Mrs. Knight was grocery shopping and Mr. Garcia was still working. Katie tapped her pencil on the dining table as she stared at the papers in front of her.

Homework. Katie hated every aspect of it. She didn't understand a thing that was written on the papers, and it was frustrating her. She would've asked for help, but Mrs. Knight left before she got the chance.

The sound of the bathroom door opening startled Katie, and she turned.

"Hey Katie." Logan greeted as he dried his wet hair with a towel.

"Logan, you scared me." Katie breathed.

"Sorry." Logan said as he walked over to the table. He leaned over Katie and looked at the papers. "What'cha doin'?" He asked curiously.

"Social." Katie mumbled bitterly. A thought occurred to her but she hesitated. She was still a little shy around her big brother's best friends. Granted, she had warmed up a little more to James after he practically scared that kid Kyle to death to protect her. And Carlos was like a five-year-old trapped in a seventeen-year-old's body, so it was hard to be shy around him. But Logan was different. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go through with her thought.

Though, after everything they'd been through together, Katie felt it was finally time. Logan was her brother too now, and she was willing to swallow her pride for him.

Katie took a deep breath, and mustered up the strength, pushing away her pride. "Logan?" She began uncertainly. "Could you uh. . .Help me?"

Logan was shocked for a moment. Katie had asked for help. Katie, the strong headed, stubborn girl that was mature beyond her years; the girl that could make a hopeless sale in a second; the girl that could make money out of nothing, that could manipulate anyone, that could make anyone look like a fool with her big brain. Katie, had asked for_ help_.

Logan smiled. "Of course." He said, then sat down beside her. "What are we working on at the moment?" He asked.

Katie sighed in relief as she watched him. He didn't make a big deal about it like she thought he would; like she knew everyone else would have. She was grateful. "Uh, the Treaty of Versailles." She told him.

"Ah, good ol' World War I." Logan mused.

Katie let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah. Good ol'." She repeated sarcastically. "They want me to explain how everything was worked out in the Treaty. But I'm not really getting it."

"Hmm." Logan hummed as he looked over the papers. Then he snapped his fingers as an idea hit. "I know!" He said, then arranged the few things that were scattered on the table; an eraser, a sharpener, a pencil, and a pen. "Okay, pretend that this pencil is France." He started.

Then the door to one of the bedrooms opened and James walked out, straightening his new change of clothes.

"Ooooo even better." Logan hissed like a crazy scientist going through his inventory of inventive tools. He got up and grabbed James' arm, leading him to the table.

"What's going on?" James asked cautiously.

Logan positioned him in front of the table. "Stay there." He told James, then turned to Katie. "Okay, James is France."

"What?" James asked.

Katie giggled. "It's homework." She told him.

"Oooh." James said in realization. "Okay then. Wee wee mon amie!" James put on a French accent, making Katie laugh.

Then Kendall exited his room, only to have Logan suddenly appear beside him and start dragging him down the hall. "Whoa, hey, Logan what are you doing?"

Kendall was positioned by James, and James leaned over to him. "We're helping Katie with her homework." He said softly.

"Oooh." Kendall nodded.

Logan turned to Katie. "Kendall is Britain." Katie nodded with a grin.

"Oooh deary me." Kendall put on his best cockney accent. "How about some crumpets and tea? Bangers and mash and all that." He said, making Katie laugh.

Carlos came down the hall then. "Hey guys what-" Logan grabbed his arm, positioning him by Kendall.

Carlos looked to the other two boys for an explanation. "Homework." James and Kendall answered flatly. Carlos' face lit up in understanding and he nodded.

"Carlos is America." Logan said.

"Oh, say! Can you see!" Carlos started singing, making Katie laugh.

"And I'm Germany." Logan finished. Katie nodded with a huge grin. "Now,". Logan began. "This is how it happened."

* * *

"I don't think that's fair!" Logan boomed in a low voice. "Germany shouldn't have to pay such a heavy price!"

Katie couldn't stop laughing. The boys had re-enacted everything her books were trying to teach her, and she was having the most fun she could have while trying to do homework. At one point, she'd almost forgotten that this was for homework. The boys were really throwing themselves into the parts, saying and acting exactly what Logan told them to.

"But the _allies_,". Logan narrated, pointing to the boys. "Disagreed."

"I disagree!" Kendall said in his cockney accent.

"I concur!" James said in his French accent. "I think Germany is getting off way to easily with this! You should be grateful!"

"At first,". Logan narrated. "U.S. didn't want to join the Treaty."

"I don't want to join you!" Carlos folded his arms across his chest and stuck his nose in the air snoot-ishly.

Katie watched them intently, the smile never leaving her face as she vigorously took down notes.

Mrs. Knight walked in then, carrying bags of groceries. She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. "What, are you kids doing?" She asked with restrained laughter in her voice.

"Homework!" They all called back. "Shhh!" They hushed then went back to their little play.

Mrs. Knight chuckled as she shook her head, then continued to the kitchen.

* * *

"And finally, on the 28th of June, 1919, the treaty was signed by everyone." Logan concluded.

The boys leaned in close in anxiety and watched intently as Katie made her last notes.

Katie dotted her period dramatically and set her pencil down. "Done!" She exclaimed.

"Yay!" The boys cheered and hugged and high-fived.

"Do you need any help with the writing?" Logan asked.

"No, I think I'm good." Katie said as she looked over her notes. "Now that I know and understand everything, it should be easy to right the final report." She said confidently as she set her papers back down.

Logan smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Perfect timing kids!" Mrs. Knight called. "Dinner, is served!" She set the plates of tater tots and dino chicken down on the counters.

"Alright!" The boys cried and scrambled to the counters.

"Uh, Logan?" Katie called quietly.

Logan stopped and turned around. "What is it Katie?" He asked.

Katie hesitated, then quickly wrapped her arms around Logan's waist. "Thanks, big brother." She said softly.

Logan was momentarily stunned, then he smiled. A few tears pricked his eyes, but he pushed them back, wrapping his arms around her. "Anytime, baby sister." He whispered.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, then joined everyone at the kitchen counters.

"So? How did homework go?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Great actually!" Katie replied.

"I didn't know homework could be so fun!" Carlos said with a mouthful of tots.

"No kidding." James agreed as he took a bite. "We should do that more often!"

Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrows in shock, then she turned to Katie. "What did you do? The boys had fun doing homework? And they want to do it more often?" She asked in disbelief.

Katie shook her head. "Not me. Logan's fault." She pointed to Logan.

Mrs. Knight turned to Logan. "Wow. You, are a miracle worker." She smiled.

Logan ducked his head bashfully with a smile, then shrugged. "Only took long enough. I've been trying to get them to do their homework since I met them. Who knew what they needed was for it to be _Katie's_ homework before they got it." He teased.

Kendall, who sat next to Logan, ruffled his hair. "Very funny." He said sarcastically.

Logan laughed as he pushed Kendall's hand away. Then they continued to eat and make light conversation.

* * *

Carlos grimaced at his dirt-clad hands. He wished he'd found a spade to dig up those worms instead of using his hands. Still, the looks on the girls' faces that morning when he showed them the creepy crawlies was well worth it, along with the shrieks they let out as they ran away from him.

Carlos made his way down the hall, careful to hold his hands up and away from touching anything, and also to keep from dropping any dirt on Mr. Bitters carpet. He finally made it to apartment 2J and expertly turned the doorknob with his elbows.

When Carlos opened the door he heard water running in the kitchen. He kicked the door closed behind him and entered.

"Oh, hey Logan." Carlos greeted.

Logan briefly looked over his shoulder from his place at the sink. "Hey Carlos." He said, then went back to scrubbing dishes.

"What'cha doing?" Carlos asked as he ventured closer.

"Dishes." Logan replied.

"By hand?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Dishwasher's broken." Logan explained.

"Oooh." Carlos said.

Logan stepped away from the sink to put away some of the dishes in the drainboard, leaving the water running to fill up the sink.

"Well, if you don't mind,". Carlos began as he stepped in front of the sink. "I just need to wash my hands real quick."

Logan turned around immediately. "No Carlos don't-" He yelled.

The minute Carlos placed his hands under the water, he cried out as the water scolded his skin and he pulled back, cradling his stinging hands.

Logan quickly turned off the hot tap and turned on only the cold tap then felt for it to cool. Then he pulled Carlos' hands under.

"Why was it so hot?" Carlos questioned as he held his hands in the cold running water, hissing as the pressure irritated his now sensitive skin.

"Sorry." Logan said as he worked to gently soothe Carlos' hands.

Logan turned the water off and led Carlos to the dining table, sitting him down. Then Logan knelt down in front of Carlos and gently examined his hands. "They're not too bad." He said. "Luckily they weren't in for very long." He got up and headed to the freezer, then pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables. He knelt back down and gently placed them on Carlos' hands. Carlos hissed as the cold met his sore hands. "Sorry." Logan said.

Carlos relaxed as the cold started soothing his burns. "Thanks." He said.

"Better?" Logan asked as he gently, yet firmly held the bag in place with one hand, while the other held the backs of Carlos' hands underneath.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." Then he looked at Logan. "You still didn't answer my question."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Why was the water so hot?" Carlos repeated. "Only the hot tap was on."

"The dishes dry faster when they're rinsed in hot water." Logan explained. "Plus the heat helps with tough stains and sticky food."

"But,". Carlos began hesitantly. "How can _you_ handle it? I saw you scrubbing a plate in that water! How come you're not burned like me?"

Logan looked up at him hesitantly, then slowly pulled his hands away, resting them in his lap. "I guess I just uh, have a higher tolerance for the heat."

"Logan?" Carlos asked softly. He didn't miss the flinch in Logan's shoulders when Carlos had questioned him, nor was he oblivious to the sudden shadows in Logan's now dulled and downcast eyes.

Logan half looked up at Carlos, then dropped his gaze again. He didn't want to tell him, but he didn't want to lie either. They'd all promised each other that they'd never lie to each other again.

Carlos swallowed hard as he stared down at his suddenly quiet and withdrawn friend. He was scared to ask. He knew the answer, and he knew it wasn't a pretty one. "Logan,". Carlos began seriously. "How did you _get_, a high tolerance for heat?" He asked slowly.

Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "M-my-" His voice cracked and he had to clear it. "My father. . .And, uncle Phil, would sometimes throw buckets of. . .Of boiling water on me." He sighed and opened his eyes, staring at his hands in his lap. "It was their way of bathing me, I guess; when I was little anyway. When I got older it was just. . .You know." He shrugged. "For fun."

Carlos put the bag of frozen vegetables on the table and knelt down, then wrapped Logan in a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, wishing to take away the haunting memory and the sorrow in Logan's eyes.

Logan wrapped his arms around Carlos and closed his eyes, breathing in the embrace; lapping up the comfort he so long went without.

After a while they pulled away, and Logan offered Carlos a small smile.

"You okay?" Carlos asked softly.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I am. How are your hands?"

Carlos looked down at them. "Better. They still sting, but I think they'll be okay."

Logan sighed in relief. "Good." He nodded with a small smile. "Just keep the bag on them for a while." He said, then gently placed the frozen food back on Carlos' hands.

"Whatever you say doctor." Carlos beamed at Logan.

Logan smiled back and ruffled Carlos' hair as he stood. Then he went back to the dishes while Carlos watched from his spot, a small, but content smile on his face.

* * *

"And jump! X-tastic! Break time." Mr. X exclaimed.

The boys all sat where they stood cross-legged and gulped their waters.

"Now _this_ is how practice _should _be!" James exclaimed breathlessly with a smile. "I've missed this."

"Me too." Carlos breathed. He plopped down on the floor, his arms and legs sprawled out, and stared at the ceiling. He took a deep sigh.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asked as he laid down beside him. James and Logan did the same.

Carlos looked over at Kendall and smiled with a nod. "Perfect." He said softly.

The boys knew exactly what Carlos meant; everything was as it should be. It was perfect in that moment. The boys smiled.

"Yeah." Logan breathed as he stared at the ceiling. "It is."

James, who laid beside Logan put his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan looked over to him and they both smiled at each other.

Then James lifted his arm and Logan rested his head on it, pulling closer to James. Logan lifted his arm then, and Carlos pulled closer to him, then did the same for Kendall.

"Actually,". Carlos said. "_Now_, it's perfect." The boys smiled as they lay there, close to each other. Everything was as it should be.


	41. Paradise

**Author's note: After this chapter there's just the Epilogue left. I know, so depressing. But this chapter has lots o'fluff in it so maybe it makes up for it? XP**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It certainly is the longest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 40

Paradise

_**"Where broken hearts mend, and start to beat again. The end is where we begin." - **_**'The End Is Where We Begin' - Thousand Foot Krutch**

All the boys were sitting in the living room watching TV, while Mrs. Knight, Katie and Mr. Garcia had gone shopping.

Suddenly Kendall's phone went off and he checked his new text message.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"Oh, it's just Jo. She says she has a new audition and that we won't be able to hang out today." Kendall explained.

"Oh." Logan nodded. "Well, wish her luck for me."

"Will do." Kendall said as he typed out a message. When Logan looked back at the TV, Kendall glanced at James and Carlos. They nodded in understanding.

"Hey Logan?" James asked. "Have you seen my lucky jacket anywhere? I can't find it."

"Where all did you look?" Logan asked.

"Everywhere out here." James answered.

"Have you looked in your room?" Logan asked.

"Not well." James admitted, then stood. "Will you help me?"

Logan stood. "Sure." He said, then headed for James' and Carlos' room.

James followed behind, subtly shooting Kendall and Carlos a thumbs up.

Once they heard the bedroom door close, Kendall and Carlos quickly scrambled to the front door and opened it.

"Is he gone?" Mrs. Knight asked quietly, bags in her arms.

Kendall nodded. "We have about ten minutes." Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Hi mom." Carlos whispered as his mother kissed his cheek. "Glad you're back for a bit."

"Hey 'Litos." Mrs. Garcia smiled as she shifted her hold on the bags in her arms.

"Hi Mama Diamond." Kendall and Carlos greeted with a nod.

"Good to see you again boys." Mrs. Diamond whispered, bags in her arms as well.

"Alright guys, enough chit-chat." Mrs. Knight whispered. "Let's go!" Then her, Mr. Garcia, Katie and the other moms, quickly scrambled inside, dropping their bags on the table. Then they quickly started to set up.

Another quiet knock at the door got Carlos' attention, and he went to answer it.

"Jo, Camille." Carlos greeted quietly. "Just in time. Hurry." He rushed them in, and they quickly started helping the others set up.

Carlos was about to close the door, when a 'pssst' sound stopped him.

Carlos opened the door again. "Kelly, Gustavo!" He greeted. "Hurry." He rushed them in as well. "We have about five minutes left." Everyone rushed around, setting up.

* * *

"Are you sure you looked everywhere out there?" Logan asked as he scanned the room. "Maybe you missed something, because I don't see it in here." He was about to go to the door.

"I'm sure." James stopped him. "I tore the living room apart, and the closet, and even the bathroom! This is the only place I haven't looked thoroughly. It has to be here."

Logan shrugged. "If you say so." He said, then moved the clothes around in the closet again.

James breathed a small sigh of relief, then lifted his blankets to look in his bed.

Suddenly, James' phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What's up?" Logan asked as he watched.

"It's Camille. She said she found my jacket by the pool!" James explained.

"Well that's a relief." Logan said. "Good thing no one stole it."

"Yeah." James breathed as he put his phone away. "Come on, let's go get it." He slung an arm around Logan's shoulders and led him out of the room.

They went down the hall and made it to the dining area.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Logan stood in the archway, shocked. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, and the whole living room was decorated. Hanging above the room was a large banner with brightly colored words on it.

"Happy Birthday Logan." James said softly, then gently led him into the dining room.

Logan stared at the decorations, then at the food lining the counters, then at the pile of presents in the foyer area, then finally, at everyone in the kitchen.

"When. . .How did. . ." Logan fumbled for words.

Kendall stepped foward with a smile. "You think we could know you for ten years and not know your birthday?"

Carlos stepped forward. "Yeah. Just because you never celebrated it, doesn't mean we didn't find out what day it was."

"So,". Logan said slowly as he processed everything. "Those texts. . ." He began as he saw both Jo and Camille in the kitchen. He looked to Kendall then James. "Your jacket. It was all just an act?"

Katie stepped forward, wearing the jacket with a smile. "He gave it to me so that you would be sure not to find it until we were ready for you to come out."

"Sorry we tricked you honey." Mrs. Knight said gently. "We hope you're not mad."

Logan shook his head. "No, it's just, I can't believe you guys pulled it off." He teased.

James ruffled his hair. "Hey, I'm a _great_ actor." He said with a smile.

Logan chuckled. "Clearly. You guys all managed to fool me. That, or I must be losing my touch." He teased, then sighed. "I can't believe you guys did this." He said softly.

Kendall went on the other side of Logan and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Of course we'd do this buddy. That's what families are for."

A few tears prickled at Logan's eyes. "I'm still not used to that word." He admitted quietly, then leaned into Kendall. "Or any of this."

Kendall rubbed his arm. "I know buddy. But that's okay. We don't mind if it takes you a little while to get used to us. We'll just have to surprise you and love you in the meantime." He smiled.

"And honestly?" Carlos began. "We wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled.

Logan pulled Carlos into a hug and sniffled when James and Kendall squeezed them as well. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his emotions.

Finally they pulled away, and Logan smiled lightly, then turned back to the kitchen. "Mrs. Diamond? Mrs. Garcia?"

They both stepped forward. "Hey sweetie." Mrs. Garcia greeted, then they both hugged him.

"When did you get here?" Logan asked as they pulled away.

"Yesterday." Mrs. Diamond said.

"But, why?" Logan asked.

They both sighed. "Logan,". Mrs. Garcia began gently. "You're our son too. Just like Kendall and James are my sons too."

"We love you Logan." Mrs. Diamond said softly.

Logan stared at them for a bit, then dropped his gaze as tears pricked at his eyes again.

Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Garcia hugged him again. "We love you." Mrs. Garcia repeated in a whisper.

Logan sniffled. "I. . .I love you too." He whispered. They pulled away and he smiled at them. Then he looked back into the kitchen. "Now, why are _you two_ here?" He asked in confusion.

Kelly and Gustavo stepped forward. "We wouldn't miss your boys' birthdays!" Kelly said cheerfully. She reached out and hugged Logan. "You boys are family, remember?" She stepped back and nudged Gustavo.

"Yeah, family." Gustavo grumbled nervously. "You boys are uh, like nephews to us, so. . ." He trailed off.

Logan smiled at them. "Well, thanks." He said.

"Alright everyone,". Mrs. Knight said loudly. "Time to eat."

"Aaaaaaw!" Katie and Carlos whined. "But what about presents?" They asked.

"You can give Logan your presents _after_, you eat lunch." Mrs. Knight said sternly.

"Aaaaaaw!" They whined, then crossed their arms over their chests and pouted.

Everyone laughed at them as they all sat down to eat.

* * *

"The whole week?" Logan asked. "You were planning this the whole week, and I didn't know about it?" The boys all sat on the couch as they finished eating.

"What can we say?" Kendall shrugged. "We're just that good." He smirked.

"Everyone was in on it?" Logan asked in shock. "Camille, Jo, Kelly, even Gustavo?"

"Yep." Carlos answered proudly.

"And when did you get the other moms?" Logan asked.

"Beginning of the week." James said. "That's when they bought their tickets to get down here."

"I can't believe it." Logan said in shock. "All the trouble it must've been. . ."

"Believe it buddy." Kendall said as he draped his arm around Logan's shoulders. "We love you."

Logan smiled and leaned into him. "I love you guys too."

"Alright!" Mrs. Knight announced. "Everyone's done eating. That means-"

"Presents!" Katie and Carlos exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, then surrounded the couch with wrapped gifts. Logan bit his lip, stopping himself from protesting.

Kendall leaned in close to him. "Yes, we _did_ have to." He said softly, already knowing what Logan was going to say. Logan ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Alright." Mrs. Garcia began. "Since mine's the most obvious, I'll go first." She handed Logan the misshapen wrapped gift, a quite familiar shape at that.

Logan unwrapped it and observed the black hockey stick in awe. "It's steel." Mrs. Garcia explained. "The lightest steel there is. Perfect for slap-shots at center ice, and great defense if need be. I know that's what you're best at." She said with a proud smile.

"Thank you." Logan said in awe, his eyes shimmering as he stared at Mrs. Garcia.

Mrs. Garcia smiled at him and nodded.

"My turn." Mrs. Diamond sat down beside Logan and handed him a small wrapped box.

Logan tore off the paper, opened the box, and lifted out a small, black, almost flat circle with a handle. On the face of it, was writing.

"Read it out loud." Mrs. Diamond said gently.

Logan looked to her suspiciously, then began reading. "Mirror, Mirror, in my hand. Who is the most Loved, in all the land?"

"Turn it over." Mrs. Diamond said softly, smiling in excitement.

Logan turned the handle over and found himself staring into his reflection.

Mrs. Diamond leaned in close to him. "You are." She said softly. Then she pointed to the small mirror. "So that you never forget who it is that we love." She said softly. Then she chuckled lightly. "It's actually the same first present I gave James on his first birthday as well." She smiled.

"Never leave home without it." James said with a smile as he twirled his own mirror in his hand.

Logan stared at the mirror, and then at the writing on the back. He traced the golden letters with his fingers. Then he looked up to Mrs. Diamond, his eyes shining with tears. "Thank you."

Mrs. Diamond hugged him. "Of course sweetie." They pulled away and she touched the side of his face in a motherly gesture.

Logan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Then he sniffled. "Sorry." He said softly, and dropped his gaze.

Mrs. Diamond kissed his cheek. "Don't be." She smiled at him, and he offered a small smile in return. Then she looked back up at everyone else. "Alright, who's next?"

Jo raised her hand shyly. Mrs. Diamond smiled at her and stood, allowing Jo to take her place. Jo sat down and handed Logan a slightly smaller box than Mrs. Diamond's. Logan opened it and pulled out the small device.

"It's a flashlight keychain." Jo explained. "So you'll never got lost in the dark."

"It's perfect." Logan said as he held it, then smiled at her. "Thank you."

Jo smiled back and hugged him. Then they pulled away and with one final smile, Jo got up, Kelly taking her place.

Kelly handed Logan the wrapped box and watched with a grin a mother gets when they watch their child open their presents as he slowly and carefully pulled the wrapping paper off.

Logan held it up. "The DVD box set of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy." He read out loud.

"I thought it was a great gift." Kelly began. "I think you boys and the characters have a lot in common, what with the unbreakable Fellowship, and your boys' friendship." She smiled.

"Thanks." Logan said with a small smile. Kelly kissed his head, making his cheeks light up in embarrassment.

"Hey she's right!" Carlos said happily. "We are like the characters! But who would be who?"

"Well, Kendall would obviously be Aragorn." James said.

"Then I think James would be Legolas." Kendall said.

"Carlos is obviously Pippin." James smiled as he ruffled Carlos' hair.

"Dad would be Gimli!" Carlos laughed.

"Strong and tough?" Mr. Garcia asked. "I can work with that." He smiled.

"Jo would be Arwen and Camille is Eowyn." Carlos listed.

"Kelly could be Galadriel." James suggested.

"Gustavo could be Gandalf!" Kendall said with laughter in his voice.

"Katie could be Merry." Carlos said.

"But Merry's a boy!" Katie protested.

"Yeah,". Carlos said. "But he wants to be seen as tough and big and capable. That's like you. Plus, there's no more girls left."

"Or you could be Gollum." Kendall teased.

"Uh, I love Merry." Katie said nervously.

"That's what we thought." James said smugly.

"In that case,". Katie began. "Mama Diamond would be Boromir."

"Then Mama Garcia would be Faramir." James added.

"What about me?" Mrs. Knight piped up with a smile.

"You'd be Sam." Kendall said.

"I like that." Mrs. Knight smiled. "He's a sweet boy."

"Wow,". Kendall said. "We really could be the Fellowship. We have everyone right here."

"That's pretty cool." James said.

"What about Logan?" Mrs. Garcia asked. Logan ducked his head.

"He's obviously our Frodo!" Kendall stated simply.

"Everyone knows that." Carlos said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-" Logan started.

"No 'but's Logan." James said. "Frodo is brave, and strong, and loyal, and valiant, and persistent. He did what was right to save his friends, and he always saw the good in people. He was kind and generous and caring. That's all you Logie." He smiled at the embarrassed Logan on the couch.

Logan ducked his head as his cheeks lit up red. Kendall pulled him close with a chuckle. "Alright, I think we've embarrassed Logan enough for the minute, who's next?"

Kelly got up and Camille took her place, then placed a big wrapped gift in his hands.

Logan opened it up to reveal a big book. "It's a scrapbook." Camille said, then opened the cover, revealing pictures of the boys sitting around the pool goofing off. "It has pictures of you guys around here. . ." She said as she flipped the pages of the boys around the Palm Woods and with other Palm Woods residents. Then she stopped on a page. "And in concert." She pointed to the pictures of the boys singing and dancing and blowing kisses to the crowd.

Logan stared at each picture, flipping through the book. Then he turned to Camille. "Thank you. This is amazing."

Camille wrapped her arms around him. "You deserve it." She said softly. Then they pulled away and she smiled before standing.

Kelly nudged Gustavo and he stepped forward and cleared his throat. Then he thrusted a slip of paper in Logan's hands.

Logan's eyes widened as he stared at the large check. "For medical school." Gustavo said. "Or any college you decide to go to."

"I. . .I don't know what to say." Logan said breathlessly, in awe. "It's too much. I can't-" He tried to hand it back.

Kelly pushed it back towards him. "Logan, we _want_ to give this to you. And anyways, you're not the only one. We gave the same amount to Kendall, James, Carlos and Katie already. They've all put it in the bank. Now there's just you left."

Logan looked from each of them, still stunned. Then he looked back down at the check.

"Please accept it." Kelly said with a smile.

Gustavo cleared his throat again. "I'm not gonna take it back you know, you better accept it." he tried to sound threatening, but everyone saw through it. "We uh, we want you to have it." He finished softly.

Logan stared at the check, then looked back up at them. "Thank you."

Kelly smiled, and Gustavo nodded. "You're welcome." Gustavo said awkwardly.

Mrs. Knight sat down beside Logan then. "Alright, my turn." She said softly, then placed a small box in Logan's hand.

Logan opened it slowly, and pulled out the long chain, looking at the big oval shape hanging from it.

"I know boys don't usually like jewelry,". Mrs. Knight began awkwardly. "But I thought this one might be an exception. It's a locket."

Logan placed the large piece in his hand, then opened it up, but it was empty.

"Don't worry." Mrs. Knight said softly. "That part's coming soon."

Logan looked to her. "Thank you, Mama Knight." He said softly.

Tears rose in Mrs. Knight's eyes, and she hugged him tight. Logan hadn't called her that since he was nine. The same time he stopped calling Mr. Garcia 'Papa'. "Of course baby." She said.

Logan closed his eyes and squeezed her tight. Then they finally pulled away and she kissed his forehead, before standing up with a smile.

Then Katie took her place, and thrusted a big box in front of him. He opened it up to reveal a big white T-shirt.

"Mine's a little unfinished like mom's is." Katie admitted.

"But that's where I come in." Mr. Garcia piped up, then left the room momentarily. Logan watched him and everyone else in confusion.

Then Mr. Garcia returned with a camera on a stand. Mrs. Knight had already cleared out the living room and was clearly setting up for a big picture to be taken.

"Alright everyone, picture time!" Mr. Garcia announced as he set up his camera.

"Everyone in front of the TV." Mrs. Knight instructed.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as Kendall led him to the TV.

"What's it look like?" Kendall asked teasingly. "We're taking a picture."

The moms, Kelly and Gustavo stood in the back, and the boys, Katie and the girls were in the front, Logan in the very middle, in between Kendall and James. They all stood ready.

"Alright everyone." Mr. Garcia said and set the timer, then quickly ran by Mrs. Knight on the left side. "In three. . .Two. . ."

"One!" Everyone shouted and grabbed for Logan. Logan was suddenly wrapped in the arms of everyone there. They were all laughing, and that's what the picture caught, right before everyone fell over on each other. They all rolled on the floor, laughing so hard that most of them were in tears, then they tried to pick themselves up.

Finally all the parents were standing, along with the girls, and Gustavo and Kelly. "Is everyone okay?" Mrs. Knight asked through her laughter, as she wiped away a tear.

"I think so." Kelly breathed as she brushed herself off.

"Help!" Katie strained as she waved her arm around. James was slightly on top of her, laughing the whole time. Finally he moved, and she scrambled to her feet.

"Ow!" Carlos laughed. "My side. It hurts!" He was laughing so hard that his sides started to ache, yet he couldn't stop.

Kendall finally got up on his knees as he started to calm down. "Well other than laughing so hard ya can't breathe, are you guys okay?" He asked through his laughter.

James helped Carlos up and they both gave a thumps up. Kendall nodded then looked down at Logan, turning him so he could see his face.

Logan's face was red, he couldn't stop laughing. The boys shared looks and smiles. "Logan breathe." Kendall said with laughter in his voice. "You're gonna die from lack of oxygen." He teased.

Finally Logan started to calm down. "I'm okay." He breathed as he wiped a tear from his eye. Kendall shook his head at him fondly and helped him up.

"Now we have a picture for the locket,". Mr. Garcia began as he messed with his camera. "The scrapbook, and the T-shirt."

Logan looked to Katie in confusion. She shrugged. "It'll be just like how I made the BTR T-shirts." She explained.

"I'll get this developed later." Mr. Garcia said.

"Good idea." Mrs. Knight said.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say." Logan said. "This has all been amazing; all of you and your amazing gifts. I couldn't ask for a better family. This has been one of the best days of my life." He smiled.

"Well you deserve it." Mr. Garcia smiled as he walked over, then placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "All of it."

Logan wrapped his arms around him, and Mr. Garcia did the same. "Thank you Papa." Logan said softly against Mr. Garcia's chest.

Mr. Garcia pushed back the tears that suddenly bombarded him, and sniffled as he patted Logan's back. "Of course, my son." They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Alright, the day's not over yet." Kendall said, and led Logan back down on the couch. "We still have our present to give." Kendall, James and Carlos stood in front of the TV. Jo went in behind and put a disc in the stereo as everyone else settled down on and around the couch.

"We'd like to dedicate this song,". James began. "To our best friend, and our brother."

"Who we love so much,". Carlos picked up. "That not a day goes by when we aren't thankful for knowing him."

"Now,". Kendall began. "We know that this song is usually meant to sing to girls, so it may seem a little. . Odd to be singing to a guy. But we changed it up a little, and we swear it's not as awkward now." He said awkwardly. Everyone chuckled. "So now,". Kendall said. "Please enjoy, and Logan,". He said seriously as he look to his friend. "Listen good." He said with a smirk.

Jo pressed play on the track, and it started playing, 'Just The Way You Are', by Bruno Mars, and the boys started singing their hearts out.

'_Oh, your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Your hair, your hair, falls perfectly without you trying_

_You're so beautiful, and I tell you every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment you, you won't believe me_

_It's so, it's so, sad to think that you don't see what I see_

_But every time you ask me "Do I look okay?" I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah_'

Then Camille suddenly jumped in:

'_Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you'd let me_

_Your laugh, your laugh, you hate but I think it's so sexy_'

Everyone laughed at their switch, then the boys took over again:

'_You're so beautiful, and I tell you every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Because you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole stops and stares for a while_

Logie_ you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah_'

The guys finished and looked to Logan expectantly, but he had his head down, and his eyes were closed.

"Logie?" Carlos asked.

Finally Logan looked up at them with red-rimmed eyes, and sniffled. "I love you guys." He said softly, his voice breaking slightly.

The guys quickly wrapped him in a hug. "We love you too Logie." Kendall said softly.

"All of us." Mr. Garcia said as he and everyone else joined the hug.

"And don't you forget it." Katie said softly.

Logan chuckled lightly, muffled in the embrace of everyone he loved. "I won't." He said softly. "Ever again."


	42. Epilogue

**Author's note: This story was published on June 29, 2012, and has been continuously updated every Friday for nearly ten months, finally ending on this day, April 12, 2013. This is my baby, and I'm grateful to have been able to share it with all you lovely readers. Thank you so much for sticking with it this long, you're all amazing and I'm humbled to have so many people enjoy my little story.**

**I hope you enjoy my little epilogue. I wanted to make sure I had a good and satisfying ending. Thus, the epic conclusion to 'Damaged'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Epilogue

_**"We're gonna party all night, have the time of our life." - **_**'Time of Our Life' - Big Time Rush**

"Elevate a little higher!" The music came from the TV.

"I can't believe we played live last night!" Kendall exclaimed.

"And yet, there it is on the TV screen!" James said excitedly. "That's us! On stage! With thousands of people cheering for us!"

"I must be dreaming." Carlos said, then pinched himself. "Ow. Okay, I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming!" He repeated excitedly.

"Even if you were,". Logan began. "That'd mean that I'm having the same dream, and that would be a little freaky."

"What he said." James said, then sighed, leaning into the couch heavily. "Man, I can't believe this is happening."

"We did it." Kendall said in awe. "We made the Big Time."

"Only took long enough." James smirked. "This is amazing."

"We're finally famous!" Carlos exclaimed.

James stood up suddenly. "We should celebrate." He said.

The others looked at each other, then back at James curiously. "How?"

* * *

"James run!" Logan called as he sprinted down the street. How could everything have gone so wrong? It was going perfectly that morning, then one little mistake was made, and everything came crashing down.

Logan ran down the street and turned into an alley. He kept running, and could see a pursuer following in between the gaps across from him. A little further up, Logan reached another gap, and saw someone else.

"Jo!" Logan called in worry.

Jo faced behind her, then she turned to look at Logan through the alley gaps. "Run!" She screamed in fear, before she was tackled to the ground.

Logan continued down the street at full speed. He knew there was no saving Jo now. He couldn't go back, or he'd be caught too.

Logan was reaching the end of the street now. He vaguely wondered where the others were, hoping James hadn't been caught too. Otherwise, he'd be alone.

At the end of the alley, Logan heard something; soft footsteps. Someone appeared from around the corner and stood in front of him, gun pointed straight at him. "Got you now Logan!" He yelled.

Logan moved fast and somersaulted forward, missing the bullet, then he quickly shot at his pursuer in retaliation. His pursuer dodged as well, but Logan took that time to bolt down the street.

"Get back here!" The pursuer yelled after Logan.

Logan continued running through the streets, then reached the forested area. He ran through the trees until he found a small house.

Quickly, Logan looked around for any attackers, then bolted into the house and locked the door behind him.

"Logan!" James said just above a whisper.

"James, you made it." Logan breathed.

James nodded. "You too."

"They got Jo." Logan whispered in despair, careful not to be heard from outside.

James sighed in disappointment. "Then it's just you and me." He said softly.

Logan nodded, then peeked out the window. "We're trapped here." He said quietly.

"I know." James said softly. "If they find us here, there's no way-"

"Logan! James!" A voice called from outside. "We know you're in there!"

Logan and James sighed. "Too late." They mumbled together.

"Come out quietly and we won't beat ya too hard!" Another voice yelled.

"This will all be a lot easier if you just cooperate!" The first voice called. "We promise we won't hurt ya!"

Logan looked to James, and James nodded. "On three?" Logan whispered.

James nodded. "One. . ."

"Two. . ." Logan got into position.

"Three!" Logan and James burst through the doors, guns ablazing. They rolled on the ground and shot their attackers. Immediately they were down.

"Yeah!" James and Logan high-fived as they stood above the other two.

"Aaaaw man!" Carlos whined and he sat up on the ground. "That was so uncalled for."

"Yeah, that was definitely cheating!" Kendall said.

"No it's not!" James said. "We're just better than you."

"Yeah." Logan chuckled. "And like you tackling Jo _isn't_ cheating?"

"What he said!" Jo yelled from behind as she and Camille approached. Jo furiously wiped paint from her chest, as Camille wiped paint off her stomach. "And then to just shoot me right away? How's that fair?" Jo complained.

"Hey, I didn't hurt you!" Kendall defended. "Be thankful I cushioned you when I tackled you. If it was one these guys I wouldn't be so courteous."

"Oh yes,". Jo said dramatically. "Thank you so much for tackling me _softly_." She said bitterly.

Kendall shook his head. "Women." He mused. "There's no winning with them."

Everyone laughed, and James and Logan helped Carlos and Kendall up.

"At least we won." James said.

"Yeah,". Jo said. "You guys did good in avenging my death." She smiled.

"That _was_ a pretty epic comeback." Camille admitted, despite being on the opposite team.

Logan and James bowed. "Thank you, thank you." James said.

"Can we go wash up now?" Carlos asked. "I never realized how much paint balls hurt." He massaged his arm.

"I'm with Carlos." Camille agreed as she massaged her stomach. "They're really painful."

"At least none of them were shot at point-blank range." Logan said. "That's even worst."

"I bet." Jo said. "Let's go."

They started walking towards the base. "I'm glad we did this though." Kendall said with a smile.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "It was loads of fun!"

"We should do it again sometime." Camille said happily.

"Why, so you can get beat again?" James teased.

"Ha ha James." Camille said sarcastically as she ruffled his hair.

"Ah!" James shrieked. "Not the hair!" He yelled.

"Relax." Camille waved off. "It looks good like that." She teased. "All messy."

"Yeah well,". James began nervously as he smoothed out his hair. "It wouldn't be this messy if you guys didn't catch me setting up that trap in the bushes, making me have to run." He said bitterly.

"Well you should've been more quiet." Kendall said. "We wouldn't have found you if you were quiet."

"Yeah, and then you would've gotten us all out at once!" Carlos said. "Too bad you messed up that plan." He teased.

James sighed. "Yeah, sorry Logie, it was a really good plan."

Logan shrugged, then slung an arm around James' shoulders. "No big. It all worked out in the end." He smiled.

James smiled back and slung his arm around Logan's shoulders in return. "Yeah, 'cause we're just awesome like that."

"You just wait 'til next time." Kendall threatened good-heartedly. "We'll totally kick your butts!"

"Bring it Knight!" James challenged.

"Oh it's on Diamond!" Kendall yelled, and tackled James to the ground. They rolled on the ground laughing and trying to pin the other down.

"I'm coming Kendall!" Carlos shouted, then patted his helmet on and jumped into the fight.

"They're crazy!" Camille laughed.

"Oh, this is _so_ going on Youtube." Jo said as she held her phone.

Camille leaned over to Logan. "You really oughta get new friends." She giggled.

Logan smiled at her, then looked back at the rolling pile that was the boys. "Nah. I've got the best friends in the world." He said softly.

After everything they'd all been through; after all the chaos and devastation, all the trauma and heartache, they all still managed to stay their same, goofy, fun, wonderful selves.

"I've got you!" Carlos yelled as they wrestled.

"Nuh-uh, I've got you!" James retorted.

"You can't win!" Kendall yelled.

"Guys! Be careful!" Jo laughed.

Camille laughed with Jo as she shook her head. "Boys are stupid." Then she looked to Logan. "No offense of course."

Logan shrugged. "None taken. I actually agree with you."

Camille frowned in confusion. "You do?"

Logan smiled. "Yep." He shrugged simply, then he jumped into the pile of wrestling boys, everyone laughing the entire time.

A lot had happened to the boys in recent months. Some would think it would've changed them for the worse; brought them down so far that they couldn't get back up again. But all four of them, along with their big and extended family, managed to pull through; to keep coming back stronger than before. Most wouldn't have been so strong.

But then, most didn't have in their lives the amazing people that these boys did. They were all able to pull through, because they had each other to pull them out of the darkness that had threatened to take them forever.

Logan had never known such people existed, until he met the wonderful people he now so proudly called his family. They were the ones that had saved him from everything that was his horrible life before. Granted, that life still made its mark on Logan; he may have been damaged, but he wasn't broken. Not anymore. Now, he had a family to pick him up, to put him back together. And keep him happy.

They all stayed the same crazy, fun-loving boys they always were. They pulled through the trauma and devastation. They survived.

And they all did it together.

* * *

**Author's note: And thus concludes 'Damaged'. I hope you all liked it. It was really fun to write, and so far, is the story I'm most proud of.**

**I cannot fully express how much I appreciate all of your continued support throughout this story. I honestly never thought it would be as popular and apparently loved as you all have said. It is now sitting at 330 reviews! That's not even counting the reviews I may get for this last chapter. ;) Thank you so much; you don't realize how happy you make me every time I log on and read all your lovely reviews that I never expected to get while writing this story. You've all amazed me and made me feel special, so thank you. :)**

**I'm really sad to see this story end. As I said, it is my baby; the first story I started writing and my first big project. But hopefully this won't mean the end of my writing muse. I haven't had any ideas as of late; just drabbles that I don't know how to finish, but I'll keep trying. Hopefully something good will come soon enough, once my motivation and inspiration come back. :P**

**Until then, I bid you all, adieu. . .For now.**


End file.
